


Climb every mountain…

by Janetslife



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), NCIS, SEAL Team (TV), Stargate SG-1, The Equalizer (TV 1985), The Magnificent Seven (ATF au), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Army Rangers, Brotherhood, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, EOD, Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Crossovers, Past Child Abuse, Sentinel/Guide, Soldiers, Team as Family, Technology, U.S. Navy SEALs, deltas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 104,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetslife/pseuds/Janetslife
Summary: There comes a day when technology is attacked, everyone leans on it so heavily these days, how crippling it is to lose communication... How hard would it be for the teams to go back to basics, depending on each other, using old school tactics to survive.... Joining forces with rival units…Soldier keep on marchin' onHead down 'til the work is doneWaiting on that morning sunSoldier keep on marchin' on
Relationships: Brock Reynolds & Trent Sawyer Best Friends, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver Brothers (MacGyver TV 2016, Jason Hayes & Ray Perry Best Friends, Jim Ellison & Vin Tanner Sentinel and Guide, Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser Best Friends
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, credit goes to Gib who created the wonderful Delta team characters for Mac and Jack (and me) to play in the Sandbox with...  
> Obviously, I am ignoring the different times that these teams were ‘In the Sandbox’ and simply put them there at the same time, but tech wise, probably loosely around the 1980’s. I love how both teams seem to have a Mum and Dad, as well as a ‘Problem child/Trouble magnet’ I think the potential for stories of what those two could get up to is endless... The whump...The angst...Sigh...*Grin*  
> Secondly, I own nothing, I earn nothing, I just enjoy playing with my favourite shows and characters for a while...  
> Thirdly, this is my little world where Covid 19, doesn’t exist....
> 
> Well this ended up being a way bigger story than intended, and in many directions that I didn’t expect… Characters from other shows insisted on putting in an appearance… I really only ever meant it to be Seal’s and Deltas… But what the muse want’s the muse gets…  
> Anywho I hope you enjoy my wanderings through the desert, I know I had a ball! Thank you to Gib for her characters, and to the various shows for the characters they created, I hope I showed them the respect that all these writers and actors deserve for the way they are portrayed, they are wonderfully skilled at their work and I could only dream to be as good as they are.
> 
> While I was writing this the story broke about how miserable Lucas Till and Meredith Eaton had become while working on the show because of ‘that man’ who shall not be named… It inspired one chapter towards the end as well as this clip below which I love by thisgameissonintendo (Dear LUCAS & MEREDITH,...)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x73HNxKNYAo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine for OC Sammy HVT would be played by Josh Wiggins

Brock patted Cerberus absently, gazing over the valley, catching sight of Jason stealthily making his way through the brush to them. Cerb’s ears perked up and tail wagging softly in the sand, raised a nose to Jason’s hand and gave him a gentle lick as he sat beside them. “Both doing okay?” He whispered

Brock nodded, “We’re fine, going to be light soon boss...”

Jason sighed, “Yeah... Got enough water for you both?”

Brock shrugged, “For a couple of hours...Maybe.” Flicking a look down to the dog between them, that the Team Leader had been absently stroking, Jason nodded in understanding, Brock would sacrifice his rations to make sure his dog would be okay, and in reality, the whole team would...

Patting Brock on the shoulder, Jason got up and gave Cerb a final scratch between the ears and then was gone...

Clay and Sonny were next and were just as tired, but still alert as Brock, “How’s it going guys?” He whispered.

Sonny grumbled, “Pretty boy here reckons I snore...”

Clay chuckled, “Nearly woke the village down there sawing those logs Sonny...”

Jason raised his eyes high in question behind Sonny’s back, getting a smirk and discreet shake of a head back from Clay, okay Sonny was just being teased, so Jason joined in, “Well that's why I’m doing the rounds Sonny, thought there was an animal in pain over here with all the noise... Thought I would have to put a camel down or something....”

With a gasp Sonny swung around to look his boss in the eye, “I don’t...” Then catching the look of mischief in his eyes he looked sideways to see Clay’s grin and fell back sitting against a rock, “Ha-ha you two are hilarious....”

Enjoying having their serious situation lightened for a moment, Jason asked how their rations were going, any movement in the village. All was quiet; however, they were running low on water too. He moved on to the next position.

Trent was just finishing taking the blood pressure of their HVT and jotting it down in his notepad, As they were in a better shelter than the others, a fairly deep cave, Jason had allowed a small fire at the back of the cave, because it was around a couple of bends on the tunnel, the light shouldn’t be seen outside, so it was deemed safe. While they were in a desert, it could still get cold at night and with the blood loss his patient had suffered, Trent had trouble keeping him warm.

“How’s he doing Trent?” Jason asked resting his hand on the boy's forehead.

“Still delirious, running a fever, circulation in the leg is okay and hydration is improving, IV Antibiotics nearly finished, having trouble still getting on top of pain management because I’m trying to not depress his breathing, I have strapped his ribs and he’s doing okay with the concussion...”

“Okay, well I’m going to send some of the team back here to sleep, so you get some too, then you can take a watch in four hours if we are still here...” Jason ended hopefully

“Okay Boss” Trent helped his patient drink a little by dribbling water into his mouth as Jason left to check on Ray.

Coming up behind Ray silently, he noted his friend relax marginally as he lay down next to him and took a quick look around with the night vision binoculars. “Any movement, you okay?” He asked after he finished his visual check, looking at Ray, noting the exhaustion, and was that pain he saw?

“Just hearing things, saw nothing so far...” Ray admitted tiredly, putting his glasses down and rolling over on his back and laying his arm across his eyes.

“What do you mean hearing things? Explain!” Jason demanded, alarmed.

Ray waved at his friend negatively, “I don’t think it’s anything out there, but...” Pointing at his own head, “It’s in here, like tinnitus, I’m sorry Jace, I don’t usually get them often anymore but I’m getting a migraine. Unlike most people who get a visual aura as a warning, I get an aural one. Trouble is I don’t have meds with me because they are so rare for me now. I know the timing of this really sucks but I’m going to be light sensitive and nauseous soon, I won’t be able to stop it...” Ray, said to him, really upset.

“Okay, we’ll deal, what do you need, would a shot help?” Jason asked, thinking of the Morphine they all carried.

“Yes, it will help but most of all I need sleep and fluids, if I have a shot and we need to bug out fast, I will end up slowing you down.” Ray moaned.

“Right well I was planning on half of us getting four hours downtime, anyway, so can you make it to the cave?” Jason asked.

Nodding carefully Ray got up and grabbed his pack, “You want me to grab the others on my way?”

“Yeah, you, Sonny and Trent all hit the sack for now...And I will keep trying to raise Havoc... Or anybody really...” Jason said tiredly. With a pat on his shoulder Ray left silently.

Laying on his stomach and crawling to the edge of the rock outcrop they were on, Jason did a more intensive search of their surrounds, the part of the village they could see from this angle and the road into it was quiet for now, it was too early for even any farmers to be up. From Brock’s position they could see the other end, and Clay had the middle covered.

Jason reflected on how they came to be here and knew that no one would have been able to predict the amount of FUBAR that had got them to this point, the mission itself had gone smoothly and they got their HVT to exfil.

The teenager, son of a visiting Senator had been snatched off the street when he had been strolling through the local market with his mother, who in turn had been injured trying to save her son and was now in hospital.

Mandy through her contacts had been able to track the boy down, but he had been held for a week already, deep in tribal lands and a ransom demanded. They had gotten to the stronghold, taken down the group that held him prisoner and stretchered him out.

Waiting at exfil for their ride, something clearly had gone wrong because they never turned up and Havoc couldn’t be raised, Jason was now very concerned that their FOB had been hit and communication was down... If TOC was hit then they may have lost Blackburn, Davis and Ellis, and perhaps Bravo’s support team as well...

Unable to raise anybody, he had decided that they would go dark for the moment and go to ground until they had a better idea of what was happening out there. The idea he was working on for now was to head to this village, it was reputed to be friendly, and he was also aware there was a Delta unit in the area. Assuming they had transport, he was going to try and hitch a ride with them if he could and find their own way to the FOB.

For now, his men needed rest, they had been going at a fast pace for two days now to get here and though they had rationed their supplies strictly they were running out, and Jason saw signs of dehydration in all of them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine these actors for the OC's that Gib created;  
> OC Master Sergeant Claude Marion Boxer (Christian Kane)  
> OC Sergeant First class Cooper Tordis (Alexander Skarsgård)   
> OC Sergeant First class Pete Simmons (Martin Freeman)   
> OC Corporal Duncan Banks (Anthony Mackie)

“Jack I am fine, it’s just a light sprain at the most!” EOD Specialist Angus MacGyver growled at his unit leader and overprotective friend, “I’ll just strap it up and I’m good to go”

“Listen Mac that was a serious tumble you took comin down that hill, I’m calling Pete in and he is going to have a look at you, Comprende?” Insisted Delta Sergeant Major Jack Dalton, calling the team Medic on his radio.

Mac just rested back on his elbows and sighed, he had learnt that some battles just weren’t worth fighting, and Jack in Mumma Bear mode was one of them. Pete came trotting over, the team were spread out over a kilometre, and they accommodated the gap now made and all rested in place while the patrol was stopped. “What’s baby brother done now boss?” He quipped as he dropped his gear next to Mac, pulled out his small torch and started checking pupil reactions, pulse and temp. “Pete it’s just a sprained ankle, I’ll strap it and I’m good to go honest!” Mac plaintively tried convincing him, he needn’t have bothered…

“Took a tumble down the hill Pete, need to check head and neck I think…” Jack the traitor informed him.

“I slid, rolled once at the most!” Grumbled MacGyver, but he had already given up, this team were all very protective of their youngest, and he who had been alone as a kid, had to learn to look after himself for most of his childhood, still had trouble getting used to suddenly having 5 big brothers since he and Dalton had joined Jack’s old Delta unit. They were all good men though and he had learned so much from them, his self-defence and stealth skills had improved, and if he needed help with something, anyone of them would drop everything for him, it’s just that… Well sometimes they smothered him…

Pete finished with his triage, looked over his patient at Jack and nodded, “Sprain…I’ll strap it and give him an anti-inflammatory, but he will have to take it easy.”

“Roger that, well I was about to call this little trip a bust, was suspicious of that conveniently offered local gossip anyway…” Jack groused. They had been told that IED’s had been planted out here on a barely used road running along the top of the hill and surrounds, it didn’t make much sense at the time but his unit were hunting a bomber in the area so they had been instructed to follow it up.

Jack called the rest in, “All Spartan call-signs, this is a bust, form up on me, we’re headed back, keep eyes peeled, heads on a swivel though, informants’ motivations may have been nefarious…”

Pete and Mac grinned at each other, while the team acknowledged the order with guffaws and insults about Jack using big words. Pete chuckled while he finished strapping Mac’s leg and putting his boot back on but tied loosely, “That word of the day calendar your sister sent you is doing you good boss”

Jack glared at him as they got in place on either side of MacGyver to help him back up the hill, and Mac couldn’t help himself, “It was even appropriately used…” He teased his friend with a grin and a wink.

“Shuddup” Grumbled Jack.

The other two sniggered, but then focused on the climb up the hill. Truth was even though Jack made out that he was a simple Texas boy and actually did have a slight reading disability, he was one of the smartest strategists that MacGyver knew, he would never be an academic but he could read people like no one else, and his knowledge of weaponry, battle history and strategy was superior, he was a natural leader and the whole team knew this and respected him for it, they would all follow him anywhere…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time they got back to their Humvee, Mac acknowledged the fact that he wouldn’t have been able to go on much further, his foot had swollen up enough that the boot had been removed and was tied to his pack and though he had objected fiercely Cooper had, in the end just picked him up and carried him, to his embarrassment and delight of the team, the 6’ 6” giant seemed to have no trouble with his weight, in fact he quipped to Boxer when Mac’s pack was removed, “We need to feed the kid up Box, there’s nothing of him!” Blushing bright red Mac hid his face in Cooper’s shoulder and plotted nefarious deeds himself…

But by the time he was gently placed in the vehicle Mac was thankful and said so, “Thanks Coop, I’m sorry for being a brat, I really do appreciate your help…”

“No worries little brother, we’re good, now have a drink” The fellow Californian instructed and then made sure Mac was comfortable while they waited for the others to stow their gear and take a drink as well, the Cooler that MacGyver had built into the Humvee for their drinks was especially treasured on a hot day.

Travelling towards the highway that would return them to their FOB finally after having been away for several weeks, some of the team offered opinions about their situation, “I think we were sent on a wild goose chase to waste time and use up resources.” Boxer remarked.

“To what end though?” Duncan asked, “I thought we were reaching their hearts and minds, we’ve made connections with the kids, are helping them keep the area safe so that industry and trade can start up in safety again, local economy is improving…” The Chicago kid from a large foster family had a great sense of community.

“I don’t think it’s any of them Dunc, I think it’s more likely insurgency or resistance movement militias like the Haqqani network” Pondered Jack thoughtfully.

“You think they are trying to take the allies out so they can move on the Tali’s?” Asked Pete

“Yeah, maybe… A bit surprised they didn’t set up an ambush where we ended up though…” Mused Jack.

“And maybe it was just an accidental mix up, miscommunication…” Cooper interjected, his sunny personality coming to the fore.

“Boxer STOP! Back up!” Mac yelled

Boxer without hesitation slammed on the brakes, then they all looked where MacGyver was pointing from the back seat, through the side window he was staring at the cliff face they were about to drive close to, he had seen movement up there and now they all saw a man standing, aiming and firing an RPG at them. Boxer reversing as quickly as possible, Jack could see they weren’t going to get out of range in time, as the man fired Jack yelled, “Everyone out!”

Everyone dived out their door, MacGyver was a little slower, encumbered by a swollen foot so he was closest to the Humvee when it blew, blasting him through the air he landed stunned, crumpled by the road. As his team was under fire, they couldn’t get to him when insurgents came scrambling out of the scrub and grabbed him, took off with him on the back of an ATV followed by a few others. The remaining insurgents tried to take Duncan who was injured as well but they were shot at and those remaining followed the group that had Mac.

The team closed in on Duncan, and covered Pete as the Medic checked him over, “Had his bell rung boss and I need to dig out some shrapnel out of his leg.” Pete said to Jack, “Of course my supplies have been incinerated…” Indicating the destroyed Humvee, the RPG was bad enough, but the secondary explosion from the C4 that MacGyver carried to blow IED’s in-situ had pretty much destroyed everything but what they had on them.

“Arrrgh!” Growled Jack trying to think, while handicapped with worry for his missing teammate, he turned away and tried to raise TOC on the radio even while understanding that the repeater used to boost their radios was built into the vehicle… and the Sat Phone he carried was also there as well…

Turning back to his team, looking them over, “Okay anyone else injured? If not start stripping these bodies of anything useful and I will look where they were hidden to see if they left anything behind…”

As he moved past Boxer, Jack was stopped with a large hand on his chest, looking into his childhood friends’ eyes, he cocked an eyebrow. “Just checking you’re okay Wyatt?”

“I’m pissed Box… Why is it always Mac?” He growled angrily. Boxer moved his hand to wrap it comfortingly around the back of his neck, giving a gentle squeeze, “We’ll get the kid back, but I need to know you’re okay…”

Giving his friend’s wrist a reassuring grip, he nodded, “I’m okay Box… Just get the others together and I’ll be back in a minute, then we’ll head off after him.” Jack gently ordered then turned and disappeared to find the encampment where they must have been waiting for them. Because he had no doubt now that they had been targeted. A disturbing trend of some of the up and coming militias in recent years had been attacks to weaken allied forces then opportunistic snatching up of injured soldiers. Torturing then killing them in public places to reinforce to the locals their complete control of an area, particularly in places where locals had started welcoming Allied forces into their communities…


	3. Chapter 3

It was around midday and still unable to raise Havoc or anybody, Jason had no choice, they had to send someone into the village for supplies and if they were lucky get hold of some transport. While they could easily have snuck in under the cover of darkness and just taken what they needed, all the teams were encouraged to deal with the locals civilly where they could, because of course the ultimate goal was to turn over a safe and secure country to its government and leave with a trusted allied relationship in place.

He decided to send Brock and Spenser, Brock could pass as a local and while Clay was blonde and blue eyed, he knew the local languages better than any of them. As they shed what identified them as soldiers and dressed in the few local garments that they carried, which still enabled them to carry a sidearm and knives hidden, they wished they could take their rifles but it would send the wrong message.

Brock wore a Pakol hat and Clay was able to cover his blonde hair with a turban but his beard though slightly darker was still visible obviously, as were his eyes, locals didn’t wear sunglasses, so he didn’t either, he didn’t worry about it too much as even though they were in the minority, you could find Green/Blue eyed natives especially in the North of the country…

Jason gave their orders, “Primary is water and food but try and put out feelers for any vehicles for sale as well, even if it’s not big enough for all of us… We need to get the HVT to safety that’s the priority, even if we have to split up to do it…” A thought which horrified Jason, his primary mission was to keep his men safe, he was a bit of a control freak when he had to send them off alone.

Ray still looking worse for wear, even though Jason had left him to sleep through his watch, taking the double shift himself asked his friend, “I could pass for a local Jay are you sure I couldn’t go instead of Spenser?”

Trent came alongside and flashed a torch in his eyes, stopping when Ray groaned in pain, blinking away tears... Said to him and Jason, “That would be a no!”

Jason nodded in agreement ordering, “Ray go put your head down, get some more sleep, keep Cerberus with you and the boy, and make sure you all drink!”

Taking Cerb’s lead from Brock, Ray placidly obeyed and headed for the back of the cave again, taking with him an unhappy dog.

“Now go, both of you be discreet, in and out as quickly as possible, stay radio silent unless it’s an emergency” Jason gave them last minute instructions, and they left.

Sonny took a watch position looking over one end of the town, Trent the other end and Jason had eyes on the middle, which also placed him closest to the cave entrance. All of them were in shade for camouflage but it was the middle of the day and they were all dehydrated, tired and struggling to stay still but alert… Of course, they train for situations like this, so they didn’t fall asleep, but they had an awareness that they were weakened and vulnerable which ratcheted up the anxiety levels for all of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Able to procure some of the supplies needed, Clay and Brock moved through the marketplace, taking the opportunity to listen in to local gossip. They asked about any vehicles for sale, which luckily, they were able to obtain from an old man, happy to be rid of his unreliable small truck, he sold it to them for a song.

As they were loading up the vehicle with their purchases, Spenser looked it over and said to Brock, “We’re going to need more water, I’ll see If I can get some drums cheap and use the Town Well, it might be okay to boil and wash in?”

Looking steadily at the younger man, Brock slowly nodded, “Okay we’ll split up and I will drive this over to the well and meet you there, but Clay I’ll give you 20 minutes, no more! If I have to come looking for you, I’m calling the Cavalry in, okay?”

Patting Brock’s arm and giving him a smirk, Spenser assured him, "I'll be fine, don’t worry! See you later”

“Yeah famous last words” Brock grumbled as he watched him stroll away, he had a bad feeling about this…

Spenser wandered over to some stalls that he had noticed earlier that might have what he was after and was able to buy what he needed, still with plenty of time he wanted to try and get some treats for the guys, and chatted to some of the more friendly locals before he went to meet up with Brock. They soon had two large drums full of water from the well and everything ready, so they started driving back to the team when from the other end of town there was a cacophony of noise, and weapons fire.

Brock parked at the edge of the village and they stealthily crept back to the centre of town to see ATV’s arriving and skidding into the marketplace, with loud cheers and weapons firing into the air from around 20 men who rounded up the villagers and started yelling at the frightened locals.

Spencer translated for Brock, _“You people of this village have welcomed the enemy to your doors, trading with them, allowing them to come in and take over our land as if they own us all! This is what will happen to you if you allow such treachery to continue, this is what we do to our enemies!”_

Then they dragged a clearly wounded American soldier up onto the platform in the middle of the town square, his hands tied behind his back, blood over half of his face and in his sunny blond hair, struggling to stay upright, held up by two of the jeering men.

At the silence and trepidation of the villagers, the spokesperson for the group stepped forward with a knife…The two holding him up knocked him to his knees, laughing...

“Brock, we have to stop this!” Clay urged, “I’ll go high and cover the Northeast, can you cover the rest?”

Brock nodded but whispered, “Jason’s gunna kill us if we live through this, meet you back at the van, I’ll try and grab him…” They raced to cover the soldier.

Before they could get into position, they heard a single shot, a sniper shot taking out the guy about to slaughter the Soldier. _YES!_ The team was aware of what was going on, this spurred the two men on to cover the young soldier.

In the chaos that followed, the sniper, Brock and Clay were able to take out anyone that stepped near the young man with a weapon, finally with the market place littered with the bodies of the rebels and the villagers all in hiding, Brock and Clay were able to get close to the dazed soldier, quickly cutting his bonds they slipped an arm each around his back and lifted him down and practically carried him to their little truck, on guard for any attacks.

Brock drove as close to the back of their hideout as possible and Trent was there soon to check on them all, “Let’s get him into the cave!” He said and took Brocks place so that he and Clay could carry him, leaving Sonny and Brock to unpack the truck, with Jason guarding their retreat, after the three camouflaged the vehicle as much as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laying the soldier down, Trent started taking vitals and instructed Spenser to clean up some of the blood, so they could see what, was what… With the cool water on his face the young man seemed to come to, gasped and became combative. Clay held him down, Trent grasped his face and looked him in the eye, “Stand down soldier! You’re safe! I’m an American Seal…You are safe now... That’s better, deep slow breaths, what’s your name buddy?”

Blinking up at him with confused blue eyes, MacGyver asked hoarsely, “Seal?” At Trent’s nod Mac groaned, “Jack’s gunna kill me getting rescued by a Seal.”

Trent huffed out a laugh, “Okay I wanna hear about that later, but for now what’s your name and what pain have you got?”

Looking around warily at the cave, Trent and Clay, further back, more men all in BDU’s, and… A dog? Really?

He said, “My name is Angus MacGyver, or just Mac, I have a sprained ankle, headache but I’ll be fine…Where am I?”

Clay told him, helping him sit up, “We’re hiding out in a cave, near the village where you were about to be made an example of to the locals. You’re EOD? Were you separated from your unit?” Nodding to the EOD patch on his shoulder...

Mac worriedly nodded, “Our Humvee was taken out by a RPG, I went flying, they must have scooped me up because the next thing I remember is being brought into that market and lots of shooting, wow you guys saved me didn’t you, thank you” He breathed “Are you really all Seals?” He asked the four that he could see and looked over at the teenaged boy laying wrapped up near the fire.

Trent unwrapping his ankle now, nodded and Jason stepped forward, “He’s a HVT we rescued. Who is your unit leader, did you have contact with TOC?”

MacGyver looked at him warily, “And you are?” He wanted more information before he was telling anyone about Jack and the guys. Even to fellow soldiers, and despite initial concerns that he had been captured again, he was confident that these men were not Islamic, for a start they would not all be so naturally affectionate to the dog that he had seen greet them all as they came in, it was clearly well loved by the whole group and dogs were usually seen as unclean in the local culture.

The Medic that was treating him was fast, knowledgeable but gentle, a lot like Pete… and all the men in this group had the carriage of battle-hardened soldiers, Special Forces.

Spec Ops was a small world though and having seen some of the rivalry between some of the different units out there, he was feeling protective of his…

Jason eyed him just as cautiously, studying his face, he saw the bravery, defiance and although this was clearly a young soldier, he saw the experience as well… This was no untested, just out of bootcamp greenhorn…

Stepping forward, he held out a hand to Mac and said, “I’m Bravo team lead, Jason Hayes” Indicating each in turn he introduced the others, “This is Ray Perry; my second, Trent Sawyer is our Medic, Clay Spenser; our rookie, this here is Cerberus or _our_ explosives expert.” He said with a wry grin, “Outside standing guard is Brock Reynolds, his handler, who rescued you along with Clay here and also Sonny Quinn.

Mac taking his hand in a firm handshake, asked, “Have you been cut off too?”

Jason settled down onto his haunches, “Yeah how did you know? Also how is EOD this far into the Tribal Lands? You aren’t attached to Infantry?”

Clay passed Mac a drink, as he could hear how croaky his voice was getting and there were many more questions to come…

Trent, giving Mac some paracetamol and ibuprofen had finished cleaning and dressing the cuts and scrapes he had found from the explosion, interrupted, “And who’s Jack? He from your unit, and why would it upset him that the Seals got to you?”

With a fond smile MacGyver nodded and shared, “He’s my Delta unit leader and while he’s normally the one that has to come to my rescue, he will be happy that _someone_ did this time, so really thank you…”

Jason dropped his head in his hands and groaned, to Trent and Ray he grumbled, “We’ve got another Clay Spenser on our hands…”

“HEY!” groused Clay to their laughter, “I don’t need rescuing that much…”

“You jumped off an oil rig…” Said Ray

From Trent, “The floor collapsed under you…”

“You got shot…” Jason retorted.

Clay turned to Mac with a shrug, grinned and admitted, “They may be right…”

Grinning at Clay, Mac whispered, “Makes them feel needed” The two blondes laughed.

Facing Jason again Mac answered his questions, “I’m not Delta but am attached to a unit out here, we’re looking for a bomb maker that’s causing a lot of damage, locally _and_ in some of the safe zones, I’ve been able to identify some of the bombs made by this particular guy, by the way he treats the bomb parts and unique tells in his designs that have led us to this area, we believe he lives around here…”

Jason curious now, asked, “You have left over parts, don’t you blow them in-situ?”

Shaking his head, then wincing because he had forgotten his headache, Mac explained, “Sometimes it can’t be helped yes, but if I can, I try and deactivate it and bring it back to base to study it and learn as much as I can about the bomb maker”

Jason looked at the young man thoughtfully, quietly impressed with him… Then with a sigh of regret said, “I have a feeling that Echo team could have used you…”

Wide eyed Mac said sadly, “You knew them? I’m so sorry, we heard about that disaster and in a way, it was what prompted me to investigate the bomb makers themselves, rather than chasing our tails always trailing the _low down the Totem Pole_ guy who plants it… You have my condolences.”

“Thank you, yes they were friends… Steve, their lead and I came up through training together…” Jason said softly. Changing the subject he continued questioning Mac, “When have you heard last from the FOB, because our exfil never turned up and we’ve been walking for two days to get here, we haven’t been able to contact anybody and because of the restrictions placed by the incumbent government we can’t use ISR either.”

“Communication has been spotty, we were told that the repeater stations were attacked, so we relied heavily on the one I had installed in the Humvee…” Slowly Mac continued thoughtfully and then with a rising sense of panic, “Which is now destroyed…The guys won’t have their gear, ammo, food water, communication… That was all in the Humvee…” Getting up off the ground awkwardly, he very worried now insisted, “I have to go find them and help them, they are vulnerable!”

And before they thought to stop him, he was hopping out the cave steadying himself on the wall as he went, spotting the nearest decent tree, he flipped open his swiss army knife and started to saw at a branch…


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny spun around at the sudden noise behind his watch position and watched the young man they had rescued earlier, he was acting…. Oddly… Turning to his teammates that had followed him out of the cave, he waved his hand at the bizarre sight and asked, “What in the blue blazes is going on?”

“Sonny this is MacGyver, Mac this is our honorary Texan; Sonny Quinn… And Sonny I don’t know what he’s doing, but his Delta team is in trouble by the sounds of it” Clay responded to his friend.

Mac eyed him while he was working, “Texan huh? I’ve got two of those on the team, and apparently there is no greater state than Texas…” He shared with a smirk. “As to what I’m doing, I need a walking stick so I’m making one and I need to get into the town and get help or go help them myself…”

Ray stepped forward at that, “Now just hang on a minute, we just got you out of there… You have a death wish or something?”

MacGyver frowned, as he worked at trimming up the stick he had fashioned, “Are you suggesting I leave them out there? They’re my team… I can’t…”

Sonny turned to Jason and said, “We have another Clay here don’t we Jace?”

“Hey! What’s with all the shit I’m copping lately? Huh?” Demanded Clay arms folded defensively.

Looking over at his rookie, Jason stated mildly, “We’re not wrong though are we Spenser, as often as we have to rescue you, well you just turn around and do stupid risky shit too if you think any of us are in danger….Right?” and to Mac, “Son what are you planning? To hobble your way there, how do you even know where to start, and why try and do this by yourself?”

Testing his new walking stick, and Trent was quite impressed with it… MacGyver ended his walk in front of Jason, “Sir what do you expect me to do, ask you for resources that you are in need of? Split your team, decimating your defensive capabilities for a team you don’t even know? Your food and water supplies, from what I see aren’t enough for more than a few days, even if I wasn’t here depleting them”

Jason looked at him steadily, arms folded, “I can’t allow it…” At Mac’s coming protest, he held up a hand, “Tell me what would, _your Jack_ , say to you right now if he were here?”

Shoulders sagging, and in an impressive Texan drawl, “Mac you are _the_ most stubborn soldier I have ever had the misfortune to meet, you can’t keep running into the middle of a fire fight just because there is a puzzle to solve…” Eyes lowered MacGyver admitted to the men around him, “I did that once… He reckons I’m the reason he’s getting grey hair…”

Jason muttered, “I know the feeling…” Earning a chuckle from Ray and Trent as well as a glare from Spenser.

“Wait a minute, Jack…From Texas… _a Delta_? Fuck me you’re talking about Jack Dalton?” Demanded Sonny hotly.

“Wait you know him?” Jason spun to look at Sonny

“Yeah that asshole hooked up with the girl I was in the middle of chatting up, last time I saw him… Prick!” Sonny growled

Glaring at the sniggers around the group, he looked at MacGyver who was wondering if this was going to be trouble, “Please tell me the second Texan you have on the team isn’t his childhood friend Bloody Boxer?”

Taking a step back, Mac stammered, “Yes…”

Sonny flung up his hands in the air and laughed at himself deprecatingly, “Of all the gin joints…” Turning back he waved placatingly at Mac, “It’s okay” and to Jason, “They’re actually good guys, and top notch operators as well, I was just so pissed off at Jack that last time I saw him, he’s probably still laughing at me the jerk!” Sonny said with a smile.

“Well okay then, if they have _Sonny’s_ seal of approval…” Ray said drily

Jason pointing back at the cave said to MacGyver, “Look lets go and sit down and talk about this for a moment, you look like you’re about to fall over and you probably need some fluids too, we’ll work something out, okay? But there is no way I’m letting you out alone and from what I’m hearing your Jack wouldn’t like it either…”


	5. Chapter 5

“Jack stop!” Pete called out

Pulling into a shady spot Jack and the other two ATV’s that he had found pulled in behind him. He was so grateful they had them, while it was still slow going because Duncan was suffering, they had a better chance of survival, and Duncan would hopefully get medical help soon. Pete was very concerned about the head injury and the placement of the shrapnel in his leg, if it moved around too much then there was a risk of arterial bleeding.

So Jack was on the biggest vehicle, with Pete holding Duncan up and monitoring him on the seat behind, it was a tight squeeze, Cooper and Boxer had their own vehicle each with the remaining gear and supplies they had managed to raid from the bodies and encampment the rebels had left behind. The idea was that when Pete couldn’t hold him up anymore, then the others would take their turn, and it was time for a break.

Boxer walked up to them and gently lifted Duncan down, to the scant grass. Holding his head up at a gentle angle, Pete got him to drink some of the water, he was only semi-conscious but managed to keep the fluids down for now.

Everyone took a turn for a drink, and Jack checked in with then all, “Pete you need to be switched out? No? You sure dude because I don’t want you collapsing on me and taking Duncan here with you…” He sighed at his Medic’s stubbornness and made a note to force the issue at the next stop. “What about you two? Doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, how far are we now Jack? You certain this village will help us?” Cooper asked

“No not certain, just what I was told in the intelligence briefings, we should be there in an hour at this speed, hopefully we can get out of this sun, make contact with TOC, call in CASEVAC and go find Mac…Fuck I hope he’s okay…” Jack said miserably

Boxer clamped a reassuring hand on his shoulder and nodded. He turned to look at Duncan, and Pete who was just finishing taking his blood pressure, “Is he okay Pete?” Boxer asked softly.

Pete nodded at their concerned faces, “No change, which in this situation is a good thing, he’s stable for now but I wouldn’t want this to go on much longer… Jack I will need to do minor surgery as soon as we can find the equipment whether we can call in CASEVAC or not…”

“And if we can’t?” Jack asked, needing to be ready for worst case scenarios.

“Well he needs IV fluids, IV Antibiotics, pain relief, concussion monitoring and rest in a stationary place, plus…”

“What?” Boxer demanded.

“Well Box, I don’t know what condition we may find Mac in but, we will probably need that and more for him too” Pete admitted.

Jack’s breath hitched and he spun away from them and pretended to be scanning their surrounds, which they all had been doing anyway, but nobody was fooled, they saw the tears, they knew what the kid meant to Jack… To all of them…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just below the hill the convoy stopped and leaving Pete and Cooper to protect Duncan, the two Texans stealthily crept to a point where they could look over the town and observe the activity. While they were still far away, and it was late in the afternoon, it seemed exceptionally quiet to them…

Cautiously moving around the village into the hills that were on one side, they tried to get closer, to get an idea of what had them so spooked, climbing a bit higher, to get a better view, Jack was sliding silently around a thick shrub that stood way over his head, stilling in shock at the knife held to his throat.

Stopping his own knife aimed at the other persons gut when he heard a familiar Texan drawl, “I do believe Dalton that _you owe me a date_ …”

With a huge grin on his face he slowly turned and said, “ _Sonny Quinn_ , not in a million fuckin years!”

To Boxer who was also grinning, standing behind Sonny sheathing his own knife, Jack pointed up the hill at the tall dude that had a rifle pointed at them.

“Stand down Brock, unfortunately I know these Delta degenerates …” Sonny assured him.

Brock lowered the rifle and stepped back, raised an impressive eyebrow at Sonny in question, to which Sonny nodded and Brock disappeared into the bush without a sound.

Giving both of his Texan brothers a huge manly hug, Sonny said, “Man you two are sight for sore eyes, come with me and meet my team...”

“Sonny, man I’d love to but we’re in a bit of a bind, we’re looking for a teammate, we havta find him, he’s in a lot o’trouble...” Stopping at Sonny’s raised hand... Sonny waving them up the hill with him, pleaded, “Trust me guys, it will be worth your while...”

Giving each other a puzzled look, Boxer and Jack followed him into the cave, and rounding the corner they both heard the gasped out, “ _Jack! Boxer!_ ” and before they knew it, they had arms full of lanky EOD Tech.

“Mac how...?” Jack pulled back and tried to see his friend’s face through watery eyes.

Boxer adding his, “ _Thank God_ but how on earth did you get out of this one bro?”

Waving at the Seal team watching them with pleased grins on their faces, Mac simply said, “These guys got me, just in time too, rebels were just about to slit my throat when he was taken out by a sniper shot” Turning to them, he said, “I still don’t know who was on the long gun, but Brock and Clay grabbed me after clearing the market place of rebels, and brought me here...We were just talking about how to go and find you guys” Suddenly panicking because he hadn’t seen the others yet, Mac turned pleading eyes to Jack, “Pete, Coop and Dunc? Where are they Jack?”

Grabbing his upper arms to steady him, Jack looked him in the eye, “Mac they are here with us waiting over the rise, but Mac... Duncan is hurt... We, aside from looking for you were searching for surgical supplies.”

Trent stepped forward, “Hi I’m Trent Sawyer, Team Medic, what do you need? Can you transport him here?”

“He needs minor surgery; leg shrapnel... IV antibiotics, fluids, pain relief etc, we had all that, but it blew up, do you have any to spare?” Boxer asked

Looking over at Jason, getting a nod, Trent walking around the cave, gathering what he needed said “For sure, I have a stretcher here that we used to transport another patient, we can use that to get him in here, I’ll take my pack and get an IV into him as well, get some painkillers on board...Right I’m ready let's go, Boss can I take Sonny with me?” He asked Jason in an afterthought.

Nodding yes, he asked Jack, “How well armed are you, it might be a good idea to grab some of our spares at the moment, with the upset down in the village today, I expect trouble up here tonight.”

“We’ve got what we are carrying, should be okay for now but it’s gunna disappear quick if we get found...Also you got somewhere we can park 3 ATV’s? We managed to find some at the rebel encampment”

“Yeah, Sonny you guide them, take it slow and quiet.” Jason instructed, he was aware how far sound carried in these hills and valleys.

Grabbing his walking stick, MacGyver made to follow them out of the cave, Jack, knowing him well, stopped him with a hand on his chest, “Mac where do you think you’re going?” He asked while the others filed out leaving them alone.

“Jack please don’t leave me here alone; I need to see them...” Mac whispered pleadingly.

Jack sighed deeply as if drawing strength, placing strong hands gently on either side of Mac’s face, he looked him in the eye, “ _Angus_ , I am sooo glad I found you alive, _we_....” Choked for a moment, “We really thought we would end up finding a body...Mac I can’t go through that again...please stay here with these guys and wait for us...please... I trust Sonny, he’s a good guy, and if he trusts these guys, then there is nowhere safer for you to be right now...please don’t make me worry about you being out there...”

Resting his forehead gently against his friend’s for a moment, he allowed Jack to swipe away the single tear that escaped, “Okay Jack...” and stepped back, allowing him to go. Turning to the back of the cave he went and sat between the teenage boy and Cerberus, slowly running his fingers though his fur, the dog turned his head and lay it on his lap, looking up at him understandingly... And they waited...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moving silently, the four Spec ops were closing in on the other Deltas in no time, in the fading light it was getting harder to see, so Sonny and Trent were more than a little startled when a blonde giant silently stepped out in front of them from the shadows, “ _Son of a_ … Dude what do they feed you?” Sonny squawked.

Now Cooper may have a naturally sunny disposition, but he was a scary guy when he had to be, and the Seals were a little intimidated at the glare he beamed down on them, Boxer chuckling, shoved against his shoulder as he moved past, “Stand down Norway, they’re friends of ours...”

Suddenly grinning at them, he offered a huge paw for them to shake, “Cooper Tordis”

He turned and led them to the others, after introductions, Pete and Trent had a lot to discuss about the patient, they made him comfortable and the convoy slowly made their way to the cave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arriving at the Seal encampment, as they hoisted the stretcher to carry Duncan into the shelter, Cooper on their six, asked Jack softly, “What about baby brother, when are we going to look for him?” Boxer and Jack shared a shocked look realising that they hadn’t shared their news, then they grinned and shrugged, the surprise would be fun to watch...

Settling Duncan down they didn’t see a grinning Mac in the corner at first, but then Pete did and just gasped out “Mac!” and wrapped his arms around the lanky kid affectionately, looking up at him, “You okay Mac? You hurt anywhere?”

Giving him an extra squeeze, he said, “I’m okay Pete, just focus on Dunc, please help him?” Nodding and patting him on the cheek, he left Mac to greet Cooper...

Cooper who was standing at the entrance with tears streaming down his face, Mac hopped over to him as fast as he could and was enveloped in the sobbing Norwegian's arms, they dropped down on the floor, Mac tucked securely on Coopers lap, being nearly smothered, hearing a whispered, “ _Babybroren min_... _Babybroren_ _min_...” ( _My baby brother_ )


	6. Chapter 6

The four leaders of the two units got together, while Duncan was being operated on by the two medics, Mac and Cerb stayed with the HVT and the rest took turns at sitting watch.

Jason asked Jack what had happened at the FOB, “So how alone are we? MacGyver told us about the sporadic communications, to be honest I’m worried that the FOB has been hit as well, our support team would never just leave us out here.”

“We’ve been out here a few weeks now, just calling in supply drops when we need them, I am certain we would have been declared missing by now, but yes there was a co-ordinated attack on some of the repeater towers. I believe their aim is to cut off troops in country from support, then like the ambush on us, use that as PR, to show they are winning. If it weren’t for Mac’s inventions, we would have had to head for home days ago, of course now that’s a bit more difficult, our mission parameter has changed, goal now is to get the injured back to base, same as yours?” Jack asked.

“Yeah Sammy, our HVT, well we nearly lost him, but Trent has been able to keep him alive, he’s doing a bit better, not delirious like when we were trying to get him out, I don’t know what they did to the poor kid, he was so combative at first, but now he’s recognising us at least and more settled, but yeah we need to get him to medical, soon.” Jason mused

Ray said, “The problem is transport, the guys did get us a small truck that we could place the two on stretchers, but it’s probably unreliable and I wouldn’t count on the nearby village for any assistance, after the threats from the local militia, they will be keeping their heads down for a while”

Boxer advised, “We managed to score 3 ATV’s which can fit two average size guys, which looking around this group, we don’t have many” He huffed a laugh, “The problem will be fuel, we don’t have enough, just another day maybe and that’s it…”

Jason pondered, “Well I don’t think we should stay here; I’m surprised we haven’t attracted attention already; I was planning to move out in the morning and stick to back roads, you guys want to join up and we do this together?” He pulled out a map of the area, “If you have a day’s fuel and we have about the same, then I propose we head for this small river off the mountains, it’s fed by a glacier, it’s below a cave system, where we can shelter, it is a bit out of the way but I suspect we will be zigzagging across the country for resources, to get home anyway.”

Nodding Jack agreed, “Sounds like a plan there’s safety in numbers. Now ammo, I hope you don’t mind but I asked Sonny and Cooper to assess the weapons situation for the group, they should have a report for us soon.”

“No that’s a good idea, next problem is food and water, the boys did okay in the market today, they got enough for us for a week, but now we’re double in size, that’s halved, so on the way to our next stop, we’re going to have to do some hunting and gathering, next thing is it’s getting cold at night, we need more clothing, maybe go native, blankets as well, especially if we can’t light a fire. Also, we are going to run out of first aid supplies, if we haven’t already…” Jason advised

Brock suddenly came trotting into the cave, softly called Cerberus, and informed the leader group, “We’ve got company, from the east, making its way this way, the others are on the lookout, I need to use Cerb and NVG to identify.”

Getting a nod of permission, he left with Cerberus. Boxer stood up, “How about you two check up on that situation and Ray and I start inventory in here and check on our injured?” Slapping Jack on the back he and Ray left too.

Jason smirked, “So you get orders from “ _Mom_ ” too do you?”

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed, “Yeah we grew up together, so he knows me well, doesn’t want the leadership he keeps saying but it doesn’t stop him making _‘Suggestions’_

Jason laughed in sympathy, “Yeah Ray is my best friend and he has this way of making me see reason without yelling or telling me what to do, he’s a sneaky bastard…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brock and Cerberus made their way quietly to where Spenser was on watch, “Heard any more?” Brock whispered. Clay pointed while he was looking through his Sniper Scope and Brock with a hand command told Cerberus to be silent but on guard and then he looked through his night vision Binoculars at a small group of military age men in a search pattern, clearly looking for something, as they were being as quiet as they could, not calling out, it didn’t look like they were trying to find someone they had lost…

Cerberus nudged Brocks hand and pointed with his nose and tail straight in another direction, he patted Clay on the back as he moved to look where the dog had indicated and sure enough there were more searchers, further away and if they followed their path they would pass below them by about 300 metres…

Scanning all around Brock didn’t find any more so turned back to study the group that was getting closer. Armed and clearly having some training, they deferred to the older man they had with them, they poked sticks in every shrub, checked behind every mound and at the rate they were going, even in the dark they would be on the group in an hour.

Not wanting to leave to make a report Brock decided to break radio silence and gave two clicks on his mike, in no time at all Jason and Jack were beside him and Clay; using hand signals the men communicated what and where the threats were. Studying the two approaching groups for a moment Jason signalled the two of his team to stay and watch then he and Jack melted away into the bush.

Locating Sonny and Cooper watching to other side of their encampment they found it was quiet, “Everything okay boss?” Sonny whispered. Shaking his head no, Jason filled in the two men quietly and warned them they may need to move out in a hurry. Before they left Cooper reported their weapons situation grimly to the two leaders, it wasn’t good, they would have enough for a short skirmish or two but after that it was going to be hand to hand.

Back in the cave, they gathered with the others, the medics had finished, and Duncan was resting quietly with their other patient.

“What’s wrong Jack? “MacGyver asked worriedly.

“We’ve got company, will be here in the next half hour, group of 8, and another group passing below of about 10.” He replied, turning to Jason, “We need to take them silently, moving this out in a hurry at night, isn’t going to work” Jack waving around the cave at the stretchers, one of which MacGyver had made to carry Duncan.

Jason nodded, “I agree” To Trent, looking over at the patients he asked, “We need to transport at sunup, will they be ready?”

The Medics shared a look, Trent sighed, “I was hoping for another day but yes we can move them, MacGyver at least can get around with his stick, we’ll need help placing them on the truck but after that only one needs to monitor them and maybe with Cerb on guard while the rest are busy”

Clapping Trent on the back in thanks, Jason suggested to Jack, “So non-lethal?”

Nodding Jack replied, “If we can yes, we could question them and leave them in here?” Looking around he asked further, “What do you have in the way of restraints, got any tape?” Trent pulled a wide roll of sticky strapping he had, “I can spare this, or we can use chemical restraints at a pinch, though I’d rather we keep hold of our stock of pharmaceuticals…”

Jack waved to his medic, “Come-on Pete, time to be a soldier again, we need you out there… Mac you okay guarding this lot?”

MacGyver simply nodded and pointed to the stash of defensive weapons he had been working on, next to the HVT, Jack smiled proudly, he knew Mac would have been keeping busy making himself useful, “ _Home Alone huh?_ ” at Mac’s nod, Jack turned to Jason and Trent with a grin, “Once we leave here we need to warn Mac before we step back in, because it’s gunna hurt otherwise…”

Jason, Ray and Trent spluttered, “What?”

MacGyver explained, “I’ll be setting up a defensive perimeter at the entrance and in the tunnel and finally here as a last stand, Cerb will be able to get through and it’s non-fatal but some are explosive and will stun, and on that note I will need ear and eye protection for these two” Pointing at the patients, he said to Pete.

Trent found what he needed and handing them to the young man, asked slowly, “You know what you’re going Mac?”

Nodding confidently, MacGyver asked him, “Ever seen the move _Home Alone_ Trent?”

Jason huffed a laugh, “I had to watch it with Emma several times, she was in love with Macaulay…Inspired by a movie huh?”

Mac shrugged, “Not really, I’ve been doing this stuff since I was a kid…” He clarified.

Pete laughed as he packed his gear, “ _You still are a kid Mac_ …” Dodging the bundle of tied up prickle bush that was part of Mac’s ammo stock that came flying at him, still laughing quietly he left with the others, giving Mac a wave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With Morse code clicks on the radio Jason called all the men in, to gather outside the cave. Explaining the plan to them Jason and Jack handed out orders, then finally warned them about entering the cave, “We need someone to guard the cave entrance, but don’t go into it until you let Mac know you’re coming in…”

Cooper with a laugh joked, “ _Home Alone?_ ” At Jack’s nod his teammates grinned, while quietly explaining to the others.

Brock offered, “I can leave Cerb on guard here, but I don’t want him to get hurt in the cave…”

Jack waved a hand at him assuredly, “Mac already said what he had in mind will be safe for the dog to get through… Can you really get him to stay here on guard because that would give us enough then to take the group non-lethally…?” Brock nodded and proceeded to do that.

Pairing up and moving out the group stealthily surrounded the searchers and lay in wait, using hand signals each pair indicated their targets and allowed them to get closer, finally all were in position and Jack giving the execute signal with a prearranged bird call, the group was taken down efficiently and quietly, though not as quiet as they would have liked, some of their prisoners fought back gamely till they ran out of oxygen or suffered a blow to the head. The group tied up those detained while Spenser moved off to a rock outcropping then using his Scope eyed the other group that was still searching nearby.

Jason sliding on his stomach next to him and looking down the hill softly asked, “Any reactions from them?”

Without looking away Clay whispering replied, “Not so far… Boss do you think they will be planning to link up with this group? We’re busted if that was the plan…”

“Perhaps, yeah I do but I just hope it’s later rather than sooner, we’ll be moving out in a few hours anyway… You stay and keep an eye on them okay?” Jason ordered then with a pat on the shoulder he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack questioned some of their captives that were awake, with Ray able to translate a little for Jason, while all the others were either on sentry duty or packing up to move out.

MacGyver, with Boxer looked over the vehicles, especially the old truck to make sure it was as roadworthy as they could get it.

“So, Mac is it terminal, shall we give it last rites?” Boxer asked looking dismayed at the mess under the bonnet of the old truck.

From underneath he heard MacGyver huff, “It’s only a little older than you are Box, you want we should put you out to pasture when the arthritis kicks in old man…?”

With a growl, “Now listen here you little shit, I don’t have arthritis…”

“Yet…” said a brave MacGyver from below the engine block.

“Right, you want me to show you _old_ …” Boxer starting to reach for a foot to drag him out, suddenly went still. MacGyver well trained by these Deltas immediately curled up as small as possible, turned off his tiny torch and silently reached for a Wrench to arm himself. At the sound of the unknown voice commanding Boxer onto his knees, Mac wriggled to the other side of the vehicle, and with his night vision now back, scanned the surroundings and slipped out to the back of the Truck. 

Working his way into view, hoping whoever had Boxer wasn’t wearing NVG’s, he could see in the moonlight two men, one with an AK near the edge of the clearing covering his fellow rebel and one at Boxer’s back with a knife to his throat. Mac knew he didn’t have time to get help, so he stealthily moved wide around the rifle holder, hoping Boxer would give him enough time, while being questioned for him to get into position. He had been trained in stealth movement, but he was not yet to the standard that Jack was, so he knew that Boxer would be able to track his position.

Ready now, he softly gave one of the team’s bird call signals, and because the guy was wearing a helmet gave a solid undercut swing with the wrench at the base of his skull. Simultaneously Boxer swung around on his knees, grabbed the knife wielding arm and flipped him over his shoulder, dealt him a silencing blow.

Confident his rebel was out, Boxer relieved him of the knife and was up and over to MacGyver immediately, “ _Mac you okay?_ ” He whispered, while glancing at the rebel, cringing at the obvious death blow and then looking up at Mac who was just staring at the man he had just killed… Then the shaking started…

Wrapped up in Boxers huge arms, soundlessly shaking, his face buried in his chest so he couldn’t see, Mac was numb…

Boxer gave him a reassuring squeeze and whispered, “You saved our lives kid… again…” but he knew that wasn’t the problem, MacGyver had killed before, from a distance with explosives… And while that wasn’t easy in itself, killing someone up close and personal was never Mac’s plan in joining the Army, it was one of the reasons he didn’t carry a gun… Something most soldiers didn’t understand when they met the young man.

With a sigh, Boxer called Jack, “Spartan Actual, you and Spartan Four are needed at the vehicles.”

Taking in the scene at a glance, able to see more now that the sky was lightening, Jack and Boxer shared a knowing look over Mac’s head, and when he refused to let go of Boxer, Pete just started assessing him in-situ, still uncontrollably shaking, heart rate high and blood pressure low, Pete wrapped him up in a space blanket from his kit, and started prepping an IV.

“Shock Pete?” Jack asked worriedly.

“Yeah, we need to get him back in the cave, I’ll sedate him if I have to...” Pete softly replied

Jack nodded and tried to get MacGyver to walk supported by him and Boxer, but his legs just collapsed under him and Boxer without a word just scooped him up and followed Pete back to the cave. Jack turned and picked up the unconscious guy in a fireman’s lift and followed them.

At the sight of MacGyver’s pale face and trembling hands fisted firmly into Boxer’s shirt, Ray and Jason wide eyed, turned to Jack. Trent quickly cleared a spot and asked Pete, “What do you need?”

“Valium? Diazepam? Have you got anything like that?” Pete queried softly

Nodding, Trent reached into his Pharmaceuticals case for what they needed and prepped the needle, handing it to Pete to inject into the IV port. “What happened?” He asked.

Boxer feeling Mac finally start to relax, sat with him near the fire and wrapped the blanket more securely around him, simply stated, “ _First kill_.” Knowing they would all understand.

“Pete how far under is he? Because if they are getting this close, we need to move now.” Jack asked... Jason nodded in agreement and moved off to expedite their retreat.

“I’ll be okay Jack.” Whispered MacGyver.

Jack knelt down next to him and rested his head against the side of his young friends head, rubbing his back comfortingly, “Mac you don't have to worry about anything okay, I know this is going to be tough for you kiddo, we’ve got your back, just let us worry about you for a while...”

Looking up at him with tear filled eyes, “Jack I never meant to kill him honest, I was so scared for Box... I just...”

“Mac it was an accident...” Boxer’s chest rumbling against his ear.

MacGyver squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head.

“Mac!” Boxer said firmly, grasping his face in his big hands, thumbs wiping away the wetness. MacGyver refusing to open his eyes.

“Specialist!” At the firm command Mac’s eyes flew open, _“You. Saved. Our. Lives!”_ Boxer growled out. Wordlessly MacGyver stared at him... Gentler Boxer continued, “Mac you did your job, you dropped him soundlessly, his friends didn’t come running, is there any doubt in your mind that they were planning to kill me?” Mac lowered his eyes and shook his head, well as much as he could in Boxer’s firm grip...

Jack spoke up, “Angus I know this really sux, but it sounds to me as if it was a justified kill, you need to get past this, because brother we need you...”

Nodding but not meeting their eyes, Mac curled up against the wall leaving Boxer free and softly said, “Okay Jack but please just give me some time?”

Standing up Jack patted him on the shoulder, “Sure kiddo, we won’t go far but stay with Pete or Trent for now okay, don’t go anywhere by yourself...”

Tucking the blanket securely around him Boxer too got up, but not before grasping Mac at the back of his neck and giving a gentle squeeze and whispered, “You need us you call, promise?” Not getting a reply, Boxer lifted his chin with a finger and just looked him in the eye. After a moment Mac looked down again but nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hayes after checking the kill scene, moved to where Brock was on watch with Cerberus, “Hey can you take Cerb and backtrack a trail for me, we’ve got one dead rebel near the Truck and I need to know the direction they came from...”

Brock looked at him levelly for a moment, “Everyone okay?” He questioned.

Jason shrugged, “Yes but Mac is in shock...First kill...” He explained.

Brock winced then nodded and headed to where the vehicles were hidden.

Jason did the rounds of the watch positions, finding Cooper and Sonny first he described what had happened, “Cooper the kid is in shock, we all remember our first close quarter kill, I think he could use a friend right now... We’re moving soon so Sonny can hold here for the moment okay, you go...” and silently the big man who had paled at the news, nodded to him gratefully and left.

“Kid gunna be okay Jace?” Sonny asked.

Jason slowly nodded, “I think so, he’s got good support from what I’ve seen, I wasn’t too sure about him at first, I mean what soldier doesn’t carry a gun? But Jack was telling me about him, he’s a genius and in the middle of doing several collage degree’s he feels the call to leave and come out here to try and fix things... _Not to kill_...That’s why he went into EOD... He’s had to do a lot of growing up and toughening up... This will knock him about for a bit, but Jack said he’s a tough kid so...”

“So, we’ll keep an eye on him too, maybe Ray could talk to him, he had that crisis of faith not long ago, he may have some sage advice for him?” Sonny suggested.

Jason nodding, “That’s a good thought.” Patting Sonny on the back, he then instructed, “Fall back in 20 minutes, we’re moving out then.” He left to find Clay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clay was in the position over the village, watching through his Scope, “Is that where they disappeared to?” Asking about the second group of searchers, he saw Clay nod slowly.

Clay glanced at him, “They only just got there now but Boss I only count 8 there's two missing...”

“Yeah I have an idea where they ended up...” Jason muttered.

Startled Clay looked at him carefully, “Honest Boss I only just noticed...What happened? Everyone okay?” Worried now.

Jason sighed and rubbed his weary eyes, “They came at Boxer and Mac up near the Vehicles, had Boxer on his knees with a knife to his throat, Mac was able to get around behind the other one, whacked him with a wrench, hit harder than he thought.... Not dealing too well with his first close quarter kill, they’re treating him for shock, we’re gunna have to keep an eye on him...”

“Boxer okay?” Clay asked softly, at Jason’s nod, he continued thoughtfully, “Sounds justified to me...

Jason gazed at him knowingly, “Everyone remembers their first kill... and Mac is not that much younger than you kiddo.” He said tapping him on the forehead, “And like you he’s too smart for his own good and like you he gets caught up in his head with all the things he shoulda done different...”

Clay dropped his head, it was true, his life was riddled with moments where he second guessed himself, and while he’d been a skilled Seal for 8yrs, it was only since being accepted into DEVGRU and picked up by Bravo team that he had developed a certain confidence and maturity. Enabling him to drop the arrogant, know it all attitude that had set him back in so many ways...This Bravo team was family; he was safe with them... He hoped MacGyver would feel that too...

Looking back at the village Clay asked Jason, “Do you want me to talk to him?”

Squeezing Clays shoulder for a moment, he said, “Perhaps if the opportunity arises... But something tells me that there is a lot hidden under Mac’s façade and he will just as likely have himself locked down tight...” Jason shrugged, “His team seems good at handling him; we’ll play it by ear...”

Getting up to go, he gave a last instruction, “We’re moving out in 15, fall back to the vehicles...”


	8. Chapter 8

Taking photos of all the prisoners, leaving them secured in the cave, knowing they would be able to escape eventually... The two Spec ops teams, now working as one left in convoy just before dawn. Brock had confirmed the direction the two rebels had come from so they made a detour away from there and the village.

Ray was driving the truck, with Boxer in the passenger seat and MacGyver in the middle. Cooper and Jack, each had an ATV, riding behind, Jason and Spenser shared one and took point. All the rest were in the tray of the Truck, and with the gear it was cramped...

Sleepy from the Diazepam, Mac’s head had fallen against Boxer’s shoulder, he startled awake at the bump from a pothole the truck had hit. “Sorry Mac” Muttered Ray as he fought with the wheel for a moment.

“How are you doing Mac? Any pain?” Boxer asked, helping him to sit up a bit.

“I’m okay Box, I just think that Pete might have given me too much in that shot…” MacGyver mumbled wearily.

“Okay well, here have something to drink…” Offered Boxer, trying to hand him a bottled water.

“Nah not thirsty Box...” Mac refused, wanting to go back to sleep.

“MacGyver, you need to drink… Our Lt. Commander has a real thing about us getting dehydrated, and he’s right. It really makes a difference to healing, concentration… I’m gunna have to insist Mac…” Ray asked gently.

Looking between Boxer and Ray, Mac could see that they were in complete agreement, he sighed and grudgingly took the offered bottle and drained it. Then turned to Boxer and snuggled up to his shoulder and went back to sleep… Both men shared a look over top of him and chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steadily climbing into the mountains leaving behind farmland, villages were becoming scarce and having travelled for several hours, Jason was considering when to call a break and check in with everyone. Spenser tapped him on the shoulder and leaned forward to talk in his ear. Pointing up into the terrain they had been travelling alongside, speaking loudly to be heard over the motor, “Boss I have been spotting a few goats here and there, as they’re wild, what do you say to me getting one for us to roast?”

Glancing back at the young man, “You want to shoot one up there? And how do you plan to get it down here?”

“I can climb, Brock is our best climber, we could partner up?” Clay said with a confident smile.

Signalling to the rest of the convoy Jason brought them to a stop under some trees, hopped off the quad bike and stretched, albeit while scanning their surrounds for danger, noting subconsciously that everyone else was doing the same.

By this time Spenser had his sniper rifle unpacked and leaning on the hood of the Truck, was sighting up into the hills for his prey. Jason rested a hand gently on his back so as to not affect his shot and said, “Just wait for a moment, I’d prefer to not draw attention from the locals, keep checking up there though…” Then calling Sonny over, “Sonny I need you to spot for Spenser, just make sure there is no one up there with something like an RPG aimed at us…”

“Sure thing, Jason, what’s Goldilocks after? Cause I have a hankering for Rabbit.” He said with a grin that turned into a scowl when Clay, without looking up quipped, “Billy goat Son, then you can go fetch him for me…”

Jason just strode away shaking his head at the two now bickering, Sonny complaining while he was looking through his binoculars, “I hate Goat dude it’s so stringy and dry, get me a passel of Rabbits and I’ll even cook…”

“Sonny if I hit a Rabbit with this, there’ll be nothing left of it!” Clay snorted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hayes and Dalton were leaning over the maps pinpointing their position and both making yet another attempt at contacting their Command, without success. “Was kinda hoping that the higher we go the better our chances… Gettin really concerned what we’re gunna find when we finally make it in…” Jack mused.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, till then I think we are going to have to blend in as much as possible, go native, even though we are headed out of the Tribal Lands, doesn’t mean Tali influence doesn’t reach out here, am concerned about informers, collaborators, look even just people that are going to act out of fear…”

Jack pointed to a spot on their only local map, “We can make a slight detour to this village and see if we can pick up some supplies for doing that?” Then looking over at the Truck, he also asked, “What are your boys up to? They spot something?”

“Nah Spenser want to shoot a goat, Sonny wants rabbits…” He grinned, “Whatever they come up with, I ain’t dressing it…”

Jack shrugged, “Both Boxer and I are more than capable of that, Boxer is a good cook too so we can help out that way as well…” Thoughtfully he added, “Mac’s sprain is even doing well enough that he could probably forage for stuff to round out a decent meal… Might do him good to get him out of his head as well…”

Looking at the Delta, “He knows what to look for? He’s not going to be up to doing any climbing though is he?” Jason worried.

Shaking his head, “Mac’s not keen on heights so I wouldn’t ask him anyway, Pete’s our climber so if you need me to send someone up there, both he and I could do it.” Turning to indicate behind them, “Mac can find a lot of useful stuff out here on the plains as well, he learned to live off the land as a kid, plus he’s made the effort to learn what grows locally that is nutritious… Just need someone to watch his back though because he gets so focused, his situational awareness is not always…. _There_...” He grinned fondly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray and Boxer did the rounds checking in with everyone, and suppling drinks and fruit. They stopped to watch Brock and Cooper play with a ball for Cerberus to chase, to stretch out and burn off some energy for a moment.

Grinning at their antics, Ray shook his head, “Cooper is such a bundle of energy and chatter… and the fact that he’s got Brock chatting just as much… that’s amazing…” Looking over at Boxer, “Brock is our quiet stoic one, but he sees everything, a lot of wisdom in such a young man. Usually takes time to relax with others so seeing him like this, sharing Cerb so readily, does Cooper credit…”

Boxer nodded, “Cooper is all heart, once he opens it up, he envelopes you, and you ain’t eva gettin away…” He sighed and added quietly, “Coop had a brother, 15yrs older, was on the teams with me and Jack. They adored each other, but we lost Charlie to suicide years ago and now he clings to us all, we’ve all become his brothers, especially Mac… Mac is his baby brother in all but adoption… Give Cooper time and he’ll do that one day too…” Huffing a laugh.

Pete called them over to the back of the truck, well Boxer specifically but Ray wanted to check in with Trent anyway.

“Look who’s awake” Pete chirped, helping Duncan to sit up more comfortably, blinking at his surrounds then focusing in on Boxer trotting over to the back of the truck at the same time as he called out to Jack.

“Box?” Duncan croaked, gratefully smiling at Pete for the drink of water he held up for him, looking around he quirked an eye at Jack and Boxer, “So what’d I miss?” he asked hoarsely.

“Hey Dunc, how you feelin dude?” Jack reaching up to grasp a shoulder.

“Um like I’m in the twilight zone… We join the circus Boss?” he asked looking over at Cooper rolling on the ground with Cerberus, each doing battle for a stick Brock had thrown.

Boxer chuckled, “Yeah feels like it a bit” Nudging Jack’s shoulder with a grin.

Jack indicating to each person in turn, told Duncan their names and a quick explanation of how this had come about, “Turns out there is another Texan out here that Box and I knew way back when… We were trying to get you some help and lookin fer Mac…”

“MacGyver! Where is he Jack? Didn’t you find him? Ow…” Duncan getting upset now, grabbed at his head in discomfort. Pete quick with an injection for the pain, helped Duncan to lay back, but looking worriedly at Jack, “Where is Mac, I didn’t see him go anywhere?”

Jack and Boxer spun around looking everywhere for their wayward teammate, “Shoot, I thought he was still dozing in the Cab” Muttered Boxer.

Waving him further down the road, Jack instructed, “You and Coop check that way, I’ll go this way” pointing where they had come from. Jason clapping him on the back offered, “I’m on your six” At the same time as sending Ray a hand signal to stay with the group and keep watch.

Jack and Jason had trotted about half a mile down the road, each searching either side as far as they could see, calling out, “MacGyver!”

Jason eventually slowed and asked Jack, “Surely Mac wouldn’t have come this far on a sprain?”

Jack nodded, gazing at something out in the scrub, said absently, “That kid is the most ornery little bugger when he locks onto something…Yep I think that’s him out there…” Pointing at what seemed to be a burnt out vehicle, looking at Jason he added with a growl, “He doesn’t even remember he’s injured half the time, I have a suspicion of what he’s up too and I really should tan his hide but something tells me I would be wasting my time…” He sighed and grabbing the mic clipped to his tac-vest informed Boxer, “Spartan Actual to Spartan two, have located Spartan Six, he’s okay… Went explorin… copy?”

“Good copy Spartan… Inform him he’s on KP!” Boxer snarked back.

“Rodger that, Spartan out” Jack grinned, “One day he’ll learn to not disappear on Mom!”

Jason laughed as they made their way over to the wreck, “Maybe I should try that, I make mine run hills with a full pack, but Spencer loves running, so it’s not so effective…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“Mac…?”_

MacGyver spun around with an arm load of bits and pieces and at the sight of his friend standing there, arms folded, tapping his foot, glaring at him he had the grace to look embarrassed, he rattled off an explanation, “Sorry Jack I was only going to be a minute, I spotted this as we were driving past and I just wanted to see if there was anything useful and I was coming straight back I promise, look at all this, I might be able to make…” He slowed to a stop, finally reading the upset in the face glaring at him, “Sorry Jack…” He said softly.

Jack dropped his head, trying to get control, then flung his hands up in the air and spun around and started to stomp away. As Mac started after him, Jack spun back waving a finger in his face, “Why I oughta…”

MacGyver cringed, then smiled sweetly and said hopefully “But I’m useful?” But then stepped back in shock at the flash of pain he saw pass over Jack’s face, before the angry Delta grabbed his upper arms in a tight grip and barked, “ _Is that really what you think… That you’re only important to us because you’re useful_? MAC?”

Speechless MacGyver didn’t really know what to say… Other than his childhood friend Bozer, in his experience most people just wanted Mac so he could do things for them… Thinking about it though, he really didn’t think of Jack that way or the team, but the belief was ingrained in him and he realised he had assumed, which was so wrong with this team…

Dropping the items from his hands, he stepped closer and in apology gripped his hands on Jacks forearms, “No I don’t really, you’ve never treated me that way and I was wrong to say that… forgive me?” looking in his eyes earnestly.

Jack scrunched up his face, sighed and placed a comforting hand on MacGyver’s neck, “Never mind grey hair Mac you’re goin ta make me bald if you keep disappearing on me, you know that…” He said gentler. Then breaking away he turned and said, “Pick up your treasures, let's go…Oh and by the way Boxer is pissed at you too, there’s KP in your future…” MacGyver groaned, picked up his discoveries and walking stick and followed Jack back to where Hayes was keeping watch, waiting for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray tapped Spenser on the shoulder, “Take a break Spenser, drink!” Clay looked up from his scope, “Not really thirsty Boss…” At the one-eyed look he got, stuttered, “Um but thank you.” Stood up and stretched and drank down the bottle he had been given. Sonny, still scanning the hills, was eating an Apricot nearby, sniggered, “Many lessons to learn, young Padawan, there are…”

Clay choked, “Yep that _so_ doesn’t work with a Texan accent!” He laughed.

Smiling at them both, Ray asked, “See anything of interest up there?”

Turning to point out a rock out cropping, Spenser replied, “Yeah up there is a small flock, I might be able to get a couple of the young Billy’s? Just waiting for permission?” Eyeing Ray hopefully.

Ray sighed, “Look I went through SERE but otherwise I don’t know about this stuff, where would you be dressing it, how are we going to transport them, cleanly… Do you even know how to cook it?

Sonny volunteered, “I know how to prepare it but not so good at the cooking part…” They both looked at Clay, he shrugged, “Goat was part of the diet in Liberia, part of my education from my Grandfather was the slaughtering through to the roasting…”

Ray shrugged and keyed his mic, “Bravo two to Bravo one, Copy?”

“Go for Bravo, problem?” Jason asked

“Negative…Bravo Six has a target…” Ray replied.

“Copy, approved, send Bravo Five as back up. Out”

“Well there you go, have fun…” Ray said drily.

“Yes! Thanks Boss” Clay grinned, fist bumped Sonny and trotted off to find Brock. They were going huntin!


	9. Chapter 9

Fully rigged up with a harness and gear ( _Ray the big Momma Bear wouldn’t allow them to free climb_...) Brock secured Cerberus with Trent, Clay set up and took the shots to bring down two of the goats, now they had a climb to retrieve the carcasses.

While that was happening Jack, after a consult with Jason decided to head to the next village on an ATV, to try and get some fuel, water, clothing and whatever supplies he could lay his hands on. It was decided that Ray go with him on another Quad as he had the look of a local and a basic understanding of the local dialect, not as good as Jack or Spenser but good enough to get by.

Pete wanted Duncan to stretch his legs and do a little walking, so he and Boxer aided him to walk to a seat they had made under a tree. Boxer sat with him for a while and bossed him into eating something light. From there they could watch the younger men climbing in the distance.

Trent and Jason carried young Sammy to sit with the others under the tree, but he was still largely unaware of anything around him, mentally he had shut down. Trent believed the teenager was recovering slowly from his trauma, and simply letting his body do that in its own time, he had shaken the infection but his cracked ribs still hurt, the wound to his leg was healing but painful...

MacGyver and Cooper were out foraging to supplement the goat feast that was promised, Mac had learnt from the wife of one the FOB’s native translators, that some of the local herbs and root vegetables were easily harvested if one knew where to look...

And Cooper after hearing Boxer yelling at his baby brother, had found out about Mac’s extra walk earlier, glared at the young man angrily, silently, until Mac sheepishly apologised and asked him to help with the forage, enveloped MacGyver suddenly, who squawked then returned the hug affectionately.

And Jason with Cerberus was patrolling, trying to keep watch on everyone, burn off some energy, deal with the anxiety of having members of his team at risk, worried about what was going on with Bravo support and command, and missing his kids... Throwing a stick for Cerb to jump and catch, was good for calming him down, their loyal canine teammate had that effect on all of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brock was quietly enjoying the climb to the rock ledge, he kept an eye on Spencer but he know his young friend was capable, perhaps not as experienced as he was. Brock could have free climbed this easily but he understood. If they got hurt the chances of rescue and medical aid were limited.

“Spence how are you going?” He called down, having heard him scrambling for a second.

Taking deep breaths Clay settled after he had lost a foot hold but managed to hang on, “I’m okay Brock, some of this is surprisingly crumbly and I just slipped a bit.”

Smiling down at him Brock huffed a laugh, “Yeah there’s some limestone, it’s not too bad though, I climbed in the Canadian Rockies with a friend once where we nearly turned back because we just couldn’t get a grip, he called it ‘ _bookshelf climbing’_ , cause it's like pulling books out of a bookshelf with every hand hold you find.”

Brock asked again, “How you feeling? We haven’t done a climbing trip for a while, you been practicing?”

Clay shook his head, flicking some of the perspiration off his head that had rolled down from under his helmet, he wiped it with the back of his hand, “No, you have been busy and no one else is really interested so… I was going to ask you when we got back if we could try some of the harder ascent’s?”

“Yep we can do that, but you’re doing fine Spense, I won’t go too far ahead and I won’t let anything happen… Sorry about being busy, Cerb and I have been really involved in training the new batch of pups that just came in from their foster homes, but yeah we should be able to get a few climbs in before the season ends?” Brock said thoughtfully as he began to ascend again.

“No worries, I could come and help you with the pups you know, I mean, who doesn’t love puppies…” Clay grinned up at him and Brock chuckled as he hammered in the next Piton.

When Clay was alongside Brock checked over his harness visually then with a clap in his friend’s arm, he resumed the ascent. “So you learn how to live off the land growing up in Africa?” He asked conversationally.

“Yeah, my Grandparents were missionaries in Liberia, dirt poor naturally so the locals had taught them a lot about survival.” Clay explained.

“Must have been a culture shock coming back to the states” Commented Brock sympathetically.

“Ah yeah you could say that.” Spenser laughed, “I got so sick on junk food…Ugh… lesson learned”

“Do you miss them? Your Grandparents?” Brock glanced back at Clay to see if this was making him uncomfortable, Spenser didn’t often talk about his childhood.

Clay was smiling softly caught up in the memories, “Yeah, I do… They were really too old to handle an energetic little brat like me but they had so much love to give, that was their whole lives really, working for the local community, then having a grieving, angry little kid dropped on their doorstep. They just adapted, folded me into their lives…”

Brock reached their target and hoisted himself up onto the ledge, turned and watched Spenser climb the last few metres. “So they’ve passed on now? Your Grandparents?” He asked.

Clay reached out a hand to pull up and sit next to Brock on the ledge, accepting the water handed to him he took a drink, “Yeah, rebels were taking more and more control in the area, all the expats had to leave, they managed to get me out but they didn’t make it” He said sadly.

“I’m sorry…” Brock said softly. Clay shrugged, “They were ready to be with God, they had a full life and their faith made them strong.” He shook himself, “Anyway enough about my weird childhood, lets scoop these guys up and head back… I doubt Jason’s going to relax till we are all back where he can see us…”

Brock chuckled, “Jason relaxed, what is this enigma you speak of?”

Clay grinned then and got to work, Brock assisting where he could but Clay clearly knew what he was doing, gutting, skinning and bleeding the carcasses swiftly, then wrapping and bagging them.

“So why remove the skin but still wrap them up in it anyway?” Brock asked curiously

“Well it protects the meat while in transport, and it is easier to remove while fresh… Plus it’s habit… We probably don’t need the skins in our situation but when I was a kid, we learned to make use out of every part, a well-tanned skin can be really useful…” Spenser shared as he cleaned up his tools with disinfectant wash. Brock grabbed his binoculars and started scanning the area.

Clay looking out to where they could see the team, grabbed his radio mic and spoke, “Bravo Six to Bravo One, how copy?”

Jason was quick to reply, “Good copy Bravo Six, Sitrep…”

“Target acquired, begin decent soon.”

“Copy Bravo Six, don’t take too long...”

Brock interrupted, pointing to the horizon he handed the glasses to Clay and took up his own radio.

“Bravo Five to Bravo One, how copy?”

“Good copy Five, problem?” Jason replied sharply

“Brave One be aware, to the West there appears to be a large dust cloud moving East, recommend you take cover, eta 30 min…” Brock reported.

“Understood, do you have secure cover Bravo Five?” Jason asked worried, looking over at Trent who was listening, already packing up to move his patients.

“Negative Bravo One, this is unsecure but we will have enough time to get down and secure ourselves.” Brock replied calmly, getting him and Clay over to the two packed goats and starting to secure them to be lowered.

“Roger Bravo Five, maintain contact every 30 min, One out.” Jason ordered.

Clay made a suggestion, “Bravo One recommend adjusting frequency to allow for atmospheric conditions…”

Jason nodded, he should have thought of that, “Good copy Six, switch to 100 MHz Bravo One out.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boxer now worried about his teammates, was able to contact Mac and Cooper and order them back, however neither he nor Jason could get hold of Jack and Ray, they weren’t expected back for a couple of hours so hopefully they would be safe in the village but…

Cooper, carrying a bag of things they had gathered, was supporting MacGyver until he could reach the truck, summoned Pete, “Mac’s ankle is swelling, he over did things again, what a shock…” He snarked cheerfully.

Pete stood in front of Mac, hands on hips, looking him over sternly.

“I’m fine! I’ll just rest for a bit, is there anything I can do to help?” Said MacGyver proactively.

Pete and Cooper shared a look and at Coopers eye roll they laughed, Pete ruffled Mac’s hair affectionately, dodging the hand swat, “I’ll get you a cold pack bud…”

Mac gave a small smile, “Thanks Pete.”

“And I think some Ibuprofen too…” Pete added thoughtfully.

Mac shrugged, not denying he had some pain, Pete sighed as he left to raid Trent’s med supplies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Steve Corbin played by Seth Green (In my imagination)

“This here is not a village, this is what we in Texas would call a one-horse town… Doesn’t even have a marketplace as such by the looks…” Jack sighed, the chances of augmenting their supplies didn’t look good.  
Ray looked down on the small collection of buildings without much hope, “Do you want to try splitting up, coming from different directions, might double our chances?”  
Jack thought about that for a moment, “Might be a good idea but we’re not on a major thoroughfare here… How likely is it that two strangers will come to town within minutes of each other…?”  
Ray nodded, “Yeah you’re right, not likely… Okay we stick together then. I suggest we see if there is school or Doctor that might be a little more open minded to helping a stranger…”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Jack started up his quad bike and lead the way down into the tiny village, looking for signs of activity, children playing, people at work… But the closer they got, the more his gut acted up, while there was some building damage it wasn’t excessive, for this corner of the world anyway… The place was just so dead, like a ghost town… No animals grazing, no movement.  
He parked behind a structure and checking his holster for his sidearm, he noticed Ray do the same, they cautiously rounded the building to a window, glancing inside, saw nothing moved silently to the door and pushed, it swung open when his hand landed on it, shoving it open all the way, entered stealthily… Ray right behind him. They cleared the small house together, found nobody but there was evidence of inhabitants hastily leaving. Jack raised his eyebrows in question, Ray shrugged. Silently they did the same at the next house and the next… All had similar looks about them, rushed evictions or people fleeing… Which one was it?  
They came across a larger building, which on entry Ray whispered, “This is the school.”  
Jack nodded, “Still might be worth a look around…” He murmured quietly then held up a fist when he though he heard something. He looked at Ray, pointed at his ear, cocked an eye in question. Ray shook his head. Jack moved to the back of the large classroom and peered through the window, spotting a small shed, he indicated to Ray and they moved out the back to check it out. Approaching it silently Ray pushed gently on the door, it was jammed, there was a definite response from inside, a gasp of alarm, quickly cut off.  
Jack tapped on the door, “Come out peacefully and we won’t hurt you” He called out in English, Pashto and Dari then stepped back, gun ready.  
There was whispering inside then a voice, male, with an Australian accent, “Identify yourself mate and I’ll think about it…”  
Jack grinned, “US Military Jack Dalton, and you are?” Hearing shuffling inside, Jack and Ray waited tensely while the door opened slowly and a mop of red hair followed by green eyes and freckled nose peeked through the gap, after looking them over carefully, a young man stepped out and cheerfully stated, “Well g’day, I’m Blue, what brings you to this metropolis?” Carefully pulling the door closed behind him and steping sideways away from the building a bit…  
Ray looked over at Jack, ‘Blue’? he mouthed silently, clearly puzzled.  
The young man, catching the question quipped, waving at his hair, “Well obviously mate what else would they call me?”  
Jack chuckled and stepped forward to shake his hand, holstering his weapon, knowing that Ray had him covered. As the man stepped forward and grasped Jack’s hand, he squawked when Jack tugged him closer, spun him around and locked him in a choke hold, growling in his ear, “Who else is here, specifically in the shed with you and why is this place a ghost town?”  
“Strewth! Easy there Tiger, don’t know what you’re on about…” He blustered then deflected, “Things ain’t going too well here for Aussie-Yank relations, I can tell you…”  
Jack indicated with his head to Ray to open the door, as he did the Aussie gave in, “Please no! They’re only young ‘uns, they already shittin themselves… Please let me…?”  
Jack slowly released him and nodded.  
Ray stepped closer, “I know he’s speaking English, but you understand him?”  
Jack smirked and nodded, said quietly, “Did a joint mission with Australian SAS a couple of times, you’ll pick it up quick enough” Then he scowled when he saw two little children come out meekly with ‘Blue’. “Well shit!” He said.  
Blue introduced his young charges, “This here is Beran and Hadissa, they’re orphans, left behind when the residents cleared out in fear of the rebels… I was just getting ready to leave myself when we heard you arrive” Looking directly at Jack, very seriously now, “I thought the rebels had come back, sorry but he looks local and you’re both dressed as locals… I didn’t know… I actually still don’t know if I can trust you…” He said pointedly, looking at them both.  
Ray shook his head and smiled, holstered his weapon and dropped to his knees in front of the children, who shyly peeked out from behind Blue’s legs, giving a little wave he said softly, “Hi there little ones, would you like an apricot?” Sliding one out of his pocket and splitting it in two he handed them over and the fruit was gone in a flash. Standing up and holding out a hand to the young man, “Hi my name is Ray Perry, US military.”  
Cocking his head in thought Blue started to reach out as well, then stopped, “You try his trick and I really will crack the shits, yeah?”  
“Huh?” Said Ray hand still out, glancing at Jack who chuckled, “It’s okay Ray”  
Grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly he said, “Hi there, my name is Steve Corbin, I’m from Perth West Australia and backpacking my way around the world, I have been here a month or so helping set up the school again after they were banned a few years ago”  
Ray pointed at him and grinned, “Now that I understood! Sorry for earlier, we’ve had a few things go wrong lately, it’s making us cautious… So where were you headed?”  
Steve gave a soft laugh, “Yeah I tend to lay on the Aussie slang a bit heavily in some situations, it keeps people off balance till I get them sussed out.” Laying his hands gently on the kids’ heads, “I was leaving to take these little ones to the Red Crescent office in Kabul.” Waving his hand around them, “The whole village is empty, I have a car packed and ready to go… I need to go as I don’t want to be caught in a dangerous area at nightfall.”  
Jack nodded, “Fair enough, do you have everything you need?”  
Steve picked up Hadissa who had started fretting, and placed her on his hip in a practiced move, “We have enough for the week, if it takes that long, from what the village has been hearing the whole country is in a bit of an uproar, so I need to move these guys to safety soon. I took the Headman’s second car, he left it behind, it's an SUV so should be able to handle the conditions, and room for the kids and I to sleep in the back, I even scored extra fuel… Bonus!” He said with a grin then asked, “Where are you guys headed, if you’re here for supplies I can show what was left behind?”  
Jack said thoughtfully, “You know we’re pretty much headed in the same direction; we could travel together if you like, safety in numbers, plus the guys we are with are all US Military, you couldn’t be better protected…?” He offered.  
Ray who had in the meantime dropped to sit on the ground next to Beran, opening another Apricot for him, said, “It really would be the wiser option Steve, I would feel better if you came along. We were heading up to camp tonight along a river where there is a cave system, in which we can shelter.”  
Studying the two men for a moment, he nodded decisively, “Okay well let me show you some of the stuff left behind, and there is another SUV if you need a vehicle too?”  
Jack grinned, “Well okay then lead on Mac Duff!” and turned to lead them back through the school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I know that the injury in this chapter isn’t realistic, I added it for drama... It’s fiction…

All three patients were safely secured in the cab of the truck, adequate food, water and enough cloths that MacGyver could use to stuff into gaps and cracks to stop dust coming in.

Jason and the others set about building a shelter that would hopefully protect them from the coming sandstorm. As they were in an exposed position, they decided that under the truck was their only option. Piling up gear, laying tarps, blankets and finally tree branches held down with rocks all around the outside made it more protected, not perfect, but it was a start. All men were experienced desert soldiers so each one of them carried neck gaiters and spares as well as goggles. The problem was that these six men were all big men, okay Pete was considered normal sized but, well... It was going to be cosy... Elite soldiers at their level of course knew the necessity of at times living in extremely close quarters, all had experienced it before... As disciplined as they all are though, these were type A personalities, Alpha males... And sometimes a little cranky...After about an hour of the storm swirling around them...

“Seriously dude, elbow? Do I have to draw you a perimeter?” Sonny grunted as Trent next to him tried to get comfortable.

“You want to switch?” Pete offered waspishly, squished between Boxer and Cooper, “It’s like a friggin sauna in here between these two, gunna lose 5 pounds just on fluids by the time this is over...” He grumbled.

Jason who had managed to get himself a fairly solitary position under the engine with Cerberus, so he could keep an eye on the road and surrounds threatened, “You guys know what a Dutch oven is right?”

“NO!” came howls from the others, Sonny adding, “Jace don’t you even think about it! That'd be toxic! You’re evil dude!”

Cooper chuckled, “Hayes you have set yourself up, anyone can let off now and you will get the blame...” Jason groaned at the howls of laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duncan grinned at the laughter from below, “Was worried they would kill each other under there.” he commented to MacGyver, sitting on the other side of Sammy. Mac just stared out the window not really seeing the storm surrounding them.

 _“Mac!”_ Calling for the third time Duncan reached out, grabbing his shoulder.

MacGyver gasped, “Sorry Dunc, you okay, do you need pain relief?’ Looking around for the supplies Pete had left him.

“No Mac I’m fine... It’s you I’m concerned about now, something weighing heavy on you brother?” Duncan soothed.

Mac shrugged, “Don’t worry about me Dunc, I’m fine.” He gave a smile that was a tad forced.

“Yeah, wanna try that again Mac?” The Chicago native drawled.

MacGyver looked guiltily at him, “Duncan you have enough to deal with... It’s nothing seriously, I’m just worried about Jack...”

Duncan studied him for a while, stretched out his aching leg, grunted when that didn’t help, it was too cramped in the footwell because of the gear they had stashed there. MacGyver was in the driver seat, so he had a little more room, and with his runners build he seemed to always be able to contort into odd shaped spaces... Or maybe it was because he was still a kid and flexible Duncan grumbled to himself...

MacGyver seeing his discomfort, laid a folded blanket over his lap and reached down, gently gasping his leg, one hand under the knee, one supporting Duncan’s foot, “Lift up and rest on my lap, both legs...” At the glare he got MacGyver huffed, “You’re not too heavy, give me a break! You’ll feel better I promise...”

Duncan grunted, “Okay but take my boots off, it’ll be lighter...”

Mac snarked, “Duncan I love you dude but there's no way I’m having smelly soldiers' feet under my nose...”

Sniggering, Duncan did as he was told. Relaxing back into the more comfortable position, he murmured, “Thanks' Mac, and kiddo... You know I’m here any time you want to talk okay?”

Mac just patted him comfortingly on his good leg and smiled as he gazed out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting down the hill with their prize safely, Brock and Spenser stashed the goats under some rocks and searched vainly for a decent shelter, when the storm was almost upon them, already wearing their goggles and gaiters Clay finally just grabbed Brock and shoved him in under a huge boulder grabbed water out of his pack and drew their emergency blankets and a small tarp he carried over them. Curling up to Brock’s back as tightly as possible, the cover didn’t completely shield his back, but he made sure Brock was protected... Mentally shrugging, he grew up with dust storms, while never caught out in them like this, he didn’t think that a little sandblasting would do more than wear out his BDU’s a bit... He was wrong...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grumbling and stretching in relief everyone climbed out of the truck and enjoyed their freedom after being stuck for a couple of hours.

Jason and Boxer again tried to make contact with their absent team members, “Bravo One to Five and Six, how copy?”

Nothing, he tried again... heard a crackle for a moment then, “Bravo One, five here, good copy, _need medical here now_ and a stretcher...” Brock called urgently; Jason could hear the stress in the normally calm Seal’s voice.

Jason turned to Trent but he was already grabbing what he needed, Sonny stepped forward, “You’re gunna need me Jase...” Shaking his head, “No Sonny, you have to stay, we are responsible for Sammy” Growling angrily Sonny turned away and kicked a branch.

Cooper stepped forward after a look at Boxer, “If Sonny and the team are okay with it, I can come and help?”

Jason sent Boxer a questioning look, he nodded. Turning to his hot-headed 3IC, “Sonny? You good?”

Waving at him Sonny nodded, he understood, at least one of the team had to stay with their charge, while the Delta’s would care for the kid just as well, he had no doubt. But it was a legality they must abide by...It’s just that he tended to get emotional when his friends get hurt and all the team understood that. Facing his leader again, “Just... Just bring my boy home Jase...”

Jason nodded, clapped Sonny on the back and left at a fast trot with the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Clay you little shit!” Brock yelled at the semiconscious idiot he called a brother, as he rolled Spenser onto his stomach and tried flushing the sand and rock debris out of the open wound all down one side of his back, with a bottle of water. Braced for the reaction, he wasn’t surprised when Clay howled and bucked under his hands. He couldn’t believe it when he found out what Clay had done, “You self-sacrificing stupid dumbass, I’m gunna kill you after Trent fixes you up!” He muttered angrily, thinking there won’t be much left of him after Trent, Jason and Sonny were done with the kid.

“Brock stop please...” Clay gasped out, “Just leave it, I’ll be fine, please don’t tell the others,” He whimpered, trying to stand up.

Brock growled out, “Clay so help me stay down or... or I’ll punch you!”

Startled Clay turned his head as much as he could and wide eyed looked at his friend, “Brock?” he whispered, shocked at the fury he rarely saw.

Brock shook his head trying to calm down, “Clay why? We were under that tarp for nearly two hours and you didn't say a fucking thing!”

“I didn’t think...” Clay started.

“No, you bloody well didn’t...!” Growled Brock

“I thought that at the most I’d be replacing a shirt Brock honest...” Clay grunted at the pain; this was way worse than the sunburn pain he was expecting.

“And when it started biting, why didn’t you say something? I could have turned around and with arms around each other we could have held the cover in place!” Brock demanded.

“Ah... I was just trying to protect you, you’ve got Cerb and your family...” Clay whispered

“Clay... When will you get it through your thick head you are my family too!” Yelled the pissed off operator, at Clays whimper his voice gentled, “Look you’ll live... Well till Trent kills you anyway... It’s going to hurt like a bitch, my biggest concern is infection, we are low on supplies...”

Brock heard a familiar yip, not far away, “Look they are nearly here, it will be up to Trent what to do with you, I’ll try to explain to Jason...But Sonny is your problem...” Brock smirked at Spenser's groan and finishing the last of the bottle, stood up to wave the others over.

Seeing Clay lying face down on the ground in the distance did nothing good for Trent’s heart rate, Jason had released Cerberus though and when the dog reached his two favourite people, he was relieved to see Clay reach out for his four legged friend. In no time they were there, and Jason was demanding a Sit-Rep from Brock. Cooper quietly set up the stretcher and equipment he thought Trent would need.

Gritting his teeth, because he already had a suspicion what had happened, Trent was curt in his questions, “Pain levels Spenser, any other issues elsewhere?” At the same time as snapping on gloves and taking tweezers from Cooper to pick out the bits of rubble that Brock couldn’t shift with the water.

Warily Clay said, “It’s painful but not too bad, no other issues...” Wincing at the treatment of his back.

Asking Cooper to flush again Trent clarified, “So no damage to your head?”

“No, why?” Clay queried.

“Because that might explain how this even happened... _Bloody idiot!_ ” Trent growled, pressing dressings down gently to get the bleeding to stop.

“Arrrgh!” Clay howled and whimpered into his folded arms...


	12. Chapter 12

Jack, Ray and entourage arrived not long after the storm had passed, in two SUV’s and the larger ATV with some extra passengers...

“Well hello there, little ones” Pete said gently as he knelt at the kids' level, running experienced Medic eyes over them, looking up at the young man they had been hiding behind he asked, “Orphans?” At the nod, he murmured, “They’re a bit underweight and not all the nutrition basics are being covered...” (Thinking where he could get hold of some berries or citrus), “But otherwise they look okay...” Giving a sideways glance to Jack, knowing he would have wanted his assessment, “My name is Pete, may I?” He asked the young man with them, showing a couple of mild peppermints he had in his hand.

Smiling Steve drew the children forward and made introductions, “I am Steve Corbin, and this is Beran and Hadissa, they’ve been in my care for a couple of days, before that they lived off the kindness of their village, I’m bringing them to Kabul to be placed in care...” He finished sadly.

Standing up Pete shook his hand and Jack made introductions of everyone else that had gathered around, charmed by the shy children. MacGyver plopped on the ground nearby after pickpocketing some things out of Pete’s pockets and enthralled the little ones with the glove balloons he started blowing into different forms. Pete patting his pants pockets just glared at Mac, who smiled sweetly at him and he just rolled his eyes.

Ray checked in with Sammy and Sonny, not understanding the whole thunder cloud look the big Texan had going on, “Sonny where’s the guys?” He asked worriedly.

Sonny just pointed at the group approaching at a trot carrying a stretcher.

“Well shit...” Ray muttered

“Yup...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason stepped up to Ray and Sonny and explained what was going on, “According to Brock, Clay covered them with what he thought was adequate cover, but Clay copped a bit on his exposed back... Trent says it’s 3rd degree in some places, 2nd degree for the most part, dehydration and infection are going to be an issue, Trent doesn’t think he has enough Antibiotics left...”

Sonny growled and spun around and before he could punch the nearest tree, Boxer caught his arm in a gentle lock and said softly, “Settle now, Jack and Ray have news...”

Jason turned to his second with a quirked eye. “Ah yeah, Jack and I got to raid an abandoned Doctors office... We got lotsa stuff that’ll make Pete and Trent happy, and it’s all down to the help of young Steve from Australia over there, he was leaving with the kids when we arrived, he showed us where to get everything we needed, we’ve got two 7 seater SUV’s, enough fuel for a few days, blankets, clothes, food and water, medical supplies. Only thing we couldn’t manage was weapons...” Ray reported to the group.

Jason rubbed his eyes, “Good work, I take it we have another three dependants now added to the group...?” At his friend's hostile expression, he hastily added, “It’s nothing I wouldn’t have done Ray so chill, it’s just another thing I have to keep track of okay?”

Placated Ray called Steve over to the group and introduced everyone, Jason welcomed the young man and said apologetically, “Unfortunately we don’t have time to exchange life stories, we are already past the time I wanted to leave for our stop for the night, so we need to leave now to try and get there before dark... Trent can you treat Spenser on the go?”

Trent nodded, “Yeah if I can get Duncan and Sammy into the vehicles, it will be more comfortable for them, we can stack the supplies around the boards of the truck it will give me room in the middle with Clay, as well as give him protection from the wind...”

“Will he be okay Trent?” Sonny asked worriedly.

“Yeah Son, he will, I’ve already got him on IV Antibiotics thanks to Jack and Ray, but it’s gunna hurt like you wouldn’t believe and he won't be able to shoot...”

“Or defend himself, either right?” Sonny growled, “Where’s Brock he was meant to look after the kid!”

Jason stepped into the warpath the Texan started on and with a hand on his chest softly explained what had really happened, adding, “Brock is really hurting over this Sonny you leave him alone...”

Dropping his head for a moment he looked over to where their quietest teammate was, jointing the goats that Clay had shot, nodding, “Okay Jase, I’ll talk to him, looks like he needs a hand anyway, he might be good with a knife, but I’ll bet he’s never dressed a carcass before...”

Jason dropped a hand on Sonny’s shoulder in thanks and left him to it.

Brock seeing him coming stepped back a little cautiously because he knew that the Texan would blame him, blinked when Sonny spoke, “Hey Broccoli, looks like you need a hand there buddy...”

“Yeah I’ve never really done this before...” He replied slowly, startled when Sonny dropped a big hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Brock I know what he’s like, I understand you didn't know what the little shit did till too late” Glancing over at the truck bed where Clay was sleeping on a stretcher, he shook his head in frustration, “We’re just gunna need to have another _‘chat’_ with our boy, aren’t we?”

Brock sagged, “Sonny I was so furious when I saw why he wasn’t waking up, you know his excuse was, I have Cerb and family... Like no one would miss him... What are we going to do about that self-sacrificing streak he has?”

“I don’t know Brock, I don’t know...” Sonny said thoughtfully, then turning to look at Brock’s attempts at butchery, “This however I can help with, let me show you how it’s done young grasshopper” Drawing out of his belt the largest knife he carried and swiftly slicing off the hocks, he tossed one to Cerberus to chew on, “Pay attention now, there will be a test on this later...” He said with a smirk, glad to see the younger man smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Packed up and with the convoy back on the road, they hoped to reach the river by sundown but weren't holding out much hope. Jack who was driving the truck with Jason in the passenger seat made a proposal when it became obvious that they wouldn’t get there till dark, the state of the roads, their patients, the reason for their slow progress, “We could send the ATV’s ahead to scout the site...And set up a defensive perimeter...” Jack shared his thoughts.

Nodding Jason agreed, “I was thinking along those lines, I can send Sonny, he’s a good point man”

“I can send Cooper, he’s also good, Duncan’s our best though, he’s so black and silent he’ll slide up out of the dark right next to you and no one hears or sees a thing...” Jack huffed a laugh

“Handy” Jason commented, “Never mind, I heard from Sonny what Cooper was like back there” He grinned, “I’ll send them ahead... Bravo three and Spartan three, copy?” At their acknowledgement, “Proceed ahead and scout site” He ordered. He received two _‘Wilco’s’_ and they sped ahead.

“So, what’s the story on the Aussie and kids?” Jason asked conversationally.

As Jack proceeded to fill him in, they continually scanned their surroundings, both men very experienced in how quickly things can go FUBAR out in this section of the planet, no one could afford to let down their guard. They were at the rear, ahead of them was the SUV that Steve had seized, along with the kids, Pete and the weaker of the group and on point now that the ATV’s had gone ahead were Ray, Boxer, Brock and Cerberus... Still happily chewing on his goat hock...


	13. Chapter 13

Circling the vehicles in a clearing a small way away from the river, the tired group all pitched in setting up a darkened camp, Jason and Jack were wary of being visible to locals till they had scouted the area better, so no fire, lights, except for a small light in the vehicle that the children were curled up in, under blankets both snuggled up to Cerberus who had clearly adopted the new arrivals into his pack. Food was MRE’s, not exciting but these were men who knew the value of eating what they could, when they could.

Except for Steve of course but it is the nature of the backpacker to accept things as they come and appreciate the small things, so he was happy to go with the flow. He and MacGyver seemed to make a connection and were happily chatting about the differences of Universities in USA and Australia, comparing notes of the degrees they each had, Steve a little older than Mac had completed his and was fascinated with MacGyver’s reasons for leaving before completion.

“I finished Veterinary science at Murdoch University 10 months ago and I have a job lined up with my Uncle’s Equine practice out in Serpie, South of Perth, I just knew I needed to get out and see something of the world before I settle down, but it was only when I was actually out here that I realised the crying need here, like the orphans and victims of the war. I’ll admit though before I got here, I had a head in the sand mentality, they were just random news stories that I was aware of but ignored, to my shame... How did your decision come about?” Steve asked curiously.

MacGyver rarely told anything of his past, but he felt an affinity with the laid back Aussie, “I was basically raised by my Grandfather and he shared the news of one of his old war buddies had died and he was really upset, and it just came to me, what was I really going to do with my Chemistry and Engineering Degrees? I was headed to a cushy job in a think tank. I didn’t believe that was enough of a hands-on impact for me, I wanted to save lives at the ground level, use my skills for rescue rather than destruction... I had already been offered jobs in the defence industry... I want to take bombs apart rather than build them, so I walked off the campus into a recruiting office and signed up on two conditions” He stopped to take a drink, stretching out his sore ankle gently.

“I’ll bite, what were your demands of the American Army?” Steve smirked.

Mac shrugged, “I won’t carry a weapon and I only wanted EOD training after boot camp...”

“Dude!” Steve impressed offered a fist for Mac to bump, “Way to tell ‘em... did they cave easy?”

“I may have threatened to join up with the Canadian Army...” He laughed in memory, “I think the guy was desperate to make up his numbers for the month, he rang up whoever he could think of to get approval...”

Serious again Steve asked softly, “So has it turned out the way you hoped?”

MacGyver for a long time gazed out over the river, and Steve didn’t think he was going to answer. It didn’t matter really, Steve realised how sheltered he had been in his privileged upbringing, It wasn’t till he had his eyes opened about the realities of this world for many of the Earth’s population that he could begin to understand that the young man stretched out beside him had experienced many more things than he could imagine... Playing with bombs is not for the faint-hearted and the more he conversed with someone who was clearly a genius, the more he realised that there were many layers, and were there, hidden well, because of pain...

“I like in school found it hard to make friends in boot camp... It was more razing than bullying so I just put up with it... Then in EOD training I had a wonderful mentor; he became a truly good friend...” Mac took a deep breath, “He was killed by a bomb that I was supposed to disarm...”

Steve lay a hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, “I’m sorry man, you don't have to tell me”

Shaking his head MacGyver shakily said softly, “No Peña deserves to be remembered... I came close to imploding after that, I had no friends, except for a childhood friend back home that had no idea of what we were living with day by day out here... I was so angry, got careless, took stupid chances... Peña would have been so disappointed in me, but I just didn’t care anymore, my Grandfather had died, I didn’t think I was making any difference anyway... My poor CO had no idea what to do with me anymore.”

“Okay but you are clearly still here?” Steve stated.

MacGyver suddenly grinned, breathed out, “Yeah…” Shaking his head, he glanced over where the 4 team leads were working out the watch roster for the night. “Jack...” He said with fondness, “Man I hated that guy....” He huffed a laugh.

“Seriously? Mind you I had my doubts about him when I first met him today, but he has a southern charm...” Admitted Steve.

“Yeah, it was decided instead of working with a team, they would trial posting me with an overwatch, so he watches my back while I work on the explosives...” Mac explained.

At Steve’s nod he carried on, “I did the unforgivable, I noticed something odd about his sniper rifle, before we had even met, next thing I know I have this furious Texan pounding in to me for daring to touch Bertha, man that was some fist fight we got into...”

He grinned at Steve’s wide-eyed look, “CO came storming in, broke up the fight and informed us that Jack was assigned as my overwatch... _That was fun_... He called me the slowest bomb tech in history because I always tried to disarm rather than blow up in-situ, as is common practice. Man, we constantly argued those early days, but like you said he has charm...”

Steve nodded in agreement, “Something changed?”

Softly Mac said, “Yeah, that Delta has a heart the size of Texas, one really hot day we were looking for a suspected bomb in the area but couldn’t find it for hours, he reported in and we were ordered back to base, I refused though, I was certain there was one there in that town and I couldn't stand the thought of someone suffering because we wanted to get comfortable back at camp, I told him to go and walked off to find this bomb. I thought he had left, so when I finally found it and started working on it, my situational awareness disappeared, _as usual_ , one of Jack’s pet peeves, and I had 4 insurgents suddenly coming up behind me, before I could react, Jack had taken them out with two shots from the sniper nest he had set up without me realising...One bullet, two kills, it was amazing”

“Wow...” Steve shook his head, “I’m a shooter myself, I understand the skill to do that...”

“And that’s when I started to realise that I wasn’t alone, I really did have someone watching my back, someone who cared if I lived or died...” Mac said remembering wistfully, “Then when Jack re-signed for another hitch, just so he could look after me, we got assigned to Jack’s old Delta team, they needed their leader back and we’ve been working together ever since” Softly adding, “And every one of them has become family...”

“Wow that’s inspiring mate! It makes me look like such a money grabber with my career choice...” Steve admitted ruefully.

“In Serpie?” Mac asked.

“Actually, it’s Serpentine, us Aussies have a habit of shortening words, we’re basically lazy...” Grinning at Mac’s delighted laugh, “Serpentine is small rural community that is surrounded by some of the best racing stables in the country, actually the richest man in Australia has a racing stud there, so any specialist vet in the area, has so much money coming at him, he’s rolling in it... I don’t know there just seemed something unsatisfactory about it, so I left to find myself...” Waving his hands in the air expansively.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack strolled over later to the two men to explain the plan and billets for the night, “Steve I have set you up with the little ones, it’s best if they wake up with someone familiar, so you get a cushy bed in the vehicle” Steve nodded in agreement, “Now are you okay with having Cerberus in there with you, Brock is happy for him to stay with the kids until it’s his turn at watch, then he will come and collect him... You’re okay with dogs?”

Steve snorted, “Well I’d be a piss poor Veterinarian if I weren’t! That’s fine by me, I’m happy to go with the flow, I really do appreciate the protection we have now with you all here.” He stood up to head to bed.

“Not a problem dude, I’m crashing now because I have third watch, Mac I put your gear with Coop, for some reason he was insistent... Did you freak him out today?”

Flushing slightly MacGyver nodded, “Yeah, He’s convinced something bad is going to happen, and now he’s a big ole Mumma bear, I thought you and Box were bad...” He said drily, standing up with Jack’s help he asked, “What time is my watch Jack?”

Shaking his head firmly, “Nope you’re on the injured list Mac, we have enough here anyway to cover a decent watch”

“Jack, I might not be able to run” Mac said indignantly, “But I can still be useful, I can sit a watch!”

Jack sighed, he recognised the stubborn MacGyver putting in an appearance, “Steve could you give us a minute?” Giving the Aussie a pleading look…

Steve nodded, “I’ll say goodnight now anyways guys.” He turned and left, but not without saying quietly to MacGyver, “4 with 2 Mac, _4 with 2!”_ Subtly reminding MacGyver that Jack only means to do the best for him.

“Huh?” Jack said eloquently, looking from the departing man back to MacGyver, noting the sagging shoulders, “Look Mac I never meant to imply that you don’t carry your weight in the team... _Ah aht!_ You are a crucial member of my team, but just like we aren’t making Duncan or Spenser take watch, you don’t need to either, but...” He said waving his finger in the air at the objection he saw coming, “If you really want to drag your stubborn arse out of bed at 0300, then by all means you can join me, or if you want I can wake you at the same time as I do Cooper and sit with him on his watch, your choice...”

He looked fondly at his subdued friend trying to decide, “I want to sit watch with you if that’s okay? Mac said contritely.

Wrapping an arm around MacGyver’s back, he assisted him slowly making their way to the bedroll set up next to the big Norwegian, “So what was that that Steve said when he left?” Curious now. Jack asked.

Mac smiled softly, “He was reminding me that you have my back, remember when you took out 4 guys with two bullets?”

“Too right dude! _Always!_ ” Jack declared and helped Mac into his sleeping bag after securing his boots in Mac’s pack. “Goodnight Mac, I’ll see you at 0300.” Squeezing his shoulder and winking at the sleepy smirk he got. Yawning Mac got comfy and wished Jack a good night.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up was painful for Spenser, he wasn’t sure he could move to go relieve himself, it was still dark, and he really didn’t want to bother anyone by asking for help. The supplies that Ray and Jack had scrounged up yesterday had proper burn dressings and pain relief, which helped then but right now he needed more, especially before Trent changed his dressings... _that was agony!_

He really needed to go, but it wasn’t subtle how pissed off his team was with him yesterday... He sighed, _come on_... He was a Tier One Operator! Blessed with some of the best training in the world, in mentally controlling pain, using sniper breathing to calm down...Determinedly breathing slowly to help control the pain, he cautiously put his weight on his hands and knees, a soft whimper escaped as the sheet covering him slid off his back and the skin stretched...

“Where do you think you are going” Softly growled the medic he thought was still asleep beside him.

“I gotta take a piss Trent” he groaned, trying to stand upright.

Getting up and coming closer Trent hissed, “Keep trying to do stuff that you need help with by yourself and _I’ll put a Catheter in!”_

“You wouldn’t...” Clay gasped, looking up at him in horror.

Getting real close to his ear, Trent said in a normal voice, “Try me!”

Stubborn glare met stubborn glare and as always in all things medical Trent won, Clay eased down to hands and knees again.

“Now let's try this again, Clay what do you need?” Trent said gently

Spenser sighed, “I need help taking a piss and some of the good stuff would be handy right around now too...”

Standing in front of Clay, and unhooking the IV that was hanging from a tree, Trent nodded, “That’s better, now here, grab on to me and climb your way up till you are standing, I’ll help you, you’ll feel weak, but I won’t let you fall okay?”

Painfully Spenser managed to achieve that better than when he’d tried on his own, Trent laid Clay’s hand from his good side on his own shoulder and said, “Get a good grip and I’ll lead you...” Slowly they managed to find somewhere discrete and when they had both finished made their way back. Getting Clay safely back on his stomach again, he asked him the standard questions about pain level and decided to give another shot. “I’ll check that dressing when the drug has kicked in” He said softly, not wanting to disturb anyone. “I know you’re on IV fluids but would you like a Gatorade or something to eat?

“Gatorade?” Clay said hopefully

“Okay kiddo be right back...” Trent quietly left

Cerberus shoved his nose under Clay’s hand, lying next to him gazing up at him mournfully.

“Hey Cerb, you been on watch with Brock?” Clay whispered, stroking him as he tilted up to look around for the handler, spotting him sitting on a large rock a few metres away, having a drink, “Hey man...” he said to Brock softly, still certain he was in trouble with his team, despite Trent’s softening this morning.

“Morning Clay, how are you feeling?” Brock asked, “Do you need anything?”

“Nah I’m good Brock...” Shaking his head, then fingers grasping gently in Cerberus’s fur as he rode out the pain that movement had caused.

Brock said drily, “Yeah clearly...”

Clay dropped his head in shame, he hated that Brock, more than any of them, was disappointed in him. The man was the gentle, quiet member of the team, and he seemed to have an understanding of Clay that many never do.

Trent handed Clay an opened bottle with a straw, “Man where did you find a straw?” Clay asked in wonder.

Trent grinned, “I carry a few in my med kit now”

“That’s not part of a standard kit is it?” Spenser asked after taking a long drink.

“Clay there isn’t much about my kit that is standard anymore since you joined the team...” Trent chuckled as he got everything ready, he needed to change dressings.

Clay groaned and dropped his face in the pillow.

Softly Trent called to his best friend, “Brock, this is gunna suck”

Nodding the man quickly finished his drink and came closer, and sat, sliding his legs near Clays head he gently took his hands and drew his arms across his legs. Clay confused, looked at him quizzically.

“Move up onto my lap so that your back is raised, and you have something to grip when it gets painful, we can’t have you making any noise...” Brock explained

Drawing a deep breath, he followed instructions, letting Brock keep a grip of his arms he lay his head down and said, “Okay Trent I’m ready”

Trent looked at Brock, got a nod and then opening Clays mouth, placed a roll of gauze, “Bite down on that if you need too, I don’t want to patch up a bite out of Brock’s leg later on.” He chuckled.

“Appreciate that...” Brock said sarcastically

Cerberus lay nearby, nose to nose with Clay, and when the tears came, he licked them off Clays cheeks. It was distracting from the agony of feeling like Trent was peeling his skin off in layers...

Moaning trying to keep as quiet as possible he clung onto Brocks legs as tight as possible while Trent worked, focusing as much as he could on Brocks soft voice, “You’re hyperventilating Clay, slow deep breaths... Come on kid... pace with me, deep breath in, hold and release...That’s it slow it down, deeper breaths...” Keeping up the litany for him to focus on.

Finally, it was over, they were exhausted, Clay was dozing still held by Brock, Trent asked, “Do I need to check you for bruising?”

Brock rolled his eyes, “Keep forgetting how strong the kid is...” Smiling at his friend, “I’m okay though.”

“You right to look after him for the moment, while I pack this away and get us some breakfast?” Getting a nod, “What is your preference in MRE breakfast cuisine this morning, dried scrambled eggs, lumpy porridge or dried fruit and yoghurt?”

Smirking Brock retorted, “Surprise me, they all end up tasting the same anyway...”

“You got it brother, and what about Cerb?” He asked getting up.

“I’ll feed him later, but could you grab him one of those hocks Sonny kept for him from the icebox, he’ll be happy with that for now, thanks” Trent patted him on the shoulder as he left.

Jason came and squatted next to Brock, grinning at Clays firm grip of Brock’s BDU’s, brushing the blond curls back from Clay’s face, he asked softly, “How is he?”

“Drugs have kicked in and the dressing change has put him out for a bit...” Brock divulged

Still running his fingers through the soft hair, Jason sighed, whispering, “Kid when will you learn...”

Turning to his teammate that he knew was his most dependable, “You need anything?”

“Nah boss, I’m good” Brock replied, “Are we staying for a bit or moving on today?”

“Depends on a few things, how did your watch go last night?” Jason queried, as they observed Trent coming back over.

“It was quiet, but not too quiet, if you know what I mean, normal night noises, small animal movement, if there was anything nearby, they would have been silent and Cerb would have been on alert...” Brock replied.

“Yeah, I found the same” Jason mused, “It may be a good place to hunker down for a few, especially if we can find a good all-weather shelter. I’m going to need you and Cerb to scout out further to the south, report back what’s nearby”

Brock nodded, “Roger that Boss”

Looking at Trent as he was prepping Brocks breakfast, some sort of yogurt mess by the looks, Jason shuddered, “Trent we need you and Pete to stay and run the camp while the rest of us are out on patrols today” Getting a nod of acknowledgement he added, “I’m fairly sure that Mac is on KP duty, but check with Boxer first...” Jason grinned as the others chuckled, “Looks like Steve and Pete have the kids pretty much in hand, so I hope we don’t have any trouble with them getting lost or being too loud...” Thinking for a moment, he shared more, “I am planning on going high, maybe 200mt or more, want to try and get in contact with the TOC again, I have a feeling this is our best chance, up there.”

“Boss I should do that; I am your most experienced climber...” Brock urged.

Clapping a hand on his back in thanks, Jason quelled him, “I won't try anything difficult I promise Brock, I’ll keep to an easy path, because I also want to check out avenues for escape over the hills as well okay?”

Concerned green eyes studied him for a moment and he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cooper wanting to stay near the camp to guard everyone there, meant that Sonny was paired up with Boxer for a change, their orders, scout out and secure a good defensible cave in the vast system nearby, burrowing into the mountain. Sonny groaned at Jason, “Dude there better not be bears, I don’t like bears and they like me even less...”

Grinning at his fellow Texan, Boxer clapped him on the shoulder with a blow that would have sent any normal man flying, “Come on Princess, I’ll protect you...”

Sonny glared at the peals of laughter from his so-called friends, “You won’t be laughing when all you find is my lucky hat!” He growled as he followed Boxer out of the camp, flipping the bird at Ray when he called, “Not really a lucky hat then is it Son...”

“Fuck I hate spiders” Sonny complained eyeing a huge web as he and Boxer explored yet another cave.

Boxer gently wound up the web so they could get past commented, “Well at least it’s a good sign.”

“Of what exactly?” Sonny grumbled keeping a fierce eye on the huge monster skittering away up the wall as they went past.

“Well we’re clearly the only ones that have been here for a while” Boxer mused as he swept yet another web aside.

“Well if we end up here, I want this place fumigated Dude...” Sonny growled

At Boxer’s amused look, Sonny added defensively, “We’ve got children with us!”

Chuckling Boxer turned a corner and stood still, looking at the large cavern the tunnel had widened into, right at the back was a small waterfall from the roof into a small pool of which the overflow trickled down out of sight into a gap in the rock. Spotting the old fire-ring of rocks in the centre the men looked up to see what appeared to be a natural chimney way above them. Dotted around the huge room were boulders which would be handy furniture as well as the ledge along the pool.

“Well Sonny, you better call the fumigators, because I think we’ve found our temporary home...” Boxer deadpanned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack hammered in another Piton and testing it, hooked onto it and climbed higher, till he found another spot to hammer in the next one, before glancing down at Jason clipped to the line, he had set up for him. Pleased that it looked like the Seal was doing well and able to keep up with him, he looked up and saw that they weren't far from their target. “Another 10 metres Jason, how you doing?” he asked, clipping the line to the Piton and moving upwards.

“No problem Jack, I would certainly not do this for enjoyment but you’re setting an easy path.” Jason huffed as he stopped to rest and have a drink for a moment, “You know I promised Brock I wouldn't do this...” He sighed.

Jack chuckled, “You gunna be in trouble?” Seeing Jason's nod, he continued, “They tend to get real protective of their chiefs don’t they, Mac hates heights so he doesn’t get it that Pete and I enjoy this, if he were below, he would be stressing and working out multiple ways that he can come and rescue us... That big brain of his, never switches off”

Jason huffed a laugh, “Brock won't even say much but he has this look he can give you of deep disappointment and disapproval... He’s an old soul in a young man's body...”

Jack hammering in his last Piton, looping in the rope and clambering to the summit they were aiming for, sat and admired the view while sipping his water. “Yeah sometimes it feels like Mac’s lived a whole lifetime in his short life, and I don’t even know everything, we’re all trying to get him to open up, he rarely talks about things like his childhood.”

Reaching out a gloved hand to help Jason up over the rock ledge he was sitting on, he noticed Jason absently rubbing his knee while taking a drink. “Knee seizing up?”

Jason grunted, “Not yet...”

Jack searched his pack for a bottle, handing it to Jason, “Try this, it stinks to high heaven but it really works well, I was a bronco rider back when I was young and stupid, broke my hip at one stage... Anyway, my Dad had this stuff for when it was aching in the middle of the night or I over did things. After he died, I didn’t know where I could get more so Mac analysed the contents and worked out the recipe, now he keeps me supplied...” He grinned, “It’s cool having my own chemist”

Jason chuckled then opened the lid and immediately scrunched up his face in disgust, eyes watering he peered at jack, “Are you sure this isn't a banned substance? _Ugh_ ”

Jack laughed gleefully, grabbing the bottle squirted a generous amount on the sore knee, “Now rub that in till it’s gone, trust me it will help old man!” He teased dropping the bottle next to the Seal.

“Watch it pal, I’ll give you old...” Grumbled Jason but he did as instructed and was pleased that the smell dissipated quickly, and a pleasant warmth was starting to soothe his knee.

As Jack got up to explore the summit and surrounds, Jason tried to hand the bottle back to him. Waving him off Jack explained, “Keep it, I have more back at camp and some still at base... Well if that’s even there still...” He finished wistfully, thinking of friends and fellow soldiers that might not be anymore.

Jason, not wanting to stiffen up anymore also got up and moved around, “I’m worried about my guys too, let’s give this a go, yeah?”

Walking a short distance away from each other they tried both once again to reach Command, and Jason almost collapsed in relief to hear Blackburn's voice finally. “Bravo One you have no idea how good it is to hear you; we have been searching day and night...” Either the signal was breaking up or it sounded like the normally stoic Lt. Commander was getting emotional?

He came back, “Bravo Sit-Rep?” As Jason filled him in, he waved Jack over and with a look checked that it was still okay to report the Delta’s presence, because Delta identities are as protected as Seals, you needed top clearance for that. Jack nodded because they had already planned for this and while it was unusual for the two spec ops branches to work together, because they tended to specialise in different areas, they were both under the umbrella of JSOC.

At the end of his report he asked the burning question that had been plaguing him, “Bravo support and personnel status?”

He heard the stress in Eric’s voice, “TOC, the FOB and communications taken out in a co-ordinated attack, reports are filtering in that isolated units out in the field are being targeted while they can’t call in air support, Bravo Support have injuries some severe but all being cared for, we have for the moment retreated to Kabul but an invasion force is being assembled of Marines and Rangers, unknown eta.”

Jason asked, “Any intel on who’s behind this?”

Blackburn sighed then keyed the mike, “Bravo One be aware that intel staff were some of the worst injured, Jason... Lisa is in a coma, Mandy is trying to find you from her hospital bed with a broken arm and severe concussion... Command is flying in some help but if you have someone there with connections to CIA, feel free to use their resources if authenticated”

Jason frowning at the news of his friends asked, “Orders sir?”

“Stay dark, contact at this time every day and I will update you, leave it to me to contact Spartan Command and update them I can get a supply drop out to you tonight if you need it, but for the moment if you regard it as safe then stay put, I have nothing I can tell you but we may need both teams to remain for a mission, possibly a chance at the enemy leadership, and you are in a good position for that. Now do you have any urgent injured or supply requests?” Blackburn asked.

“Understood Sir, our injured are recovering well at the moment, but will not be cleared field ready for some time, but we also have four civilians...4 ,6, 14 and 25 years old... Our supply needs are generally everything but specifically weapons and rounds, we’re nearly depleted...” Jason stated.

“Regarding the civilians, until the Marines arrive, we have no resources to extract them, are they safe with you? Send co-ordinates for the supply drop and I will make that a priority” Blackburn responded.

“Yes, safe for the moment but be aware that we cannot maintain stealth with civilians...” Jason followed up with the co-ordinates and wishing Eric well, signed off.

“Phew... Sounds like a shit storm out there...” Jack observed. He keyed his mike, “Any Spartan or Bravo element on patrol copy?”

Ray, Brock and Cooper replied.

“Be aware contact made with Bravo command, we’ve been alerted to targeted attacks of isolated units in country...Keep your eyes peeled guys and alert the others, Bravo one and I about to start our decent, Spartan Actual out.”

Jack when finished, grabbed Jason's arm to stop him leaving. Jason turned and looked questioningly at him. Jack dropped his arm and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how this would be received. “Um there’s something you need to know about me, I don’t tell anybody this, so only Mac and Boxer know but I am ex-CIA” At Jason's wide-eyed look he explained, “I was long term deep undercover... I had to leave because of the dirty tricks some of the deputy directors tried, anyway, it left a bad taste in my mouth, so I got out, but I still have useful contacts in the agency, and could reach out if we find we need intel...”

Jason nodded, “Yeah that might be useful down the road, thank you for telling me, I know you didn’t have to, I have a rocky relationship with CIA myself, I tend to cut a swathe through them when they send us on a mission with bad intel, Mandy’s the only one that I’ve been able to work well with so far... I hope she’s okay...”

“Yeah about that, is that Mandy Ellis by any chance?” Jack asked with a smile

“You know her?” Jason was stunned.

“Yeah good kid, she was starting as I was leaving but I worked with her a few times, very intense but good hearted” Jack grinned from the memories.

Both Jason and Jack took a final look through their binoculars at the surrounding hills and valleys before beginning the abseil down, leaving the line fixed in place for future trips.


	15. Chapter 15

Clay was propped up sideways against Sonny’s legs, so that he didn’t put any pressure on his injury but could still be a part of the group discussion, feeling comforted by Sonny absently running his fingers through Clay’s hair, one day he thought he would have to work out why his team were all fascinated with his blonde curls, he mused.   
Cooper had MacGyver and Duncan comfortably placed against a fallen tree log. The kids including Sammy who had come out of his stupor were quietly petting and playing with Cerberus. Everyone else was scattered around after eating lunch, waiting for the briefing to start.  
“Bravo support are all alive...” Holding up a hand at the quiet cheers from his team, “Lisa and Mandy are in hospital, Lisa is in a coma...” Jason fully understanding the pained “NO...” Gasped out from Sonny, Clay turned and reached up to grip Sonny’s hands firmly in comfort, they all knew how Sonny felt about the petite but feisty Logistics Petty Officer. Ray stepped up behind the big guy and grasped his shoulders, whispering in his ear, at Sonny’s nod he patted him reassuringly on the shoulders and stepped back, let Sonny wipe his face on his sleeve, for the few tears that had escaped. Sonny hung onto Clays hands and studied the ground.  
Jason continued by filling them all in on the attacks that had happened and what their orders were, “We will need a team of six to head for the drop site and bring the supplies back here, this will of course be risky as even on a night drop the ‘chute will be visible. Bravo one, Two and Three will be going, and Jack has allocated Spartan One, Two and Three. We should only be gone for two hours. Trent, Pete you need to adjust the watch rota accordingly.”   
When Trent stood up with a determined look on his face, Jason stopped him gently, “Trent it will be dangerous, but we all have first aid training, you and Pete are in charge here, you’re needed here.” Clearly unhappy but Trent nodded anyway and sat back down on the other side of Spenser.  
Jason invited Jack to add to the briefing, “Sorry guys but still no contact with Command, however Lt. Commander Eric Blackburn has offered to reach out to them and update them on our situation, so for the moment we hold position with Bravo as there also maybe the possibility of a joint mission to go after the leadership, regular contact is to be maintained once a day with Bravo command at 1000 hrs, otherwise we stay dark. Now the best position for radio contact appears to be at the top of that rise” Jack while pointing, was watching Brock covertly now, curious about the young man’s reaction, Jack was able to read most people quickly, but Brock gave off few cues.   
“It is an easy walk up the goat trail, but I had to free climb the last hundred metres” Grimacing inwardly at the slight stiffening of Brock’s spine and the narrow-eyed look he was giving Jason, “While I have a line in place, I recommend it be only used by experienced climbers or be accompanied by one.” Jack explained. Then clapping his hands he finished with, “Now I believe Sonny and Boxer have found us a mansion to move into, so unless there are questions, we break up camp, fill water from the river and move up the rise to a more secure position.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jack walked over to Steve and asked softly, “Can you give me a minute?” Getting a nod, they moved to one side out of the way of the others breaking camp, “What would you like to do? Personally, I would prefer to keep you and the kids here in relative safely, however you are under no obligation to stay... But there is risk in both options...”  
Steve gazed at him thoughtfully, “You believe the risk is higher if I leave now and drive through a warzone, but less if I stay here with you and help you fight a war...”  
Holding up his hands, Jack hurriedly said, “There is no way I am bringing you into this war man...but if you stay in the encampment you should be safe enough... unless our position is over run, we’re attacked while in transit, or everyone here is dead and can’t defend you...”  
Steve scrunched up his face, “Gruesome Jack...”  
“War ain’t pretty my friend...” Jack quipped. “Either way, let us know your decision, I would rather you stay, but I am letting you know you are free to go...”   
As he moved to walk away, Steve stopped him, “Thank you for laying it out for me mate, but I think that I am the most useful to you here, that is why I came to this whacked out country, to be useful.”  
Jack grinned, “Okay well then let's get packing”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jason glancing around to see where he could be most useful, spotted Brock alone, quietly dragging the two water tanks down to the river to be filled, taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, quietly telling Ray where he was going, he followed the young man down the path to the river.  
Brock knew he was there; he didn’t even need Cerberus to alert him, but he didn’t acknowledge Jason, just started the process of filling the two tanks, he wasn’t even sure of why he was feeling hurt, Jason was the boss and he could do what he liked, no matter what the team thought of it. It’s just this was the first team he had served on that hadn’t treated him like an extra in a movie, they listened the few times he spoke, even asked his opinion... But this... This felt like the other teams all over again, many underestimated Brock’s skills, he knew that Jason shouldn’t climb with that weak knee, he was terrified at the thought that his boss who he considered family, could have fallen doing something Brock could have done safely.  
They worked side by side in silence until the job was done, Brock sealed the lid so that it could be laid sideways and rolled back into camp.   
Before he could move off, Jason softly called him, “Brock, listen...” Brock straightened up and stood at parade rest, without looking him in the eye. “What the fuck Brock? Come on I know I made you a promise, but Jack is an experienced climber and he was prepared to set the line, we were linked, I was never going to fall...”  
At Brocks lack of response, Jason’s shoulders sagged, he knew that being heavy handed with Brock would be a mistake, it wouldn’t work like it did with Sonny and even Clay. Brock would quietly retreat and be gone before anyone noticed. Jason just wasn’t a leader that did soft touch leadership, man he wished Ray or Eric were here...  
Spotting a nearby series of boulders, he walked over and sat down, waving the young man over he said, “Come on sit down for a minute.” Brock obeyed. “What is it that bothers you most, that I broke a promise to you, or I put myself at risk?”  
Watching the stiffly angry man, he was still startled when Brock turned flashing angry eyes at him, “Master Chief...” He started.  
“AHT! Nope don’t start that shit, tell me!” Jason insisted firmly  
Looking Jason in the eye, “Jason this is my family, you are essentially a Father figure, Trent my best friend, Clay’s my little brother... I had mistakenly believed you trusted me to take care of you all, I believed you trusted my judgement... I’ve... I’ve never been as accepted in a team before, like this one, I’m usually ignored, today reminded me of that...What if you had fallen?”  
Jason sighed, “I really am sorry, believe me you are an incredibly important member of this family! But I’m okay, I trust Jack, in fact I’m happier working with this Delta team than some of the Seal teams out there.” But that didn’t seem to help, so he thought back over what Brock had said.  
“You do know Brock that we all have complete trust in you?” Brock shrugged, Jason grasping his shoulder turned him. “Brock we rely on you!”  
Brock looked at him, “So are you going to try and tell me that Sonny didn’t immediately blame me for Clay getting injured? I know that either you or Ray said something to him...”  
Jason growled and rubbed his face vigorously, “Brock you know Sonny is my problem child, right? He lives by his emotions and if it had been you injured, he would had been just as angry at the nearest person” He declared.  
Brock snorted in disbelief.  
Jason turned his chin back his way and looked him in the eye determinedly, “It is true, you are an important part of this team and family, I am really sorry for hurting you, I didn’t get injured, and I don’t know what to say to make you believe me...”  
Brock continued to look him in the eye and after a moment asked, “So how bad is the knee right now...?”  
Jason flung his hands up in the air frustrated, “Okay my knee is killing me, but I didn’t fall!”  
Brock dropped his head in his hands and ran his hands through his unruly hair, “Okay Jason I hear you but please use me for things I can do, you don’t have to do everything! And you tell Trent about the knee... Deal?”  
Relieved Jason stood up in front of him and held out a hand to shake, “Deal!” and when the young man grabbed his hand, he pulled him up into a firm hug and affectionately ruffled the shaggy curls on top of Brock’s head growling, “I swear you’re still growing, you make me feel short and old dude.” Brock laughed into his shoulder.  
As they parted and moved towards the water drums, Jason asked curiously, “So obviously Ray is Mom, what is Sonny then?”  
“Well he’s my pain in the arse big brother that I would die for, but also would love to drop itching powder in his bed...” Brock quipped.  
Jason gasped in laughter, “That I have to see...” Shaking his head at ‘his kids’.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Setting up the camp in the cavern took up enough of Jason’s concentration that he forgot his promise to report to Trent. Until he spotted Brock, arms folded staring at him intently from across the room. Huffing out a laugh, he waved him off and went to where Trent and Pete set up a treatment area. Trent noticed him coming over and eyed him expertly, “You’ve stuffed your knee again, haven't you?” Standing up straight with hands on hips, eyes narrowed “When did this happen Jason?”  
“Look just give me an anti-inflammatory, I need to go get ready for tonight...” He hedged, startling when Brock from directly behind him said flatly to his best friend, “It flared on the climb he did this morning... And except for a treatment that Cerb hates the smell of, he hasn’t looked after it at all, no ice, strapping, elevation, nothing...”  
Trent fuming now just pointed to the treatment bed, “Drop the pants, Jason.”  
Ray who was nearby, chuckled, “Upset the kids have we Jase?”  
Jason growled, “Shuddup Ray...You people do know that I’m in charge, here right?” Obeying his medic anyway.  
Trent whistled for Pete, Jason was horrified, “Trent I’d rather you just deal with it...”  
“Well that’s just too fucking bad then Jason, because I am in charge here, and if I want the opinion of someone who is studying Orthopaedics, when that’s what happens... Jase why didn’t you report this earlier?”  
Jason lay back in the raised stretcher which was now a treatment table, “Ugh... Jack gave me a liniment at the summit that seemed to help, I’ve used it a couple of times now, it’s good but I made a promise to someone... So here I am...”  
Pete having heard what Jason said, called MacGyver over and he, Pete and Trent had a quick consult before Pete turned and looked down at the Seal, asking, “If it’s okay, I’d like to test your range and try some manipulation, will you let me do that?”  
Nodding, Jason bellowed over to Jack, “Your Medic is a lot more polite than mine Jack, how about an exchange program?”  
Over the laughter, Jack called back, “You just haven’t pissed him off yet Jason, give it time...”  
Scowling at his chuckling teammates, he nodded to Pete to go ahead and closed his eyes, he felt a hand resting on his shoulder in support and sighed.  
After a painful examination, Pete cleaned his hands and stood next to the bed, “Look I am no expert, but I think you have at least two tears from twisting, and while they are not yet complete, you’re risking tearing them further and then you will be crippled, you will need surgery in the future.”  
“But now?” Jason asked worriedly  
“From what Mac has told us about the liniment ingredients, it will help with the pain and the inflammation and even has some healing properties to it, but Master Chief, it’s only a Band-Aid, if you really look after the knee, protecting it as much as possible, it may last you till you get Stateside and have it properly investigated...”  
Trent knowing what a blow this would be said, “We will start with icing and strapping now, and try and get this inflammation down, but Jason, you need to stay off your feet, tonight is out for you...”  
Jason flung himself upright and growled, “Definitely not! Give me something for the pain and piss off!”  
Ray stepped up and said, “Give me a minute guys.” And waited till they melted away, looking up into his best friends' furious eyes, he asked softly, “So have you got your letters written to the kids? Are you really going to make me deliver the news to them?” Ray waited patiently, and he knew he had won when Jason suddenly dropped his head to his chest. Laying his hand on his neck, Ray gently pulled him in till his head was on Ray’s shoulder and he was rubbing his friends back. Softly he said, “You're too important to us Jase, switch out with Trent or Brock tonight...”  
Watching from the corner, Brock whispered to Trent, “I am in so much trouble...”


	16. Chapter 16

Having left early to scout the drop site, they were able to hunker down in good positions in the hills surveying the valley before the sun set.

Jack as the leader, set everyone out around in the hills and took position in the valley, so that he could signal with the laser, he was really missing his Sniper rifle with night scope right now, his position was more exposed than anybody’s, which is one of the reasons he took it. Still Ray had his Sniper rifle and he was confident in his ability to watch his back.

An hour later he checked in with everyone, then he picked up the sound of a Herc, “Heads up guys, I think this is our boy, right on time”

Boxer quipped, “You just watch your head Wyatt!”

Sure enough, they all saw the parachute bloom and float gently down to them, but these were trained operators and they turned away and scanned the surroundings, leaving it to Jack to pinpoint it’s landing place.

Jack scampered to the cargo and quickly got rid of the silk, bundling it up and shoving it in his pack, giving the crate a quick inspection, all seemed secure and he signalled ‘ _Successful delivery_ ’ to the air craft, so it could return to base.

Calling Boxer, he gave the exact co-ordinates so that he could drive the truck in, and they could load up.

Leaving Ray and Cooper on either end of the valley for overwatch Jack called everyone else to come in to pack the truck, nearly done Jack was absently thinking this had all gone smoothly...

“Crap.” Jack growled.

“What?” Boxer whispered

“I just jinxed us; I was just thinking how smooth this was going...”

“Really Jack!” Boxer said exasperatedly.

“Brock” Jack called softly, “Cerberus giving any signals?”

Shaking his head, the young man still turned around to view the dark hills for trouble, as did Sonny.

“Heads on a swivel, boys, my gut is acting up, Spartan Three, make your way to exfil.” Jack radioed their overwatch. He ordered, “Box drive, slowly...Sonny, Brock up on top, Cerb in the cab.”

They all jumped to and made their way cautiously up out of the valley.

“Spartan actual, three is on the move, closing your position.” Jack relived that Cooper had reached his ATV called Ray, “Bravo two, status?”

“…”

“Bravo two Sit-Rep?” He repeated, worried now.

Ray gasped out, “Spartan be aware, rebels approaching your position, am relocating to get a better shot!”

“Roger Bravo two, get me numbers as soon as you can” Jack ordered, “Spartan three, go high, cover us and Bravo two”

Hearing the ‘Roger, good copy” from them both, Jack turned his thoughts to the mental map of the area he had studied before they arrived. “Box turn in under these trees and then we are on the move, Brock you and Cerb stand guard”

“Roger that” Brock clipped out as he ordered Cerb to jump up to the top of the cargo with a hand signal.

“Spartan actual, be aware my count is twenty in three vehicles, 40 degrees North, Bravo two out”

“Roger Bravo two, Spartan Three, do you concur?” Jack queried.

“I concur Spartan, suggest you come from the East, we can trap them in a kill box...”

Jack was already thinking that so he sent the other two to his flanks and they scaled the rise and got a good view of the road they would have to travel into the valley.

“Spartan Actual to overwatch, confirm weapons sighted?”

Getting the necessary confirmation that they were allowed to fire under the rules of engagement, Jack ordered, “Spartan Actual, to all call signs, wait for my mark and make them all kill shots boys, we’re low on ammo here”

Then waiting till the whole convoy was in range of them all he ordered, “Engage, engage!”

And the battle begun, well it was a slaughter really, but three did manage to get away, one Cooper took care of with his knife, Boxer grabbed a tree branch and stove in the head of another that tried to run by him and the last was headed to Brock’s position...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trent radioed in from his watch position, “Bravo one, I hear the vehicles returning, the engines are under strain, they are coming in faster than they should...”

“Roger Bravo four, we will get ready, Bravo one out”

Trent was anxious, they wouldn’t be driving like that unless something had gone wrong, and if something were wrong the chance of injury was high... He knew that Pete was capable... but if one of his team were hurt...They were his responsibility...But Jason hadn’t ordered him in, so he had to wait...

Brock came running into the Cavern with a bloody dog in his arms, yelling, “Trent!” desperately.

Laying him carefully on the treatment table, Brock looked around wildly at everyone gathering in shock, “Where’s Trent” He yelled.

Pete began assessing the canine, working through the blood to find the wound, Brock had packed the wound in the dogs side and wrapped it, which slowed the bleeding down, but he was floundering, he had never worked on an animal before...

Steve came racing into the cavern from the tunnel and didn’t stop till he got through the onlookers, to the dog’s side and taking over from Pete, his hands confident, searching for other wounds in just moments, he started barking orders, not taking note of who was helping him, other than Pete who he questioned as to what drugs and fluids were available. Smoothly starting an IV with pain relief and Saline, as well as intubating for the anaesthesia, he showed Pete how to check reflexes on the eyes and manage the gas mixture.

Then he scrubbed as quickly as he could and started on what turned out to be a deep knife wound into Cerberus’s gut...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonny collapsed beside Brock and pulled the shaking man in his arms, Jason wrapped them in a blanket and went to get them Gatorades, on the way he stopped next to Ray and asked quietly, “Sit-Rep?”

“We ran into some trouble after getting all the cargo, Cerb is the only victim...” Ray reported succinctly, “Jase he needs Trent...”

“Yeah, are you okay to take the rest of Trent’s watch?”

Nodding Ray grabbed his gear and left, radioing to Trent on the way.

Racing into the cave, Trent looked for his friend, seeing him curled up with Sonny he slid to his knees beside them and checked Brock for anything including shock, for the moment he just appeared to have light shock but Sonny seemed to have that in hand, giving his friend a quick hug, he said to them both, “I’ll check on Cerb but you call me if you need me!”

Sonny, not exactly dried eyed himself, nodded and whispered, “Please don’t let him die Trent” glancing down at the pale shivering man he was trying to comfort and warm up.

Trent watched in awe as Steve deftly cleaned out the wound and worked on closing any punctured intestines and organs that were affected, until he only had the muscle and skin to stitch up, all at the same time as constantly checking in with Pete on the status of the anaesthesia, it was delicate trying to keep it as light as possible because it could shut down Cerb’s breathing but also not too light that the dog would go into heavy shock from the pain.

“Can I help?” Trent asked, never feeling more helpless in his life, Steve glanced at him and nodded, “I need a warm bed made up, perhaps using hot rocks, but no higher than 38 degrees...” MacGyver interrupted, converting automatically for the Americans in the room, “or 101 degrees, and I can take care of that!”

Pleased with that, Steve spoke again to Trent, “We need more fluid, I’m hoping we can get away without blood, but that is 50/50, we also need antibiotics”, and named a few that would be suitable for Cerb, thankfully Trent had two of those.

“Do you want to run another line for me, in his other leg, we need these IV’s pushed in as fast as we can, wide open.” Steve asked, not sure if the medic would be okay with finding a vein in the skinny leg of a dog. Trent just nodded and Steve was impressed that Trent appeared to know what he was doing, “You’ve done this before?” He asked as he started on the last few stiches.

Trent nodded, “Since Brock and Cerb joined the team, I’ve been dreading something like this happening, so I have a training session with Cerb’s Vet when I can fit one in, but man I am so grateful you were here, ‘cause compared to this” He waved toward the wound, “I still only know the basics...”

“Well that was more than me...” said Pete, “I’m glad you’re here young man!”

“Not a problem, I’m nearly done here so you can gradually lighten up on the anaesthesia, I don’t want him to be under too long...”

Checking him over, gently wiping the blood and dirt away as best he could, Steve once again checked the pupils, nodding in satisfaction, he looked around and saw where Mac had built Cerberus a warm nest, so he cleaned himself up and gently carried the sleeping dog and made him comfortable in what appeared to be a temperature controlled bed...Huh...Nope he wasn’t even going to ask. There was even a hook above for the IV bags in a framework that would also provide a cover if needed.

Looking for Brock, Steve walked over and crouched beside the quiet but still shaking man. “Brock would you like to come and sit by Cerberus? He’s okay for the moment I promise” Steve said gently.

Brock looked dazed at him for a moment then to Sonny. “Come on Brock let me up and let's go and see how the little guy is doing...Yeah?”

Trent grabbed his arms and pulled him up, giving him a long hug, then they turned and settled around Cerberus’s bed, Trent and Sonny on either side of Brock wrapping him up in a blanket once again. Jason appeared with hot Chocolates for everyone and the room was silent with contemplative men, watching over a very precious member of the family.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was once again leading the way up the rock climb, testing the tension of each Piton as he went by, checking the line clipped to each one was still in good condition, checking on his fellow climber that he had clipped to his harness, although he seemed to be doing okay, but he was quieter than usual...

“How you doing there cowboy?” Jack called down to him.

“Bite me...” Grumbled Sonny

“What's the matter, found a spider?” Jack teased, slowing down to let him catch up.

Sonny pulled up next to him clipped his carabiner on the line and took a drink, “How much further?” he asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “You over this already? I thought you were okay with climbing when you volunteered...”

Sonny gazed out over their valley while he took another drink, then squaring his shoulders he looked back at Jack, “I’m okay with climbing if I need to, but not a fan...”

“Then why?” Jack tilted his head in curiosity, “You looked freaked dude...”

Sonny sighed, “Lisa...Lisa is real important to me man, I’m real worried about her...”

Jack reached out and grabbed his shoulder, “Hey I’m sure she’ll be okay, but how about we get up there and check in yeah?”

Sonny nodded and it wasn’t long before they were on the summit trying to contact Blackburn, without success... Sonny frustrated that there was no response kicked a rock off the ledge.

“Hey, Sonny, it’s still early that’s probably why they’re not on yet, come and sit down here and tell me about her” Jack suggested

Sonny sighed and sat, “She’s feisty, loyal and I don’t know why but she puts up with my shit... We ain’t eva hooked up because of the frat rules, but man if they weren’t there...” Sonny rubbed his face in frustration, “We agreed to keep things platonic for now... But Jack... If I lose her...” Sonny’s voice hoarse, “She’s the one man...”

Jack didn’t say anything, just squeezed his shoulder in comfort, but then, “Regrets man, I know about them... I get it about the frat rules, I really do but Sonny our lives can’t only be about the job, God willing we actually survive this business, then what? We sacrifice everything for the job as it is, our hearts shouldn't be a part of that, can’t you work it out somehow? A go-around the rules you haven’t found yet?”

Sonny shook his head, “Nah not as yet” He looked over at Jack, “Sounds as if you know what it's like? Got a story to tell?”

Jack gazed up at the sky, rubbed his eyes and glanced at Sonny, “Dianne... She was the one for me...”

“Was?” asked Sonny

Jack shrugged, “I had to walk away, I did something...”

“What? Jack? What did you do?” Demanded Sonny.

“Dianne has this cute as a button daughter, Riley... Sweet, feisty... worshipped the ground I walked on...” Jack sighed, “But there was an ex-husband, Riley’s Dad, he often gave Dianne grief but I hadn’t met him yet, then one night I come over for a visit and there he is, drunk as a skunk laying into Dianne, well I took him outside and taught him the hard way to never darken her door again...”

Sonny raised a fist to him, “Too right Dude, no one gets to treat a woman that way, I would have done the same” They fist bumped. “So why did you leave then?” Sonny asked.

“Riley... She saw it... I never knew that she had woken up and come downstairs. _She saw what I did Sonny_...” Jack’s voice broke, “That little girl, who thought I was her sunshine suddenly saw the real me, the me that is soldier, the me that is the killer... _Man the look on her face_...” He looked Sonny in the eye, “I can’t ever be comfortable bringing such evil into their lives Sonny... So, I left”

“You want to protect them... I guess I understand that...But Jack, her Dad sounds like a Douche, who’s going to keep them safe now?” Sonny asked upset.

“Well I went back when Elwood was sober and could start seeing out of his eyes again, and we had a ‘ _chat_ ’, I made real sure that he never comes near my girls again... Plus I have a friend keeping an eye on them for me and things are in place for if they ever need help or to get away quick... they’re safe now...” Jack explained

“But you miss them... They probably miss you too, you know...” Said Sonny

“They’re better off without me, believe me” Jack firmly ending the subject.

Sonny sighed, “I’m sorry Jack.”

“Yeah, I know, and that why I’d hate for you to lose your opportunity at real happiness Dude... _Man Mac would call me such a sap right now.”_ Jack laughed ruefully.

Sonny laughed, “My guys are used to me being all emotional, don’t worry about it, wadya say we try again?”

“Yep go ahead” Jack nodded

Sonny keyed his mike, “Bravo three to Havoc, come in?”

“Havoc to Bravo three, good copy, good to hear you Three, Sit-Rep?”

Sonny proceeded to tell Blackburn about the attack last night and Cerb’s injury. Blackburn was clearly upset about their favourite mutt, “Bravo three, do you have access to vet care, drugs, blood? What do you need three?”

Sonny replied, “Civilian traveling with us just completed Vet Science, so Cerb is in good hands... Sir any news on Bravo support personnel?”

“Yes, Mandy discharged and working hard to find you a target, Lisa still in a coma but they are lightening that now and will try waking her up in a day or two, she has a long road ahead with rehab but the Doc’s believe she and Mandy will make full recoveries...” Eric was happy to report.

Jack slung an arm around Sonny and gave a squeeze, Sonny glanced at him with a watery smile and responded to his boss, “Good news Sir, thank you, you have all been in our thoughts and prayers”

“And you in ours Son!” Eric responded equally as emotionally, but then he had to get back to business, he was a Lt. Commander after all, “Bravo three, I have made contact with Spartan command, can you take message?”

“Yes Sir, I have Spartan Actual with me go ahead.” Sonny handed the conversation over to Jack.

“Spartan Actual, do you copy?” Blackburn called.

“Yes Sir, Spartan Actual, good copy” Jack at attention now.

“Spartan, I have the sad duty to inform you that members of your support are all KIA except for Major Dunn, he is hospitalised but expected to recover and will be released soon... I am so sorry Spartan...” Jack was struggling to contain the emotions now and it was Sonny’s turn to wrap him up in a hug. After a moment Jack was able to get enough control to respond, “Thank you for the information... Orders Sir?” Asked Jack wiping his eyes furiously.

“Spartan you are officially assigned to a joint task force with Bravo, as is your Major when he is well again, because we have the most resources for the moment, Havoc remains your point of contact and intelligence source as well as supplying you with anything you need, I understand your team lost everything in the explosion?”

“Yes Sir, but Bravo has been looking after us and we are making do, last night’s drop will see us right for the moment and Sir I want to thank you for the resupply of my Barrett M82...”

“You are welcome, Major Dunn said that it was your preferred long gun, make a list of anything else you need, and we will get it for you.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir, Spartan out.” Jack replied and signing out.

As did Sonny, “Bravo three out, stay safe Havoc.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they reached the bottom Jack radioed Boxer, “Spartan two, copy?”

“Spartan two, Good copy” Boxer was quick to reply.

“Assemble Spartan 20 mikes, Spartan Actual out” Ordered Jack. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. Feeling the comforting hand on his shoulder, he smiled sadly at Sonny.

“Come on Longhorn, rip off the band aid let's get this over with...” Sonny softly fake punched his friends shoulder affectionately.

“Watch it Dude, you won’t know what hit you.” Jack chuckled and they moved off down the hill companionably.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boxer had Cooper, Pete, Duncan and Mac all gathered at a table set up under trees, near the entrance of the cave system.

Jason and Ray were hovering protectively wondering if something had gone wrong and when Jason saw Jack he came over and asked, “Do you want privacy?”

Jack shook his head, “No that’s okay, this affects you guys too, it’s just personal for us...”

Jason seeing the sadness in Jack’s eyes, nodded, grasped Jack’s arm firmly then moved away, leaving Jack to face the group at the table, who were anxiously studying his face.

“Hey guys” He said softly as he sat between Boxer and MacGyver.

“Wyatt, what’s wrong?” Boxer asked slowly

Taking a deep breathe Jack began, “Bravo command was able to find out about our guys... I’m sorry but all KIA except for the Major...” To wounded gasps around the table, “This really sux, I know. I wish I had better news...The Major is in hospital and recovering, when he gets cleared he will be joining up with Bravo command in a Joint Task Force to hunt down the creators of this last offensive, we with Bravo will be tasked to take down the leadership, Rangers and Marines are coming in to deal with all the rest...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Listening in but staying out of it; Jason, Ray and Sonny felt sad for their friends, it was a fact of war, and mostly they had been hardened to it, but that was loss in the front lines, it was expected, planned for even, you shoved it into a compartment, got on with your job and mourned the loss later on. But a huge loss like this in your support personnel, the ones that were supposed to be safe at the FOB, well that wasn’t planned for...

Jason looked at Sonny, “How’s Lisa?” cheered by the sudden brightening of the Texans face.

“They’re bringing her out of the coma now, she’ll had lots of rehab ahead of her, but we can all help with that. Jase they’re expecting her to make a full recovery! Mandy as well” Sonny gave them a watery smile.

Smiling in relief Ray and Jason both clapped a hand on Sonny’s shoulder. “Hey Son, can you stay here with these guys, I need to talk to Ray for a minute?”

“Sure thing, Jase, I’m gunna call for some drinks for them, who is inside?”

“Good idea, Brock is with Cerb and Spenser is moving around better but see if Trent is free.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason and Ray left to go for a slow walk, “You know that I'm not the only one that’s noticed you're not really sticking to the Rest and Elevation part of your treatment...” Ray drily said to his best friend as they moved off.

Jason sighed, “I know, sheesh it's like having 5 wives...All hovering...” As he led Ray to a log on the ground, sat and lifted his leg up, “There woman, better?” he asked over Ray’s chuckle.

Ray still grinning, sat on a nearby stump, “So Jase what are you worried about now?”

Jason frowning at his leg, “Well this, for a start... Look Ray if I can’t go out in the field till this settles down, then normally you take command, and the team accepts that...”

“But because we are a joint team now and Jack outranks me, how will the team accept his lead?” Ray finished for him.

“See! Even you know what I'm thinking better than a wife does!” Jason grateful for his friend's ability to read him so well.

“Well that depends on the wife doesn’t it...” Ray deadpanned

Nodding in agreement, Jason admitted, “Yeah your Naima is pretty special” Jason tilted his head in query, “You’re okay with Jack’s leadership?”

Ray crossed his legs and arms thoughtfully, after a moment he nodded and looked at his leader, “Aside from Sonny’s recommendation, last night he showed good strategic thinking, Jack had the whole chess board in his head, he placed us all in good safe positions, only he was in the vulnerable spot, and as I was the nearest, he was clearly trusting that I had his back... We were outnumbered but they were drawn into a kill box and dealt with efficiently... And when Cerb was attacked...” Ray shook his head, “Jack was right in there with Brock giving first aid and getting us back to camp as fast as possible... So yeah Jase, I would follow Jack, I think the others would too, for me Spenser is the only unknown... Not sure if they would clash or not...”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced child abuse from the past  
> The story about Anansi is a popular childrens story in Africa, not my words. I came across it a while ago and loved it, so tried to find a way to include this for Clay.

Clay after his still painful dressing changes even a few days later, liked to curl up next to Cerberus, for comfort but also to keep him and his handler company. It also helped Trent drag Brock away for looking after and feeding if they both knew that Clay was looking out for Cerb.

Because Steve was constantly checking on Cerb as well, Beran and Hadissa, less shy now as they got to know everyone in the large group were happy to snuggle up to Clay and demand a story, and while he could easily communicate in their native language, Steve was making the effort to teach them English so he was happy to support that as well, he just made sure none of the team were around.

“Kay!” Hadissa squealed excitedly, tumbling into his arms, making him grunt, “Stawy! Stawy...Pwese” Beran more self-conscious but just as eager sat nearby and gently patted Cerberus’s head, scratching behind his ears, earning himself a lick on the hand.

Settling her on his lap, Clay chuckled and gave her a fond hug, “Well okay, today I have a story about a spider, you ready?” Checking with Beran as well, Clay noticed that Sammy was nearby trying to pretend he wasn’t interested, Steve and Mac were working on something, Brock and Cooper were dozing on their bed rolls... Well he hoped they were asleep, blushing slightly, he was sure he would never live this down...

Clay began with a deep mysterious voice... “ _Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived a spider named Anansi. Anansi's wife was a very good cook. But always, Anansi loved to taste the food that others in the village made for themselves and for their families._

_One day, he stopped by Rabbit's house. Rabbit was his good friend._

_"There are greens in your pot," cried Anansi excitedly. Anansi loved greens._

_"They are not quite done," said Rabbit. "But they will be soon. Stay and eat with me."_

_"I would love to, Rabbit, but I have some things to do," Anansi said hurriedly. If he waited at Rabbit's house, Rabbit would certainly give him jobs to do. "I know," said Anansi. "I'll spin a web. I'll tie one end around my leg and one end to your pot. When the greens are done, tug on the web, and I'll come running!"_

_Rabbit thought that was a great idea. And so, it was done._

_"I smell beans," Anansi sniffed excitedly as he ambled along. "Delicious beans, cooking in a pot."_

_"Come eat our beans with us," cried the monkeys. "They are almost done."_

_"I would love to Father Monkey," said Anansi. And again, Anansi suggested he spin a web, with one end tied around his leg, and one end tied to the big bean pot._

_Father Monkey thought that was a great idea. All his children thought so, too. And so, it was done._

_"I smell sweet potatoes," Anansi sniffed happily as he ambled along. "Sweet potatoes and honey, I do believe!"_

_"Anansi," called his friend Hog. "My pot is full of sweet potatoes and honey! Come share my food with me."_

_"I would love to," said Anansi. And again, Anansi suggested he spin a web, with one end tied around his leg, and one end tied to the sweet potato pot._

_His friend Hog thought that was a great idea. And so, it was done._

_By the time Anansi arrived at the river, he had one web tied to each of his eight legs._

_"This was a wonderful idea," Anansi told himself proudly. "I wonder whose pot will be ready first?"_

_Just then, Anansi felt a tug at his leg. "Ah," said Anansi. "That is the web string tied to Rabbit's greens." He felt another. And another. Anansi was pulled three ways at once._

_"Oh dear," said Anansi as he felt the fourth web string pull._

_Just then, he felt the fifth web string tug. And the sixth. And the seventh. And the eighth. Anansi was pulled this way and that way, as everyone pulled on the web strings at once. His legs were pulled thinner and thinner. Anansi rolled and tugged himself into the river. When all the webs had washed away, Anansi pulled himself painfully up on shore._

_"Oh my, oh my," sighed Anansi. "Perhaps that was not such a good idea after all."_

_To this day, Anansi the Spider has eight very thin legs. And he never got any food that day at all._

“Oh, he was greedy!” Beran was shocked. Clay nodded, “That’s right, but it didn’t help him in the end, did it, he went hungry, and sore...”

Beran nodded sagely, “He should have stayed home with his wife...” The boy startling when the room erupted in laughter, clinging to a blushing Spenser, who hadn’t realised Jason, Ray and Sonny had come in.

“Well kid if you understand that now, you’re going to be a happily married man!” Jason stated as he ruffled Beran’s hair fondly, then tried to do the same with Clay but missed when he dodged, handed Hadissa over to Beran, got up, ducked his head and still blushing strode quickly outside.

The three teammates exchanged confused looks, Sonny said, “I’ll go...”

Nodding Ray said, “Call me if you need to yeah?”

Dashing through the tunnel to outside he stopped, looking around quickly to see if Clay was still around, Jack catching his eye just pointed up into the hill above the entrance, nodding thanks he made his way around and up the trail, calling out softly, “Hey BamBam come out, come out where ever you are...”

Eventually he got far enough that he was beginning to get worried, starting to think about calling for a search party, but he had avoided that till now because he had the feeling that having too much focus on Clay right now would be a mistake. Finally, he caught sight of his friend perched on a ledge overlooking their little valley. Grumbling about these weird people who enjoyed climbing up into awkward places, he cautiously moved closer and settled himself nearby, “Nice view...” Sonny observed.

Spencer didn’t look at him, he was cross-legged (and seriously who could even still do that...) elbows on knees, hands fiddling nervously with some vine pieces, Sonny couldn't see clearly but it looked like he was forming something, head hanging down.

“What’s going on Pretty Boy? Didn’t know you were so good with kids...” Sonny was shocked at the flinch. “Clay? What’s wrong buddy talk to me, please.”

With a shuddering sigh, Clay risked a glance at him. He didn’t see the mockery he had expected but genuine concern. Still it was hard for him to start, he was already feeling really exposed, and fragile about this issue, if Sonny were to tease him like normal... He shrugged.

Sonny got up and sat right next to him, relived to see the subconscious move from Clay to lean a little closer to him. “Whacha makin?” looking at what looked like a craft project, the vine pieces had been wound together into an intricate design, which looked like it might be a necklace or perhaps a headband?

Clay stopped the construction as if suddenly aware of what he was doing and with a disgusted snort tossed the whole thing down the hill out of sight and dropped his head in his hands.

“Hey!” Sonny objected, “I thought it looked nice, what was it?”

“Nothing but childish, girly stuff Sonny just get it over with then leave me alone please...” Clay sighed sadly.

“Huh? Get what over with BamBam? Sonny was puzzled.

“The making fun of me being one of the children, making daisy chains, knowing children stories, take your pick Sonny, just...just...” He sighed, unable to finish.

Sonny leaned back on his arms and stretched out his legs and didn't say anything for a long while, ignoring the nervous fidgeting of Clays hands.

“Did I ever tell you about my lil sister? Ya know back in Texas... No? Well she had the sweetest lil twin girls and they loved their Unca Sonny, the amount of time I had ribbons tied in my hair and beard, played making tea with their tea set, settin on these little kids chairs drinking tea from tiny cups...” Sonny’s voice broke, “Curling up reading them bedtime stories...” He wiped his face and gave a sigh, “They was 5yrs old when they and their Momma were killed...”

Clay spun around and stared at Sonny wide eyed, “Oh Sonny I’m so sorry...” He breathed.

Looking him in the eye Sonny declared, “Clay I would give _anything_ to have those girls back...” reaching up and squeezing Clay’s bicep, “Kids are so precious Spense, don’t _ever_ feel bad about trying to make them happy!”

Clay looked out to the horizon and said softly, “That’s exactly what he did...”

“Let me guess, Ash _bloody_ Spenser!” Sonny muttered sighing at Clays small nod, “Tell me Clay, trust me, it will help...”

“He never bothered with me as a kid, I was Mom’s problem, so...” Clay shrugged, “When I came back from Africa, I was 16...” He seemed to struggle with what to say. “In Liberia, my Grandparents ran a Missionary, they looked after the community but in particular widows and orphans, anyway one of my jobs that I seemed to fall naturally into was looking after and helping to teach the little ones... I loved it Sonny, I helped them read, write, do art... I learned a lot too, making stuff that we need for every day, cooking hunting.... Anyway, it helped me grow up and be a useful member of the community, well till I was sent home after my Grandparents died...” Clay stopped and rubbed his face vigorously and got up and started pacing.

Sonny stood and leaned up against the rock wall watching him, “Ash had something to say about it?”

With a mocking laugh Clay muttered, “Oh more than said... The first time he caught me tutoring a couple of the young neighbourhood kids that were struggling at school he dragged me home and gave me a belting... Said he wasn’t raising a girl; no more play time it was time to grow up and be a man...”

“You know that’s fucked up man... Did it stop you?” Sonny asked and was pleased to see a flash of the rebellious grin he’d seen Clay sport right before he did something someone advised him not to.

Shaking his head, “No I learned to hide things like that better, he guessed a couple of times and well... reinforced the lesson...”

Sonny’s hands were fists, he knew if Ash Spenser were here right now... Well at the very least he’d be breathing funny... But he had to control himself, it was Clay that he was here for. “Look Clay, I know we tease you and treat you like the Rookie, even though there is no way that you still are anymore, but we all liked seeing that side of you, would like to see it more often because I think that is the _real Clay Spenser_ right there.”

“You know what he told me once when he saw one of his fellow Seals with his children... Kids make a man weak...” Clay recollected.

“Jason and Ray look weak to you? Do you think that we thought you weak for showing kindness to two abandoned kids back there?” Sonny stepping up to him demanded.

Clay shrugged and hung his head, kicked at the dirt, “Not about Ray and Jase no, but...”

Sonny growled and grabbed Clays head in his hands, made him look Sonny in the eye, “Get it stuck in this thick old head of yours Clay Spenser, you are a highly valued member of this team, _not weak,_ stupid about yourself sometimes perhaps, but we’re working on that... But weak never! Jason simply wouldn't allow it! Capisce?” Clay blinked. “Don’t hide that caring, creative side of yourself, it makes you, _you_... Okay? Only someone with no soul makes narrow minded judgements about a man based on how much heart he has, and kid you’ve got heart!”

Blinking rapidly now Clay clasped Sonny’s wrists and said hoarsely, “Thank you Sonny.”

Letting go and pulling the younger man into his arms for a gentle hug, careful of the injury, Sonny declared, “Now young Jedi, hungry the Master is, soon he must be fed or grumpy he will be!” Gratified at the giggles he could feel muffled into his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

“So, Jack, _we need to have a chat_...” Jason grinned at the sight of big burly Delta’s scattering at his words.

“Cowards!” Jack yelled after them. Eyes twinkling, he waved to a seat for Jason, “Can I help you with something?”

Jason sighed as he lifted his sore leg up on the seat as well, “I know you don’t know me that well so you may not understand what a shock this is going to cause among some that _do_ know me, because I am a real possessive bastard about my team, but with me out of the field, you have the rank and experience to lead my guys out there...”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Ray?”

“Sure, as a separate unit, he would be taking the lead and has done, I have no concerns about him leading my guys and they follow him as much as me... But we’re a joint unit now and you’re the senior rank... Jack I’m formally asking you to take command of my men when out in the field.”

Jack sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees and looked over at the Seal, “Jason, how does Ray feel about this, and the others, they don’t know me, trust me... The op we ran the other night hardly went smoothly.”

“Jack, I talked to Ray about that already, he had no problems with you out there, you looked out for them and brought them back, Cerb was injured, but you did everything you could to help him, Steve is really happy with his recovery, he will be back to work in no time. Sonny was the first one to give a recommendation about you and Boxer before we even met, so no problems there. Ray and I don’t think you will have any problems with Trent or Brock either.”

Jack straitened, “You’re worried about Spenser...”

“Spenser... Well Spenser we’re not sure about, it took a while for him to settle in, he’s a smart little bugger, natural gift for language, and strategic thinking and our best sniper, even Ray, our official sniper will tell you that, but he can be mouthy, arrogant yet insecure, impulsive and takes risks if he thinks he can save one of us, has no self-preservation...” Jason rubbed his eyes, “And the reason I’m getting grey hair...”

Jack chuckled, “Sounds like my Mac...”

Jason grinned, “Yeah we picked up on the similarities within minutes of meeting MacGyver.”

Jack laughed delightedly, decided to share a memory, “One time I threatened to take him out behind the woodshed if he ever did something as stupid as trotting out in the middle of live fire to try and disarm an IED in the middle of the road again...” Grinning at Jason’s wild-eyed look, “You know what the smartarse said?” Jason slowly shook his head, “We don’t have a woodshed, Jack...”

“And he lives?” Jason asked gobsmacked.

Jack chuckled, “Oh there are many more such stories, my friend...”

“Okay well you must have the patience of a saint, so I am less concerned about Spenser now...” Jason quipped.

“Okay Jason I formally accept. I would like however that you sit down with them all and clear up any questions about this and then we will have to do some training, to get cohesion within the unit...” Jack advised.

Jason leaned over with his hand out, “Deal, good luck Brother...”

Jack clasped his forearm firmly, “I will do my utmost to get your men back safely to you, Brother.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MacGyver had been delighted with the cargo drop they had received; it had any number of interesting items but what held his concentration was the project that he and Steve had been working on inside the Cavern.

A radio booster had been dropped to them so that they could have better communications, and Mac of course set about improving it so that the signal would be more stable. Steve having a part time hobby as a HAM Radio operator, was a useful assistant to have, because he understood the basics of the atmospheric effects of radio signal bouncing off the Ionosphere and the wavelengths required to travel the long distance to Kabul but to also be able to adjust for local communications. So, lots of maths equations later they were at the stage of needing to place the aerial, and then they could begin testing...

As they couldn’t exactly install a tower above their cave to carry the aerials, they had to adapt and were in the process of running cabling up towards the summit as high as they could get it, MacGyver was not great with heights but he was determined to not let his fears conquer him and he strapped his harness on and double checked his equipment, and the tools he would need up there.

“Look Mac why don’t you wait for one of the others to be free to help you, I would be but climbing is one thing I have no experience in, but I don’t like you going up alone, you’re injured as well...” Steve urged him, he was aware of Macs fear and had a lot of respect for him that he was stubbornly going to override it but still...

“Steve I’ve done it before with Jack, I know how to do what I need to do it but the teams are so busy sorting out logistics and planning ops, it’s really important that I pull my weight and make sure they are safer with reliable comms” Mac answered, adding, “Besides my ankle is good, look...” He flexed it around and back and forth, “And I need you to stay down at the bottom anyway to guide the cable steadily as I go up.”

Mac did look like he knew what he was doing, he confidently free climbed the few metres to the bottom of the line Jack had hammered in a few days ago, and clipped his Carabineer on and with a cheerful wave slowly dragged the heavy cable steadily upwards... Steve sighed, _what would he know_...And focused on making sure the cable stayed tangle free and didn’t move around too much...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Bravo one to all Bravo elements, sound off with your location” Jason ordered, deciding to inform his team of their new reality sooner rather than later, and Jack was right they need to organize some training, so the unit learned to work together smoothly.

Sonny and Spenser were making their way down to camp after their chat, “Bravo 3 and 6 above camp eta 4 mikes” Sonny advised.

Trent had just come off watch and having been relieved by Cooper was also on his way in, and reported, “Bravo 4 near river, eta 2 mikes.”

Ray and Brock had been enjoying a coffee while keeping Cerberus and the kids company and needing to restrict the dog’s impulse to leave his bed, he was getting better, but Steve left strict instructions that he was only allowed to be mobile for toileting and that was it... “Bravo 2 and 5 in cavern”

“Good copy Bravo, close in on my location at the entrance in 10 mikes” Jason instructed and waited hoping that Ray would think to bring him a Gatorade...

“Hey, looks like we’re having a team meeting outside would you guys be able to watch Cerb and the kids for us” Ray asked Boxer, Duncan and Pete.

“That’s fine by me, but isn’t Cerb trained to only obey your team?” Boxer queried

Brock nodded, “That’s correct but I can command him to obey you temporarily or I could order him to guard you, and as long as you stay here with him, he’ll stay with you...” He explained.

Boxer looked at Duncan, who needed to rest anyway, then to Brock, “Maybe order him to guard Duncan as I may have to move around, those goats that Clay shot should be ready for eating now so I was going to start prepping one for roasting and the other for stew...” He suggested and grinned at the look on Ray’s face about the possibility of a feast for them tonight.

With a nod of agreement Brock laid a hand on Duncan’s shoulder and gave the command, then with a quick pat of the dog’s head left with Ray, both taking bottles of drinks out for the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack after his talk with Jason decided to go for a walk and do a patrol around the perimeter to check on the early warning system that MacGyver had set up. He had shown the others how to maintain its integrity as the weather or small creatures could accidentally move things out of alignment, so the system was checked twice daily when everyone had a turn at patrol. He ended up quietly keeping Cooper company on watch for a while, jotting down some notes in his pad for training scenarios that he wanted them to work on.

“So joint missions huh boss?” Cooper queried absently as he looked through his binoculars.

“Looks like it Coop, you okay with that?” Jack asked curiously, he didn’t think any of his team would have an issue, they’d worked with other units before, EOD, Pakistani army when helping with their training, leading Marine units into hotspots etc.

“Yeah sure I’m fine they seem like good guys, know what they’re about in the field... It’s just that, well you know Jack, SEALS at this level, they have a reputation for not playing well with others... Cooper replied.

Jack nodded, he did know what Cooper meant, the Navy had their units fully supported from within and had an isolationist mentality, he wasn’t sure if it was the usual competitiveness between military branches or something else. He had a feeling that Jason Hayes was unique among all that though, he didn’t seem to be the rigid by the rulebook, obey every command type. He adapted to whatever situation as needed, made decisions on the fly and his primary mission was the safe return of his men... Jack was down with that, and while Jason was a forceful type A personality, Jack was more of a chameleon, and well the two leaders seemed to mesh well and so far, there had been no conflict.

But he wasn’t going to sit here gossiping and just said, “Well I sorta think that Hayes is unique in that way, he sets his own tone...” He winked at Cooper.

Cooper grinned, Jack was a good sort, always made his own judgements about people, not basing it on the opinions of others, and his adaptability helped him to adjust working with a wide range of personalities.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seeing Sonny happily putting away a huge hoagie, Ray teased, “Don’t fill up too much Son, Boxer is starting on our Goat feast for tonight...”

Sonny scowled, “Ray it’s almost impossible to make goat taste good, so I’ll be happy with this...”

Jason waited patiently while his team settled around him with their drinks, snacks and inane chatter, it had been a stressful week, and he was happy that really, while Clay seemed quiet but okay, team moral seemed good, he hoped it stayed that way.

At a natural lull in the conversational flow, Jason casually threw the question out there, “How you guys getting on with the others? Any issues come up that Ray and I should know about?”

“What like that Clay’s not the only trouble magnet on this planet, Mac’s his twin?” Sonny dodged the punch at his shoulder without spilling any of his food, grinning at the scowl Clay was giving the laughing team.

Trent commented, “Haven’t worked with all of them but Pete’s a good guy, he’s actually studying to be a Doctor while still on the team, he doesn’t want to go further in rankings in the Army, so when he retires from the field he plans to be an Army surgeon, I’m learning a lot from him”

Sonny just shrugged, “I’ve known Jack and Box for years, the rest seem like good guys too, I have no problems... Although Mac does seem like a nice kid, but what soldier doesn’t carry a gun?”

Ray grinned, “Boxer told me some of the stories about what Mac is capable of, trust me he can be deadly in his own way, and whatever you do don’t piss him off, his notoriety for pranks at the base is unsurpassed, no one saw how he did it but there were a few guys that dared make fun of Cooper and they were walking around the base coloured bright blue for about a week afterwards, it was so bad that the CO had to take them off the mission list, he was pissed but no one could prove who did it...”

“Man, if Mac ever went dark side, we’d be in real trouble hey?” Sonny groaned, as the others chuckled.

Ray continued, “Boxer did also say that the kid has no sense of self preservation and has no fear of danger when it comes to the safety of the team, he’s saved their arses many times... So yeah Clay has a twin...” Smiling softly at Spenser's blush.

Jason decided to rescue the kid and focused on Brock, “How about you Brock? Any thoughts?”

Brock nodded, “They’re a good team and when Cerb got hurt, it was Jack that helped me keep focus to look after Cerb, and while he’s recovering every one of them has been checking in on him and spending time making sure he’s okay...” The team knew that to Brock nothing showed more about a man’s character than how they treated his dog. “I’d work with them any day.”

“That what’s happening Boss... Dalton leading us in the field?” Clay demanded.

Jason wasn’t surprised he had figured it out, he just nodded, also unsurprised at the protests from his loyal team, noting that Brock and Clay were subdued, holding up a hand silencing them, “I know that you think it should be Ray and normally you’d be right, I wouldn’t allow anyone else to lead you guys, but these two teams have to merge temporarily, Dalton has the rank and the experience in working with other units, I didn’t realise exactly who he was until I met him but this guy has a reputation, he’s known for being able to work with _anybody,_ his mission success is at a similar rate to ours and he never... _never..._ leaves a man behind.” 

Trent asked quietly, “Ray you okay with this?”

Ray nodded firmly, “I am, I’ve been in the field twice with him now and I was impressed with Jack’s strategy the other night, he also listens to his team when they suggest things and we all know leaders that don’t do that... Cerb was injured but he got us all back and Cerb’s going to be okay. I would be fine leading his team if need be, but I don’t know them and can’t read a person or a situation as quickly as Jack does, so yeah, I’ll follow him if Jason’s laid up...”

In the silence that followed Jason carefully assessed their expressions and was generally seeing acceptance...

“Spenser?” He prompted

“Trent won’t let me back in the field anyway so my opinion is irrelevant...” Clay said sulkily, causing a few raised eyebrows around the gathering.

Jason was puzzled as to what this was about, not surprised, but he couldn’t put his finger on the cause...

Sonny as usual took to the problem with a sledgehammer, “What’s your problem Goldilocks, worried you won’t be the Golden Child still?”

“Fuck off Sonny” Clay grumbled.

But it gave Jason a clue... And Brock took it home... “Sonny I know you make sure that you’re always unforgettable to everybody, but even you were lower down on the totem pole once right? Blending units is like blending families, the newbies like Clay and I get lost in the wash, and suddenly your value to the team is minimal...” Clay flushed, and Jason knew they had hit on the issue.

Ray said quietly, “Clay do you really think that you would be diminished like that to us?” Upset when the young man just shrugged.

“Spenser!” Jason barked in frustration, “You have yet to work with them and I believe once you do that will change your opinion, till then you _will_ partake of the training that Dalton is setting up, even though you’re injured and while it will be painful, Trent assures me that you need to move around normally for the sake of the healing skin.” Looking him sternly in the eye, “You _will_ give the man a chance Spenser, because I insist...” Wide eyed Clay nodded at the clear order, Jason continued in a softer tone, “Trust me Spenser, to us you’re irreplaceable, you have a permanent place on my team and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that before now, your Rookie status was over long ago...”

Clay lowered his head, “Thanks Boss” he said softly

And Sonny with his usual flair, ruffled Clays hair and declared, “Yeah GQ, you’re like gum stuck to our shoe, we ain’t getting rid of you anytime soon...” To everyone's consternation.

Ray dropped his head in his hands with a groan, “Really Sonny?”

But it made Clay smile anyway, because he knew what the Texan was really trying to say.


	20. Chapter 20

MacGyver was quietly pleased at what he had managed, the aerial cable was almost secure now as high as he could get it and by repeating Jack’s instructions like a mantra in his head he resisted looking down, always was secured to the rock or safety line at two points, though he forgot that nobody had checked the piton security for a while, he put his faith in the work that Jack had done. Looking up at the summit still way above him he wondered for a moment if he should push himself further and get to the top just for the challenge of it, to conquer the fear...  
But he remembered poor Steve waiting patiently at the bottom and without thinking glanced down at him... Whoops, he shouldn’t have done that, paling he scrambled for anything in reach to hold tight to, and in the process his feet knocked a piton loose. Hearing the noise below, he glanced again and the sight of an anchor point twisting loosely in the line really shook him, forgetting that he was still secured by other pitons, he froze in place plastered against the rock wall, gasping for air in panic...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Steve came racing down the hill and seeing the Seal team gathered, cried out, “Anyone know where Jack is?” At the man’s obvious anxiety, he was surrounded in moments. “What’s wrong Steve?” Jason demanded  
“Mac, he was up near the summit working but he’s stopped moving and won’t respond to me anymore...”  
Jason and Brock exchanged a look and then Brock was gone, racing up to the trail as quick as he could.  
Jason handed out orders, “Sonny go and get Pete and grab Jack’s gear. Ray hold the fort here with Trent.” Grabbing the walking stick that MacGyver had purpose made for him he went to follow Brock, calling Jack as he went, “Bravo one to Spartan Actual, you are urgently needed at the climbing wall.  
“Roger that Bravo one” Jack responded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brock got to the base of the climb in no time and studying the situation, he began free climbing immediately, every now and then calling out to Mac, not really surprised that he wasn’t getting a response, as he got closer he could see the young man was frozen in fear, but couldn’t quite see why, or if he was injured...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jack was trotting up to Jason in no time and slowed down to pace him, “What’s up?”  
“Jack, MacGyver is up there apparently and not responding” He reached out a hand to the suddenly pale man, “Brock is free climbing his way up to him now and Sonny is getting Pete and your gear” he added, just as the men in question caught up, Pete already strapped into his harness with his pack on his back, didn’t even bother to stop, he raced past them.  
Sonny handed Jack his climbing pack, “Come on let's get this on you now” between the two of them he was ready in no time then Jack was gone.  
Jason waved Sonny ahead, “Go, I’m not far behind you...” When he was alone again, he checked in with Ray, “Bravo two everything secure?”  
“Roger that One, please keep us updated, we have some anxious people here...” Ray responded as Jason got to the base of the wall with Sonny, he could see Brock had nearly reached Mac, Pete and Jack were well on their way...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brock pulled himself up next to MacGyver, talking to him softly the whole time, “Hey Mac, it’s Brock here, how you doing buddy, are you hurt? Let me check your gear Mac, I want to see how secure you are okay.”  
Reaching over he went over the harness at the same time as subtly taking his pulse and noting the rapid respirations, as well as the tightly scrunched eyes, he tried to unclasp Mac’s fierce grip in to the line but he just clasped tighter, so Brock left it, “MacGyver look at me please, slow down your breathing, you’re hyperventilating, come on deep breathes, slow in, slow out, that’s it... Tell me what you need kiddo?”  
Mac peeled open an eye at Brock and rapidly closed it again, “Jack, I need Jack” He whispered.  
Brock looked down at the approaching men, “He’s coming buddy he’ll be here in a few moments, Pete’s nearly here too okay... Mac slow down your breathing, you are safe now okay, trust me, I will not let you fall, just focus on slow deep breaths... Hey Pete...” He greeted the man that had come alongside Mac on the other side, he let him know MacGyver’s stats when he got to him as compared to now.  
“Thanks Brock, I have extra gear if you need it?” Pete offered.  
Brock shook his head, Pete was rubbing Mac’s cold arms, and taking Obs “Hey there Mac, you are looking a bit shocky, can you look at me? Mac please, I just want to check your eyes buddy” at Mac’s trembling and shaken head, Pete glanced at Brock who shrugged and said, “He needs Jack”  
Giving an understanding nod Pete gently guided MacGyver through what he was doing, “Okay Mac Jack will be here soon, Brock and I are on either side of you, and you are 100% safe, nothing is going to happen to you and we will get you safely down okay, I’m just going to take your Obs again and if you feel ready to, you can open your eyes and look at me, but only if you’re ready...Mac can you tell me if you were injured in any way?” Mac shook his head and swayed a little causing him to press even closer to the rockface.  
Brock laid a warm hand on his back and reminded him, “Mac slow, deep breaths buddy, we don’t want you hyperventilating again okay, Jack’s almost here okay?”  
Pete called to Jack who wasn’t far away, “Jack I need you to come up behind him and clip on.”  
Jack came from below MacGyver and was soon wrapped around the young man from behind and everyone could see that Mac instantly began to relax a little, “Hey Mac, wanted to get some fresh air huh?” Jack said, “Talk to me bud what happened?”  
Pete asked, “Are you okay to open your eyes now Mac?” Tapping him gently on the chin to get him to turn and face him, still shaking but more responsive he did as Pete asked then answered Jack.  
“I was nearly finished up here and...” He swallowed dryly and while Pete gave him a drink, Jack from behind felt over Mac’s harness and checked he was secure; he had noticed the loose Piton on the way up and wondered...  
“Mac did you slip?” At Mac’s nod he further asked, “Did you fall any height at all?” Relieved when Mac shook his head. “Okay Mac do you feel ready to make a start down, I have clipped on to you, Brock and Pete are staying close...” Jack prompted.  
“Jaack...’ MacGyver wailed.  
Closing him from behind, so Mac could feel he was there he whispered in his ear, “Mac I swear to you on my Willie Nelson collection, nothing will happen to you! We will go as slow as you need okay?”  
Mac gave a slight smile and nodded, Jack instructed, “Okay then one step at a time, let go one hand at a time and I will keep pace with you all the way...Whenever you’re ready.”  
Pete touched a hand, “Okay Mac let this one go, and grab down lower, and now the other hand, that’s it, one at a time... You’re doing great Mac!”  
It was an anxious wait for those below but soon the whole group were safely down and MacGyver, once he felt the ground under his feet, spun around in Jack’s arms and hugged him fiercely, burying his face in Jacks shoulder.  
Pete took a last set of Obs and satisfied the young man would be okay, rubbed him on the back and said, “Glad to have you back with us, we’re going to leave you in Jack’s capable hands, come to the cavern when you’re ready, Boxer has been cooking up a storm and I’d like you to try and eat something, okay?”  
The others taking their cue also patted Mac’s back and left he and Jack alone.  
MacGyver muttered something into Jack’s shoulder, “Huh what was that Mac?” tilting back a little to try and look at the glowing face.  
Mac moved back a little and looked at the ground, “I’m sorry Jack... How much trouble am I in?”  
Jack huffed a laugh, “I don’t know it depends on things, but I’d say South of the Woodshed and North of one of your worst pranks...” He said wryly.  
MacGyver didn’t say anything, so Jack stepped up and tilted his face up, “Talk to me...”  
Mac sighed deeply, his face still very flushed, “I’m so embarrassed Jack, I can’t believe I gave into my fears like that and have half the camp have to rush to rescue the damsel in distress” Mortified when a tear suddenly escaped, he turned and rubbed at his face in frustration.  
Jack smiled fondly at his back, “Trust me dude you aren't the only man here with overwhelming fears, you know Sonny who is a Navy SEAL is afraid of the Ocean?” At MacGyver’s look of disbelief he nodded seriously.  
“You’re not afraid of anything...” Mac scoffed and when Jack didn’t reply he turned to study his best friend, “Jack?” He said softly.  
Jack just looked at him steadily, then finally said huskily, “Mac, I’m absolutely terrified of losing people close to me, I have nightmares, especially after I nearly lose you or Box or anyone on the team...”  
MacGyver with sudden understanding said in awe, “That’s what drives you... You have this obsession about nobody left behind...”  
Jack nodded and rubbed his face vigorously and sighed and started removing his harness and packing it away in his climbing pack. Seating himself on a nearby dirt mound, he patted next to him and said, “We need to talk...”  
Biting his bottom lip nervously Mac obeyed. Jack gazed down at their camp in the distance, “Explain to me what was your thought process...” Holding up a hand to stop the apology he saw coming, “Especially the part where you decided to not inform me what you had planned...”  
Squirming anxiously MacGyver wrapped his arms around his knees and began, Jack listened in silence until he was done. He sighed... Got up and paced back and forth in front of the fearful young soldier waiting for the axe to fall.  
“Tell me what you think you should have done differently?” Jack asked  
“Tried to save myself? So, I didn’t pull other people away from their work?”  
“NO MAC! You should have told me what you were doing!” He suddenly yelled, frustrated, making Mac jump wide-eyed. “None of this lone wolf crap... This is a team you are a part of!”  
“I didn’t want to bother you Jack...” Mac whispered.  
Leaning down and grabbing Mac so fast that Mac flinched, Jack yelled right in his face, “I WANT TO BE BOTHERED!  
Jack pushed Mac back, marched away a few paces visibly calming himself, finally leaning against the rockface, head resting on his arms.  
Mac stared at him for a while then nervously got up and approached him from behind but before he could say or do anything, Jack turned and Mac was shocked to see the tears before they were hastily wiped away. Striding in the opposite direction to camp Jack snapped out an order in a flat voice as he walked away, “Report to Boxer, Specialist MacGyver, NOW!”  
Mac paled as he watched his friend leave...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
MacGyver tried to sneak back into the Cavern without being noticed, but well these were spec ops guys... and the rousing cheer and firm hugs of relief he got from every person there did help to make him feel a little better... He ended up in front of Boxer and after the enthusiastic hug where even his feet left the ground, he was a little breathless, but he did as ordered anyway, “Jack ordered me to report to you, Box...”  
Boxer held him at arm's length and looking into Mac’s eyes he saw the pain and distress, “Oh Shit, ole Wyatt’s really done it this time, hasn’t he...” He muttered, “Go wait for me at the table outside” He said gently, “I’ll be there in a minute” patting Mac softly on the cheek.  
He sighed as he watched the young man leave, turning to Brock, saying loudly, “You seem to be the only one among this motley crew that appears to have the faintest idea about cooking, can you please watch this for me? And don’t let Sonny anywhere near it!” Getting a smiling nod from Brock, he grinned at the insults and jeers coming at him from everyone. Grabbing some things he needed, he paused by Jason and said quietly, “I have a family to put back together...” Jason looked at him searchingly and clapping him on the shoulder just said, “Good luck.”  
Sitting down next to a subdued MacGyver, he handed him one of the two hot chocolates and instructed, “Get this down.” Then proceeded to wrap a blanket he had with him around the young man's shoulders.  
Wrapping cold hands around the mug MacGyver gratefully sipped the warm sweet drink in contemplative silence. When he was finished Boxer took the mug, tucked the blanket tighter and said, “Tell me word for word...”  
When Mac had finished, Boxer who had his head in his hands, sat up straight and sighed deeply and muttered sadly, “Oh Wyatt...”  
“Box please tell me; how do I fix this?” MacGyver begged, “I can’t lose him, he’s my best friend!”  
Boxer smiled sadly and gave him a side hug, “Unfortunately this is up to Jack, and you won’t lose him, but Mac it’s not my story to tell, so I can’t say much other than this has to do with a painful part of Jack’s past and that you are the only one to have ever gotten under that Armadillo thick skin he has...”  
Before Mac could respond, Jack stepped silently out of the shade of the tree behind them and laid his hand on Boxer’s shoulder, “Thanks Box, I got this...” Nodding Boxer stood up and faced his childhood friend, cupped a big hand on the back of Jack’s neck and squeezed in sympathy, Jack reassured him with a clap on the shoulder and Boxer left...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jack seemed aged as he sat down in Boxer’s spot and MacGyvers heart clenched in worry, not sure what to do or say, just as he was about to start apologising again Jack spoke, “Angus... Angus I am sorry for the way I treated you back there, please just believe me that was about me not you and knowing the abandonment issues you have I should never have walked away, and for that I am truly sorry...”  
“Jack I’m the one that stuffed up, I’m so very sorry Jack, please forgive me?” Mac pleaded.  
Jack waved his hand, “Nothing to forgive, let’s just put it down to a learning experience and a clear sign that I need to do some more training with you and desensitisation work as well.”  
“Okay... Jack are we still friends?” Mac asked hesitantly.  
Jack’s head spun to stare at him, “Of course we are Mac! That is set in stone Angus MacGyver and don’t you ever think otherwise!”  
Giving him a sideways hug, he said softly, “Just give me a chance to explain my behaviour, no one but Boxer knows and It's really painful so be patient...”  
Mac started, “You don’t have to Jack, I deserved it...” Jack placed a hand over his mouth gently, when Mac stilled, he began, “I’ve told you some about my family but I never said that I had a little brother...” Mac’s eyes widened, but he kept quiet.  
“Nick was two years younger than me, and we were so close... Always played together, shared a room, loved to do the same things...” Jack smiled at the memories, “Nick wanted to do everything I could do, and he stubbornly kept at things till he succeeded...” Jack took a deep breath, “He was 4 and I had been told to get some chores done or else and he asked me if we could sail our boats, that we had built, in the river before dinner...”  
His voice cracking now, “I said yes but he had to wait and not bother me till I was done so I could finish quicker... he ran off to get the boats... I got there just in time to see he had fallen in the river trying to reach one of the boats that had accidentally slid in, probably because he didn’t want to bother me and my best friend in the whole world was being swept away...” Mac gasped and clung to Jack’s hand.  
A few tears rolling down his face, he continued, “He could swim a little and was clearly trying but I was better and jumped in after him at the same time as I was screaming for help” He shook his head, “The current was too fast though and I became exhausted trying to reach him, he just slipped further and further away... As I was about to go under myself, I was pulled up and back to the bank, fighting and yelling the whole way that we were leaving him behind...” MacGyver pulled Jack into his arms, stoking his head while he sobbed on his shoulder.  
When Jack was calmer, he straitened up, not looking at Mac and he dropped his face in his hands.  
Mac asked tentatively, “Did they find him?”  
Nodding, “My father had swum after him and dragged him to the bank and he and the ranch hand who had rescued me started rescue breathing... But it was too late, he was declared DOA at the hospital” Jack whispered.  
Hugging him again Mac said, “Jack I am so sorry... for that and for somehow bringing up that memory for you today, please forgive me?”  
Shaking his head at Mac, Jack corrected him, “Today didn’t trigger a memory, but don’t ever think to not bother me and take the risk instead… While no one will ever replace Nick, the fact is Mac, to me you are my little brother in my heart...I can’t lose another one...”


	21. Chapter 21

Much to Sonny’s disgust Boxer’s roast goat was a hit, MacGyver’s stockpile of the herbs and vegetables he was able to forage while out on patrol was appreciated as well. Short shifts on watch were taken during the very rare meal together so that everyone could participate. They didn’t really know why but it felt like a celebration of sorts, morale was good despite their situation and the two team leaders could see the various groups starting to fully merge…

Jack was contentedly watching the proceedings from along the wall, not the centre of the group for a change, still a bit wrung out from the emotions of the day. Still he gave Hayes a welcoming smile as he saw him hobbling over to join him on the nearby convenient boulder.

“How’s things Jack?” Jason grunted as he carefully positioned his leg, he had done too much walking again and he was feeling it, and hoping Trent hadn’t noticed…

Jack smirked, “Better than you I think for now, need more liniment?”

He was waved off, “No I’m trying to be sparing of it, not sure how long we have out here” The pained man admitted.

“Jason, I have plenty more, I’ll grab some now…” Jack started to get up but was hastily pulled back down

“Okay, okay, but later when all my nagging wives have gone to bed or something…” Jason growled.

Jack sniggered, “Well that’s one I haven’t heard before, but I can see it… Okay, later… Well other than that how are things? You told the team I assume; how did they take it?”

“Actually it went smoother than I expected, they like you Jack and clearly they’ve made good friends with your team…” Jason said waving at the Cavern full of happily chatting men and children and dog…” adding after a hesitation, “Although Spenser might be a wrinkle, like Ray was worried about”

At Jack’s quirked eye, he expounded, “It comes down to the baby of the family getting lost in the shuffle… Or something like that. This was always Ray’s or my wife’s area of expertise…” Jason grumbled, then sighed, “Look I ordered him to co-operate with you, so tell me if he gives you any problems!”

Jack groaned and dropped his face in his hand for a moment, he mumbled something under his breath and gave Jason a sideways look

“What?” Jason said defensively, “And what language was that?”

Jack chuckled, “It was Dutch, and don’t worry about Spenser, I had something in mind for him anyway, If it’s okay with you I am planning to take him tomorrow and give the long guns a workout, I still have to sight in my new one and need a spotter, I also want to see what he can do. Then after that I need to try and make contact with an old friend in the CIA to see if he’s heard any chatter about the leadership we’re after. Spenser can act as bodyguard, he won’t need to do anything but listen, and watch.”

“Sounds like you’ll be gone all day… I thought you wanted to do some training?” Jason was a little puzzled

Jack nodded, “Yes and I will, in the morning, Spenser and I will leave at noon. I already have training exercises planned and while either you or I could supervise them, Ray and Boxer will be doing the actual mentoring. I am going to sit down with the two later tonight and go through what I want, as well as what I have planned for tomorrow night, there are a couple of team building exercises they will be leading for me…” Watching Jason take that in for a moment, Jack added, “I have to try and meet my contact tomorrow, this time of the month is the only time he’s in the area…”

Jason nodded, “Yeah I get that, just concerned about Spenser’s injury and that you might need more backup? At least let me send Sonny as well?”

Jack shook his head firmly, “No, he needs the team building and I don’t think he will be able to blend in as well as Spenser. Plus we’re more visible in a larger group, more risk… It’s more discrete with just two of us and appropriate to the persona I’ll be using in town”

“Okay Jack just… Look after him and come back safe yeah?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pete finished changing the dressings on Duncan’s leg, “I think that you have a choice, I am happy with how things are going, as usual you’re a fast healer, but!” He stopped at the grin on the dark man’s face which had lit up, “ _But,_ either you can participate in this morning’s training, _with caution_ , or join in with the activity that Jack has allocated for tonight… It is your choice and I want you to promise me if you feel pain you will stop _immediately_?”

“Oh Pete, can’t I try both and see how I go? I am so bored sitting down man!” Duncan begged.

Pete shook his head, “Nope!” He said firmly, “Now promise!”

From behind him MacGyver sniggered, “Come on Dunc, don’t piss him off, I’m up next and I want to get cleared…” Wincing at the glare he got from them both, he then grinned brightly at them, “Boxer showed me the games we’re going to playing tonight, pick that Dunc, It’ll be fun!”

Duncan huffed at his junior teammate, “Fine… but you know what it means if you get cleared now… You have to do this morning’s exercise as well… and you know how competitive Seals and Delta’s can get, you’re going to be caught up in that, are you sure you don’t want me there to watch your back?”

Both men laughed at the look of horror on Mac’s face, “Well shit…” He muttered, then he cheered up, “Cooper will protect me…”

Duncan still sniggering slid off the treatment table and reaching for his crutches shook his head in agreement, “That he will…” He hobbled off to sit outside and watch.

Mac clambered on the treatment table and positioned his ankle for Pete, “You know he never promised…” He said casually.

With a growl Pete spun around and bellowed after Duncan “ _Corporal Banks!_ ”

“I promise!” Yelled the man as he disappeared down the tunnel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a quiet Clay Spenser that helped load up the gear they needed into the SUV, he was a bit uncertain about why he had been singled out for this trip, he didn’t like it, being away from the team, he had trouble reading Dalton and wasn’t looking forward to spending the rest of the day with the guy… But he liked and got on well with MacGyver and Mac thought the world of his team lead so… Well really, he had no choice…

Heading away from the camp, Jack looked over at Clay, “Feeling okay after this morning’s training? Trent give you supplies?”

Spenser glanced at him and nodded and looked back out the window silently.

Jack inwardly winced, he felt for the kid, but he wasn’t going to put up with sulking either, so he chattered away about the site they were headed for, describing the area and what the plans were. Not really expecting or getting a response, but he knew Clay was listening and when he started chatting about the features of his Barrett M82A1 and offered thoughts on the comparisons to the HK416 that Spenser used, he smiled to himself when Clay couldn’t help himself and soon they were having a lively discussion.

Before Clay knew it, they were parking near the summit of a small hill, all around them was sand, rocks and low shrubbery and nothing else, he started to get out but Jack waved him back to his seat and left with a pair of Binoculars. Clay watched Dalton carefully scan the area then come back and start grabbing his pack and the long guns. He said, “It seems quiet for the moment, this is a bit out of the way of most travel routes, but we may see the odd Shepherd or two, so stay alert.”

They set up some distance away and sighted at the top of another hill about ½ a mile away, Jack’s rifle range was about twice that, but for today this would be sufficient. The two men worked together to calculate, make the adjustments and have some practice time on the Barrett.

Finally Jack offered, “I am happy with it now, what do you think?”

Clay nodded, “It’s good, powerful, this is one serious weapon.”

Jack waved over to Spenser’s still packed HK416 nearby, “How about you get some targets too?”

Spenser smiled and got ready, “We going to have a challenge?”

Jack chuckled, “We’ll see, maybe before we leave, I just want to see how you do first…” Then he thought, Leads don’t usually share thoughts with the team unless it’s mission critical but this was a unique situation… “See I’ve been thinking about the team placements on mission and I know Ray is your official sniper but I am going to need him and Boxer for team management. Ray tells me you are actually a better sniper than him, just need a bit of seasoning so I was thinking of either you or Cooper taking the high ground when on mission, so yeah I’d like to see you in action first.”

Clay gave a shy smile, “Okay, give me some targets”

Jack pointed out three stationary points to Spenser and as he scored beautifully on each of those, Jack pointed to a Black Kite that was annoyed at all the noise and just taking off, “That’s just in range, you reckon…” Before he had finished the bird was nothing but a cloud of feathers. Jack started calling out a few targets by compass points and was pleased to see Spenser didn’t hesitate on those either.

After a solid work out on the gun, he decided to give Spenser his challenge, they had been prone for most of the time but now they stood up and supported the rifles on a boulder, each picking two targets they fired off eight rounds, then checked through the Binoculars. Jack was the clear winner but he also wasn’t injured… He looked over at Clay packing up and saw the man was unhappy at himself. Jack finished and went to stand in front of Clay, making him look at him, eyeing him for a moment, Spenser dropped his head and scuffed his boots in the dirt, “I need to practice…” He grumbled. He was startled when Jack whacked him in the chest with a backhander, looking up Jack again wide-eyed.

“Stop that! You’re an amazing young man; a fantastic shot and I will guarantee you will be high up in the President’s Hundred next time round” Jack informed him.

“You’re still better…” Spenser said softly.

Jack scoffed and listed bullet points on his fingers, “Number 1, you’re injured, Number 2, I’m more experienced and have been doing this a long time, at my age you would have won that round, hands down! You’ve got more talent in your little pinky than I ever did!” He tapped Spenser lightly on the head, “When you have healed up, we will have another go, maybe with Ray and Cooper too, I’m betting on you to win!”

Spenser grinned clearly delighted at the chance of another challenge, he nodded, “Thank you Sir…” Jack waved him off, “Please none of this Sir shit, if you say that around my team they would be ducking their heads and looking for the Major…” Spenser sniggered.

“Just Jack is fine, or Dalton if you want to get all formal…” Jack smirked at the young man, “Now let’s get ready for heading to town and grab something to eat, I need to read you in on what we’re doing next”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter mentions child abuse and suicide if this is a trigger do not read.

“What’s your security level?” Jack asked as he changed into civvies for the evening’s activity, well civvies for a pimp maybe Clay thought as he looked over the bad suit, open necked gaudy shirt and gold watch and chain… Jack chuckled clicking his fingers in Spenser’s face, startling him from staring, “Not what I usually wear but this belongs to a persona that I was hoping I had shed for good… Now security level?” He prompted.

“Oh yeah, sorry um Top Secret… Why?” Spenser frowned

“Okay for this op I’m upgrading you to TS/SCI, I should have no trouble clearing you for that at a later date… So, all the usual, you can’t talk about tonight, admit you were there… Etc etc… Okay?” Jack instructed him. At Spenser’s wide-eyed nod he carried on, “Now I am meeting a guy called Robert McCall at a Hookah bar near Mazar-I-Sharif. Robert is a long-term CIA undercover agent in the area, basically brokering for information, trading for favours, goods, services etc. Basically, he’s the go-to guy for the underground in the area…”

Jack finished getting ready, looked over what Clay was wearing and nodded in satisfaction, he would easily pass as his body guard, “Your job is just watch my back, stand off to one side, be invisible and just listen to everyone that you can, you may pick up something interesting… Easy enough?” He asked

“Sure, does he know who you are?” Clay asked as they got in the car and headed towards Mazar-I-Sharif.

“Yeah Robert and I have worked together for years on various projects, I trust him… We will both be acting very different though, to our normal personalities. Don’t let that catch you by surprise… It won’t be a nice guy that you will see tonight. Do you think you can handle that?” Jack asked seriously

“I think so, tell me about this cover?” Clay asked curious about this rare view into Mandy’s world.

“I hate playing this guy but basically he’s a creep. His name is Stu Harrison and he tries to get rich by trading goods… and… well people…” Jack admitted with a cringe.

“What? You mean real people?” Spenser was shocked

Jack seemed to shrink into himself, “Kids actually, specializing in boys…” He jumped when Spenser angrily thumped the car door.

“Stop, let me OUT!” Clay yelled at him. Jack quickly parked, fortunately they were still in a rural area, no one was around. Before the SUV stopped rolling, Clay was out and stalking off. Jack wasn’t far behind and after about 10m away he softly called out, “Spenser wait up please, let me explain.”

Clay whirled around and came stalking back, he was breathing so hard from anger he could hardly get the words out, “ _You sold Bacha bazi?”_

“NO! I bought boys sold for that purpose yes, from poor families who would have sold them anyway. But Spenser I swear to you none of those boys _ever_ ended up doing that!” Jack told him earnestly, stunned by the distressed young man in front of him.

Clay still breathing heavy and pale, stared at Jack, his searching his face for the truth and must have seen something because he sagged and would have dropped if Jack didn’t grab him and guide him to sit sideways in the car, Clay slumped and dropped his face in his hands.

Jack lay one hand on his shoulder soothingly and softly said, “Breath kiddo, slow breaths” While reaching for a water bottle nearby and placing it in Spenser’s hands. Jack crouched down in front of the man and rested a hand on his knee, “Now that was a pretty extreme reaction buddy, it sounded personal, you don’t have to tell me but it may help you if you do?”

Spenser took a drink and got himself under control, “I’m sorry Jack I should have known you wouldn’t do that…” He rubbed the wetness from his eyes, embarrassed now, “I was a kid in Liberia…” He shook his head sadly

Jack wide-eyed asked softly, “You weren’t taken, were you?”

Clay looked him sadly in the eye and said, “Nearly, I got away but my best friend was taken, and I didn’t see him again till about 8yrs later when he had _outlived his usefulness_ ”

An unnoticed tear ran down his face and Jack whispered, “Spenser _I am so sorry_ … Where is he now?”

Clay rubbed his eyes and quietly said, “He committed suicide within weeks of coming home after being sent away”

Jack stood up and stalked off a few metres… _“FUCK!”_ He screamed at the sky. Spenser said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were back on the road again, both men deep in thought, “Have you been able to talk about this to anybody?” Jack quietly asked, glancing at Spenser who was gazing out the window, he wasn’t even sure that he had heard him after a moment.

Clay eventually sighed, “My Grandparents tried to help me understand when they realised what had nearly happened to me and that two of the boys of the town had been taken, I was 8 and didn’t truly realize till I was much older, by then I knew that every few years men came to the area, snatching or buying attractive looking kids and taking them away… My Grandfather taught me self-defence, escape and evade tactics until he died and I was sent back to USA” He rubbed his arms vigorously as if he was cold and continued, “I didn’t think anybody would understand then, so no I have told nobody…”

Cautiously Jack asked, “Do you have nightmares, flashbacks?”

Clay shrugged, “Not so much anymore…”

“I need to know if tonight is going to be a problem Spenser, you may hear things… I can manage by myself if you need to sit this one out okay. It’s not an issue…” Jack said firmly.

Clay turned in his seat and looked at him very serious, “No way Jack, I will _not_ have you go in there without back-up! I will be fine!”

“You do understand that I will be turning into a very unlikeable dude… I don’t want to cause a flashback… I can manage…”

Clay gritted his teeth, “I’m serious Jack, _I will take you down_ if you try and do this alone! You really think I want to go back and face your team if I let something happen to you?” He said fiercely.

Jacks eyes crinkled as he softly smiled, “Okay then, you’re right I wouldn’t wish that on anybody… Take me down? Really… You and who’s army?”

Clay huffed and then smiled too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arriving in the outskirts of the city Jack pointed to an area to their left, “Note this position, It’s our fallback if something goes wrong, that’s Camp Marmal just over the airstrip, you can find sanctuary there and that’s where I’ll meet up with you if we get separated, okay?”

“Yep that’s fine, is it US?” Spenser asked

Jack shook his head, “No, belongs to the AAF but there is a large NATO force stationed there, German hospital, Norwegian contingent, Dutch B&S store, American Exchange PX… You get the idea…”

Spenser nodded but was quiet for a while the asked, “Jack what happened to the kids you bought?”

Jack rubbed the top of his head one handed, scrunching up his face, “I was wondering when that question was coming… Look this is something that my CIA handlers don’t know any details of and I’m not going to tell you either… Other than to say, I can assure you they are safe, I maintain contact with them, I know where each of them ended up but the network I put in place to get them out is still active and I won’t put that at risk… Sorry Spenser.”

Eyebrows up near his hairline Clay was stunned, “You still run it?” At Jacks nod Spenser raised both hands, “Sure I understand then, yeah you need to protect it… I’m impressed Jack, you still have contact… Am I allowed to know how many kids you managed to get out?”

“Curious thing aren’t you…” Jack grinned, “Look it’s about 30 plus now and the oldest is in university, I track them all but only some of them write to me or send postcards, we never meet up though, it’s too risky…”

“Wow Jack” Clay whispered; the guy was inspirational… And he was betting none of his team knew…


	23. Chapter 23

Clay shivered, watching Jack, _sorry Stu,_ tonight was eye opening... He was the epitome of sleaze... He worked the room, from the moment he walked in he was the Alpha in the whole place, and they couldn’t fall over themselves fast enough to get him the best table, the best food... Some knew him by sight but most by his reputation... It wasn’t respect though... It was fear... Clay wondered what Jack had had to do to get such a fearful reputation. He was in awe of the man’s undercover skills though, he seemed to read the room as he gazed around imperiously. Knew how to treat each person to get what he wanted, and Clay noted snippets of useful information being plucked from various conversations... Meanwhile Clay did his best to not appear too interested and focused on watching out for Jack and noting the exits and potential threats, by the end of the night he was exhausted.

With an arrogant flick of a wrist, Jack indicated it was time to leave, Clay didn’t think that he had heard him call anybody Robert, so he assumed the guy hadn’t turned up... Clay moved to proceed Jack out the door, but Jack had seen the strain in the young man and stepped through quickly enough that Clay had no time to stop him.

“Watch our six!” Jack hissed to him when Clay tried to take the lead back to the SUV, so he did but he couldn’t help but feel he was missing something... It was like Jack was spooked... He wished he were up high, could see more what was happening...

“Jack what’s going on?” He whispered harshly.

Jack flicked a look behind him and moved so that he seemed to be shielding Clay... Which pissed him off, Jack was blocking his shot if there was a threat ahead. “We’re being watched” Jack shot back.

Clay looked wildly all around, “From where?”

“Don’t know but I can feel it...” Jack said obliquely.

Well okay then... Clay was on high alert, but Jack saw it first, and took Clay down and rolled them both behind cover as the shot echoed through the empty street, then popped up covering Clay, sidearm in hand, Jack looked up at the building nearby, “On the roof, northeast corner, but he’s probably on the move already...” And he quickly checked for wounds and moved to let Clay back up, cautiously they kept to the shadows, making their way to the vehicle.

They broke cover to dart down the turnoff where the SUV was parked and a few more shots kicked up the dirt behind them. Clay already had the door open before Jack hissed at him, “Wait, I gotta check for explosives first...” As though that was a normal thing to do...

Jack was underneath when Clay heard footsteps coming from the other direction they had come from, he had his sidearm in his hand and went to reach out to quietly alert Jack but the man was already up and behind him, and then he pulled him back into the shadows nearby. Clay was thoroughly pissed by this point; he was supposed to be the bodyguard here!

The footsteps stopped by the vehicle and there was the silhouette of a short stocky man shadowed across it. “Stu Harrison, I believe we agreed your shadow would never darken this town again?”

As the man began to speak Clay felt the tension leave Jacks body and could hear a soft chuckle instead. Jack took his wrist pushed him back against the wall and gave it a gentle squeeze in a clear ‘stay here’ command and then he stepped into the light.

“Robert... I thought I had missed you... Very unusual you weren’t there tonight?” Jack greeted his friend quietly.

“Yes well, a few things have changed my friend, in the years since you left. How are you? You look a little older, well don’t we all, but Jack you are looking good... You’re looking happy... I’m glad Jack!” The man said shaking his hand and gripping his shoulder in clear affection.

“I wish I could say the same Robert... You’re looking worn out my friend... Are you okay?” A concerned Jack Dalton asked.

McCall sighed, “Nothing retirement won’t fix believe me... Now unfortunately we don’t have time for a proper catch up, word has got out and the Imam is coming after you, it’s time to leave now Jack and take your nice young man with you”

“But I need information...” Jack started protesting

“Yes, yes, yes I have everything you need right here” McCall shoved a small parcel in his hands, “Everything command needs to hunt down the cause of the troubles going on lately, names dates, places etc, I know you have a way of getting this to the right place, so I urge you to go. The shooter that was after you has been taken care of and the bomb that was on your car was removed, we are being protected at the moment, but the Imam’s men are on their way, Jack you must go!” Robert urged.

Jack gripped McCall’s arms for a long moment and the two friends shared a knowing look, pulling him into a hug, Jack then took the package, waved Clay over and headed to the SUV. Clay nodded at McCall who smiled at him, “Watch his back” He whispered and then he was gone...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They pulled into Camp Marmal half an hour later and Jack clearly felt safe there because he switched off the engine and sat back with a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes, “I’m getting too old for this shit” Huffing out a dry laugh. Not getting a reply he turned to look at Clay, saw the pain etched in his face and asked, “Straight to the hospital or do you want me to check it first?”

Clay waved him off, “I’m okay I just need to sleep” He tried deflecting.

“No those are your choices, hospital or me?” Jack insisted, “I am not driving any further we can crash here, and I can look over this info before I send it through to Havoc.”

Nodding Clay gave in, “Just you then Jack, please?”

“Okay then let's get this done” Grabbing their gear and guns they made their way to headquarters, to be allocated a billet for the night and scrape up some medical supplies.

“Some of this has opened up again, this must have hurt like a bitch Spenser!” Jack scowled, “Jason and Trent are so going to have a piece of me...”

Clay looked up at him sideways from the bed he was lying face down on, “Why? You weren't the idiot that did this... I am, and I’m the one that’ll be in strife for not looking after it...”

“There is road rash here, this happened when I took you down” Jack explained.

“Humph, better that than being shot... Thank you for that by the way, but wasn’t I supposed to be the bodyguard tonight?” Clay asked irritably

Jack chuckled, “That was just a cover, I was the one that promised Hayes I would get you back in one piece...” He sighed, “Look Clay this is going to suck but I need to clean this properly, there is rubble embedded for Pete’s sake... I’m sorry but I’m going to have to give you a shot for this which will hopefully put you out, so I suggest you use the bathroom and get comfortable first...”

Clay groaned, “Okay then, I will, thank you for doing this Jack most CO’s would have just dropped me at the hospital and run...”

“Not this one Dude, I know how much it sux to wake up in some unfamiliar hospital room and no one is there, I don’t allow that to happen to my team!”


	24. Chapter 24

Ray and Boxer stood near where Jason was sitting in the Cavern waiting patiently for the group to settle down… Steve, nearby let out a shrill ‘ _Cooooee_ ’

At the startled silence, he shrugged and grinned, “Just the way Aussies do it man…”

They chuckled at him and paid attention to Jason who had noisily cleared his throat, “Now Jack wants us to do some team bonding exercises tonight…”

Sonny growled out, “There ain’t nobody catching me when I fall nonsense, I’m not falling for that one again! Literally!” Glaring at their laughter, Sonny shook his head and waved to Jason to carry on.

“Why thank you Sonny…” Jason said drily, “Promise no falling exercise, however there is a trust and communication exercise as well as a problem solving one, which I have been told MacGyver is not allowed to participate in, he will however be the judge to decide the winner…” Placating Mac’s initial protest, who now just folded his arms with a huff, Steve nudged him and grinned.

“First however, the trust and communication exercise… One of the team will be blindfolded and not allowed to talk…” Jason rolling his eyes waited for the boo’s, jeers and laughter to settle down. He continued with a grin, “And the others will one at a time guide that member through a maze being responsible for the safety of the water that the blindfolded person will carry…” To a mass of groans.

“Wait a minute Jace, you can’t be in that one, nor can Duncan, too much time on your feet!” Trent protested.

Jason nodded, “Yeah Jack thought of that too, I will be judging that one, so can then work the other one and will have an assistant for moving around, Steve will be my legs and young Sammy has agreed to help Duncan.” Trent nodded in agreement. Sammy had made a real connection with Duncan while they had been both laid up, and Steve’s laid-back Aussie personality had calming effect on their _at times_ explosive leader.

“Okay, with Ray… _Cooper, Trent, Mac, Duncan and Sammy_ , you guys get to stay here and set up the maze for the other team. With Boxer… _Sonny, Pete, Brock and Steve_. Now Brock is on watch so someone on the other team will have to switch out with him when it’s their turn and vice versa… Box, take your team and we will call you in when it’s ready…” Boxer nodded and started rounding up his team, until Jason over heard somebody grumbling about the other team setting traps… “Wait everyone, just letting you know that Jack has set down strict guidelines for this and if anyone is caught cheating or setting a trap where somebody could get hurt then that team automatically loses and is on KP for the rest of the time here…” Jason eyed them all seriously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason had Hadissa on his lap and Beran by their side while they watched each team having so much fun, and the many wet disasters trying to navigate the maze set up for them by the opposing team. Beran who was late in learning how to read and write, was being taught by everyone in the camp, so Jason was helping him to write down the scores decided, by all three, for each team. The little ones had never had so much fun, watching grown men happily making fools of themselves. Jason’s heart clenched in his chest a little at the thought of the rough life these sweet kids were headed for and he wished he could think of a way to get them home… He gently squeezed the little girl on his lap and she delightedly turned and wrapped her little arms around him and giggled... _Phew…_ He had to get control of his emotions, thankfully distracted by Beran who proudly showed him the score sheet he had filled out.

At the end of the first round everyone assembled, some a bit wet, and waited for the verdict, Jason stood Hadissa on his leg, arm securely around her and whispered in the little girl’s ear and she shyly shook her head, he tried again and she giggled, softly saying, “The winner is…(effectively shutting up the group of men) _Way Peewee!”_ Ray’s team broke into cheers and Ray grabbed her up and lifted her high while the men all cheered and she laughed in delight before getting hugs from them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MacGyver had before him two piles of random items, to most it would look like scrap rubbish but not to people like Mac. Everyone looked at him curiously and he explained, “Jack wanted a problem solving exercise and following his instructions I am certain that you will have everything you need to build one or more weapons, for the purpose of attack or self-defence. You are not allowed to supplement it and I will score you for ingenuity, originality, historical accuracy and the degree of damage you can cause… Unfortunately, Jack specified no explosives, high velocity propulsion…” Mac was thoughtful, “I recon if I could scrape up some…”

Cooper chimed in, “ _Babybroren…”_ When Mac looked up, he added, _“fokus!”_ Everyone sniggered when he flushed, “Um sorry, yeah okay, I have split the room in two and am trusting that you won’t try and steal secrets from the other side!” He frowned at them all, “Have I forgotten anything?”

Jason queried, “How high a velocity are we allowed?”

To which Trent replied, “Really Jase? Perhaps low enough that it won’t injure anybody on the other side of the room?” Jason scowled at him.

MacGyver agreed, pointing to two areas he had marked, “You may fire in this direction; however you must sound off a warning, and be sure the area is clear, particularly of the little ones and Cerberus! And if it is powerful enough to ricochet back out of that area you will lose points…I don’t want to pull Pete off watch to try and save someone’s eye…” He eyed everyone in the Cavern and nodded, “You have an hour, time starts now!” Ray and Box darted forwards to grab their stack of materials and left with their team. Mac sat down with the kids and together they drew up a score card for them each to mark out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Each team presented their collection of weapons with a small demonstration and it was impressive to say the least. Mac studied and tested each one carefully and conferred with his junior assistants before deciding on the results.

“There is clearly a lot of knowledge and experience behind these designs and I have to say it is hard to pick a winner… We have an extraordinarily powerful Trebuchet, the Blowgun is surprisingly accurate…” Picking up the Para cord Bullwhip, “This belong to a Texan by any chance?” He asked with raised brows, Boxer grinned.

Beran was straining to draw the PVC Bow and notch one of the homemade arrows, Mac reached down to help him and together they let it fly across the room, Hadissa clapping her hands in delight.

Ray shook his head and dropped it in his hands, “The things we are teaching these children…” He muttered, Cooper dropped a huge paw on his shoulder, the poor man nearly dropped to his knees. “Not to worry, I’m descended from the Vikings, the children could hunt before they grew whiskers, does no harm!” He confided cheerfully.

The Delta’s quietly sniggering at their Norwegian, while Ray looked a bit dazed… Mac came to the rescue. Lifting Beran to his shoulders, he held the score sheet up for the boy to read from, who shyly announced, “The winner is Jason!” Grinning at the cheers from Jason’s team, who each came up to Beran and offered him a high five, he giggled at the fun.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack cleared Spenser to come with him into the headquarters hut at Camp Marmal in the early morning, they were introduced to the CO, an Air Force officer, Major Jack O’Neill. The man stood up to greet them and clapped his hands together and said cheerfully, “And what can I do for you two gentlemen on this fine Afghan Autumn morning?”

Jack grinned at him, “Morning Sir, I need to send a data package to Command?”

“Do tell… And you are? No no, let me guess…” Pointing at Spenser, “You young man, are a Seal, am I correct?” The Major mused, smirking at Clay’s wide-eyed nod, he turned to Dalton and studied him carefully, folding his long arms and tapping at his mouth thoughtfully, “You Sir, are an enigma... Wrapped up in a puzzle… I see Delta, but I also see…” O’Neill screwed up his face, “CIA… really?” Seeing this confirmed by Jack’s smirk, he turned to Spenser, in a loud whisper, “Young man, you are running with the wrong gang… Get away… _ASAP_!”

Straightening up at Clay’s laugh, he threw up his hands and turned away to the staff in the room, clearly used to his antics, “All is lost!”

A Captain with a blank face stepped up to him and blandly said, “Yes Sir, all is lost… This is the package; it has been inspected and cleared to be sent” Saluting smartly, handing the bundle of papers back to Jack he left. O’Neill shouted to the retreating man’s back, “Thank you Davis!”

Turning back to his guests, “Captain Davis is one of those officers that will forever keep the Air Force in the sky, takes care of all my pesky paperwork…I have yet to discover his sense of humour…” Turning serious, he waved them over to an empty desk, “Now, what’s going on lads? I have a feeling you’re onto something important, I need to know if it needs to be bumped up the chain, come and tell Uncle Jack” He lounged back in his seat, crossed his legs and waited.

Jack filled him in, as much as he could, the Major asked intelligent questions and Jack knew that he was talking to a SpecOps officer, not a pen pusher and his respect grew. Jack and Clay both chuckled when the Major learned that a Seal Team had joined up with a Delta unit, and was for a long moment speechless... “Well whatever next, I suppose someone will tell me aliens are real after all…” Shaking his head in bemusement.

O’Neill was concerned at the news of them having to house civilians, “I know that the camp is a fair way away but, why don’t you bring them here? They will be safe; we have accommodation and the local authorities will take the kids…”

Spenser shook his head, “Sir I will pass it on to my CO but we are responsible for our HVT until he reaches his parents, so unless you can get them to come here…”Then looking over at Jack he added, “The Australian with us, Steve Corbin has become very attached to the children and is determined to get them to a safe internationally recognised organisation, which is in Kabul… The other direction, I can ask him Sir but…”

O’Neill waved an impatient hand at him, “Oh would you stop it with the Sir” He sighed, “Okay well tell them all that they have sanctuary here…” He looked over at Jack thoughtfully for a moment, “I suppose that you guys are the reason that I have been warned to expect a small invasion force of Marines and Rangers?”

Jack nodded, “We are the spear to take out the leadership with their back-up to mop up the rest, and with this info going to Havoc, they are going to come to the same conclusion that we need to look to the North and the East, surprisingly not the tribal lands like we first thought, splitting our focus, so this may end up being our base of operations…”

“Okay well at the risk of repeating myself, at the very least while you are on mission, bring those civilians here, you cannot go stealth while they are with you…” The command now clear in his voice and the two men nodded at him.

O’Neill stood up and they did as well, “Right let’s get this paperwork sent and you can be on your way” He directed them to the communications desk, and before leaving he turned to them and said, “Be safe, and pick up supplies before you go, give them my authority, the Air Force will pick up the tab on this one, Godspeed gentlemen!” he tapped a finger to his forehead in a sloppy salute good bye and left them to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally back at the Camp, the leadership gathered for the briefing from Jack, “So my contact had already compiled this package of data, and it also been sent to Havoc they are assessing it and comparing it to what they have already. Also before I forget Blackburn asked me to pass on a message to you guys, Lisa Davis is out of her coma and has full cognitive function, they expect her to be up and about soon, she’ll need some rehab for nerve damage but they expect she’ll be discharged after that, so it’s all looking positive.”

Jason and Ray looked relieved and smiled at each other, Jason said, “That’s great we need to tell Sonny…”

Jack pointed towards the cave entrance, “I’m fairly certain that Spencer is doing that now, and letting the others know too.” Jason nodded at him thankfully, Jack continued, passing out the information to the other three, “It appears that an Imam that I have run into before is one of the powers behind this last insurrection, he and a few of the big wigs in the Haqqani network appear to be behind this movement into the tribal lands and beyond….”

Jason scanning the papers before handing them to Ray asked, “So do we have an address on these dudes?”

Boxer looking at other sheets of data, offered, “Looks like a few definite North of here, if they get wind of us after them though it’s only a short hop over the border and they’re gone, I can’t see the Great Bear handing them back to us do you?” He looked up at Jack.

Jack shrugged, “If they do then that’s State dept business, us however, when we _do_ get our orders are going to have to go dark again and become invisible, which leads us to another problem…”

Jason sighed and swiped his hand down his face, “The civvies…”

“Yup” Jack popped the p, “The CO at Marmal pretty much ordered us to bring them there for sanctuary…” Holding up his hand at the protest from Ray, “Spenser said that you won’t hand Sammy over to anyone but his parents, and I’m certain the CO understood that, he’s going to try Spenser’s suggestion to get the parents there, so they can meet up, they’ll be flown out from there.”

Boxer asked, “Steve and the kids?”

Jack shrugged again, “I will need to talk to him, I know he has his heart set on going south to Kabul but this is a better option for the moment… When this is all over, I am happy to escort them to Kabul then…”

Ray said wistfully, “I wish I could take them home…”

The men all agreed, the civilians had all made an impact on the teams, it reminded them what they were fighting for, just like their families did…

“Okay so we study these reports and wait for orders” Jason concluded.

“Yeah and now I need to go find Steve… Know where he is?” Jack queried

Boxer thought for a moment, “Ah I think he and Mac were planning on fixing the last of the connections to the aerial…” At the look on Jack’s face he quickly added, “No I am sure that Mac’s learned his lesson, I doubt very much that he’s climbing anything any time soon…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before going to look for Steve, Jack made a quick side trip to find Trent. He and Sonny were watching Spenser on the floor with the kids and even Sammy was nearby, all curious about the sweet treats that he had brought for them. Clay waved Sammy closer and between the two of them they showed the little ones how to deal with the wrappings and what tasted good.

Jack grinned at the scene and said softly, “Don’t worry guys we got enough for everyone…”

The men turned to him holding out their hands questioningly and he waved them off, “You help unload first!” He fist bumped Sonny, “Good news about Lisa huh?” The stocky man nodded, eyes glowing and Trent bumped him sideways with a knowing grin.

Which brought Jack to the reason he had come inside the cave, “Hey Trent can you check Spenser’s injury, I cleaned it the best I could but there is some road rash, plus I picked some rubble out but it opened up again and I am concerned about infection… I also don’t think it’s a good idea that he helps unload the vehicle of the supplies we brought back…” Both teammates looked concernedly over at their trouble magnet and Trent nodded firmly, “Okay Jack thank you for letting me know, because I know for sure he wouldn’t have told me…”

Sonny turned back to Jack, “What happened dude, are you okay?”

Jacked waved him off, “Just some idiot deciding to take pot shots at us, Clay landed heavy and got a bit scraped up, that’s it” Both men looked at him searchingly and seemed to believe him, “Right well, there is a young man I need to talk to, I’ll leave you to it…”

Trent and Sonny went to go pin down Clay and check him over and Jack went looking for his own trouble magnet and friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Jack! You’re back!” Mac called out to him with a big grin, “Check this out, Steve and I have finally got this finished”

“We hope” Snarked Steve as he was picking their tools and equipment, “We have to test it again to see if it actually works properly this time!”

“We had other things to go, and it’ll be fine, trust me!” Mac said enthusiastically, he turned back to a smiling Jack, “You both okay? Anything happen?”

“Yes Angus, we’re back, we’re okay… Well Spenser opened up his injury, but he’ll be okay, Trent is probably checking on him now but it’s all good. So, what are you two Nikola Tesla wannabes’ up too?”

Mac huffed in annoyance, “He may have been a bit mad Jack, but the guy still invented some really cool stuff, why the…”

Jack held up his hands in surrender before Mac could get wound up, “How much caffeine have you had this morning Angus?”

Steve sniggered, and Mac shoved lightly at him, “I see, it’s pick on Mac day… Fine I will go and test this radio and prove you all wrong” and grabbing his pack he strode off in a pretend huff.

Jack grinned as he watched him leave, it was nice to see Mac in a good mood, he turned back to Steve who had a slightly worried look on his face, Jack shook his head, “He’s teasing, trust me… The kid’s got a wicked sense of humour, diabolical even, most people don’t realise they’ve even been played until it’s too late…” Jack smiled fondly and helped Steve with the rest of the stuff.

“Thanks Jack, so did you get the information you were looking for on this trip?” Steve asked curiously.

“Yeah Steve about that, I actually came here looking to talk to you, it’s okay nothing bad” Jack said hastily at the way Steve’s face dropped, “Look we will be getting orders soon based on the intel I managed to get and I need to find out from you what you would like to do, the one thing that is unavoidable is that we can’t take you and the kids with us once we are activated, so I have some options for you…”

They began walking back to the encampment and Jack shared his thoughts, “Now you can continue on like you had planned by yourselves to Kabul, but the original risk still applies, in fact it may even be worse now because of the uncertainty out there, and until this political bullshit is sorted it may be for a while. Secondly you could stay here for some time by yourselves, but your resources will be limited once we go, although we would probably leave a large portion here for you”

Steve interrupted him to ask, “Do you have a timeline on this Jack, an estimate on when this be happening?”

Jack spread his hands out in seesawing motion, “Look it could happen tomorrow, or it could be two weeks, a month, we are just a small cog in this machinery of war and the intel I sourced is probably only one small part of what they have… Hey it’s the military, it’s not for nothing that our catchcry is _‘hurry up and wait’_ we just don’t know but we have to be prepared for everything. Now the option I think you should consider seriously is this, the NATO base Spenser and I were at yesterday have offered you sanctuary, we will likely be taking Sammy there too until his parents arrive to pick him up. You guys will be safe there, it’s just a different direction than you were heading for, still only temporary though, we or someone will escort you South when it’s all over…”

Steve walked next to Jack deep in thought for a while, till he stopped and gazed out to the distant hills, “It’s not me I’m worried about Jack, those kids, if they get caught up in the system in this country, such as it is, well I don’t hold out much hope of them living a long happy life, you know what I mean?”

Jack nodded in understanding, “That’s why you resisted handing them to the local authorities, I really do get that.”

“So what guarantee do I have that it won’t happen with my third option, can you say for sure that they won’t be forcibly taken by the local police, or religious authority, or rebel faction…” Steve’s voice pitched higher the more he thought of the risks to the little ones who had stolen everyone’s hearts, he looked at Jack’s face for answers but couldn’t read him.

He sighed, “Who is in control of this base, NATO?”

His shoulders drooped when he saw Jack shake his head sadly, “It is owned by the Afghan Air Force, there is a large NATO contingent there… but no I couldn’t make any guarantees sorry. I could try and get a representative of either of our embassies to get involved though if you like, but no promises there, I suspect that Australia has similar rules for taking in those seeking asylum… Right?”

Steve nodded, “Even if they were successful, they would be detained on Christmas Island for years before I could take them home… Something tells me that would screw them up just as bad as anything else…”

Jack rubbed the back of his head in thought, seemed to come to a decision and asked a question, “Ultimately, what do you want? Do you want to adopt these kids yourself, give them a home and raise them before you even have any relationships of your own? Do you want someone you know to adopt them but still keep contact or were you just prepared to hand them to Red Crescent and walk away?”

“Shit Jack…” Steve dropped his bag of tools noisily on the ground and started pacing… Jack waited… Steve flung up his hands, “I guess ultimately, I want them to be safe and happy, and I want to know that they are… So, I guess that means I would like to still have contact but am not quite ready to have kids of my own yet… Ugh I sound so selfish…”

Jack lightly slapped him on the back of his shoulder, “Stop that, you are one of the least selfish people I know, you’re just being realistic and facing up to that…”

Jack turned the young man to face him and grasping his shoulders looked him in the eye said, “I would like to offer you another alternative but it means you have to absolutely trust me and never ever tell a soul about it… I need you to think about that and let me know what you decide, because I won’t give you any information until you commit to that promise of silence…” Jack patted him gently on the cheek and added, “I’ll see you inside when you’re ready” He bent down to pick up the tools Steve had dropped and walked away, leaving a very puzzled man gazing after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spenser was contentedly watching the three children enjoy the rare treat when he felt he was the focus of someone’s attention, turning around he looked up from his seat on the ground into the serious faces of Trent and Sonny. Looking back and forth between them he said hesitantly, “Hi guys… What’s up?”

Trent hands on hips asked mildly, “How are you feeling Spenser?”

Suspicious now of that tone in his teammates voice, he tried not to groan as he painfully got up, long car rides were not recommended for a sore back…

“I’m fine, I’m just about to go unload the …” He tried to step around them, but Sonny blocked him, “How was the trip Goldilocks? Anything interesting happen?”

“Um, Jack beat me on the long gun… We had a meal in town… So, the usual…” Spenser assured them.

“Ahuh… and how’s your back?” The Texan drawled.

Clay shrugged then winced regretting doing that, “It’s fine Sonny, look I gotta go…” He made a more concerted effort to evade the two, only to find Brock standing in the way now, arms folded gazing sternly down at him. He stepped back and looked at them all wildly and swallowed nervously.

“What?” He wailed, “What have I done?”

Trent pointed to the treatment area, “I want to change the dressing”

Spenser held his hands up, palms out, “I’m fine Trent, Jack checked it last night, it doesn’t need to be redressed yet” Only to find himself firmly but gently manhandled towards the bed set up in the corner.

Suddenly angry at them he spun around and knocked away their hands, “Stop it, what’s going on?”

“Well number one you just lied to us” Trent retorted.

Sonny nodded, “And you made a promise that you would tell someone if you’re hurting and I can see that you are, so what’s with that, huh?”

Brock stepped up into his space and quietly looked at him, raising a brow.

Clay slumped, and dropped his eyes, “How did you know?”

“What that you’re a self-sacrificing little shit?” Sonny barked at him, “Dude your shirt is probably going to have to be soaked off because the blood of your reopened wounds has stuck it down!”

“Did you think that you had to deal with that by yourself?” Brock asked softly, he tilted his head and gave him a worried look, “We need to take over Clay if you refuse to look after yourself and ask for help… Okay? I know you don’t like the loss of control, but you simply have no choice in this…”

“Spence… Spenser look at me…” Trent insisted, “We need you back on the job, and the sooner you heal up the sooner we can have you back with us, okay?”

Clay nodded and started to take of his T-shirt, “This is gonna suck…” He groaned as it pulled against his now sticky dressing, Sonny stood in front of him and stilled his hands, “Let us do it, it’s still gonna suck but we can do it easier, Comprende?”

Clay nodded in acceptance, Brock and Sonny helped him lie face down, Trent got ready and started cutting off the shirt, instructing Brock to glove up too and use the warm water to gently raise up the fabric. Trent noticed that Clay had a good grip of Sonny’s BDU’s and would likely not let go anytime soon so he got him to put in an IV, for fluids, pain relief and likely antibiotics… Clay started hyperventilating, so Sonny crouched down and refocused him on his breathing. It was a long painful procedure, but Trent was glad they had insisted because he could see that Jack was right, an infection had started, which they had to deal with fast. By the end Spenser was sleeping and his second bag of fluids was running through, his friends had cleaned up and were now sitting around him quietly, Sonny’s uniform still locked in his grip.


	26. Chapter 26

With the radio finally working, communication was a little easier and the news came down that they would be moving out soon. The Marines and Army Rangers had arrived at Camp Marmal and were training together. Jack’s intel packet had been verified and a watch was being kept on those named targets that they could find.

It was sombre group that started packing up things they had accumulated over the few weeks they had lived there, and wouldn’t need for the mission, duffels and weapons were checked and made ready to go at a moment’s notice.

Sammy’s parents were eagerly waiting for them at Camp Marmal, it was decided that the whole unit would move there, and polish up their training by working with the invasion force, even though most of those would be sent into Tribal Lands, while Jack’s unit would go after different targets. The Delta’s Major Dunn, Lt Commander Blackburn and support would also be meeting them and running Havoc from there. While sporadic and unreliable at times they had managed to get long range communication back up and ISR as well.

The only issue left was Steve’s decision about him and the kids, he had puzzled over it since Jack spoke to him and would have spoken to Mac, but he didn’t feel he could because of the secrecy Jack had insisted on.

It was early morning and he was enjoying a solitary coffee outside before the children were awake, still undecided about what to do… He had only known the man for a few weeks, but living on top of each other the way they had he knew in his heart he would trust any one of them with his life, and as laidback as he was, that’s not something he could say with any degree of certainty about his friends back home… He sighed… Then nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft voice behind him commented, “Heavy thoughts for this time of day…”

“Sheesh Ray, I just can’t get used to how silently you guys can move…” He shivered, “It’s creepy man…”

Ray chuckled, “Sorry half the time it’s automatic, drives my wife nuts…” He sat down nearby with his own coffee and shared some of the skillet cookies that Clay had been making as a treat.

Steve nodded his thanks and returned his gaze out to ‘their river’ as they had come to think of it. The two men drank silently for a while.

Ray finished his drink and turned to look at Steve, leaned his arms on the table, “So let me guess what those heavy thoughts are about…” Steve looked at him sideways and waved a hand in encouragement, “I think you’re worried about the kids… And well so am I… My wife and I have been finally able to connect up again and she happened to hear and asked to talk to the kids the other day, well she fell in love…”

Ray got up and paced for a bit and turned to Steve, “Look Steve I know you have taken responsibility for them but what are you going to do? Do you still plan to take them to Red Crescent? Because I gotta tell you that doesn’t sit right with me anymore, and well…” Ray sat back down and stared at the young man.

Steve slowly smiled, “You want to adopt them?”

Ray nodded, “Both Naima and I have talked this through, and yeah we want to adopt them…”

Steve grinned and plonked his empty cup down on the table, “Well that answers some of my prayers, I really didn’t want to leave them here either Ray but I’m not in a position to raise them myself, so yeah I was struggling to know what to do… And you know what Ray Perry you are a perfect choice to be their Dad!”

Steve turned serious, “But how do we get them to the US? I’m worried that if we go with you to Marmal that the authorities will step in and with the political climate, well I don’t trust them… If I stay here or head South to Kabul, I run the risk of having them snatched anyway…” He ran his fingers through his too long ginger waves, “There may be another way… but I don’t have enough information…” He looked around and saw that they were still alone, and seeing Ray’s curious look added, “Sorry man I can’t talk about it at all, and not only because I basically know nothing… Which all sounds really weird I’m sure…”

Ray nodded in agreement, “As Sonny would say, clear as mud…”

“Look can I get back to you? I need to speak to somebody first, then…” Steve paled and dropped the cookie he had been tossing from hand to hand while he talked, when Jack seemed to come from nowhere and seat himself silently across from them… Pointing at Jack he looked over to Ray, “See that’s what I mean… That is just spooky Dude!” His voice high from stress.

Ray and Jack just smirked at each other, Jack laid a hand on Steve’s wrist and gave a gentle squeeze, “Settle…” He commanded softly.

Steve huffed out a deep breath and nodded.

Jack asked, “You okay?” He let go of the man’s arm, Steve never cluing in to the fact that Jack had been taking his pulse till he calmed down. “Now I believe you were coming to see me?”

Steve nodded, “I haven’t told anybody Jack honest, although there doesn’t seem to be anything to tell, so I don’t really know what I would have said anyway…” He blathered getting worked up again, Jack clicked his fingers in front of his face until he had his attention again, Ray chuckling, “You really are an excitable thing, aren’t you?”

Steve blushed, “Yeah sometimes, sorry but it comes out when I’m stressed… I didn’t…” He started, looking at Jack, who help up his hand to stop him.

“I know… I’m proud of you for that, so what’s your decision?” Jack prompted him.

“Yes” He said simply

“Well okay then…Good…” Jack smiled

Ray looked from one to the other and back again, “This is like conversing with my mother-in-law, I feel like I’m missing something…”

Jack pointed at him, “You want to have the kids with you, right?” Ray nodded, “You heard?” He asked

“I heard the whole thing… I told Steve the other day that I may have a way to get them out but he needed to absolutely trust me and to keep silent on the very little that I could tell him, and he did… Look Ray I can get them to Naima, but I can’t tell you how, when, why or anything really… hence the reason that you both need to absolutely trust me… Because I can’t tell you anything it comes down to what you both know about me and trust in that…” Jack stated flatly and then sat back and waited

Steve and Ray looked at each other, Ray shrugged, “I trust him…” He said.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I admit that at times you scare me Jack but, yeah I trust you too” Jack’s eyes went skyward at that but then he chuckled and shook his head, “Okay then, Ray I need contact details for Naima and you need to warn her in code what is going to happen, and impress the need for silence” Ray nodded.

Steve looked at him curiously, “You and your wife talk in code?”

Ray laughed, “Kid all parents talk in code… Jameelah is old enough to understand many things…”

Jack added, “Plus SpecOps wives learn to hide things as well”

Ray agreed, “That’s true… So, is that all you need from me?”

Jack nodded, “All the legal stuff will be taken care of at Naima’s end, she will be contacted and then included in the process from there” He turned back to Steve, “You however will have the difficult part, you need to get them ready, tell them nothing other than that they are going with Uncle Jack for a trip and you will see them in the near future… You need to say goodbye without it looking like goodbye, because they will be able to pick up on your emotions, and _you_ know how close they run to the surface, but you have to shove it down… It will be really hard Steve… Can you do it?”

Steve covered his face with his hands, then rubbed his eyes… “And if I can’t?”

“Then you go to sleep tonight as normal and when you wake up, they will be gone…” Jack said flatly

Eyes wide in shock he stammered, “Really? No way man I have to say goodbye… There’s no way… I mean I know you have the skills but no, nup, nada… Don’t take them Jack until I say goodbye… Please?”

Jack held up calming hands, “I won’t I promise, just to let you both know, I will be giving them a mild sedative, nothing strong enough to sleep but just to keep them calm… You both okay with that?”

Ray started to say something like he was going to object but reconsidered, “You’ve…

Jack stopped him, “I’m going to stop you there Ray, I know what you want to say and I’ll just tell you yes but that’s it okay, I really can’t give you any information this is the where the trust part comes in…”

Ray looked down at the table and nodded, he moved to get up, “I’ll get you that information…”

“Just tell me, nothing gets written on paper…” Jack insisted

“You have eidetic memory?” Ray asked startled

Jack shook his head, “No not in the way Mac does but close…”

Ray gave him the details and Jack repeated it back to him word for word, then Ray concerned asked, “Can I ask how long you’ll be gone and if you’re taking backup?”

“I’ll be gone all night, and no I don’t take backup…” Sort of answering the question Ray was going to ask him previously (If Jack had done this before)

“I don’t like the thought of that brother… I know some now, I could come with you?” Ray asked in concern.

Jack got up from the table, “Nope I need you here and the risk is mine alone” He pointed a finger at each of them, “I’ll answer no more questions I’ve said too much already, and not a word of this to anybody…ever…” His order clear and he nodded at them and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fact that Ray and Steve spent a large part of the day with the two little ones, was noted by some but not really mentioned, it was understandable, the end of their happy little family was coming to a close… Ray’s attention was thus occupied, but still he was alert and though there was no change in Jack’s behaviour at all, he did notice him near Pete’s medical bag at some point, and not long after the evening meal Jack brought the kids a hot chocolate each and sat with them until they drank it. The two men shared a sober look over the kids heads then Jack moved away, and he sat off by himself writing copious notes and folding them into envelopes and putting them aside.

The next day the children and Jack were gone…


	27. Chapter 27

Ray did his best to placate everyone assuring them that Jack would be back and he had taken the kids to safety, but they were upset, they hadn’t got to say goodbye and they weren’t impressed that Ray and Steve would tell them nothing, Spenser though had figured it out quickly and some were a little stunned when he hotly told them off for not trusting the man…

“Well you are a real turncoat Spenser!” Sonny growled at him, “Wasn’t that long ago that you refused to work with him!”

“Come on Sonny, you’ve known him longer than me, and you said right from the start he was a good guy!” Clay yelled back at him, right up in his friends' face.

“Guys! Stop it now!” Ray said pleadingly

Jason turned on him and snapped, “You can’t talk Perry, you are keeping things from me! _ME!_ ”

Jack’s team, while just as upset, knew Jack and the way he did things, were quieter, but worried…

Mac was against the wall, sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs, face resting on his knees, he felt someone come and sit close to him, looked up and saw Sammy and the distressed look on the boy’s face, and quietly reached out and pulled him closer to his side.

The two sat and watched them, yelling by some, but others like Brock were off to one side relentlessly throwing a ball against the wall and catching it, again and again… Trent and Pete were having a fierce discussion, not heated but close.

So nobody but they noticed when Jack quietly stepped into the room and took in the situation at a glance, Jack shoulders sagged and he dropped his head, to Mac he looked tired, like he had been driving all night. When he looked up, it was directly at Mac and Sammy, he looked worried. Mac gave him an uncertain smile, glad to see him back safely but wondering how he was going to deal with all this.

Jack suddenly drew up tall and strode into the middle of them. _“ENOUGH!”_ He bellowed… When the echo’s around the chamber died off, he said angrily into the stunned silence, “What is wrong with you? You are hardened soldiers; you know better than most the utmost need for secrecy… Ray has told you as much as he is allowed, do you not trust his word? Do you not trust me? I will tell you this once, just once, that the kids are safe… And will say no more on this… Far out! It was upsetting enough for them as it was, how distressed would they have been if they had seen anything like this!!!

Sonny snapped, “We wouldn’t have…” Until Jack just pointed to the distressed teenager still wrapped up in Mac’s arms, the sight of which upset and shocked all the men in the room, because yes, they had forgotten themselves. Jason felt like the biggest heel as he hobbled over and apologised to the boy and quietly thanked Mac.

Boxer came and stood before his wretched friend and lifted his chin to look in his eyes, he sighed and said softly, “Sorry Wyatt, you okay? You drove all night, didn’t you?” Jack shrugged “Why don’t we all clear out and you put your head down for a bit?” Boxer suggested gently.

Jack pulled away, shaking his head, “Can’t Box, don’t have time” Then louder to the rest of the room he called attention, “We are under orders, we’re bugging out and are instructed to report to and attend the Joint forces meeting happening today at Marmal, noon today. So, snap to everyone and pack up we leave in 30min” He ordered, then turning to Jason, he asked, “Hayes a word?” He nodded and followed him on his crutches outside.

Jason waited at the table while Jack paced back and forth, vigorously rubbing his short hair and taking calming breaths. He suddenly turned to Jason, “I owe you an apology… Not about last night” He clarified.

He waved at the cave entrance, “I mean in there, I stepped on your toes and I’m sorry…” Jason nodded but was silent, Jack continued, “It was expediency, that’s all, you know this man’s Army, jump to everyone, then wait in-situ…” He sighed heavily and sagged to the table dropping his head in his hands.

“What is it Jack? What are you trying to tell me?” Jason demanded

“They’re benching you… I talked till I was blue in the face then I started yelling… They want to ship you back immediately for surgery, you have a choice of Home or Germany… Jason I pulled every string I could think of” Jack admitted to the stunned man.

“You weren’t driving all night then; you were at TOC?” Jason asked dazedly

Jack nodded, “Yeah for a few hours, just went there to check in but they wanted a full bloody briefing”

Jason furious now, leaned back to look up at the lightening sky, “ _Crap!_ ” He hollered.

“Is there anything you can do? Someone that you might know that can get them to hold off?” Jack prompted.

“So even Blackburn?” Jason asked puzzled.

“No, he was right alongside me pleading your case, but it’s like everyone above him had gone deaf” Jack said frustrated.

“Well, not much I can do from here is there... What about Duncan? And Clay?” Jason asked as he got up to leave

“They will be assessed, and the decision will be made then as to if they stay or not… If Spenser needs skin grafts, then he goes… If Duncan needs further surgery, then him too.”

Jason nodded in acceptance, he turned back to the other team lead, “I’m sorry too Jack, it’s not trust though yeah? We just wanted a last chance with them, to never see them again, well…”

Jack moved past him and said softly as he did, “Whoever said that you won’t see them again…” leaving behind a wide-eyed Seal, who slowly grinned at the realisation.


	28. Chapter 28

When it all came down to it, and Sammy was finally reunited with his relieved parents, his Father the Senator refused to allow Jason to be forced to leave if he didn’t want to and that was the end of that, Surgery was postponed and Jason was put to work in the TOC with Dunn and Blackburn.

Still the team was smaller than Jack was happy with. Duncan and Spenser were on their feet but not cleared, so were in limbo, which was frustrating for them and they were determined at least train with the unit, well as much as they could get away with.

After the Joint Forces briefing, Jack, Ray and Boxer spent some time overlooking the Marine and Ranger exercises. Jack particularly wanted another sniper on the team if not two, so he thought it might be worth a look. Ray was not enthusiastic but that was also the Seal mindset… While Delta Force draw on all military branches for their members, Seals are purely Navy. Deltas are accustomed to working with others and training embedded forces; Seals are isolationist in nature, at most, the team will work with another Seal team or perhaps be supported by a Marine platoon…

Jack drew Ray aside, “You know Ray, now that we have more support, if you prefer, we could split up the unit and you could call another Seal team?”

Ray wouldn’t hear of it, “Nope, the guys have already spoken to me about this, we’ve trained together got to know each other well, the two teams knows how the other works, we don’t want to start that all over again”

“Okay then point taken, look there is a Marine sniper and a Ranger that have been recommended to me, come with me to go and talk to them and see what you think?” Jack urged, Ray nodded agreement and the two men followed him to enlisted country.

 _“Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, front and centre!”_ Bellowed the Marine Lieutenant, over the training grounds and weapons fire. Before long he was coming towards them at a trot, stopping in front of his Lieutenant, he snapped out an abrupt, “Sir?”

Waving at the three men standing watching, “Report to them for the afternoon… And Gibbs… Behave!” The soldier's lips twitched before he snapped out, “Sir!” The officer rolled his eyes and waved him off, Gibbs turned smartly and trotted over to Jack and barked out, “Sir reporting for duty Sir!”

Jack mildly ordered, “At ease Marine…” And studied the man in front of him, they were actually about the same age, and he wondered why the guy wasn’t an officer… While SpecOps generally don’t wear Rank Insignia in the field, this soldier knew enough to know who the senior of the three men was, so he wasn’t dumb…

“So, scout sniper huh?” Jack mused aloud. At Gibbs nod of confirmation, he knew this would be a man of few words, he tried again, “Why are you not an officer Marine?” He snapped out a query.

Just as fast came back the reply, “Because I work for a living, _SIR!”_

Boxer had to turn away to grin, this guy was going to fit in just fine…

Jack’s eyes were twinkling when he drawled, “Is that so?” He waved for Gibbs to follow and informed him, “We will be running you though some tests along with someone from the Rangers detachment and when we’ve assessed you both, if you’re good enough you will be temporarily seconded to our unit for a special operation, how does that sound Gunny?”

“That sounds fine to me Sir” Gibbs asserted as he strolled along behind them.

Boxer looked over at him, “Drop the _Sir_ Gunny. That’s Dalton, Perry and I’m Boxer” He indicated each, “You been placed with SpecOps units before?”

Gibbs nodded, “May I speak freely?” At Boxer’s nod and wave to go ahead, the Marine got quite chatty, “I’ve been embedded with 75th Ranger Regiment for a time, and can recommend their sniper to you, he’s currently on base with the 7th group and is exceptional in stealth and tracking. Also was seconded to AFSOC to rescue some flyboys, from an Iraqi prison, one of which is stationed here…”

Jack piped up, “That would be O’Neill, he was the one who recommended you by the way…” Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement, “The Ranger we are headed to collect goes by the name of Tanner, he the one?”

Gibbs nodded, “Yes, we worked well together…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In no time they could see the pair of snipers were well matched and scored highly, in fact from what Jack could see the quiet young man would top Jacks marks, like Gibbs said, he was exceptional. Incredibly shy though, softly spoken and unlike Gibbs with the marine haircut, Corporal Tanner, because of his longer than regulation hair, even though he had no beard like most of the Seals, would blend in with the unit better. Still Jack was hesitant, the kid was so young, well he looked really young and he had noticed a protective vibe in Gibbs body language towards him, and Jack wondered if he was trying to cover up some failing in the Corporal…

He drew Ray and Boxer off a ways and asked their opinion, discovering they got the same read off the two men.

Boxer suggested, “Wyatt what about running with them through a forcible entry exercise, or maybe give them a reconnaissance target and see how they do?”

Jack looked at Ray questioningly, he nodded agreement, and Jack smiled, “Okay Box I’ll stick with these two for the moment and take them though some intelligence reports, you and Mac go and prep a target for tonight and Ray get the rest ready for a forced entry” He looked at his watch, “At 13:30 we’ll meet you there…”

“Roger that Boss” Boxer grinned at his friend, “Have fun!” and the two left.

“Right you two, with me, paperwork!” Jack called and noticed an odd look flash across Tanner’s face for a second, Gibbs gave him a light tap on the shoulder and murmured something, Jack could lip read in optimal circumstances but he missed that one, he inwardly shrugged, if there was a problem he would find it soon enough… He led the way to an office that had been allocated to him and Jason, temporarily, the two soldiers not far behind him.

Placing the two men across from each other he dropped down a packet each, of the less classified intel and asked then to give him an assessment in 20 min. Gibbs asked, “Can we work together on it Dalton?” 

Jack asked, “For what reason?”

Gibbs glanced at Vin, who minutely shook his head, Gibbs responded, “Never mind Sir” and began reading his data, Jack stepped out and observed from a discrete distance, after a while he realised that they were communicating in sign, very subtly but there nonetheless. From what he could read Gibbs was having no trouble understanding the material, and actually Vin wasn’t either, it was just that he was having trouble with some of the words, so Gibbs was helping him… Jack sighed, it wasn’t dissimilar to what Boxer had done for him in school until he got professional help, and learned techniques that would help overcome the Dyslexia… He was beginning to suspect that Tanner’s may be more severe… He left them to it and went to collect their personnel files and do a little reading himself…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boxer gave Jack a hip bump as he came alongside in the observation bay, overhead of the training floor. Where Ray was setting out the practice building for the exercise. “You’re looking pleased with yourself Wyatt, do tell?”

Jacks eyes crinkled as he smiled at his friend, “Hmm maybe later, I want to see how this goes first…” He added evasively, chuckling at the annoyed fist thump to his shoulder, “You figured out what it is, haven’t you?”

“Yeah I think so…” He speculated.

“Is it going to be a problem? Wyatt!” Boxer getting upset with being ignored, he needs to know darn it!

Jack sighed, “Look I am fairly sure, but I don’t want to upset anything if I’m wrong, okay?”

“Pffft, you’re never wrong about this stuff Jack, so don’t give me that shit okay, I know you like to make out you’re dumb but I went to school with you, I know how clever you can be, you had some of those teachers fooled for years…” At Jack’s sudden wide-eyed look, Boxer went back over his words again, he looked closely at his friend and saw the answer there, “No, really?” He whispered, “How severe?”

Jack shrugged, “He’s been in the system, so I think it’s a combination of Dyslexia and poor schooling, lousy foster parents etc, I think he fell through the cracks…”

“Well shit…” Boxer said expressively

Jack rounded on him, “Now Box it shouldn’t make any difference, if allowances need to be made, they will be made okay!”

Boxer said gently, “Not arguing with you here Jack, I know all that okay, I was just wondering how the kid made it this far, and I’m guessing like you he adapted, his other skills improved off the charts probably…”

Jack grunted and nudged his friend in apology, it was a sensitive issue even after all these years… but Boxer knew him well and readily forgave him, and they settled down to watch the fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They could see that the two men had skills and were an asset to the unit, Gibbs took the forced entry in his stride, his hand to hand was, good, very good... both were accurate and clean as they went from room to room, no friendly fire issues and the more they ran through the exercise the smoother they all worked together... The only real issue with Vin was that he didn’t assert himself, even though when pushed he showed that he was a strategic thinker, but Jack felt that that would improve with experience and maturity, and anyway you don’t always fill a team with A-type personalities, after all people like Brock and Pete were integral to their teams too...

For the night exercise Boxer had selected an apartment on the top of a 4-story building, to which the team had to reconnoitre and enter, remove a package and leave no sign of entry, which again went smoothly, Tanner was like a phantom and back in no time with the prize. Jack was happy, he had his team...


	29. Chapter 29

Gibbs and Tanner joined the unit for morning exercises, led by Pete who was dragging the men around the perimeter of the camp for the third time, growling at anyone who complained, that they have been slacking off the last two weeks, and therefore deserved it! After an intensive Yoga session which their injured joined them for, they hit the showers and gathered together in the mess for breakfast.

Cerberus was steadily doing the rounds, collecting treats and pats from all the men, even Gibbs and Vin, they had been introduced to the still recovering dog the night before when they had changed their billet to bunk down with the team. Cooper shared some of his precious “Tørrfisk” (dried cod) that he had managed to purchase from the Norwegian BX the previous day.

Sonny was horrified, “Dude, what is that smell?”

Cooper grinned when MacGyver sat forward to look around the big man and began to explain, “It’s like our beef Jerky Sonny, a protein snack for on the trail, very good for you and not as smelly as some of the fish products in Scandinavia, if you ever opened a tin of… What is it called again Coop?”

Unfortunately, Cooper had a mouthful so he couldn’t answer for a moment and Gibbs spoke up, “Surströmming… fermented herring” and Cooper nodded enthusiastically.

“Thanks Sergeant Gibbs” Mac said with a smile, “Anyway the smell of that is so bad, it’s actually become a food challenge to eat the stuff. So this” He waved at the bag on the table, “This is nothing…”

Sonny dropped his head in his hands with a groan, “Kid it is too early in the morning, how do you always know these random facts anyway?”

Spenser chirped up cheerfully, “He reads Sonny, you wanna try it sometime…” Nudging his best friend in the side.

“Man you are so lucky you’re injured, because I should be giving you the biggest noogie right now!” Sonny said scowling at him.

Cooper now able to talk, offered a piece to Sonny, “Would you like to try some Quinn? Mac’s right it is full of protein as well as Omega 3…Which is good for your brain…” He finished thoughtfully looking at Sonny, to sniggers from around the table.

“Buddy you keep that evil stuff away from me, I will stick with good ole Texas jerky thank you very much!” Sonny said in horror.

Cooper grinned cheerfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve plopped on to MacGyver’s bunk and sighed, “We’re flying out this afternoon…” He leaned back against the wall and pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them, “I talked to my Uncle he wants me to join him or he’s going to have to employ another Vet, but I’m not ready…”

“Okay so what do you want to do? Can you stay for a little longer maybe…” Mac started to ask till he saw Steve shaking his head.

“Embassy wants me out of here, because of the instability in the region… So I got no choice and Sammy’s Dad offered me a ride part of the way as well. No it’s not just that, I feel as if I’m not ready to set down roots yet…” Steve explained

“So more travel?” Mac asked

“Yeah… Maybe, I want to feel useful as well though… I don’t know, I’ve never felt more needed than when I was helping the kids or operating on Cerb…”

“So combine both…?” Mac suggested

Brock who was resting on the top bunk across the small room, turned on his side to look down at them offered softly, “You know the kennel where I house Cerberus with other working dogs, is constantly training from pups upwards. They always need Vets and while they mainly have military dogs, they also train support dogs for children living with a disability… Could be more fulfilling?”

Steve brightened, “That would be awesome!” Then his face dropped, “But my Mum would hate me being so far away for too long… She’s not in the best health, so I hate upsetting her…”

Brock shrugged, “Sure, so make it a Summer program thing, they do that all the time for Vet students, why not visiting Vets too?

Steve sat forward eagerly, “Really, that also means I can come and see the…” He clapped his hands over his mouth quickly, eyes wide in dismay.

“What’s wrong? See the what?” Mac asked worried

Steve quickly waved him off, “Nothing never mind, forget it. Brock thank you; can I get details from you about this?”

Brock sat up on his bunk and reached into to his pack under his head, he brought out a card and handed it over, Steve went to grab it but Brock held it for a moment while Steve looked at him puzzled, Brock looked him in the eye and said even softer than he normally spoke, “I’m certain that Ray would be happy to rent you a room as well…”

Steve studied the inscrutable man but couldn’t read him, suddenly Brock winked and Steve grinned, the guy had given no clue, but somehow, he had figured out what had happened to the kids and he approved…

MacGyver oblivious to the byplay, was still happy that Steve seemed to have found a purpose, “You know it’s not that much of a detour to stop and visit LA on your way back and forth to Virginia Beach, Coop and I would be happy to show you around our little city too…” He said thoughtfully.

Steve leaned back next to him again, and gave him a fist bump, “Sounds great, got a sofa I can land on?”

Mac nodded eagerly and the two of them spent the next hour, making plans, talking about the sightseeing around the city and debating which of their cities had the better climate… Before they knew it, it was time for Steve to grab his gear and head for the airport, Brock and Mac went with him to get his stuff.

Steve was moved to see the whole unit there to see him and Sammy off safely, even Cerberus was caught up in the fuss. Eyes watering as each of these big tough men, made him promise to stay in touch and he wished them goodbye. “Jack, you are still one scary dude but man I am glad you came to our rescue that day, thank you so much… I have plans to visit Mac in LA, so if you are in the area…”

Jack ruffled his hair and laughed at his squawk of outrage, “Sure thing kid, and I saved no one that day, you already had things in hand and were saving yourself… _You’re a brave kid_ Steve… Don’t ever think otherwise okay?”

Steve shrugged, “Thanks Jack” Embarrassed now he fist bumped Jack’s shoulder goodbye and turned with Sammy to follow his parents out the small jet they were waiting on, with a final wave they were gone.


	30. Chapter 30

It was a very pissed off Angus MacGyver that burst into Jason and Jacks office, “Are you serious Jack?”

The two leaders turned from the pin up board of intel they were going over for the upcoming operation to face him, but before they could say anything he continued, “You are leaving me behind… _Again!_ ”

Jason’s open mouth clicked shut and he looked sideways at Jack, “I’ll give you a minute Jack…” Jack nodded his thanks and he waited while Jason shut the door behind him, watching Mac run fingers through his hair and angrily pacing the small office. Jack folded his arms and said, “Listen Mac…”

“No Jack, you listen” Mac growled, “You know what happens every time we get separated…”

 _“Mac!”_ Jack growled in warning, “I have to run this team the way I see fit, the actions we are planning you don’t have enough training for _and_ I won’t be alone, I’ll have a whole team!” His voice raising in frustration at the end.

“I can help Jack you know I can! I’ve worked with the team for a while now!” MacGyver insisted.

Jack sighed, he waved him over to a chair and pulled one up opposite, their knees bumping. Jack leaned forward, he pulled Mac’s hands out of the mess he was making of his hair and handed him a paperclip off the desk. Now that his friend’s hands were occupied, he continued softly, “Mac the work that we’ve been doing this year has been specialised, essentially we’ve been supporting you while you were hunting this bomb maker. It’s actually unique and we were the test group for that type of work, a SpecOps investigative unit, sent out for special assignment on a case by case basis. Something the brass were very interested in way back when I pushed for this… But! That has been put on hold for now and _this_ takes priority so that you can get back to work…” He explained patiently.

“Nope I still don’t understand why I can’t work with you on this Jack!” Mac continued stubbornly and Jack rubbed his hand over tired eyes. “Mac, remember what happened when you accidently killed that rebel…” Jack’s voice softened when MacGyver paled, “You’re not a killer Angus and that is what we will be doing… I don’t want that for you Mac…”

“But Jack, I want to watch your back… Maybe I could…” Mac stopped at Jack shaking his head, “You don’t have the SpecOps training and I still have to answer to your EOD Commander… It’s not going to happen Mac, I’m sorry…”

MacGyver was silent, gazing at him, hands working at the paperclip. He stood suddenly shoving the chair backwards and spun on his heel and stalked out, dropping something on the desk on his way, Jack watched his retreating friend and looked down at the desk, there was the paper clip shaped in the shape of hands clasped together in prayer…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Jason, Duncan and Spenser along with a subdued MacGyver set up the exercise for the HVT capture or kill action that was being planned. Information had come through from the contacts watching their targets, that there was a gathering for a planning meeting of most of the core leadership of the rebel movement at an isolated village to the north east. It was the best opportunity they had to put a major crimp in the enemy’s planned offensive, also if they could take some alive then they could be interrogated for details and the Marine/Ranger force could act to clean up the rest of the insurgents. Under Jason’s direction they set up the fake building as accurately as they could with the information that they had.

Meanwhile the insertion team was double checking their gear because they had to practice with everything they were planning to carry. They had to come in on foot to be stealth, so a helicopter would be dropping them by fast rope several miles out, not even taking the time to land. Jack had made them practice that multiple times till they were exhausted but Jack wasn’t easily satisfied, and he pushed hard. He knew that a mission could be irretrievably set back just by a rope tangle, miss step on the landing, not enough speed, not enough caution… He’d seen it all over the years.

They also had done some night training in the hills around Marmal on stealth insertion behind enemy lines and had discovered that even though they all had NVG’s, Tanner was like a ghost and after a few times of him being able to get around the ‘enemy team’ without being seen let alone caught they were impressed.

At the debrief later in camp Jack put the shy young man on the spot and asked him to give a talk about some of the things he saw the team doing incorrectly, and tips on how they could improve etc, for the next day. The man clearly blanched at the request and Jack pulled him aside for a quiet chat, he saw Gibbs’s concern and waved him off, he had never told the two men what he had discovered about them and saw no reason too either. But that didn’t mean Vin shouldn’t be pushed a little…

Seeing Vin at parade rest, he waved a hand at him, “Stand down Tanner, is there some reason you don’t want to help out with this?” Jack asked quietly, “You have serious skills that you could teach…”

Vin dropped his head forward and his hair partially shaded his face, he sighed then looked Jack in the eye, “Sir I was never much good in school…I’m not as smart as they are and they won’t be able to read my writing…” His voice faded uncertainly as he studied Jack, the man had shown no reaction, simply waiting for him to continue… Normally Vin was either being scoffed or yelled at by this point, more than once he had been called lazy or accused of not following orders…

Jack tilted his head in question, “So? I didn’t ask you to make a lesson plan, I just want you to give a talk and answer questions, if they want to take notes that’s their choice. I also know for a fact there is nothing wrong with your IQ, I feel that this has more value in a practical demonstration out there than in a classroom setting.”

Vin brightened, he didn’t often get a concession like this, and while he didn’t enjoy being the centre of attention, the past week of training with this team had made him more comfortable with them all and he really did want this to succeed, if he could help this way… Giving Jack a soft smile, “Yes Sir I can do that, thank you” He replied.

“Tanner are you ever going to lose the Sir? You’ve been told a few times now; do I have to make it an order?” Jack said mildly.

“Sorry Dalton, I’ll try and remember…” Vin said awkwardly.

“Never mind kid, I know coming up through the ranks, every CO wants something different but with SpecOps we have to be more flexible, at times we’ll go undercover and acting military could get you killed, so we sort of unlearn everything we learned in basic…It takes practice… You’re smart, you’ll get the hang of it” Jack smiled at him and waved him back into the room where the team was waiting and as they entered, eyes twinkling, he raised his voice a little, “So Vin I really need some help with these flat foots, I mean I’m sure that the Taliban heard Sonny and Coop coming from miles away…So if you could teach them to not go clomping through the countryside…”

“Hey!” Protested the two loudly, to the chuckles and banter from the others

Vin now that the attention was off him, quietly sat near Gibbs again and at the older man’s raised eyebrow, shook his head and smiled, everything was okay…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like the fast rope practice Jack pushed hard on the building assault and each time the others would assess the run through and point out issues, eventually Jason told Jack that they had run it through as well as it could get, they had offered every variation to the scenario that they could think of… “Jack you’re ready… You guys need some downtime now before the op in two days…”

Jack scratched at his chin thoughtfully, (they had all been growing out their facial hair for this mission and it was now at the annoying stage) “Okay, you could be right, tomorrow though we will run the complete action through as a whole and work on any kinks there…” The team groaned and he grinned, “Come on you bunch of wusses, go and hit the showers, get a massage, pamper yourselves.”

Vin stepped up to him and said softly, “Last showers…”

“Huh?” Jack asked, thinking he must be tireder than he thought, “Explain…”

“No more showers with product, until after the op…” Vin flushed a little but continued, “Some of the team I can smell before I see them, it gives their position away…”

“Smell??” Jack protested just stopping himself in time from sniffing under his arm.

Vin nodded seriously, and seeing that he now had all of their attention, added, “Natural body odour is not the problem…”

“Unless you eat smelly fish” Snarked Sonny, grinning at the glare from Cooper.

“It’s the cleaning and shaving products, even the ones that claim to be unperfumed can have an identifiable odour… If we want to truly blend into the environment we should only wash with water from now.” Vin defended his point.

“That’s interesting and makes sense…” Ray mused. Brock nodded in agreement, he of all of them understood how underestimated the sense of smell was.

Cooper queried, “What about the clothes, the laundry soap?” Vin nodded.

Pete asked Vin, “You might be on to something here Vin, you must have a sensitive nose, is that how you were able to remain undetected when in stealth mode?”

Vin smiled, nodded and said obliquely, “It’s one of the ways, yes…”

“So what other ways have you got that you can tell us?” Trent asked

Vin glanced at Jack; it really didn’t seem like the right time to be speaking about this now. But Jack saw that they were all engaged and there was no better time for useful advice than when they were at attention and asking for it, he smiled assuringly at Vin and waved him on to continue, so he, growing in confidence started listing off some of the things he had noted that they needed to watch for, and extra things they could do, and the group was soon involved in a lively Q & A session…


	31. Chapter 31

They finally had confirmation on a go time, the team were making last preparations before take-off at 20:00hrs. Jason was hovering with last minute orders, not liking the fact that he wasn’t going with them… _At all!_ Ray and the others understood that though and they were patient with him being a Mumma bear.

Jack was leaving headquarters with up to the minute intel and last instructions, deep in thought, busy fiddling with the earpiece cord that was tangling up and being difficult. He was only partially aware of what was going on around him and Mac was able to come alongside him before he realised.

“Here let me” Mac said quietly and fixed the problem headwear, he stepped back and looked at Jack sadly, and worried. They hadn’t really had time to fix things between them since Mac’s objections in his office, and while they hadn’t been avoiding each other, it had got a bit uncomfortable for a while there. Now Mac didn’t want Jack to leave thinking and worrying about their friendship, he needed him to be focused and safe.

“I’m sorry Jack…”

Jack grabbed his arm firmly, “Don’t be, I understand Mac, and to be honest if I was in your position, I would have felt the same, but I need you to be safe kid… Okay?” Jack looked him earnestly in the eye.

Mac nodded, “Yeah Jack I get it, just…” He sighed, “Just please bring all of you home, _safe_ ”

Jack wrapped him up in a quick firm hug and then they moved off in step to join the others, where until they left, the Deltas were also subjected to serious Mother henning by Duncan and Mac.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once on board the Blackhawk, Jack called for another comm check and synchronisation, he also did a quick run through of the plan, and in no time, they were getting the lines ready for the fast drop. Jack called in, “Spartan Actual calling Havoc come in?”

Major Dunn was prompt, “Go for Havoc, sitrep?”

“Have arrived, anything on ISR?”

“Negative Spartan, all clear to proceed, stay safe, Havoc out”

The peace of the desert night settled over them as their Blackhawk departed, the unit spread out in the pairings that had been allocated in the briefing room and Jack instructed Gibbs and Tanner to take point, they started at fast pace, even though there was no moon, they all had NVG’s, so silently they made their way up the hill to the village a few miles away.

Brock and Sonny were on their six with the others in between, Brock doing his best to quietly cover up the evidence of their tracks while Sonny covered him. It wouldn’t fool an expert tracker, but it was enough that they didn’t leave a blazing trail for a patrol to notice either.

In about half an hour they had reached the outskirts of the village and Vin and Gibbs set up over-watch, close enough so they were able to see each other and use hand signals but spread out to able to cover all of the small area.

The rest took up positions around the buildings and settled down to wait and watch the comings and goings. They were early so that they could record each arrival and identify the members of the alliance before Jack gave the word to go.

Brock missed having Cerberus by his side, he was their early warning if there was a problem, while he didn’t always come on mission, it would have been handy this time... But even though Cerb was healing well, he wasn’t cleared for overnight missions like this yet. Brock and Sonny were under the brush by the road that was the main entry into the village, with a night camera, ready to record all movement. Brock gave him a slight nudge and indicated his ear, someone was coming... Sonny nodded and covered them both while Brock sighted the camera in the direction the vehicle was coming from, as it passed, he focused on the back seat of the sedan and zoomed in. With two clicks on the radio he confirmed to the team that the first HVT had arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next hour they had five more arrivals but Jack was still waiting for the main one, the one he considered the instigator, the one he had history with and who had hunted him and Spenser in Mazar-I-Sharif. Imam Bonkari had charm and power and wielded it over all around him. With Jack (or Stu) however he discovered one of the few that would not submit to him and Jack had made an enemy.

Previous attempts by Dalton and McCall to topple the Imam had failed, in a large part because of the blackmail and influence he had in political circles and even over some of the CIA bosses, one of the reasons Jack had left. This time however he saw another chance to finally end the man’s evil grip over the area... If only he would show up and be caught in the middle of a rebel plot...

As they had to remain radio silent during the reconnaissance part of the mission, they tried to only send short messages by military sign. It became obvious that the meeting was in progress and they didn’t appear to be waiting for anyone else. Jack was feeling frustrated and nearby Cooper raised an eyebrow that pretty much asked, “What are we waiting for boss?”

Jack waved him off and as he couldn't see Sonny directly, searched for Vin in his perch and flashed an ASL sign asking him what could be seen in the distance, quickly receiving a negative answer, he leaned back against the wall of the alley overlooking the house where the gathering was taking place to think.

While the meeting would potentially carry on for several hours, it might not either... Jack had to weigh up the costs of letting these get away to get the main instigator... Something that was of his own agenda and he understood the bias he was feeling... He decided he needed some advice. Flashing a signal at every one of the team that could see him, so that they could pass the message on, he ordered Boxer and Ray to meet him at a safe distance and for the rest to close-up tighter to cover each other.

In moments, the two joined Jack on an outcrop overlooking the valley that gave them relative privacy, “What’s wrong Wyatt?” Boxer asked

Ray joined in puzzled, “Is there some reason we haven’t moved in. Only one is missing, we can scoop him up later?”

“I know but that’s the problem in a way, I have been after this Imam for years and of course he’s the one that doesn’t turn up... He’s a real slippery character... And I just need a second opinion, I dropped the hunt for him back then on the advice of a good friend, it was taking over my life, became an obsession...” He looked at Boxer pleadingly, “Please tell me I’m not headed that way again...”

Boxer squeezed his shoulder sympathetically and shook his head, “No Jack, not that I’ve seen, and you know that I would tell you…”

Ray added, “Just the fact that you are concerned enough about it to ask shows that you are alert to the potential Jack, so no I wouldn’t worry about it” Thoughtfully he asked, “From what I’ve seen I think they have settled in for another hour at least, we could stretch things out a bit yeah?”

Boxer nodded, “Unless we see signs of them finishing up, how about giving it another 40min or so?”

Jack nodded, “Okay you guys head back, I’ll call in and then follow...” Grabbing his mic to do so, he stopped when they hadn’t moved, “What?”

Ray shrugged, “We’ll wait”

Jack raised an eyebrow to which Boxer snarked, “We will be watching your back until you’re ready and that’s final!”

Jack smirked, “Yes Mom” grabbing the mic again he called up the TOC, “Havoc this is Spartan actual, come in.”

This time Blackburn answered, “Go for Havoc, sit-rep? You have an anxious team here, over.”

“Yes Havoc, sorry for the delay, but not all the kids invited have arrived at the party... Request update on ISR, long distance? Over”

“Understood Spartan, hold one moment” Blackburn was back in a few moments.

“Spartan nothing noteworthy on ISR but be aware that remaining party invited has disappeared an hour ago, over”

Jack was stunned, of course they couldn’t contact him because of radio silence, but he needed to confirm what he was hearing “Say again last, Havoc?”

“Babysitters lost sight of last child an hour ago on route to party, they are being assisted in the search now, over” The regret clearly heard in Blackburn’s voice, other than Jack _he_ understood what a prize that particular HVT was if they caught him plotting...

Jack sighed and clenched his fist in frustration, wanting to hit something, “Understood Havoc, will proceed in 30 mikes Spartan Actual out.” He signed off and looked at the men watching. “Well that’s it, 30 minutes... Okay?”

They nodded and Ray took point back to the others, as he went by, Boxer reached out and unfurled Jack’s rigid fist and patted him on the shoulder, “We’ll get him Wyatt, promise.” Jack made the effort to relax and smiled at his friend in thanks.

Silently coming alongside Cooper again he whispered, “Sit-rep?”

“No change Boss, everything okay?” The big blond asked softly.

Jack shrugged, “Last one’s gone missing, we move in 25 mikes” He shared just as quietly then turned to those that could see him and sent that message by sign around the unit. They settled in to wait, Jack’s gut was churning, something didn’t feel right...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray settled in next to Trent on top of the building next door to the target, he sighted into the room the gathering of men were using, to see if anything had changed. Trent waited for him to finish then whispered, “What’s going on boss, because something is bothering these guys...”

Ray gave him a sideways look, “How do you know?”

“Well they’re fidgety and speaking a combination of Pashto and Dari, which isn’t helping me to lipread them very well! But I gather that they’re waiting for somebody and are spooked that he’s not here yet...”

Ray looked at him face on, “You lipread? Why is that not in your file?” He demanded softly.

“Because I’m not fluent, just the basics to get by, but we can talk about that later Ray, what’s going on?” Trent whispered again.

Ray rolled on to his back and gazed up at the black sky for a moment, he waved a hand at Trent to wait, then deciding to break radio silence, moved back so there was less chance he was heard and keyed his mike, “Bravo 2 for Spartan Actual”

Jack responded promptly, “Go for Spartan...”

“Have new information, recommend we proceed immediately”

“Understood, Spartan Actual to all elements, go, go, go!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonny and Brock came barrelling up the main road towards the target building to back up Jack and Cooper who were breaching. Gibbs and Vin took out anybody armed that came up behind them and Ray fired into the room at anybody that stood to resist, Trent covered his back and watched out for escapees out the rear door after Boxer and Pete breached.

It was an anxious, few moments for those outside, the muffled shots, the cries of alarm being cut off and Ray with the only clear view into the room. In no time the all clear was called and Jack was calling in exfil to meet them and the prisoners.

All in all, they had 3 surviving prisoners and 2 dead that Ray had to take out as well as multiple rebel bodyguards all KIA for the most part by Vin or Gibbs. Others, villagers and servants all melted away or surrendered.

Sonny and Cooper took charge of securing the prisoners and getting ready to march them to exfil, after Pete triaged the injuries, mostly minor. Jack, Ray and Trent went through the documentation they found, translating and writing quick notes for the investigation. Jack of course was searching for anything specifically about the Imam and where he may have fled to but they ran out of time and he would study the rest later, they packed it up and took it all with them.

Leaving the chaos behind they left to go and meet exfil, Jack updating the TOC while they went, soon they were loading up into a big Chinook and heading back to Marmal.


	32. Chapter 32

“Spartan Actual for Havoc, update; team unhurt, 3 HVT’s coming home, remaining KIA, photos and evidence taken. ETA 1hr, copy?” The support team all heard Jack’s report and there were relived smiles all round.

Jason grinned as he took up the mic and said, “Good job Spartan and Bravo, bring ‘em home! Havoc out”

MacGyver was smiling for the first time on a stressful night, he had been pacing, playing with his knife, paper clips whatever he could get his hands on during the whole mission and finally now he could breathe... But he still had energy to burn, so Duncan, who knew that by just looking at his young teammate had a suggestion, “Mac buddy why don’t you go for a run around the camp, you know they’ll be a while and you need to work out that adrenaline you’ve got going there, you’ll feel better by the time they get back?”

Mac looked thoughtful but before he could answer Spenser agreed, “You know that’s a good idea, I might join you if that’s okay Mac?”

They both stood up and Mac said, “A quick run around the base and the airport okay for you, if it starts pulling at your back, let me know okay?”

Clay nodded, “Deal!” He turned to Cerberus and gave him a pat goodbye, grabbed a water canteen and called out to his team lead, “Hey boss Mac and I are going for a run, that okay?”

Jason eyed them both and nodded slowly, raising a warning finger, “Mac don’t let him over do it, okay...”

Mac held his hands up placatingly, “Don’t worry I don’t want to upset Trent either...”

Jason grinned and pointed at him, “Now you’re gettin it!”

“Hey!” Protested Clay, “I’m right here guys...”

Lt Commander Blackburn stepped up to his face, folded his arms and said, “So? Does that make a difference about how well you look after this govt’s well-trained, well-funded Navy Seal?”

Clay flushed, “No Sir, Yes Sir...”

Eric reached up, smiling and patted him gently on the cheek, “We would miss you Spenser, so please try harder, I’m getting grey hairs kid, and your boss has given me enough of those over the years...”

Spenser ducked his head with a shy smile, “Yes Sir” He said softly and turned to follow a chuckling MacGyver out of TOC.

Spenser kept pace easily with MacGyver, even though he knew that if he pushed it Mac would have the edge on him in speed, but they were still warming up... “So, do you do this often, go running in the middle of the night? Clay asked.

“Yeah sometimes, back home in LA I have it where I can't sleep and there are some good running trails though the hills near home, and it’s well-lit like here...” He said waving at the flood lights around the borders of the base and airport, “Of course here it’s a bit limiting about where I can run but you get used to it...”

“The others run with you?” Clay queried, interested.

Mac looked sideways at him with a smile, “Yeah they all do but not every time, Jack, Pete and Duncan are all runners, but Box and Coop prefer to do weights and sparring, stuff I am still learning...” He added with a wrinkle of his nose.

Clay laughed, “Let me guess, they’re _‘teaching you’_?”

Mac grumbled, “And trying to get me to bulk up... Do you get the same treatment?”

Clay shook his head, “Not really, I know I’m the rookie on this team, but I’ve actually been a Seal for 8yrs now, so I have learned to enjoy all the training, but yeah I mostly run, Jason has used it as a punishment in the past, full pack up in the hills but that was like my childhood man, so I piss him off by enjoying it...” He finished with a smug grin.

Mac laughed so much that he slowed down for a minute and by the time he looked up Clay was chuckling at having pulled so far ahead, as he sprinted to catch up Mac began to look around at where they were and noticed that it was an isolated dark area, “Hey Spenser heads up, I’m getting a bad feeling.”

Clay kept running but slowed to turn to look back at him, “What was that you said, Mac?” only to trip over something in the dark and tumble forwards into a crumpled heap and moan.

“ _Spence!_ ” MacGyver yelled, jumping to a flat out run when he saw two figures come out of the dark and try to pick up his friend, “Hey leave him alone!” He bellowed and one of them turned toward him as he barrelled into them taking them down in a tangle of arms and legs. As they tried to grab him, he fought furiously, at the same time calling out to Clay who sluggishly tried to help. Mac managed to get one of them in a headlock and was kicking the other in their ribs when everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The TOC was quiet, while paperwork was being finished. Duncan and Mandy were chatting softly, waiting for the team to get back, so Mandy could begin the interrogations for the intel needed to give to the Ranger and Marine units.

Spenser and MacGyver had been gone for nearly an hour when Cerberus began acting oddly, pacing to the door and back to Jason. Thinking he wanted to play, Jason grabbed a ball from his box of toys and absently threw it across the room, and while Cerb chased it and brought it back he dropped it back in the box and barked at Jason sharply. He looked at the dog puzzled and shook his head when Duncan suggested the dog needed to go. “No, he’s trained to give a particular sign if he needs the bathroom... No this is something else, what’s up boy, show me?” Jason stood up and grabbed his cane and Cerberus corkscrewed excitedly in the air in response and lead the way to the door, barking and tail wagging.

Before they could go through though Blackburn called out, “Jason you can’t walk too far...”

At the same time Major Jack O'Neill strode in and announced, “I’ve had a report from the MP’s of trouble outside the perimeter fence, just letting you know not to go out there for the moment while we investigate, understood?” Blackburn turned to him and opened his mouth to speak and O’Neil held up his hand, “We’re still landing your guys, that will be well away from the trouble spot anyway” and he turned to leave.

Cerberus in the meantime was getting impatient at being ignored and gave a series of sharp barks, which stopped O’Neil instantly and he moved over to crouch in front of Cerb, being careful to not crowd him, “Now what’s wrong with you young man?” He crooned softly and was rewarded with a wagging tail, still Cerb gave a whine and the Major looked up at Jason with an arched eye.

Jason shrugged, “He’s been acting odd for a few minutes now, might be related to what’s going on?”

Duncan hopped without his cane over to them, and started to say, “Mac and Clay...” Jason paled and finished for him, “Are out there...” Looking at his watch he finished, “And should be back by now, they wanted to be here before the team...”

“Landed...” Eric continued, “Which they just did...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The team strode into the briefing room not long after, tired but happy with the success they had that night, now they could hand the prisoners over to the intelligence section for interrogation and get their debrief over and hit the sack...

A little puzzled to see their injured teammates weren't there to greet them, it was assumed they had crashed early as Sonny snarked, “Goldilocks gone to get his beauty sleep has he now?” As he walked up to Blackburn, he faltered at the look on his face, “What’s wrong?”

Eric held up a hand and stepped into the middle of the room, when he had everyone’s attention he told them, “MacGyver and Spenser are missing, Cerberus tried to warn us something was up after they had gone for a run, and now the MP’s are investigating a disturbance outside the fence to the west of the airport, we’ve been asked to stay inside...” His voice faded as he spoke to an empty room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack caught up to Vin who like all the others was trotting over to the gate leading to the west exit, “Vin can you track then in the dark?” He asked urgently

Vin nodded, “Yes but only if nobody has trampled the tracks...”

Jack nodded, that made sense, in no time the group had caught sight of a clustered group of men and they trotted up to them, Jason was holding Cerberus back, arguing with the MP’s

Jack and Brock stepped up to them, Brock took over with Cerb for Jason and Jack demanded to speak to the MP’s, “I have a man that can read the trail they left, as long as it wasn’t disturbed, please let him have a look...” He waved Vin forwards

The MP in charge tried to explain, “We’ve called for a sniffer dog as it looks like there was a fight here and the Master Chief has reported 2 of his men missing, so we don’t want anyone to mess this up before the K9 unit gets here...”

Vin stepped forwards, “Sir I will look only from the side, I won’t disturb anything but the sooner we get on the trail the better the chances of finding them?” he said in his soft voice.

The MP looked at him dubiously and Gibbs stepped forwards, “I can vouch for Tanner here he has a very light touch on the trail, you won’t know he was there...”

The man nodded, “Okay then, go ahead just you...” Turning back to Jason, “The K9 unit will also need the scent of your men to track them...”

Brock shook his head, “Cerb here is trained to track Spenser on command...” His voice faltered as his entire team turned to stare at him wide-eyed.

“Come again?” Spluttered Ray, “Who’s idea was that?” He asked as he looked between Jason and Brock and back again

Jason shrugged, “Not mine but it’s a good idea though, you been working with Spenser on this?” He asked Brock.

The handler looked away and mumbled, “He doesn’t know...”

Sonny crowed, “Boy you in trouble now...” He clapped Brock on the shoulder proudly though, “Good thinking Broccoli, now let’s go get our boy!”

Jack agreed and took control, “Gibbs stick with Vin and cover him, Ray with me, we’ll cover Brock and Cerb as well as Vin. The rest of you go back and organise ISR, vehicles and evac if needed, we will keep in touch” He nodded at Jason who casually saluted him back in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vin ignored them all and with the light of his and Gibbs headlamps, lightly stepped around the tracks, moving alongside and stooping to study a section.

“Whadda ya see Vin?” Gibbs asked softly

“Spenser was running normally and attacked first” He pointed to boot strides coming up to a scuffled area, then he looked to the sides of the dusty track and got close to some boulders, waving Gibbs over he indicated some fibres stuck in the rocky jags, “They set a trip wire here, it was an impromptu trap, they must have been watching for him.”

The others heard him, “Clay was targeted?” Demanded Ray, “How could you possibly know that?”

Tanner stood up and nodded, pointing out what he had found, Brock agreed, “Clay was running normally, Mac however…” Brock looked up at Vin for verification of what he was seeing.

Vin nodded, “MacGyver tried to save him, his prints are dug in deep, long strides, he was going fast…”

He moved the group over to the scuffed up ground, indicating blood and drag marks he explained what he could see, “MacGyver fought very hard, Spenser tried too but he was mostly prone here, I think Mac caused injuries but was in the end overwhelmed by a third man coming from here…” Vin moved on to follow his tracks, which ended up at vehicle tracks that left in the direction of the main hwy to Mazar-I-Sharif.

The MP that had stayed with them asked Brock and Vin, “You concur, that this is what happened? Because I need to report this…”

Brock nodded, “I will never be the tracker that Vin is, but yes I stand by that analysis.” Waving to the road, he said to the rest, “I’d like to take Cerb as far as he can go…”

Jack nodded, “Go ahead Reynolds but don’t push him too hard okay, we’re also working with ISR”

Brock nodded clipped out an order to Cerb, “Zoeken voor klei… Zoeken voor klei…” The dog started urgently sniffing around in widening circles until he headed off down the track towards the main road.

The group trotted after him and Jack queried Ray, “Dutch really?”

Ray gave him a sideways look, “Yeah he understands the teams English commands but when Brock is doing initial training on something with him, he often uses Dutch, a lot of trainers do, not really sure why but I think it comes from the war…”

“A good idea really, not many people know Dutch in the US I suppose…” Jack mused.

It became clear that the vehicle had turned in the direction of the city, and while Cerberus was still on the trail, there were times where he lost it momentarily till after a prolonged search, he’d pick it up again. By this time however the others had arrived in a troop carrier with supplies for everyone and Jack called a halt.

“Brock, I don’t want to push him anymore, let’s just take him with us and see if we can pick up the scent at the other end, just promise me you’ll keep him out of the action?” Jack asked

Brock shrugged, “I’ll try but really he can get really obsessed, this training was so successful because Spenser is one of his favourite people…”


	33. Chapter 33

Mac’s head was pounding as he started to become aware, he could hear a trunk engine and felt a warm body up against his back. He tried opening his eyes and raised his head, but a wave of dizziness stopped that, as he recognised the concussion symptoms.

Hands tied behind his back didn’t stop him from feeling his way around and while the ropes were tied well, given enough time he should… The body behind him groaned and feeling as much as he could he guessed it was Spenser… Although he was also fairly sure the guy he had in a choke hold, had been unconscious before someone hit him from behind.

He tried to roll over stealthily but was abruptly kicked and someone growled, “Be Still!” in Pashto, the body behind him groaned again and mumbled something, Mac thought it was Pashto but he wasn’t certain. He didn’t have more time to figure anything out as it appeared, they had arrived, doors slammed, orders given and two men came to drag him and the other out of the back of the truck.

His eyes flew open as he was dropped to the ground, he saw it was Spenser next to him and that they were in the garage area of a large building in the centre of a compound. He could see it was still dark outside before he and Clay were dragged further into the building and dumped on the floor of a storeroom and locked in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason was in the front seat with Trent driving, all the others piled in the back, he called in to TOC, “Havoc come in for Bravo one?”

Blackburn responded, “Good copy Bravo, we have you on ISR, intel is showing you are headed in the right direction, still reviewing Sat images, will update you with new information, over”

Jason sighed and keyed his mike, “Understood Havoc, Bravo one out” He spun around in his seat and faced them all in the back, “Anybody have any ideas, now’s a good time…”

Brock said, “We get closer I can run Cerb again but I don’t want him worn out before we need him…”

Duncan asked Brock, “So he would be able to track along a hwy after a car?”

Brock nodded, “Yeah when he’s fit, he can run for hours, but I just can’t risk it now…” He added regretfully Duncan waved his hand apologetically, “Sorry dude I didn’t mean to suggest that I’m just in awe of what you can do with this dog…” Brock softly smiled in acknowledgement.

Vin offered, “I don’t know if it will help but one of the assailants dropped this” He opened his hand to show a green Kufi with some symbols embroidered on it.

Jack held out his hand, “Can I have a look at that? It looks familiar…” Vin handed it forward towards Jack, who studied it closely, using the headlamp he was still wearing from the mission.

Thoughtfully Jack fingered the embroidery, “What is it Wyatt?” Boxer asked impatiently

Jack raised worried eyes to his friend, “This is Haqqani network colours and this is the symbol of their flag combined with a local Mosque, one of the ones that Imam Bonkari runs…”

“But how… Why Clay?” Ray was puzzled

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly as he answered, “The Imam has been after me for years, he must have been told one of his men noticed me with Clay the other night when we were in town and though it was a way to get to me…. _Shit!_ ” He exploded. On either side of him Boxer and Cooper gripped his shoulders comfortingly, Cooper said softly, “Not your fault Jack!”

“Well whose fault is it then Coop?” He growled.

Duncan held up a hand, “Mine… I suggested Mac go for a run tonight, so yeah it’s my fault…”

Before Jack could object, Jason piped up, “Actually Duncan I gave permission for them to go, so as leader it’s more my responsibility okay, so not your fault, and not yours either Jack, we all have enemies it’s a fact of life in this job okay!”

Jack sighed, he heard what they were saying but he was going to think what he was going to think…

Boxer of course knew him better than that and nudged him, “What would Mac say if he was here Jack”

Jack gave him a half smile, “He’d tell me I was being a big Texan idiot, that he was a grown man and has looked after himself all his life…” He shook his head in misery.

Gibbs watching all this, arms folded finally spoke, “Right we all done now with the blaming? Shall we get to the part where we figure this out now? Dalton you know this design yes? Well, we are in a vehicle… Let’s go and check the place out, huh?”

The group chuckled; they were getting used to Gibbs no nonsense ways, Jack nodded and gave Trent the directions to the Mosque, he also decided to give Gibbs a chance at showing leadership, “Okay Sergeant what do you suggest next?”

Without missing a beat he asked, “Who here has mufti clothes with them and is comfortable with the language… Not Dalton… You are known, you have to be kept out of sight Sir…”

Boxer lifted Jacks chin to close his mouth, “You know he’s right Wyatt…” And well that was the end of that.

Brock volunteered, “I can be ready in 5min” Busy pulling a Perahan tumban out of his pack and changing, finally deftly winding a Turban around his shaggy curls and he was ready to go.

Ray was doing the same but had a Pakul for his head, soon enough they both looked like locals and because of the loose clothing were able to holster several knives and a side arm underneath.

Jack in the meantime was testing their language skills and decided that they would be okay undercover for a short while, anything too complicated and they would be exposed, so he insisted on them wearing a wire and earpiece, the cord of which had to be fixed in their hair. This way he could guide them in what to say if they got stuck.

Ray objected, “The cord will be too visible from my ear, it will give everything away…”

Pete waved him over to sit next to him, “Let’s see what I can do with it first…” He tucked it firmly into Rays hair and basically stitched it in place, Ray had nice tight curls to allow that and Pete then clipped the receiver into the Pakul, so it was all out of sight, Sonny studied what he had done and asked, “How does that feel Ray?”

Ray nodded, “Yeah feels secure”

Sonny turned to Brock, “You want me to try to do the same, I know it’s easier with the Turban but I don’t want it slipping out on you?” Brock nodded and turned so that Sonny could get to it.

Soon the two men were ready and the vehicle, which had been circling the neighbourhood during this time, stopped a short distance away from the Mosque. Jack barred them from getting out for a moment for last instructions, “While I would prefer you stay outside and, in our sight, do you know the rituals if you get caught up and have to go in? The washing, the prayers etc? It’s morning prayers soon and will get busy, you may have no choice”

Ray said drily, “I’m Catholic Jack…”

“So that’s a no… Although the rituals aren’t really that different…” He added with a smirk, he looked at Brock, “Brock, your background?”

“Well Greek Orthodox, and Lutheran both non-practicing for a long time now though, but I will be okay for a short while, just follow my lead Ray…” The quiet man said, noticing his team exchange looks, while they didn’t hide things from each other, if any of them had been asked they would have said he had no religious background… It made them realise how little they actually knew about the guy at times, it dismayed them.

Gibbs interrupted their thoughts, he had a knack for knowing when things were getting off track, “Right so if you both hang around the area, listening in to conversations, be discreet and unnoticed. Tanner and I will play drunk tourist looking for their hotel and we will scout around the back.”

Jason and Jack exchanged a look, and they nodded in agreement, soon Gibbs and Vin were also changed and ready to go, Vin’s hair tied up and tucked into a baseball cap, which helped to totally change his appearance, it was startling to the group to see how young he actually was…

While it was still very dark, it was surprising how many people were up and getting ready for the day, assembling for morning prayers, bakeries starting their baking, markets being opened and goods driven in for sale that day… So the 4 men didn’t look out of place as they left in different directions to scout around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There were no windows in the storeroom but Mac could see under the door that it was starting to lighten a little, he shuffled over to Spenser and tried to feel for a pulse, gratified when the man grumbled and moved away. “Spence, Spenser wake up man…” Mac whispered nudging him gently, he turned to try and see if Clay was bound hand and foot like he was but it was still too dark. He fumbled his way over Clay’s body and found him similarly tied up, and more disturbing a wetness on the side of his head…

MacGyver reached around to his pocket to see if his knife had been taken, it had, so they had been searched… He moved along the floor feeling wherever he could for something useful, it smelt like the store of a mechanic’s shop, so there should be tools… He crashed into an empty metal bucket which fell over with a clatter, he froze… But nobody came charging in so it was safe to say that they hadn’t bothered with a guard on the door.

Feeling all the way around the bucket, he found a sharp edge and grinned, he got to work…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason checked in with TOC again, in the hope that the last few hours they would have come up with more intel, “Bravo one calling Havoc, need sit-rep”

“Copy Bravo, please hold” Major Dunn answered but then Mandy came on the air, “Bravo one, Sat images are sporadic because of red tape, Blackburn is working on that, ISR is being thwarted by early morning smog, we lost you for a time but now have fixed your position, which by the reports I am getting you are on the right track, however I have no location for you to attempt rescue… I’m sorry Jason…” Her deep regret was plain to all and for a moment Jason didn’t know what to say. Jack indicated to him that he would answer, Jason nodded and waved at him to go ahead.

Jack keyed the mic, “Havoc this is Spartan Actual, receiving?”

Mandy replied more formally, as far as she knew they hadn’t met, she had arrived after all the others so she hadn’t seen Jack around, “Good copy Spartan, go ahead…”

Jack with an affectionate grin that was clear in his voice, “Hey kitty cat, Stu at your service… Remember me?” His Texan drawl very pronounced

“Jack… Really?” Mandy’s voice was high with surprise, then she softened, “I’m so glad… I thought…”

Jack came back, “Yeah sorry about that kiddo… We’ll catch up I promise… But for now I need you to check in with Bobby, you remember him?”

By now the group in the truck except for Jason were wide-eyed in surprise, he knew they had history…

“Yes, I do, he still have the same Uncle that I can call in to visit him?” Mandy checking that the old contact details she had for Robert McCall, were still the same as from years before.

Jack thinking quickly, “Sadly no Uncle Mick died some time ago; however I do believe Bobby will be doing some gardening in this fine weather…” Meaning McCall would be spying on the progress of the local Poppy crops, to assess when a good time for a raid would be.

“Understood, I will call you as soon as I see him… Thank you Spartan… Godspeed… Kitty cat out.” Mandy signed off.

Jack looked back at the stares he was getting, “What?” he asked warily

Sonny leaned forward, “Really ‘ _what?_ ’ listen homeboy, I have endless questions for you but number one you know our girl Mandy? We’re all like her big brothers man, you got some ‘splaining to do…

Jason interrupted him, “Sonny wait a minute…”

“No Jase, I’ve seen this guy’s moves and…”

Jack raised his hands placatingly, “Sonny you have nothing to worry about, number one, not on the job unless _it is the job_ and number two, we have history because I worked with Mandy when she just started out, I was actually one of the few that didn’t hit on her man, come ‘on…” He let that sink in…

“Fuck me _you’re CIA_?” Sonny growled.

“Ex-CIA…” Jack clarified, looking discreetly at his team to see what their reactions would be, he was outing himself in a major way here, but it seemed necessary to rescue Mac and Clay… Anyway Jack knew their clearance levels were more than adequate.

Pete was looking between his two leaders, “You knew…” He said softly, looking at Boxer; Duncan and Cooper’s heads were looking back and forth as well. When you’ve worked, lived and battled together as long as these men had, you sort of get comfortable thinking that you knew everything about each other… And well they all knew Jack had serious undercover skills… But still…

Boxer was defensive, “Yeah, and so? What of it, we all have a past… You know Jack, does he seem typical _‘CIA’_ to you? There is a good reason he got out guys… But it is nothing you need to know; _I don’t need to know_ … He has more than proved he has your back and…”

Jack laid a hand on his angry friend’s arm, stilling him and he looked around the now very quiet vehicle. He sighed, “Look I am sorry if this bothers you and if you can’t work with me then we’ll have to deal with that when we get back but…”

“No…” Cooper spoke up sternly

“I’m sorry you feel that way Coop…” Jack whispered, his heart shattering.

“NO, you dumbass!” Cooper growled at him exasperatedly, “There will be no transfers or anyone leaving the team! You guys really have a problem with this come and see me I will put you straight! And as for you” He looked across at Sonny, “You can just climb down off that high horse and go look in a mirror buddy, and what you’ll see there is a judgemental…”

“COOPER!” Jack and Boxer yelled.

Sonny grinned at Cooper, “Dude I was wondering what it took to make you go all Viking on us, good for you dude, you’re right, it was judgemental and fortunately Jack and Box already know I’m a bit of a hot head…” He turned to Jack, “Jack I’m sorry, I just get a mite protective of the girls, and I didn’t think…”

“No kidding Sonny…” Trent said drily from the front seat where he fortunately was keeping an eye on things.

“Got sumthin to say there Sawyer?” demanded Sonny mildly.

“Yup, none of this is a priority and we need to move on… and by the way if you want my opinion, not all CIA are dirty, sorry about the drama Jack but I’m certainly not lumping you in with that… So back to the job, Gibbs just called in, they can’t gain entrance to the back it’s too well guarded, they’re scouting around further then coming back in…”

The call to prayer rang out loudly right then startling them all, Jack said to Trent, “Thanks for that Trent, do you have contact with the others?” Trent nodded, “Okay call them back in too, I don’t want them caught up in this…” He waved towards the men streaming into the Mosque.

“Bravo 4 to Bravo 2, come in?” Trent said quietly, hearing a response he passed on the orders, “Bravo 2 and 5 return to unit, copy?”

In no time the 4 men were back and admitting that they gained very little intelligence, perhaps it was too early in the morning…

It was a depressed group that headed back to Marmal to try and regroup and come up with a new plan…

Then Jack’s phone rang…


	34. Chapter 34

The ever increasing light was making Mac worry, while it was useful in finding his way around, it also meant that time was getting closer to someone coming to check on them. Finally loose he started on Spenser’s ropes, the knots were good but he was soon enough freeing the other man and now better able to see and assess him. “Clay, wake up dude, we gotta go…” lightly tapping him on the cheek, rubbing knuckles across the sternum, Mac was desperate to wake him, he could carry him but not far, the man outweighed him easily because of muscle, by many pounds plus Mac was the shorter of the two…

Spenser blinked pale blue eyes dazedly up at Mac, he looked around and when scrunched his eyes up in a grimace, “Yeah you may have a headache…” Mac whispered sympathetically.

“Ya think?” Groaned Spenser as he struggled to sit up, MacGyver helped him then sat back on his haunches, “Yeah there’s a nasty bump on your head, you ready to move a bit more? Because seriously we need to get out of here…”

Spenser looked around in the dim light, growing more worried, “Where are we?” He tried to get up more and Mac helped him up to a wobbly standstill.

“It’s a storeroom off a garage below some dude’s house” Mac explained, he cocked his head and they heard the first day’s call to prayer ring out across the city, “There won’t be a better time than this to escape, okay but I can’t carry you, well not far anyway, so…”

Spenser gave him a cross-eyed glare, “You’re not carrying me at all buddy!”

Mac smiled, “Don’t think I’m strong enough huh?”

Spenser got in his face, “I go down, you take off Mac! Don’t mess around with trying to get my heavy ass out of here, do you understand me! You get to safety and that’s an order!”

Mac rocked back on his heels and smirked at him, “Yeah… right…” He drawled, he shook his head and turned away to look at the lock on the door, “You might want to ask Jack sometime how well I follow orders…”

Spenser held his aching head in his hand and growled, Mac glanced back at him, “You okay? Just sit down for a minute.” Clay waved assuringly at him and Mac added, “I’ll have this lock open in a jiffy…see if you can find something to use as a weapon…”

Clay blinked a few times and began to scan around him, he laid a hand on a large spanner and shoved it in a pocket, kept looking till Mac softly called, “You ready big guy? We gotta move…”

Startled and wondering if he was losing time, Spenser came over to see that yes Mac had already unlocked the door and was quietly opening it… “Mac!” He whispered harshly, let me go first…” but he darted through and waved an encouraging hand for him to follow…

Trying to control the nausea, Clay slipped through the door after Mac, and felt a hand grasp his arm and pull him into the shadows, bumping into Mac he again whispered, “Mac you gotta let me go first!”

MacGyver looked at him impatiently, “Clay how many fingers am I holding up?”

Spenser leaned closer to look at the blurry hand, “Three?” He guessed.

“So I guess that means I’m in charge… Follow me.” Mac insisted as he heard someone coming down into the garage, he ducked under the stairs, dragging Spenser behind him and they waited.

It was clear that only one man was coming when he had slammed the door behind him, as he stepped down Mac reached through over the narrow riser and tripped him so he tumbled down and lay very still at the bottom. Leaving Clay there for the moment, Mac darted around and searched the man’s pockets, he didn’t touch the body because the guys neck was clearly broken, Mac was pale but he had a friend to save and he would have to deal later…

A wave of relief swept over Mac when he found car keys in his pocket as well as a phone, plus Mac’s knife!

Getting back to Clay who was busy throwing up, Mac grabbed a nearby rag and helped clean him up, “Sorry about the smelly grease rag Spence but I gotta get you some help, so lean on me and we’ll go steal a car…” He hoisted the protesting man up by pulling an arm over his shoulders and standing, wrapping his other arm around his back and forcing Clay to walk with him.

“Mac leave me please, go get help, you’ll be quicker that way…” Clay slurred then grunted when Mac rested him up against the car to try the keys.

“Not gunna happen big guy, dude you are heavier than you look… Come on slide in here for me…” Mac got the door open and helped Spenser in carefully really worried now about this head injury, and strapped him in.

By now the call to prayer had stopped and Mac was worried that they were going to be discovered by the returning faithful soon. He moved stealthily to the huge garage doors and they easily slid open, he checked through the small gap he made and studied the area of the compound he could see… It was not reassuring, an 8ft fence all around and one gate to the street that he could see, guarded…

As there was no one in the immediate area, he slowly slid the doors open all the way and darted back to the car, strapped in he took the phone he had stolen and dialled the first number he could think of.


	35. Chapter 35

Jack fished around in his pack for the sat phone that had replaced the one he had lost in the explosion, praying that this wasn’t a ransom call, he answered it with the speaker on so that they could all hear.

“Jack?” Came MacGyvers soft voice, “Jack are you there?”

“ _MAC!_ where are you dude?” Gasped out Jack, looking around at worried but smiling faces in the vehicle with him.

“I don’t know Jack, some huge compound in the city… The sun is coming up to my left… Jack I have Spenser with me, but he’s hurt… I need help…” Mac whispered, still trying to not attract attention.

The all team shared worried glances, Trent called out, “How bad is he Mac? And are you hurt kid?”

Hearing Mac grumbling softly and other odd noises, Jack starting to panic now called “MAC!”

“Yeah sorry Jack I was trying to see if I could get a fix on this phone, Spenser has a head wound, is vomiting, dizzy and confused… _Shush, you are Clay_!” Mac insisted, when they heard the protest in the background

Sonny called out, “Good to hear your voice BamBam now tell us where you are so we can come get you!”

Mac answered softly, “Yeah see that’s the problem, we are in a garage, in a car ready to go but there is a guarded gate between us and the road and we sorta need you to create a distraction… Near as I can guess this is our position…” He rattled off coordinates and before he finished Trent was accelerating in their direction…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MacGyver set the phone down between them, with the line still open, turned the car key so that he could see how much fuel they had to play with, relaxing a little when he saw the needle steadily rising.

He checked on Spenser, his pulse was up from last time he took it and he was warm as well, he tried to check the wound, it was still seeping but it was clotting okay, he was relieved that he didn’t need to apply pressure other than the towel he had tied around it when Clay was still unconscious, it would be agony for the man otherwise, still he was looking a bit green and couldn’t keep his eyes open. Mac looked around for something that would substitute for an emesis bucket, at the same time as trying to keep his friend awake, “Spenser, come on open your eyes, please... Spense! Stay awake, I want to get you to Trent as soon as possible, and I can’t do that if you keep going to sleep...”

Pete’s voice came over the line, “Hey Mac, you okay? What’s going on with Spenser? Trent’s trying to get to you as fast as he can, okay?”

“Pete... He keeps falling asleep... still responsive if I insist but Pete, he’s so sluggish, I think you need to get a Medivac ready to go...” Mac whispered shakily.

“Okay Mac, give me his Obs, first ones and last, then I can calculate how much he’s deteriorating.” Pete instructed.

Mac did so then he saw movement at the gate on the other side of the yard, “Pete, I’ve got movement here, tell Jack...”

Jack grabbed the phone, “Tell me what Mac, what’s happening?”

They could hear the engine starting, and fast acceleration, then yelling and gunshots... Then silence...

“Trent how long?” Sonny yelled

Grunting with the effort of controlling a speeding heavy troop carrier, Trent ground out, “Nearly there Sonny...”

They could hear gun fire, and everyone turned around in the back and dropped the little windows dotted along the side and aimed weapons out to try and cover Mac as he raced the car towards the rapidly closing gate. Effectively flanking the guards at the gate that were firing on the little car that the others were in, dividing their fire and then Trent simply drove through the gate, smashing it, silencing the guards permanently...

Trent and Pete raced to the car that had stopped just outside the compound, trusting that the team had them covered. Spenser was unconscious but no extra injuries, MacGyver was face down on the steering wheel... Pete didn't want to move him, not yet... Looking over his shoulder he checked who he had available to help him, Cooper was hovering close by, gun in hand guarding the car itself while the others set up a wider perimeter. “Cooper, I need some help here...”

“Jack cover us please, Pete needs help...” Cooper asked

“Yeah back up and Medivac will be here soon Pete... How are they?” Jack called out

Pete looked up and met Jacks eyes, and slowly shook his head, “Not looking great Jack” He said gently.

Jack paled and swallowed a huge lump, but turned away, he couldn’t afford to get distracted.

Pete instructed Cooper, “I need you to hold Mac’s head as steady and still as you can while I place this neck brace around him, okay?”

Nervously Cooper nodded, Pete hesitated, “Look Cooper tell me if you can’t okay and I’ll figure something else out, but It is vital that he be kept still!”

Trent looked over from the other side of the car where he was re-strapping Clay’s head, “Do you need a hand Pete? Get Cooper over here and keep Clay awake?”

Cooper shook his head, “No, no I can do it okay, I promise...” he said firmly

Pete squeezed his arm reassuringly, “Okay hold your hands here and here and I’ll work around you...”

MacGyver began to moan, and Pete warned him again, “Coop, I’m nearly finished here, even if he wakes up don’t let him move until I have his C-spine secured!”

Collar safely on, Pete and Trent worked on bracing Mac so he could be slid onto a spinal board, meanwhile he was starting to become aware... “Ugh... It hurts...”

“Shhh little brother, keep very still” Cooper murmured gently

“Coop? Ish that you, I can’t move...Coop?” Mac was starting to panic.

“Mac it’s me, Pete’s here too okay, we’re going to get you out of here soon okay, not leaving you brother!”

Mac sniffled, “Coop what wrong with me? I feel funny... Where’s Jack?” He asked wetly

Pete suddenly appeared in his eye line, “Mac what do you mean you feel funny? What hurts?”

“Pete...” Mac whispered, “Where Jack?” and then promptly fainted.

“Shit, Trent, I need to speed this up, something else is going on here.”

“Yeah, taking another set of obs... Shit Pete, his BP’s tanking, he must be bleeding out somewhere...” Trent began feeling everywhere he could, looking for the evidence.

“Found it, let’s get him on the Stokes, then I can get to it...” Pete snapped out

By that time, a marine platoon had arrived and were beginning to clear all the buildings, to rouse out any rebels, Gibbs taking command. Medivac were already loading up Clay and moving to assist Pete.

With practiced hands MacGyver was safely strapped to the Stokes Basket, meanwhile Trent and Pete worked to stop the bleeding, run an IV and get him ready for transport...

Pete indicated Trent and himself to the Captain in charge of the Medivac, “We’re staying with these boys...” He stated implacably. The Captain eyed him for a moment and then shrugged, he could see an argument not worth fighting, he knew the close bonds a SpecOps unit can develop, he waved them in...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack gulped as he watched the Medivac chopper leave for the hospital, silently saying a prayer, he turned back to the job at hand, he stepped up beside Jason, whose adrenalin was starting to crash and was looking a bit unsteady on his leg. “Jason, I’m sending you and Duncan back to Base, you need to get off your feet and brief command, the rest of us will help Gibbs with clearing this up...”

Jason leaned back against the truck and nodded tiredly, “I’ll check in on the hospital too, send you a progress report...They didn't look good...” His voice faded.

Jack nodded in agreement, then he checked the magazine in his gun and switched it out for a new one and stood up to move off.

Jason tugged at his arm, he turned back questioningly.

“Don’t take too long Jack, it’s been a long night for you and the others as well, remember...”

“Yeah I won’t,” He sighed, “I’m getting too old for this shit” He muttered as he walked off.

“I hear ya brother, I hear ya!” Jason agreed emphatically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack, and the rest of the unit trotted down the stairs to a cellar to find Gibbs. “What have you found Gibbs?

“Tanner appears to have found a hidden door, set here into the wall, it wasn’t visible” Gibbs pointed to what Vin was still studying carefully, kneeling and brushing away dirt.

Sonny advised, “So blow it...” To which Vin gave him a sideways look and turned back, manipulated an area on the wall and the door swung open... Sonny shrugged, “Or not...”

Single file they all stepped through and following Vin who was on point, steadily tracked the rebels who had escaped through this long tunnel...


	36. Chapter 36

Mandy carefully arranged her headscarf to cover as much as was required by the local religious police, using the movement to carefully scan her surroundings, her bodyguard sat a few metres away sipping his tea to blend in at the tea house. She knew it was a long shot, but this was the only avenue of potential intel, and it was down to Jack Dalton of all people… She smiled fondly, it had been many years since she started at the agency but he really was one of the good ones, she sighed, there just weren’t that many anymore, corruption was rife and sometimes she wondered why she stayed…

“Well my dear aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Robert McCall said softly as he slid into the seat beside her…

The slight widening of her eyes was the only sign she gave of being startled and glancing at her bodyguard, by his frown she inwardly smirked, he hadn’t noticed McCall either…

Turning to him with a soft smile, “Robert it has sadly been many years, how are you my friend?”

He gave her a cheerful smile, turned to the waiter who was delivering his tea and a plate of Sheer Pira to share with her, nodding his thanks.

Mandy laughed, “You remembered my sweet tooth Robert… So, what are we celebrating?” she asked as she popped a small piece of what was traditionally party food in her mouth.

McCall sat back appearing relaxed and sipped his tea, “Well within the last month I have been visited by two good friends that I haven’t seen for years, coincidence, I think not… And to be honest never expected to see again… So yes, a celebration… My dear you are looking well…” He gave her a paternally proud smile.

She nodded soberly, “I am one of the lucky ones to come through the recent troubles…”

He turned more fully to her, “Jack?” He asked softly, concerned now

She shook her head and just spoke quietly, “No his young friend…”

McCall’s eyes raised questioningly, she elaborated, “He has a head injury, from being kidnapped…” Her voice cracked, “We are worried about him and another that was with him…”

“You are close…” he deduced.

She shrugged, “He’s family, a brother…” She took a deep fortifying breath and he wished he could reach out to comfort her, but it would be unseemly in public. Her inner strength came to the fore and she continued, “I am after the man responsible, I will make him pay… I hear he is an old enemy of yours?”

He nodded and his eyed glazed in the memories, “More of Jack’s than mine, I wonder at times if I gave Jack the wrong advice all those years ago, he was obsessed with ending the Imam’s regime, it was taking over his life, he was making mistakes… This is the one that got away… I think it took Jack a long time to learn to live with it…” He mused.

Mandy laid down her teacup carefully, “Well now he has badly hurt a young man that Jack regards as a brother… I want to help Jack this time…”

McCall nodded in agreement, “Yes, it is time to make this right…” He reached into a briefcase that he had, and drew out a card, on the back he jotted down a message as well as current contact details and handed it to her, “Destroy this as soon as you can, but my dear I also won’t be here for much longer, after seeing Jack recently I too decided it was time…” He stated with finality

She eyed him thoughtfully, “I will miss you Robert, but it may be for the best, take the time to live again… To be honest I wonder at the worth of what I do as well…” Looking down at the message, she memorised it and stood up, he did too, she placed her hands in his, looking up at him with affection she said her goodbyes, “I wish you well Robert and perhaps when this is all over and we are all back home…”

He softly smiled at her and nodded, “Go with God Mandy, be safe my dear” Gently squeezing her fingers he turned and disappeared through the rear of the teahouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason and Duncan made their way to the surgical waiting area to find Lt Commander Blackburn quietly reading a magazine, he looked relieved when he saw them and stood up, “Corporal, Master Chief…” He forestalled their questions, “Spenser has had CT Scan and is okay, they will be monitoring him closely for brain bleeds, I don’t know much about Specialist MacGyver since they took him in to the OR…”

Jason nodded, “Where’s our medics are they okay?”

Blackburn nodded and waved them both to a seat, “They’re okay, just resting, they’ve got their heads down in the Doctor’s lounge… They are exhausted Jason…”

Jason sighed and leaned forward resting his head in his hands, he understood, he was tired himself and he hadn’t even gone on mission…

“Sir, how long has Mac been under?” Duncan asked worriedly, “Has anybody said anything about spinal damage?”

“He was already in when I got here an hour ago, so sorry son I don’t know… Although PO Sawyer and Sergeant Simmons did say that they protected his spine as a precaution, so it may just be the gunshot wound?” Blackburn pondered

Duncan sat back in his seat, normally a bundle of energy, he was just going to have to practice that patience that Jack was always talking about…

Alerted to steps and voices approaching, they all stood up when Pete and Trent walked with the Surgeon, “Hey guys” Trent said softly, “Doc’s got news”

Worried eyes focused on the man who had clearly come straight from his patient, Duncan’s heart squeezed when he saw how much blood was on the apron that the Surgeon was now removing…

“He’s a fighter your friend, we went through a few pints of blood and it took a bit to find the bullet and he has a fair amount of soft tissue damage, it also clipped his scapula before stopping, so recovery will be painful and he’ll need a month or two of rehab, but he will be fine…” He said satisfied.

Duncan was still concerned, “Doc, any spinal issues? And can we see him?”

The Physician waved in apology, “Sorry I forgot, the x-rays were all clear, so no problem there… He will be in recovery for another 20min or so then on the ward with your other friend so you can see them there together when the nurse calls you.”

Duncan smiled in relief, “Thank you Sir, thank you!”

Nodding at everyone he left to finish cleaning up.

Blackburn looked over his tired but pleased crew after they got to see their sleeping teammates and decided to pull rank, “Right Jason stay here on watch, I will relieve you in two hours, the rest of you go and get some rest, we will let you know of any changes…” Nodding at Jason he herded his other charges out the door to take them back to base… Jason sat back down and smiled as he listened to the protesting from his men, but Blackburn didn’t get to where he was because he was soft…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silently the eight men made their way slowly through the darkened tunnel, they had their NVG’s but were still wary of traps and ambush. Vin picked his way carefully, and twice had to stop them all so that they could clear a side tunnel that both times ended in a small store area, and while they were worth investigating, they needed to catch the escapees first.

Cautiously coming to a sharp corner Gibbs called a halt, “This looks like a good spot for an ambush” He spoke quietly.

Brock stepped forward, Cerberus clipped into his harness so that Brock could carry him, “Sergeant let me send Cerb, he will warn us if there are any explosives” He urged.

Gibbs nodded and helped Brock lower Cerb carefully, Brock gave a quiet order and Cerb trotted down the tunnel, he turned the corner and gave no warning but was silent, Brock followed and found that his partner had sat and was looking back at him patiently.

Brock stepped back, “Definitely explosives” He stated emphatically to the group.

“So now what? We either call EOD and wait or we close this up and leave… Neither of which I am in favour of, if anyone wants to know my opinion…” Sonny grumbled

“We get your opinion whether we want it or not Sonny…” Groused a tired Ray, too tired to sensor his words like he normally did.

Cooper held up his hands in a peace gesture, “Boss I’m not anywhere near Mac’s level but he has been teaching me some of the basic’s, can I try?”

Jack started shaking his head, “No Coop, I have faith in you truly, but it is not worth the risk…”

Cooper folded his long arms and stood in his stubborn pose glaring down at his team lead, “You would send Mac in…”

“Well yes, but he’s a trained…” Jack started

“Well he’s the best and he trained me! I will know very quickly if this is out of my league Boss… Please?” Cooper demanded.

Jack looked at him one eyed for a minute, then sighed and turned to Boxer, “Was I ever in charge? Please tell me I was at some stage…”

“Pfft whoever gave you that idea…” Boxer snorted and then stepped right up into Cooper’s personal space, “Sergeant Tordis, if you go and get yourself killed, I will whoop your arse, do you hear me!”

“Yes Sir, Boss Mom…” Cooper grinned at him cheekily and then turned away unloading his gear as he went, taking out a small pack from it he lightly stepped to where Cerberus was waiting for instructions from his handler.

Brock advised, “Cerb will be pointing in the direction of the scent he’s picked up but still look out for wires etc…”

Cooper nodded in acknowledgement and turned on his headlight, night vision goggles didn’t give enough clarity for what he needed to look for…

Inspecting each spot he planned to step, Cooper carefully moved up beside Cerb, and then he could see the device, tucked away behind a rock. Patting the dog on the head in reward, he softly called to Brock, “Call him back, I’ve found it” Which a relieved Brock did.

Mac’s cautionary lessons rolling through his mind, he looked for the trigger device and seeing something suspect in the dirt opened the small tool kit that MacGyver had made for him and taught him how to use. He picked out the soft brush and used it to gently sweep away the loose dirt, till he had cleared enough away to inspect the mechanism, it was a fairly simple device but it also looked familiar, not that he could remember right this minute… But if he could get this to Mac…

Pulling out the tweezers and clippers he worked to undo the delicate trigger wire, and digging around it, carefully lifted it free to ensure there was no secondary trigger, satisfied Cooper pulled it higher so that the wire to the bomb was exposed too until he could clip it free and removing both sections, now rendered safe he took it back to show the others and secure it in his bag to take to Mac.

Rounding the corner, he stopped short, they were all staring at him in amazement, Gibbs of course had things to do, “Good job sergeant, shall we move on?”

Cooper nodded, “Yeah it’s safe for now but I recommend letting Cerberus go ahead, he did good.”

Boxer clapped him on the back, “You did too Coop, Mac would be proud dude!”

Cooper grinned his thanks and packed his bag again, Sonny eyed him curiously, “That was good work Tordis but are you sure you don’t want to leave that for EOD?”

Standing up and settling the pack on his back, he answered thoughtfully, “No…” He looked at Jack, “Boss there was something familiar about it and I want Mac to take a look, but I think it’s like the ones he’s been working on lately…”

“Seriously? This might be the work of the bomber we’ve been chasing all over the countryside?” Jack asked startled.

“Yeah, I do, but Mac would know at a glance…” Cooper confided.

“Well okay then everyone eyes peeled, this is a tricky dude, let’s carry on… Trent, Cerb going to be okay for this?” Jack checked

Trent nodded, “Yeah if it goes a long way then I might have to rest him but for now, he’s good”

Vin spoke up, “The tunnel is angling up, I don’t think we have much further to go.” And he moved to follow Brock and Cerberus. One more device was found, Cooper disarmed it and when they came to the end, they were at the bottom of a well with rungs fixed into the wall to the top. Sonny helped Brock hook Cerberus back into his harness so that he could climb, and they all followed Vin to the top.


	37. Chapter 37

Mandy came back into the TOC to find it very quiet; Blackburn was working on the AAR’s, so she sat next to him and asked, “How are they doing?”

He sighed and updated her but added, “I have also lost contact with the others, they reported finding a hidden door and were headed below ground but it’s been an hour and I am about to send Rangers in after them” He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

She asked him, “Eric when was the last time you slept?” He gave her a one-eyed look and asked, “What day is it?”

She huffed and stood up, “Right that’s it, you go and put your head down for at least an hour, I have work to do in here so I’ll stay and keep an eye on things, okay”

In no way was she anywhere in his command structure but he obeyed anyway, he trusted her to call him, and he wouldn’t go far anyway. Pushing himself up from the table he smiled his thanks, “Okay but I will go no further than the next room so if you need me?” She smiled and gave him a little shove out the door, “Go, everything will be fine, I’ll go over these reports too and put together a plan…”

He nodded and was nearly at the door, remembering something he turned back and asked, “Could you please also give the Ranger Captain a heads up, um James Ellison I think his name is, anyway let him know that I need him on standby for a possible QRF mission.”

She nodded and waved him off impatiently and he chuckled and left. She grabbed the directory for all the troops stationed at Marmal and found what she was looking for and picked up the internal phone to the switchboard, “Hi Sally, could you put me through to Captain Ellison attached to the 7th group special forces?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bright sun made them all squint when Vin carefully lifted the Well’s lid, scanning the area before lifting it all the way and stepping out. He had his gun out as the rest followed him, then he quietly lowered the cover down. They appeared to be in a yard behind a large govt building, a storage area. No one was around but they could hear distant noise like traffic and conversations nearby. They moved to cover and then Jack signalled a halt, he moved away silently to the corner of the building and scanned further as well as looking into a nearby window, studying what he saw. He made his way back to the group and keyed his mic, “Havoc come in for Spartan Actual?”

Mandy replied after a moment, “Havoc for Spartan, Kitty cat here, good copy, what’s your situation Jack?”

“Good to hear you Kitty cat, we’re above ground again, recommend Marines remain on site for the time being and EOD clear it before it is handed over to the ANP… We have turned up inside the Bakhtar Campus and still sussing this out but I would like some back up in place, as we may actually be on the trail of a bomb maker that Spartan has been after for some time, the Major can fill you in on the case.” Jack explained

“Roger Spartan, I will alert EOD, I have 7th group on standby for QRF and … Hold one moment…” She came back momentarily, “I have you now on ISR… It looks clear to the north west if you need exfil, over.” Mandy offered.

Jack looked over at Vin and Brock who were deep in discussion and looking at something Vin was pointing to. “Negative Havoc, we seem to be still on the trail and will pursue for as long as we can. Activate 7th group, we will need transport and supplies. Havoc… Any news from the hospital?” Jack asked tentatively

“Yes, current status of both is serious but stable, they are going to be okay, over” Mandy was happy to report

“Thank you, Kitty Cat, that’s a relief, Spartan out” Jack let out a huge breath from stress.

“Understood Spartan, Godspeed, Havoc out” Mandy signed off

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MacGyver became aware of soft voices nearby, the scent told him he was in a hospital, he opened his eyes slowly, and wary of pain looked around without moving. Fortunately, someone had the blinds mostly closed so it wasn’t too bright, he could see he was sharing a room with another, but he was blocked by a large person on the chair between the beds.

He tried to move quietly but the crisp sheets gave him away and before he knew it Jason’s smirking face was looking down on him, “Hey there slugger, how you feel?” He asked softly, moving to raise his bed a little higher.

He tried to answer, Jason stopped him holding up a glass and a straw, relieved by the cool water he tried again, “Clay?” He croaked.

Jason grinned and stepped back so he could see the other bed, Spenser was laying on his side, hand under his bandaged head but he smiled and waved at him, “Good to see you Mac, you had us really worried there for a while.”

MacGyver tried to sit up more, Jason helped him as he was restricted by the sling, bandaging and the IV. More comfortable, he looked Spenser over and asked, “Are you okay Clay? How bad is the head?” Still looking worried.

Spenser held up the hand showing his IV, “Got the good stuff going in, can’t feel a thing…” He waved at Mac, “Man you’re gunna feel it when yours wears off too, _you got shot Mac_ while you were busy saving my life! Thank you for what you did if you hadn’t been there…”

MacGyver studied him for a moment and lay back shaking his head, he was quiet for a while till Jason and Clay exchanged worried looks, “What’s wrong Mac, you in pain?”

“No, I’m fine Jason…” Mac replied softly, he closed his eyes and they thought he was going back to sleep, so Jason made to move away, but then he noticed the moisture collecting in Mac eyelashes, he stepped back and laid a hand on Macs leg, “Mac? Please tell me what’s wrong?” He murmured.

Mac glanced up at him and hastily brushed away the wetness with his good hand and just shook his head again and turned away.

Jason didn’t know what to do, he really liked the kid but understood that there were layers there that Angus MacGyver skilfully hid from the world, he could be hard to read, he glanced at Clay, he was only a few years older than Mac, he might have a clue… Spenser was already on the move, he had a suspicion… Jason stepped over to stop him getting out of bed, “Spense you shouldn’t be up yet…”

Clay just looked meaningfully at his boss and said, “Help me…”

Jason reading the stubborn look he knew well, just sighed and helped move him and the IV across, Clay half sat on Mac’s bed looking down at him, with a look at Jason asked him to give them some privacy; so he muttered something about needing coffee and grabbed his cane and left.

Mac knew he was there but wouldn’t meet his eyes, so Clay lay a hand on his good shoulder comfortingly, “Talk to me man, I want to help…”

Mac made to shrug but winced, Spenser advised, “Yeah you’re not gunna be doing that for a while… Mac do you have any idea how grateful I am that you were there, I wouldn’t be here…”

Mac’s mumble interrupted him, “ _Was my fault…”_

“Come again?” Spenser was confused.

Mac sighed and looked up at him, “It was my fault you were in that situation… Running in the middle of the night, who does that! An idiot that’s who… Jack’s told me…” His voice cracked and he turned away again.

Clay studied him thoughtfully and he remembered something Jack had mentioned, “You were expecting Jack to be here, weren’t you?”

Mac glanced up at him shocked but also looking guilty, he shuttered his face before asking softly, “Where is he? Are the team okay?” He swiped at his eyes again.

Spenser nodded, “As far as I know they’re okay, they are still hunting the guys that did this. Mac…” He sighed, “Mac there is no way this was anybody’s fault… Jason told me that it probably would have happened anyway, because I was seen with Jack in the city, I became a target… Stuff happens man, you know that…”

Mac nodded slowly, not looking at him still, fiddling anxiously with his sheet rolling it between his fingers.

“You’re not really hearing me are you…” He gently squeezed Mac’s arm, “You’re missing your team…”

“It’s okay the mission is more important, I know that…” Mac said unhappily.

“Angus MacGyver I promise you that Jack would be here if he could, you gotta know, that right?” Clay said insistently.

Mac grabbed the remote and started lowering the bed, “I want to try and sleep more Spense, you need it too…” He murmured. Clay just stared down at him and glanced over at Jason who had been quietly listening from the door. He stepped over now and grabbing some tissues, tucked them into Mac’s hand and helped Clay move back to his own bed.

Once Spenser was settled, he sat in his chair and they both quietly watched the news on the TV, occasionally hearing a sniff from the next bed, but before long they could hear Mac was asleep again.

Waving Jason closer, he whispered, “You need to get Jack here somehow, Jack told me that he always has someone in the hospital with a teammate so that they never wake up alone…”

“He’s not alone…” At Clay’s quirked eyebrow, he acknowledged, “Yeah, it’s not the same thing… Duncan’s the only one available of his team and he was ordered to rest…” Jason said thoughtfully, then he looked over at Clay, “Have you noticed any signs of depression before?”

Clay rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, “No but I do remember Trent telling Brock and I once that some general anaesthetics can exacerbate symptoms of depression… Maybe that’s what’s happening here?”

He turned on to his side again to face the man he thought of more as a Father figure in his life than his own Father and said seriously, “Jason either way, he needs Jack, I reckon he’s the closest thing to family Mac has… While normally an independent guy, you’ve seen for yourself how they get when Mac is anxious… And really is it any different to us? This is the first team I have felt is like a family, and that’s down to you and Ray taking care of all of us… Like Jack does with his team…”

Jason looked down at him fondly, “You know you really will make a great Team Leader yourself one day Spenser, now don’t let it go to your head but there actually is a wise head on those shoulders…”

Clay flushed hotly, then looked up at him, “You wanna tell Sonny that for me, I swear he thinks I still need diaper changing…” He groused embarrassed but secretly delighted too.

“ _Weeell_ , he’s not wrong…” Jason drawled out, teasing him with a grin, dodging the half-hearted punch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Captain Jim Ellison stepped from the hummer, and with ice blue eyes scanned soberly around the area, then he glanced back to his team and nodded, they piled out and formed up, around the two vehicles and secured the area, he called in their position, “Havoc this is Ghost one, area secured, target located, out.”

Ellison clipped out an order to his second, “Hold this position, I’ll go fetch our wayward sniper…” He turned on his heel and stalked straight to where Jack and the team were on the next block, following Vin as he tracked their target.

The team were tired but alert still so he didn’t surprise them but Sonny blurted out, “Dude how on earth did you find us, we only just got here…”

Vin quickly stepped up in front of the Captain, “Sir…” He didn’t salute but only because that was frowned on in hostile areas, Ellison stared at Sonny a moment then looked down at his fellow Ranger searchingly, “Sergeant you look like shit…”

Jack stepped forward, “Now hang on a minute…” and stopped at the raised hand, the guy didn’t even look at him. Vin glanced at Jack imploringly, so he stepped back, but not far. While this Ranger officer may out-rank him, and he was Vin’s CO, he wouldn’t tolerate the man dressing Vin down, he had worked hard for the team to this point and was feeling protective of him…

Softly Vin answered his CO, “It’s been a long night Sir but I’m fine…” Resolutely meeting his eyes, not in challenge but not backing down either… Jack was impressed, this kid really knew how to deal with an Alpha…

“Hmm I’ll bet…” He drawled, he turned now to Jack, who had affected a relaxed, almost bored pose… The Captain’s lips twitched and Jack had the feeling the man wasn’t fooled easily. “Your men need rest… Food…” Then he tilted his head slightly, turned to look directly at Cerberus, striding over to Brock, he asked him softly, “He’s been hurt?”

Brock glanced at Jack, but answered as well, “He was stabbed a few weeks ago, is recovering on light duties”

Ellison crouched down in front of Cerb and spoke so softly they couldn’t hear him but Cerb’s body language was relaxed so no one got alarmed. Then he stood up and looked around at them all, “Sergeant report” He ordered.

Vin stayed where he was but spoke so that all could hear, “I have been able to track till this point but because of heavy foot traffic have lost the trail, Cerberus also is getting confused by the multiple scents…” He glanced apologetically to Jack, “We’ve hit a dead end Sir…”

Ellison nodded, then surprised them all by saying gently, “I have no doubt Sergeant that no one else could have come this far, you did good Tanner…”

Gibbs nodded in agreement; arms folded he suggested, “I agree, and I think we need to regroup back at base.”

Ellison smirked at Gibbs, “Thank you for your thoughts Gunny, I think we’ll do that…” He said drily, he faced Jack and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Jack nodded, “You have transport nearby?” He asked.

“I do, next block over, follow me men, I have snacks too…” He smirked at the thankful groans and led the way.


	38. Chapter 38

Jason looked up at the tired group that filed into the briefing room and glanced at Blackburn to see if he was seeing the same thing.

“Okay well obviously a full debrief is not going to happen till later, so sit down everyone and we will make this short and sweet, then you hit the showers…” Eric said flatly

Sonny sniffing under his arms, “Do we smell Sir? It must be Ray, Sir; I smell like a glorious Texas rose…”

Jason snarked, “Then you have weird flowers in Texas Sonny…”

“Hey!” Sonny protested then dropped in his seat with an expressive sigh, “I am sooo getting too old for this shit” He declared.

“You and me both Sonny…” Jack muttered as he sat next to Jason, who clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically

Eric looked around the table, “So who’s first?”

Ray tiredly held up a hand, “After Jason and Duncan left, we cleared the compound with the help of the Marines, Tanner found a hidden door, leading to a tunnel, Cooper deactivated two devices, that Cerb had found. Ended up in a school yard, Vin tracked the escapees as far as he could, we were picked up, brought here… The End…”

Eric smiled fondly at him, “Very concise Ray… You may go…”

Ray fist pumped, “Yes!” and laughter followed him out the door.

“Anyone got anything to add?” Jason asked drily

Jack prompted, “Coop?”

“Ah yeah… “ He got up to grab the devices out of his pack and lay them on the table, “I want to show these to Mac, but I am certain they are like the ones that Mac has been collecting from this bombmaker we’ve been hunting…” He reported.

Eric leaned over for a closer look, as did Ellison, he had joined them for the debrief but relieved his team, Eric looked at Jack, “Mac is on the ward but resting, why don’t you give this to EOD to assess?” He asked.

Ellison had pulled the trigger sections closer to study them, “Because these have a signature…” He commented absently, turning it over in his hands and appearing to stare into the inner parts.

Jack looked at him in surprise, “Well yes exactly… But how did you know that?”

Vin volunteered, “The Captain has exceptional sight, even better than mine…”

Ellison sat back hurriedly as if realising where he was, “Yes well, there is a particular pattern to the wiring that is different to normal, like he signs his work.”

“That’s what Mac said too…” Cooper looked at him oddly, “Though he only knew that after taking it apart and looking under a microscope…”

Ellison shrugged but made no comment.

Eric looking back and forth between them all, felt he was missing something but wasn’t sure what, Jason gave him an, _I don’t know either_ look, so he just left it for now. “Anything else we should know before you head off?”

Jack asked, “Is Mandy here?”

Eric started stacking up his paperwork signalling that the debrief was over, the others started to leave. Answering him after a moment, “She’s following a lead from that contact you gave her, not sure when she’ll be back, do you need to see her?”

Jack shook his head, “No, I just wanted to catch up and see how the contact panned out… I need to think about how we proceed from here, and she may be able to help me with that…”

Eric sat back down, and waved Jack and Jason to do the same, “Do we need to proceed from here? I know you merged your teams to survive and work the mission, but that’s done now… We have most of the leadership, they are being interrogated now and the Marines have been able to follow up on some of the intel we gained from that. Your job is done, leave the clean-up now to the Rangers and Marines…It’s over…”

Jack and Jason shared a look, then Jack, elbows on the table rested his head in his hands for a moment, rubbed his face briskly then nodded and stood up, “Yeah you’re right, Major Dunn has been working to set up our support team, I should help him with that… And you guys have your own stuff to get back to…”

He turned to Jason, who was still sitting, “Master Chief Hayes it has been a true honour and a privilege to work with you and your team, I’d do it again any day and if you ever need us, call…” Holding out his hand, he shook Jason’s firmly, stepped back and crisply saluted them both and turned on his heel and left…

As the door closed behind him a shocked Jason snapped his mouth closed and turned to his commander, “Eric…” He shook his head, “Eric this doesn’t feel right… Everything you said is true and if you’re getting pressure from the cake eaters, well then… It’s just, it’s not finished, not for Jack, this Imam that has it out for him and now Spenser too… It’s Jack’s _White Whale_ … Plus this Bomb maker that could be linked, we need to help get that guy, he puts all of us out in the field at risk…”

Eric studied Jason for a moment, then smirked to himself, this man he had known for years always liked to do things his own way… “What are you saying Jason, do you really want me to take this upstairs and recommend the team continues to work with the Army on chasing down these two? You really like setting the cat among the Pigeons, don’t you?”

“They won’t like it huh?” Jason asked with a grin of satisfaction.

Eric huffed a laugh, shook his head in fond exasperation, “ _Yeah, no_ …”


	39. Chapter 39

Showered and fed the Deltas collected Pete and they headed off to visit MacGyver in the hospital, Jack strolled next to his Medic and asked, “Did Duncan get some rest or has he been with Mac all afternoon?”

Pete shook his head, “No, Blackburn ordered the three of us to rest, he and Jason took turns at staying with Mac and Clay, Duncan relieved them about an hour ago… Hopefully Mac should be getting some dinner soon so we can all make sure he eats something?”

Cooper over hearing agreed, “He will have to before I let him look at this…” He held up the bag of bomb parts he was taking as a present for Mac, “He’s way too skinny Boss…”

Jack huffed a laugh, Boxer and Cooper would never give up on their ‘ _bulk MacGyver up’_ project they had going on.

Turning into the ward, they noticed a bit of an upset among the staff but when they got to the room, they found out why, Duncan looked pissed, “Mac’s gone missing!”

Clay was arguing with a nurse about staying in bed, he looked to the stunned Deltas, really upset he told them, “He didn’t know Duncan was here, he was asleep so Duncan was helping me get dressed in the bathroom, Mac must have woken and found the room empty, I’m sorry…”

Jack turned and swore, he ordered the team to go search and they scattered promptly, he turned back to Spenser, helping the nurse get him back into bed, once settled he patted Clay on the shoulder and said quietly, “It’s not your fault kid, Mac does this, it one of the reasons I never leave a team member alone in the hospital, he has… I don’t know if I should tell you this, Mac can be very sensitive about his past…”

Clay interrupted, “Jack, Jason and I were worried about him anyway, he came out of the anaesthetic quite depressed, he said it was his fault I got snatched, but I think it was more he was missing his team…”

Jack sighed and nodded, “Yeah that sounds about right, he has abandonment issues from his childhood… If I ever find out who’s responsible for that!” He finished angrily.

“Jack go, I’ll be fine, go find him…” Spenser urged

“No, I know your team is on the way they were just finishing up in the mess when we left, I’ll go then… Okay?” Jack sat by the bed resolutely.

“Jack…” Clay started.

“So… What’s good on TV?” Jack ignored him and picked up the remote…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MacGyver stumbled a little as he reached a shadowed wall at the rear of the hospital, having one arm so restricted in the sling was affecting his movement, his balance. He still felt off anyway from the fight, the whole getting shot thing, the surgery…

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, since he was a kid, he’d hated that… But it wasn’t until Bozer had insisted he was Angus MacGyvers friend and that it was his job to look after him when he was sick that he realised things could be different… He smiled sadly as he thought of his childhood friend, he missed how much Bozer cheered him up when he was injured or sick… Nobody else till Jack Dalton had come into his life had made the effort…

He shook his head, on some level he knew he was being overly gloomy, and the deep hurt that none of the team were there was unreasonable… He liked all the Seals, they were great, but it wasn’t the same, when he was hurt and miserable, he had the crushing need for the comfort of the familiar…

He pushed off the wall and slipped along it, looking around the corner warily, he was far from his target and didn’t want anybody to stop him, in the cloudiness of the depression he was dealing with, it didn’t register that anyone might be looking for him, because he just assumed he wouldn’t be missed…

Still feeling sluggish from the meds, he absently brushed against the irritation on the back of his hand and came away with a smear of blood, oh yeah that’s right the IV he’d removed… No matter, he had somewhere to be… He dashed across to the next building, good no one had seen him, he was feeling a bit wobbly, maybe he should rest… No! he had to find… something… someone…He couldn’t remember…

Turning around, all the huts here looked the same… Maybe he should ask someone if they knew where Jack was… _No Jack was too busy_ … He stopped at that thought and shook his head, he had the feeling Jack would be angry at that. He had a sudden urge to find Jack, Mac spun around to go ask someone and ran into a wall of muscular chest…Woah! Arms flashed out to stop him from falling backwards… He wobbled but they held him steady.

He looked up into icy grey eyes, “Who’re you?” Mac slurred, he shook his head again, why couldn’t he clear his foggy head?

“I’m Trent…” Said the deep British voice attached to the arms still with a firm grip on him.

“No, no, no, you’re not Trent… I know Trent… you’re not him!” Mac started to pull away.

The man tightened his grip, “Easy there, chum, who are you looking for, maybe I can give you a hand?”

That he could answer, “Jack, my best friend…” He proclaimed proudly, his voice softened, “Jack Dalton…”

Startled at the name Mac gave, the man with the strong grip twitched, “You are a friend of Jack Dalton?” He clarified.

Mac nodded dazedly, “Yeah I have to find him…” He tried to pull away and leave but Trent held on, Mac frowned.

“Look I know Dalton, how about I take you to him?” Trent placated him.

“You know Jack? Who are you?” Mac eyed him suspiciously.

“I told you I’m Trent, _Trent Kort_ , Jack and I used to work together…” He smiled at Mac; it was creepy…

“You can’t be CIA, you’re British!” Mac accused, he was feeling adrenaline now, something was wrong here…

“I converted…” Trent said drily, grasping Mac firmly now he steered him away from the direction Mac wanted to go, “I know where Jack is, I’ll take you to him” He insisted.

Mac had no strength; he was dizzy, and he absently wondered if he had opened up the wound… He had no choice the man was stronger than him, but Mac was determined and started to plant his feet, “No! I want to go to my bunk… Let me go!”

Before he knew it, Trent had pulled him into the shadows and put him in a choke hold, he struggled gamely but his world was going grey, getting darker…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was noisy bunch that clattered into Spenser’s room, Jack smirked at them, “And you call yourselves stealthy…?” He stood up to go, patted Clay on the arm goodbye and turned to go find his wayward little brother.

Clay called out to him, “Jack please let me know when you find him?”

The team who were busy making themselves comfortable in the room, suddenly stilled. Brock closest to Jack, stepped closer, “You lose someone?” He glanced at the closed curtain around Mac’s bed, “Is Mac here?” He asked.

Jack shook his head, “He thought he was alone here, he’s likely headed for his bunk or looking for us, the guys are out there now, they’ll find him, it’s not the first time he’s done this, anaesthesia has a weird effect on him…” He explained to the worried group. “I’m joining them now, I’ll let you know when we find him” He assured Clay and with a wave turned to leave.

“Jack!” Jason stopped him, he turned back questioningly, “Thank you for staying with Spense till we got here, I appreciate that, I hope the kid’s okay…”

Jack nodded at him, “Not a problem, catch ya later” and he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs pushed his plate away and relaxed back into his seat in the mess hall and sipped his coffee, he looked at the man across from him, he smirked, “You need to hit the hay kid, you are going to fall asleep into your dinner…”

Vin smiled softly, “You keep thinking that old man, I’m fine, that coffee is the only thing keeping you going!” He said calmly.

Gibbs shrugged; he wasn’t wrong… He frowned at the Officer that had entered the room. Vin turned to look at what he was seeing, he moved back and looked at Gibbs, “What’s wrong?”

Gibbs quirked an eye at him in disbelief, “It’s never a good sign when an officer enters NCO country…”

Vin smiled, “He’s alright… I know what people’s first impressions of him are but he’s really a good guy, he cares about his troops…”

Gibbs nodded, “I know… I just wonder if you’re being recalled… It wouldn’t surprise me that the joint unit has been disbanded and we all go our own way again…” He grumbled.

Vin’s eyes widened, “You’re right… I was just hoping we would still be able to get this bomber…”

Ellison came to a stop by their table, immediately they moved to stand but he waved them down and sat next to Vin. “I wanted a more detailed debrief with you before you put your head down but I am going to insist you finish that before anything else…” He pointed to the half full plate that Vin had shoved away. Vin made to protest but sagged at the raised eyebrow, and the stern look he got.

Gibbs chuckled, “Good luck with that Captain, kid never eats enough… Can I get you a coffee Sir?”

Ellison eyed him for a moment, then gave a tiny smirk, “Marine coffee Gunny? I think that might be the thing that finally does me in, but I like a challenge… Why not, thank you…” He nodded.

As Gibbs left, he casually shoved the dinner back in front of Vin, which earned him a scowl, but Vin resumed eating anyway.

Gibbs handed over the hot drink and Ellison sniffed suspiciously at it, he looked at Gibbs, “This is almost normal Gunny…”

Gibbs smirked, “Don’t let it be said that the enlisted can’t be hospitable…”

Ellison suddenly grinned, it changed his whole face, Gibbs was a little startled, he’d never seen the man look friendly before. “Thank you, Gunny, I’ll let the other officers know how welcome they are here…” Chuckling at the look of horror that provoked.

Vin laughed delightedly, “You so walked into that one Gibbs…”

“ _Rule 36_ …” He grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boxer and Duncan ran into Cooper and Pete coming out of the assigned hut that they were sharing with the whole joint task force, “Found anything?” Boxer asked the others.

“Bunk’s empty, not in the mess either, he wouldn’t go running, would he?” Cooper guessed.

Pete shook his head, “No, even on the drugs that would be painful, plus he’s likely confused so we aren’t exactly dealing with a logically thinking MacGyver here, those drugs will be in his system for probably the next hour or so… No, I’m more worried that he gets sleepy and just curls up wherever, and the nights are too cold for that to be anything but bad for him…”

“The guards won’t allow him out the gate the way he was dressed, right? So, he must be on base still… We just gotta keep looking…” Duncan asked seeking assurance…

Boxer shrugged, “We all know how resourceful Mac is, even drugged… We can’t make assumptions…”

Pete nodded in agreement, “Okay Coop and I can check the perimeter and ask at the gates, you guys…” He waved vaguely to the centre of the Camp, “You look wherever?”

Boxer chuckled, “Yeah my bed’s calling me too, but it sounds good, see you back here in 20 to regroup.” He ordered.

They jogged off with renewed determination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leaving the mess together, Gibbs made to go off to his billet but Ellison invited him to stay, “Walk with us Gunny” He really had nowhere better to be other than his bunk, so he joined them on their stroll.

“So Tanner, talk me through this hunt for the Bomb Maker we’re after…” Ellison prompted.

So Vin talked, he had found that while he still struggled with words, giving a verbal report was easier and he appreciated a CO that would give him the opportunity, he would still need to file an official one but this helped him get the words straight in his head.

Ellison asked a question occasionally and they checked details with Gibbs but by the time they had made it to the other side of the camp the report was fairly well complete, and Ellison was deep in thought.

“I think this is important enough to take up the chain and get more people on this, we can’t let this one go…” The Captain started to say, but then he straightened into alertness and tilted his head. Vin observing this also became alert and slowly scanned the whole area, it was a quiet part of the camp, not far from the hospital but well away from the residential or social areas, there should be nobody around…

Gibbs slowed to a stop when he realised, he had walked on alone, he stepped back to Vin, “What is it?” He asked softly.

Vin held up a hand for silence and looked over at his CO, the man was stock still, “Sir?” Vin prompted quietly.

Ice blue eyes turned to him, they blinked, “Someone’s in trouble… _This way_ …” Ellison strode off and broke into a trot, the two men right behind him, sidearms in their hands…

They reached the corner of a long building and Ellison held up a fist to halt them, he signalled them to split up and move to flank him, then gave the go sign. They all ran in crouched and darted around vehicles until they came up behind a bald man closing the trunk of a car and who then spun around to face Ellison, belatedly noticing the other two men with weapons aimed at him, coming from the sides.

“Can I help you fellows?” He demanded gruffly.

The Captain didn’t answer, just tilted his head for a moment, “Open the trunk!” He ordered.

“Look here mate, I don’t know who you think you are, but I don’t answer to you, so piss off or I’ll have you arrested!” He growled angrily.

Ellison relaxed back on his heels, “Go ahead…” He challenged mildly.

The man looked sideways at the weapons aimed at him and tried a different tack, holding up his hands placatingly, “Look my name is Trent Kort, I work for the CIA, I’m here on official business, I can show ID, then I’m leaving I have somewhere to be…”

The Captain stood his ground, “Not until you open the Trunk…” He repeated.

Kort was yelling now, “Listen chum this is a government vehicle you have no right to compel me to open anything!”

Hearing running, all but Ellison looked in that direction, he didn’t take his eyes off the man, so was ready when Kort went for his waist holster and disarmed him before he could blink. He calmly shoved the weapon into his belt, while Kort took a step back in shock and then they were surrounded by Delta’s.

Boxer stepped up to Ellison, “Captain, Gibbs, Tanner… What’s going on?”

Eyeing the weapons held by the two men, the team spread around to cover them, staying out of the line of fire.

Ellison stared at the agent, arms folded loosely but answered Boxer, “I’m waiting for him to open the Trunk…” As if that explained everything…

Boxer looked at the other two, who hadn’t for a moment lowered their weapons, “Guys… Someone explain?”

Kort hissed, “I need to leave, I’ll have you all arrested!”

Gibbs stepped up to him and shoved the barrel into his temple, “Shut-up, hands up!”

Jack came trotting over and slid to a stop at what he saw, “What the fuck is going on?” He demanded.

Vin tried to explain, “The Captain heard something, said someone was in trouble, we followed him here, now this dude won’t open his trunk…”

Jack looking over the team to check everyone was okay, turned to see who they had bailed up and erupted when he recognised Trent Kort, “ _You arsehole_ , what slimy pit did you crawl out of now, what have you done?” He stormed towards him furiously.

Kort ignoring Gibbs gun backed off rapidly, holding up his hands at Jack, he looked around for escape, but the team had closed in. Gibbs and Vin lowered their weapons, the risk was too high of friendly fire, besides this guy wasn’t getting away…

“Now Jack, I’m here on official business and you’re out of it now, so I’ll just get out of your way…” Kort was being stalked around the circle of men now by a very pissed off Delta, meanwhile Ellison calmly left them to it and stepped up to the car and popped the Trunk and reached in… They all froze at the groan.

Pete was there like a shot, “Mac!” He gasped… He gently put his arm around Mac’s shoulders and helped him sit up.

He looked around dazedly, “Guys what’s happening?” Before slumping forwards into Cooper’s arms, and in one movement he was picked up and Pete was directing Cooper carrying Mac towards the hospital.

Jack stood there in shock… He slowly turned back, and stalked towards Kort like a predator, icily calm, “What… Were… You… Planning… _You have 10 seconds left of your life to tell me_ …”

Boxer the only one brave enough, stepped in Jack’s way, “ _Jack_ ” He warned…

Jack didn’t even look at his friend, “Boxer… _move!_ ”

He did but kept trying, “Jack don’t do this, Mac needs you, don’t make him visit you in prison… _Jack!_ ”

Jack flinched slightly and moved again, but Boxer saw it and he knew his friend was under control again, _Iron control_ …

But Kort didn’t, or some of the others. Vin looked to his CO, “Sir?” As ranking officer, he could order Jack to stop, but he just flashed a wait signal at Vin, and watched.

Kort was terrified now, Jack was stalking closer and he had a mad look in his eye, “Jack, stop, I just… wait, wait!” But Jack didn’t hesitate, he put all his considerable power into a punch that lifted Kort clean off his feet before he fell back with a grunt, out cold…

“Nice…” Commented Gibbs.

Gibbs' Rules #36: If it feels like you're being played, you probably are...


	40. Chapter 40

Mandy was contemplating the figure through the viewing window into the prison interview room, she had known this man many years ago, worked with him on cases for the CIA, but mainly knew him by his reputation and had respected his vast experience. She never thought that the day would come that he would be across the interrogation table rather than beside her… She was not looking forward to this, to have not seen him for a few years then suddenly this… She sighed and keyed open the door and stepped inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bravo team was very relieved to see MacGyver being wheeled back into the room with Spenser, he was escorted by Pete and Cooper, who despite the fact that they had found Mac, looked very sombre…

Not wanting to crowd them, they kept quiet while Mac was settled back into his bed, IV set up again and his teammates tucked him in and made him comfortable.

Trent asked quietly, “Pete, is he okay, he looks out of it still…”

Pete darkened the light around the bed and giving Cooper a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, leaving the man to sit by Mac, he turned to the others in the room and grabbed a seat to face them. Swiping a hand over his face he took a deep breath and told them, “Someone tried to take Mac again tonight…”

“ _What?_ ” Shocked gasps whispered across the room, before all the questions could start, he held up a hand and explained what he knew.

Jason couldn’t believe it… _Bloody CIA_ … “Do they need help interrogating this guy?” He demanded angrily.

Trent softly stepped over to Mac’s bed and resting a hand on Coopers shoulder, quietly asked, “You okay Coop, you’re looking a bit pale…”

Cooper looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen and nodded soberly, “I’ll be okay, thanks Trent” and squeezed the hand on his shoulder.

In the background they could hear a pissed off Sonny, “So where do we go to find this dirtbag Pete, because some lessons need to be taught before we send him back to his maker!”

They all heard Mac’s sudden hitched gasp and Cooper lay a hand on his leg and stroked him soothingly, murmuring in Norwegian and he went back to sleep…

The room quieter again, Trent turned back to Pete, “He’s been sedated?”

Pete nodded, “Yeah in the scuffle the wound opened up again, he lost some blood but they’re happy for him to be on Hartmann's for the moment and I’ll be doing regular Obs…”

Jason leaned over to grip his forearm, “We’ll help anyway we can, take watch, back you up on mission, take the scumbag out for a lesson… whatever you need okay?”

Pete nodded and smiled his thanks, “For now we will have at least two in here at all times, it isn’t a coincidence that these two have been taken, although we think this was more a case of a window of opportunity that he took advantage of, it didn’t seem planned.”

Brock asked, “Where is he now?”

Pete huffed a laugh, “According to Duncan, Jack laid the guy out cold with _one punch_.” His audience was suitably impressed. He continued, “They eventually got him awake again and are interrogating him now I believe, CIA has him…”

Sonny stood up in protest, “What! We can’t let those corrupt bastards' interview one of their own!” He growled…

Cooper warned him, “Sonny keep it down, he’s only lightly sedated!” He continued to try and calm Mac back to sleep.

Sonny was apologetic, “Sorry Coop…” He said softly, “But I’m not wrong…”

Pete nodded, “Mandy is controlling it I think, I believe she’s worked with him in the past but was warned by a contact of Jack’s that there were whispers that he was corrupt, and in recent years has been working both sides…She was the one that actually called him in, that’s the reason he was here, she was planning to interview him about his connections to the Imam.”

Spenser was thoughtful, “Is that contact going to come in to verify that, because it could come down to, ‘ _he said, he said’_ … Especially if Mac can’t remember anything…”

Pete shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess it depends what Mandy gets out of him, and if they let Jack near him again…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs was watching Kort make mincemeat out of Mandy, he was behind the viewing window, arms folded. When she finally came out for a break, she saw him and stood by him looking at the man in the room looking smug, she hadn’t been able to get him to admit anything, she sighed, turned to Gibbs, “He’s running rings around me isn’t he?”

He gazed at her steadily and nodded, “You are getting emotional about your history with him, the reputation he has up until now… He’s clever, he’s been able to work both sides for years and they never knew… You will not break him in one night without some leverage, evidence, proof…”

She looked thoughtful, “Perhaps I can get my source to come in…” She pondered

He shrugged, “As long as he has evidence…” He commented.

She growled frustrated, “I want to get it done though… I want him to pay…”

He smirked at her, “My mother used to say to me, _if wishes were horses, beggars would ride_ … Look there is no rush, leave him in there for a few hours, make him uncomfortable. When you do back in there with your leverage, intimidate him, take his power away from him, get in his face. He won’t expect it from you because it’s not in the playbook, not your usual style… Don’t forget he has the same training as you… You have to turn it up…shock him… and then if all else fails, threaten to let Dalton in there…”

She huffed a laugh, “Thank you Gibbs, that sounds like great advice”

“You are welcome ma’am, good luck.” He smiled at her and quietly left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Jack and Boxer were able to visit Mac, the room was quiet and dark, the two patients’ asleep, and just Jason and Ray were still there from the SEAL team.

Boxer handed out coffees and hot chocolates then ordered Pete and Coop to go get some rest. The four leaders sat together in the room in quiet contemplation. Jason tossed the disposable cup in the bin and sighed, “So what now hey? I’m not ready to walk away, I want these guys… I’m getting pressure to head home, but Blackburn is backing me up.” He leaned forward and looked at the others steadily, “Give me something I can use to stay and finish this…”

“Jason, you need the surgery…” Ray objected, “I can stay with the team, but this is your career man!”

Jason knocked hard on his knee so they could hear a hollow sound, “I’ve been fitted with a brace, I can’t run and I still need a cane for extended time on my feet, but this and a cortisone shot has given me a grace period, thank you Ray, I appreciate the concern but I’m good for the moment…”

Boxer stood and took his and Jack’s empty cups to the bin and walked over to MacGyver and gently combed his hair out of his face, he lay a hand on his chest as if to assure himself that he was breathing, as he looked down at the man who looked so young right now. “I just want them to be safe, if that means turning over every rock in this God forsaken sandpit then, that’s what it takes…” He told them quietly. He walked up behind Jack and lay hands on his shoulders and gently worked stiff neck muscles. “Wyatt? It’s up to you, man.”

Jack reached up and patted Boxer’s hand on his shoulder, “Thanks for the support Box, I think the team will probably feel the same, but I want to talk to them tomorrow after everyone has had a decent rest, no one should be making decisions when they’re tired if they can help it… Either way though, I will be going after the Imam again, as well as his pet Bomb maker…”

His breath caught, “Even if I have to leave the team to do it… I just cannot have these guys vulnerable to having what amounts to a price on their heads, they’ve both been targeted now because of the association with me… That’s gunna end…” He said firmly.

Ray leaned forward and held out a fist, “I, and I am certain _the team_ will be right there with you Jack, you won’t do this alone…” Jack gave him a soft smile as they fist bumped, “Thanks Ray”


	41. Chapter 41

Two days later Mandy finally had it, she was exhausted, sleep deprived and the cast on her still broken arm was driving her nuts but she had it… Kort had not given her everything but what she needed to finally wrap this up she had in her hot little hands. She just needed to sort the information to present it to the teams, so they could finally walk away from this one, knowing they had done everything they could…

She laughed when she saw Robert McCall waiting for her outside Kort’s interrogation room. Giving him a huge hug and dancing him around the room, “Thank you so much for this Robert, I am sorry that the informant’s you had to burn for this means you will retire but we really needed this…” She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, “I hope someday to be halfway as good an agent as you and Jack!”

He laughed at her, “Thank you my dear, I think you overestimate my value but you give an old man’s heart much joy, now I must wrap up my life in this country and leave it to you young people and prepare to finally go home, but I promise to be at your briefing when you are ready, to help with any answers I can”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lt Commander Blackburn brought the room to attention, _well he tried_... Major Jack O’Neill let out an ear-piercing whistle and grinned at the grumbling. Eric nodded at the man standing next to him, “Thank you for that Major” He rubbed at his ear pointedly...

O’Neill shrugged, he stepped forward and clapped his hands together, “Right if we are all here, let’s get this multi services task force started, I’m sure everyone knows everyone but for the sake of formalities; The Services represented here today, are as follows, Air Force by yours truly, we are suppling transport, logistics and air support to the party.”

He indicated the Rangers, “Captain Ellison of 7th Group Special Forces, will be providing backup and overwatch. Seal Team Bravo and Delta unit Spartan are blended into one unit and will be led by Sergeant Major Jack Dalton. They are the forward assault and incursion team.”

Waving at him to stand up, “Recently promoted Master Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs will be leading half the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit, contributing overwatch, prisoner and casualty management and with the Rangers will act as the QRF.

Stepping back to allow them to see the command group, “And last but, not least we have CIA analyst Mandy Ellis leading the intelligence unit along with Lt Commander Blackburn overseeing the whole operation from TOC with support from ISR data. Well this is quite the party we have assembled here; I will turn you over the Miss Ellis to begin the briefing...”

“Thank you Major, thank you Gentlemen, if you would all open your intelligence packets, we’ll begin...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many hours later, it was tired but relaxed group that scattered to their various areas in the camp. Jack poked his head into the open door of the room that Jason and Ray were sharing to see Ray quietly reading, “Ray can I borrow you for a minute?”

Ray lay his book down, he leaned down to put his boots on, “Sure Jack what’s up?”

“I just want you to talk to someone” Jack replied mysteriously.

“Okay, where are we going?” Ray asked as he followed him into the common area where the rest of the unit were relaxing, watching TV, playing poker etc.

Jack held the door open for him, “They’re waiting for us in the comm centre”

Ray came to a stop suddenly on the dirt road running down the middle of the camp, “Jack everything’s okay back home isn’t it?” He asked looking worried now.

Jack clapped him on the back with a grin, “Everybody is fine Ray, come on trust me…”

Ray gave him a flat look, “You know you say that a lot don’t you… Right before you ask somebody to do something they won’t like too, I might add…” He told him drily.

Jack huffed a laugh, “Yeah, you might be right on that one, I have to up my game, come on Ray, you’ll thank me later…”

They strolled towards the relevant building Jack commented, “You know you’re a very suspicious guy Ray…”

He gave him a sideways look, “You have met my team Jack, are you really surprised?”

Jack grinned, “Yeah okay, fair enough” He directed him into a private office where a big screen was set up. He closed the door and typed in commands on the computer and soon Ray stepped back in surprise at the picture that came up on the screen, “ _Naima_ …” He whispered, she grinned and then moved the camera to see the three children sitting next to her on the sofa in his house, Beran, Hadissa and Jameelah were all squirming with delight and Hadissa squealed when she saw him on the screen, “ _Way! Way Pewwy!”_ He fell back into his chair laughing and crying, “You’re safe… You’re finally safe…”

Jack shoved a box of tissues in his hands and quietly left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I don’t need a wheelchair!” Mac grumbled.

“Hospital policy, Specialist” Chirped the pretty Dutch nurse at him as they made their way to the exit.

Cooper held the door open for her to go into the lobby, “I can always carry you baby brother if you prefer…” He informed him cheerfully.

MacGyver glared at them both.

The nurse giggled, “Well Specialist, it’s been a pleasure, I do hope you start to feel better soon Mac…” She pushed the chair up to the waiting bus. helping him up, when he was steady on his feet, she reached up and gently patted him on the cheek, “Call me one day…” She said softly.

Cooper howled with laughter at the bright blush that appeared suddenly, “Come on Romeo…” he sniggered guiding Mac to a seat while they waited for others to get on. Mac still blushing refused to look out the window at the nurse cheerfully giving them a wave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Corporal Banks you are a card shark…” Grumbled Sonny as he threw his cards down in frustration.

“Want to play something else?” Duncan smirked as he pulled his winnings towards himself and popped one in his mouth.

“You’ve cleaned me out of Choc Mud Candy _and_ my Salted Caramel peanut brittle, I’m going to have to get young Steve to send me another care package from Australia… I love that rock candy man!”

Spenser called out, “I still got some strawberry fudge from my parcel from Steve, Sonny I’ll trade you chores…” He grinned at the scowl he got, “Or you could make another challenge… What about a game of darts?”

Sonny waved a finger, “I learned my lesson about playing darts against you snipers… _But however_ , I may consider it if my man Duncan here wants to go double or nuthin on a game… How about it Banksy?”

“You’re on white boy, but what do I win if you are all cleaned out? Hmmm?” Duncan lifted his leg down from where he had been resting it and grabbed his cane to go set up the dart board while Sonny pondered his question.

“Well, I have a mess ‘o Texan Jerky, how ‘bout thet?” Sonny drawled

“Nup, get plenty of that from Boxer, how about…” He tapped his chin with his finger in thought, “How about all my winnings up against that cowboy hat?” Duncan challenged.

Clay and Trent laughed “ _Woah_ …!” They high fived each other and turned from the chess game they were playing to watch.

Brock shook his head, where he was sitting brushing Cerberus, he grinned at Vin who was cleaning his rifle nearby, “Sonny ‘ll never part with that hat…”

Sonny glared at them all and said a flat, “Nope never gunna happen… How about…Sheesh I don’t know, can’t think ‘o nuthin… Got a suggestion?”

Duncan looked at him thoughtfully, the whole room was intrigued now, they knew that Duncan could be quite original in his ideas.

“You plan on keeping that beard?” Duncan asked him enigmatically, and everyone laughed at Sonny’s look of horror and him carefully brushing it down as if to check it was still there.

“YES! Why?” Sonny squawked.

“Okay Sonny Quinn how about this, I win at darts, and _you have to_ …” He paused dramatically to chuckles around the room, “You have to, at Christmas time come up to Chicago and play Santa at the foster kids picnic at my Momma’s house…” To laughter and applause from everyone.

Sonny nodded slowly, “Agreed…” He grinned “But ain’t gunna happen, bring it on my man!”

All the others began laying bets, as Jason, Jack and Boxer came in, and were filled in they joined in too.

They were neck and neck most of the game, but Duncan edged him out in the end and Sonny threw up his hands in disgust, “That’s it I ain’t playing with you Delta’s no more… But I’ll see ya at Christmas… _Far out_ a Texan in Chicago at Christmas, I’m gunna freeze my balls off! Jason I may not have any fingers next year, won’t be shootin nuthin…” Sonny complained with good humour.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with depression, if this a trigger then don’t read…

The shuttle bus pulled up near the American Forces housing, Mac and Cooper carrying the backpack for Mac got out, they heard the laughter coming from the common area and Mac came to a stop, “Coop…”

Cooper turned back to him fully, “What’s up Mac?”

Mac took a step back, he sighed, “I just can’t… I just can’t face anybody right now…”

Cooper watched him silently for a moment, Mac had been very reticent since he had been captured, he hadn’t been left alone once since then either, Cooper wasn’t surprised the kid was feeling smothered, “Where do you want to go Mac, do you want some company?”

MacGyver looked at the ground and shuffled his feet in the dirt for a moment, “I just want to crash in Jack’s room for a bit okay, I’ll see the others later I promise, but…”

Cooper simply nodded and changed direction for Jack and Boxers room which fortunately had an external door they could enter, it was empty, by the sound of things everyone was having fun in the common area. “Do you want to sleep?” Cooper asked moving to pull back Jacks’ blanket for him.

Mac hesitated and then nodded, removing his shoes he slid in with Cooper putting in an extra pillow for his arm, helping him protect his shoulder and then he fondly brushed Mac’ hair and asked, “Mac do you want me to stay?”

Mac looked up at him tiredly and shook his head, “No I’ll be fine… Coop?”

“Yeah _min Venn_ …” Cooper nodded, “I know… Anytime Mac you know that yeah? You need me I’m here for you!”

“Thanks Coop…” He whispered and closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MacGyver woke in an uncomfortable position and tried pushing himself over only to cry out in pain…

“Hey Mac, breath through it…” Jack said softly as he leaned over him to help him get comfortable, “Here take these, Pete said you were due…” Jack held a bottle of water up and some tablets, “Do you want to sit up?”

Mac shook his head and dry swallowed the pills, he closed his eyes and waited out the pain, frustrated at the tear that escaped, he swiped angrily…

“Mac have a drink please; I’m worried you haven’t been eating or drinking properly kiddo…”

Eyes still closed he reached out for the bottle and hurled it across the room and turned his back on Jack and faced the wall, even though it hurt.

Jack fell back into his seat, where he had been watching over Mac and dropped his head in his hands... He stayed motionless, he felt helpless... He was supposed to lead a mission in the morning...How could he leave the kid like this... Jack had never felt it more than now, that he wished his Dad were still around...The old man always had some words of wisdom that helped...

A sob broke free, and Jack looked up stunned, “Mac?” He whispered, “Please tell me what’s wrong?” he went to his knees beside the bed and lay a hand gently on the top of Mac’s head and rested his own head on Mac’s shoulder, “I don’t know how to help you...”

Suddenly Mac had turned and was burying his head in Jack’s neck, weeping... He wrapped his arms around him gently and just held him...

Jack’s shirt was quite wet, and it wasn’t all just from Mac when he finally pulled away and lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling... “What’s wrong with me Jack, I have only ever felt this way when my Mom died...” Mac’s voice was husky.

Jack brushed the sweaty hair off his face, turned away and grabbed another bottle of water and a nearby towel, he wet it down and used it to wipe MacGyvers flushed face and cool him down a bit, while saying to him, “I don’t know Mac this is sooo far outside of my field of expertise... It’s killing me that I can’t fix this for you...” He looked him in the eye and held the bottle out again and got him to drink it this time.

“Mac, look you are only 22, a shit load of stuff has happened to you in the last few years and it shouldn’t be a surprise that it’s going to catch up to you kiddo...”

Mac was watching him silently and Jack knew he was genuinely listening, “I also want to ask Pete about this if that’s okay? There is possibly a medical reason too?”

Mac just looked up at the ceiling again, so Jack got up and perched on the bed next to him so he could look at him better... “I won’t until you give me permission, okay but you gotta know that everyone out there is worried about you, Spenser told me that he and Jason tried to help you in the hospital... Angus I am sooo sorry that we didn’t make it back to you in time, I thought Duncan was with you, but he had been ordered to rest... I’m sorry Mac...”

Mac wasn’t responding, he looked exhausted, but Jack was sure he was listening, “Talk to me, explain what it is you’re feeling?”

Mac opened his mouth, then closed it and slowly shook his head, began softly saying, “I feel like I’m drowning in sadness, everything is overwhelming, that nobody cares about me...” His voice cracked. “A part of me knows that it’s not true, but that part is very small at the moment...”

Jack dropped his head, he could easily assure Mac, but he had the feeling that at this point in time it wouldn’t be heard...But he had to say one thing... He lay his hands on the sides of Mac’s face and gently turned him to look at him, “I could tell you lots of things, but for the moment there is just one thing that I need you to hear okay, Angus MacGyver, you and my sisters are _my whole world_ , there is nothing I care about more than you and those girls... Mac you say the word and I will resign and take you away from all this okay? You need me, I’m there for you, do you understand what I’m saying?”

Wide eyed Mac just nodded and pulled Jack down for a desperate hug. Before he let Jack go, he whispered into his ear, “I love you too Jack, talk to Pete, I do want to get better...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“It’s Mac Pete, he’s just not dealing, won’t eat, excessively tired and in his words ‘drowning in sadness’, feels abandoned…” Jacks steps were heavy as he slowly walked with Pete toward the TOC, “How can I go on an op tomorrow when the kid needs me?”

Pete was gazing forward thoughtfully, “From a medical point of view I would like to get hold of Mac’s complete medical file, to see if there are any notes about contraindications he’s had in the past, I’ll need his permission for that…”

He looked over at Jack and slowed to a stop before they turned the corner to enter the building, “Jack look, Duncan, Spenser and Jason will be here tomorrow they can look out for Mac, okay? Treating his depression is going to take some time, so even if you were able to push back the mission a few days I doubt it will make a difference and Mac won’t thank you for it later when he realises how much you risked the mission for him, he’ll only feel guilty and we don’t want to pile on… Another thing, I don’t think the first kill incident was completely dealt with either, it sorta just got shoved to the background, but I have been noticing his higher than normal anxiety lately, like not dealing with his fears properly and he’s a little more irritable, missing Steve maybe, a new friend he had made… I think it’s all piling on and I think he needs to talk to someone…”

“Sorry guys, I wasn’t eavesdropping I promise, I just happened to overhear…” Ray apologised as he came around the corner from TOC, he stopped in front of them, “MacGyver okay?”

Jack shook his head, “No and I don’t know how to deal with this either… I’m going in to see Mandy, see if there is any flexibility on this op tomorrow…”

Ray nodded, “Okay Jack you do that, but do guys mind if I talk to the kid for a moment?”

Pete and Jack exchanged a look and then Jack nodded at Pete, he was prepared to try anything…

Pete waved Ray to follow, “I gotta get my medical bag but I’ll take you to him…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Mac, how you doing buddy?” Pete asked softly as he lay a hand across Mac’s forehead.

Mac opened his eyes sleepily, “I’m so tired Pete…” Yawning he noticed what Pete was setting up and tried to sit up, “Pete I don’t need that…” Then he noticed Ray, “What’s happening…?”

Pete looked at him seriously, “Jack spoke to me and Ray heard you weren’t feeling too good so he’s here for a visit… Now I am going to get you to sign this form giving me permission to look at your medical file, I also want you to fill out this quiz on how you are feeling. Then I will be drawing bloods and putting you on this IV… Because you are dehydrated Mac and if you won’t eat or drink then we will be doing things the hard way, back in the hospital!”

Mac scowled at him but complied grudgingly and when Pete had finished, he patted Mac on the shoulder and said, “Talk kiddo, I’ll be back in an hour or so”

Ray closed the door behind Pete and grabbed a bowl off the table and brought it to MacGyver, “Here Jack said that you’re not eating so I thought maybe you could tolerate something a bit lighter for now and you don’t need two hands to eat it. He placed it on a tray and helped Mac sit up.

“It’s Norwegian Potato soup… How? Cooper made it?” Mac asked in wonder, as he tentatively tried some, “Oh that’s good…” and he began eating steadily.

Ray smiled and moved a seat closer, “Cooper declared that it was a guaranteed pick me up… To be honest when I smelt it, I asked for the recipe, I’m going to see if Naima will make it for me…”

Ray sat down and leaned forward his elbows on his knees, “Look Mac I’m here to see if I can help in anyway, I like you kid, we all do and it pains me to see you struggle… I recently… How do I put this…? I nearly threw it all in, I’ll admit that I would have rather died on a mission in Kashmir as the man Naima loves; than live as the person I was becoming… It came down to a decision I was forced to make that went against everything I believed in…”

Mac was listening, steadily eating his soup, but at that he stopped, “Can I ask what…”

Ray nodded, he talked of how denying that man his last rites back in Mexico started Ray down a dark path, this crisis of faith. What he went through and how he came out the other side with his faith intact, partially with the help of his team…

MacGyver finished eating, enthralled by Ray’s story, he handed back the bowl, “Ray I am so sorry you went through that, you didn’t have to tell me, thank you… I… Well I… I am…” Then he stopped not knowing where to start.

Ray looked up at him, “Mac are you having nightmares, bad dreams? Afraid of going to sleep anything like that?”

Mac nodded, “Yeah…” He said softly, “I wake up and have so much adrenaline that I can’t get back to sleep either… It’s when I… That man… He died Ray, I killed him and I don’t know what he was like as a person, if he had family, his potential… _I took away a mans life,_ I am struggling to deal with that and it’s not really something I can talk about to the people I am close to when it’s their job to…” He waved his hands in the air and Ray nodded, he understood…

“Well as a Christian, I would tell you that, it was simply his time… It happens to all of us and again as a Christian I don’t believe it is an ending but _a step into the next life_ and for him it probably was something he believed too…”

He straightened in his seat and continued, “But I suspect it is more than that for you, I don’t know what your belief system is and I don’t have to know, I think you are perhaps struggling more with the thought that you don’t have and don’t want the right to make the decisions over another person’s life and it is part of the reason that you don’t carry a gun?”

Mac nodded, “Yes that it part of it and I know that doesn’t make sense as I am EOD and may have to cause explosions that kill… It just doesn’t seem as _in your face_ that way…”

“Look Mac I can tell you with confidence that every man out there” He waved towards the common room where things had quietened down, “Everyone will never forget their first kill and yet they all will have dealt with it differently in order to live with it… Most will justify it as looking after society, protecting them from the evil out there… To some it is their calling, not as a sociopath, although I have come across a few of those in my time too, but there are none in this group, of that I am certain…”

Mac nodded, “Jack explained it that way for him too, he felt that he _could do_ the work of defending his family, community… For those that couldn’t _like me_ …” He ended sadly, “But I see Jack struggle sometimes but he won’t share that with me, because he always wants to protect me, not burden me, it’s not fair to him, I feel as though I am letting him down too…”

“Mac, Jack is a protector, it’s hardwired in him… Think about it from his point of view, he’s like what 10 years older than you?” Ray replied

“Eight” Mac corrected.

“Okay, so my point is young Sammy is also eight years younger than you, I saw with my own eyes how you were protective of him, from people you called friends… Would you burden him now with how you’re feeling?”

Mac wide eyed at the realisation whispered, “No I wouldn’t…” His shoulders sagged, “Jack’s Dad died though, who does he have now…”

Ray smiled at him, “You’re unbelievable Mac…”

Mac looked at him in surprise, “What?”

“Here you are all worried about Jack, who has Boxer by the way, they know each other really well. But you are such a selfless kid that you automatically put your own needs aside, for Jack, for Sammy… Whoever needs you, you’re right there for them... Correct?” Ray asked

“Well yeah, of course…” Mac said confused.

“Well your friends want to be there for you too, they are all out there doing everything they can for you, but you are shutting them out… Why, because you don’t think they will understand about your nightmares? How you feel taking a life? Your value to the community? They have all been through that too, and Mac? They are as invested in you as you are in them, you have a family here, lean on them, they will catch you…” Ray stated encouragingly.


	43. Chapter 43

MacGyver was standing with Spenser, Jason and Duncan, watching the preparations, the team were about to board the choppers. It was still dark, would be for hours still but they had to be in position before dawn, so that they could surveil the target before deciding on the best course of attack.

None of them had gotten any sleep, each one had made time to talk or listen to Mac, counselling and comforting him, _it was heady_ they way they had all shown him how important he was to them, he was still emotional about it, but now also filled with trepidation that they were going into this exhausted because of him…

Jack had tried to push it back a day or two but the brass really wanted this guy and weren’t going to risk him leaving his bolthole early, the Imam knew he was being hunted but had gone underground until he could leave the country and seek sanctuary elsewhere. Jack was torn, but between Mac and Boxer he was convinced to finish this once and for all.

Spenser gently nudged Mac’s good shoulder, “You okay Mac?” He asked softly. Mac glanced at him quickly and nodded but the frown lines were still there and after a moment, he turned slightly to Clay and quietly said, “I’m worried… I’ve been on most of their missions but ones like this, _hunt and kill_ … Jack won’t let me go with him on those and I hate the thought that they are going after no sleep, a night of preparations…” He hesitated, “And stress because of me… _What if_ …”

Spenser was shaking his head, “Mac you haven’t seen everything he and the others are capable of, he really is as good as his reputation boasts… You see the lighter kinder side because that’s they show you, but Mac the training we and Deltas are put through prepares us for worse than a missed night of sleep, don’t worry Mac okay, Jack just wants you to get better not worry about him…”

“Spenser’s right Mac, Jack really is that good, most people know that I wouldn’t trust my team to just anybody, while I would really love to go, they are in good hands.” Jason added.

Mac smiled at them both in thanks and he glanced back at the choppers that were ready to go, they had already said goodbye but he saw Jack headed his way once more so he met him halfway.

“Mac promise me you’ll be okay?” Jack urged.

Mac gave him a soft smile, he wanted Jack to not worry, so he said, “Sure Jack, I’ll be okay, after all I believe I have some big sisters back in Texas that you need to introduce me too, right?”

Jack’s eyes crinkled as he grinned at the thought of that, and he pulled Mac to him for a hug, “Can’t wait to show you Texas kiddo, as for meeting the girls, I think I really will be outnumbered then!”

Mac pulled back a little and looked him in the eye and said seriously, “Go get your White Whale Jack, but more important, come back safe, I don’t want to make that trip to Texas by myself… You hear me?”

Jack nodded and looking him in the eye whispered, “Love you little brother.” Patted him on the cheek and then he was gone and the choppers were lifting off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“There is someone I need to see” Was MacGyvers answer when the others asked him to join them for an early breakfast.

Jason put his hands on his hips impatiently, “Who on earth are you going to visit at this time of the morning?” He was puzzled.

Mac scuffed his feet for a moment and Duncan stepped up into his personal space, “ _Maaac_ ” He drawled out, “Why am I getting the feeling I’m not going to like this?” He looked at him closely, “Or rather _Jack_ isn’t going to like this…”

Mac flicked a pleading look at the three of them, but there was no quarter, they closed in on him… He sighed, “I want to talk to Kort…” Duncan started shaking his head, he continued hurriedly, “I think he’s not saying everything.”

Jason looked curious, “Did you remember something?”

Mac shrugged, “I don’t know really, I dreamed something but I don’t know if it was based on reality or not…”

“Okay well whatever, they won’t let you in this early, but I will talk to Mandy and try and get you in” When he saw Mac’s grateful look, he added a stipulation, “But! On the condition you promise to not see him alone, I have to be with you, or if I can’t then one of these two… Promise?”

MacGyver frowned, “Why? He’ll be in cuffs”

Duncan scoffed, “You are the one that showed us how easy it is to get out of cuffs Mac!”

Spenser pulled Mac gently around to face him, “Look Mac, I would be more worried that this guy will get in your head, Mandy told me that he ran rings around her at first until she got some advice, and _she’s_ a trained interrogator, he’s CIA he knows all the tricks, I really don’t want you going in there alone…Mac please?”

Mac nodded soberly looking at the circle of concerned faces, he felt so bad for worrying everyone so much, he forced a smile on his face, “Okay let’s get breakfast instead then?” And started to lead them to the mess. Jason and Clay falling into step.

“ _Mac!_ ” Duncan called.

They all turned back to him; Mac quirked an innocent eyebrow.

Duncan waved a finger at him, “Promise…”

Jason turned wide eyed towards Mac, realising how slippery the kid actually was, and that his team were wise to him…

Mac smirked and shrugged with his good arm, “Sure Dunc, I promise…”

Duncan shook his head with a fond grin, “Nuthin gets past this foster kid, man… Come on, I’m hungry…”


	44. Chapter 44

“Fuck it’s cold up here…” Grumbled Sonny.

Brock looking through his scope smiled then murmured, “ _Knuffel zoon_ ” To Cerberus who went to Sonny and snuggled up to the prone man as close as he could and rested his head over his back.

Sonny chuckled and reached back to pat the dog’s head, “Thanks Brock but aren’t you cold too, there’s less of you than me…”

Brock shrugged, “I took thermals Sonny…It’s part of my climbing kit, I’m fine.” He took a sip of water and still looking at the valley below, commented, “I would swear we are the only ones here; these guys are either very good or we’re in the wrong place…” He sighed

“Now Broccoli, don’t give up yet, we’ve only been here a few hours, and the sun is barely up yet…” Sonny reassured him.

“Yeah, that’s true Sonny, but it is after morning prayers… An Imam that doesn’t announce morning prayer?” Brock asked.

“Yeah well, they are in hiding…” Sonny mused for a moment, “But I think you’re right, something odd going on here…For one where are his children? We were hiding in a cave system like this guy and with kids, it wasn’t discreet…”

“I wonder what Jack would say if I suggest I climb up to that entrance and get a look inside…” Brock thought aloud.

Sonny grunted, “I would say you’re nuts but knowing Jack he would probably go with you…”

“How do you know him and Boxer Sonny, I don’t remember you ever telling us?” Brock glanced over at him, “Were you in the same school or something?”

“No! Far out Brock they’re like 10 yrs older than me or something… No it was actually at a very difficult time in my life, so I don’t often talk about it…”

“Sorry Son, I didn’t mean to…” Bruck stuttered.

Sonny held up a hand, “It’s fine Brock, I had to touch on it with Clay the other day and it made me realise that I need to be able to talk about them, and if I can’t talk about it with my family I can’t to anybody…”

“I appreciate that Sonny but you know you don’t have to okay. I know everybody has secrets, a past…” Brock assured him.

“Thanks Brock, it’s okay… I met Jack and Box when I was looking for my sister and her twin 5yrs old girls, _they_ were looking for Boxer’s cousin, a young teen that they thought might have been recruited…But they were all killed in a bikie gang war, innocents caught up when the Bandidos tried to run the Cossacks out of town.”

Brock looking fully at the older man, lay a hand on his shoulder, “Sonny I am so sorry…”

Sonny glanced at him with wet eyes and rubbed them on a sleeve, “Thanks Brock, it was many years ago but it still stings like a son of a bitch…”

“Did you get them?” Brock asked tentatively

Sonny snorted… “How do you know?”

Brock smiled at him, “Sonny I know you, there is no way they would be left standing…”

Sonny nodded and looked through his scope again, after a minute he said, “Jack and Boxer managed to stop me from killing… Many of them… But we worked together for a few weeks rounding them all up and delivering them to the feds wrapped up neatly with a bow… Well some of ‘em weren’t so neat…” He exhaled a long drawn out breath, “Jack and Box were good to me then and we’ve been friends ever since, even though they were Army…” He huffed a laugh in memory “And Jack still keeps taking all the cute girls…”

Brock was silent for a long while, then softly asked, “What were their names?”

Sonny glanced at him in confusion, “I can’t remember every girl that Dalton stole from under my nose…”

Brock shook his head, “No… I meant your Sister and the girls? Never mind Sonny, it’s none of my business” He hurriedly backed off…

“Bullshit kid, you’re family, you can ask anything you want, you hear!” Sonny said firmly, “My little Sister was _Carla Roseanne_ , pretty, fiery and adored her little girls, _Lotta and Isela_ … I got photos back home… Remind me to show you one day… They were the sweetest little family and I was supposed to be their protector… _Lousy job I did of that too_ …” He whispered.

Brock hesitantly asked, “What happened?”

Sonny sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Carla was taking them for the day to the fun park and she must have stopped in on this restaurant on the way home for some dinner or something, and the Bikers blew the place up… They were killed instantly; they didn’t know a thing… That’s the only reason some of those bikers are still alive today…” He finished matter-of-factly.

“Shit Sonny that’s… Horrible, but you didn’t fail them, you know, that right?” Brock asked him in concern.  
“Hmmm, maybe… It just feels like I did you know?” Sonny admitted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Captain Jim Ellison was stock still, head tilted, curious look on his face, in amongst the tall shrubbery some distance from their encampment.

Vin approached as silently as he knew how, but the only person he had never been able to sneak up on was his CO, “I take it Sergeant Tordis made the coffee this morning…” Ellison asked quietly.

Vin shook his head and smiled, “Yes Sir would you like me to get you some?”

His Captain turned his ice blues eyes to him, looking him over, “I’ll get some in a moment Sergeant, everything okay with you?”

Vin cocked his head, “Yes Sir, why? I was just coming to see if you wanted to join the team for breakfast?”

Ellison nodded, “Yes, I will, I need to speak to Dalton…”

Vin nodded and moved out of the way to let him go first but was waved on anyway, as they moved quietly, Ellison asked softly, “Tanner is there something bothering you?”

Vin shrugged, “I don’t know how to explain it Sir but there is something sinister about this place… I’m sorry Sir that probably sounded weird…” His voice faded.

“Not to me, and Tanner I prefer you to be up front with me, not everything can be explained but instincts are to be respected, understood?”

Vin just glanced over and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Mandy, can we get clearance for Specialist Angus MacGyver to read the transcript of your Kort interrogation? Jason burst into the Bravo support office, with Mac slowly following.

She put her coffee down and spun in her chair to face them fully, “Why?” She asked deliberately.

Jason waved at Mac to respond, he stepped up next to him and quietly said, “I have been told what was reported in the mission briefing but it doesn’t feel complete…”

She nodded and stood up, “Yeah, I knew I didn’t get everything from him… Had a feeling he was holding something back, perhaps to use as leverage to get out of doing time, I really don’t know yet what his motivation is…” She confided on her way to the filing cabinet, she pulled out a file and studied it, “Okay, I thought so, your clearance level is already sufficient for this, it looks like Jack had applied to have the level raised about eight months ago?”

Mac gave her a wide-eyed stare, and turned it to Jason, “He never told me…”

Jason shrugged, “It doesn’t surprise me, Jack trusts you, plus it would have been required as a permanent placement with Delta and the investigation you were undertaking…”

“Oh…” Said Mac eloquently.

Mandy meanwhile had taken out another file, “Here, obviously this cannot leave this office so you will have to read it here” She pointed to an area with a sofa and table, and coffee machine, “So grab yourselves a coffee and settle in, it is a few days’ worth of interview.”

Mac gave her a shy smile as he took the file and he and Jason settled in to read it, after a while Jason stood up and went to make Coffee, “You want one Mac?” He asked.

Mac grimaced and said, “Yes but I’m not allowed to, Pete has me on meds that will clash with caffeine so he’s cut me off… Thanks anyway…”

Jason grabbed a bottle of water and handed that over, “Well I have had instructions given to me too, I was told you have a tendency to not look after yourself so, drink this for me okay?” He said in that no nonsense tone that parents used…

Mac obediently took it, as he opened it, he volunteered, “I haven’t read all of it but I have a feeling there is information that he is holding back about the Bomb Maker, they are hardly mentioned but in the fog in my head I seem to remember him using the guy as a threat against Jack specifically… I’m concerned that he’s leading Jack and the others into a trap… I’m worried… I wish I could remember more about what he said…”

Jason looked down at him, “You sure?” At Mac’s nod he went off to talk to Mandy, Mac continued reading, by the time he was finished, he was certain…

While no interrogation expert he knew when someone was deflecting, re directing the path of the conversation, Mandy obviously did as well because she had refocused him time and time again, but she stopped when it appeared she had enough for a mission to be authorised… Still he noted, she was continuing with the interrogation while the team were gone, to his relief.

When they others came back, Mac explained his thoughts, “I am really glad that they have Cerberus with them but they still should have taken EOD with them… Cooper is a good student but the bomb he dealt with the other day was one of this guy’s simple ones, for the everyday rebel to place in the way of pursuit… But when he sets up an ambush, he ups his game and Cooper isn’t experienced enough to deal with something complicated, or built in secondary triggers etc…”

Jason said flatly, “You can’t go Mac…”

“But I can be the eyes and Cooper my hands, we could…” Mac pleaded.

“Nope not going to happen…” Jason said firmly hands on hips, “Think of an alternative, someone you trust…”

Mac seemed to shrink into himself but he was thinking.

Mandy offered, “We do have EOD here, I could ask them in to see you?”

Mac shook his head, “The only one I trust is Specialist Charlie Robinson… Can you find out where he is stationed at the moment?” Mac looked at her earnestly.

She nodded and patted him on the shoulder and went to make some calls, Jason came and sat on the sofa next to him, “I’m sorry Mac but I made a promise to Jack…”

Mac was gazing into his drink but he nodded, he wasn’t surprised, he looked up at the other man, “Are they radio silent, can you at least get a warning to them?

Jason nodded, “Yeah kid I will… Wait for me here yeah? I’ll go and talk to Blackburn.”

“Yes Sir…” Mac said softly as he watched Jason leave…


	45. Chapter 45

“Dalton… A word?” Ellison had quietly joined in with the large group for the morning’s briefing and shared breakfast. While he was the ranking officer and could have easily dominated the whole mission, he seemed content to mainly observe and remain on the perimeter of the group, Vin the only one showing familiarity with him… Still, Jack was usually able to get a read on people fairly quickly but while the Captain held himself aloofly at times, Jack had the feeling that it was more that the Captain’s attention was divided then that he was being rude… Plus the more time he spent with them the more he relaxed a little each time…

Jack waved him to follow to higher ground so that he could surveil further up the valley at the same time. “Sir?” He asked, puzzled when the man just held up a finger for silence then turned expectantly to face the camp, Jack turned to see Gibbs quietly come up to them from there, and say, “Havoc has contacted us on the request of Hayes and MacGyver”

“A warning?” Ellison asked.

Gibbs looked at him intently, “Yes…” He flashed a look at Jack, “The interrogation was incomplete, MacGyver remembered something and went over the notes to see if it was involved in the original briefing, it wasn’t… Kort held something back… This is a trap, The Imam is here, _or was_ at least but a sophisticated ambush gets set up to trap you as he leaves because he is aware that you’re hunting him, The Bomb Maker you are also hunting is travelling with the Imam… Kort was hoping to use this knowledge to escape and get out of the country… Ellis is still working on him…”

Jack let out a whoosh of breath, “Okay so now what? While Cerb can detect explosives, I doubt that Cooper is qualified enough to work on these IED’s… Do either of you have EOD with you?”

Both shook their heads, Gibbs said, “We get allocated one if we think we need one, but it wasn’t requested… It doesn’t matter, MacGyver is sending a friend of his, someone he trusts, Specialist Robinson, he’ll be here in 4 hrs, until then we are under orders to surveil only and call in if HVT is sighted…”

Jack smiled, “I’ll bet that’s Mac’s friend Charlie, good, okay we will surveil. I want to set up widespread patrols of the area to see if recent tracks can be detected, it might give us a timeline at least of when they got here and if they have left and in what direction…”

The other men nodded, Gibbs offered, “I can set up two patrols to the south east”

Ellison nodded at him, “I can cover the North west…”

Gibbs left after saying he would go set it up, as well as a more permanent camp, it appeared they would be here for a while…

Ellison was gazing out over the valley looking in the distance after Gibbs left, so Jack joined him and raised his binoculars and thoroughly scanned his surroundings for a long moment, the two were silent, but Jack once satisfied that the group was so far undetected, lowered his glasses and turned to the silent man beside him, “So Captain, there was something you wanted to say to me?”

Ellison didn’t move, just stared out into the distance, so Jack raised his binoculars and studied it in the same direction but could see nothing… Asking softly. “What is it Ellison, what am I missing” … Still no answer. Jack stepped closer to the man and tried again, “Captain!” He waved a hand in front of unseeing eyes and at getting no response he paled and stepped back, then poked at the still man, but again there was no reaction… “ _Well shit_ …” He muttered. Jack didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t leave the man to get help, there was no need to try and carry the big man as he was on his feet… So now what?

He was relieved to see Boxer come up from the camp, “Boxer go and get Vin!” He ordered; Boxer was confused but readily obeyed.

Vin seemed to appear out of nowhere but then Jack wasn’t exactly looking for him either, he couldn’t take his eyes of the frozen man, mentally thinking of the medivac they would have to call if Vin didn’t know what this was…

“Vin!” Jack said in relief, “He won’t move, does he have a form of epilepsy or something that we don’t know about?”

Tanner took one look at his CO and shook his head at Jack and signalled for silence, he stepped closer, lay a warming hand on the man’s back and started talking very softly, Jack couldn’t understand him it was so soft…. Slowly Jack could see Ellison coming into himself again and blink and look around himself, he noted what Vin was doing and nodded at him, Vin fell silent and stepped away… He sighed deeply, turned to face the two men, “How long this time?”

Vin answered him, “I don’t know, Dalton called me, but at least 4 minutes…”

Jack confirmed that with a nod, “It was perhaps before that a few minutes before I realised something was wrong when I called for Vin… Someone want to explain what that was about?”

The other men looked at each other for a long moment and Ellison shook his head, waved a hand at Vin indicating he should clarify and walked off a few paces and rubbed at his face in frustration.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the young man, who with one last look at his boss, stepped next to Jack, “This is about the fifth time this has happened and for the moment I seem to be the one with the most success at bringing him out of it… We just disagree at what causes it, Jim is worried that he has a brain tumour, or is having mini strokes or something but the Doctors can’t find anything…” He looked over at his CO, “I on the other hand was for a time in my childhood raised by Indians, and during the time I lived with the tribe, they told stories…”

He stopped at the growling coming from the Captain. When he looked at them with those eerily pale blue eyes Vin stepped forward, “Jim you can trust Dalton… You said that yourself…” and waited.

Ellison closed his eyes as if in pain, then he nodded and waved Vin to go ahead. Jack was wondering at the dynamics between the two, he was clearly being allowed a rare glance at the closeness between them, which had been barely even hinted at before, he felt out of his depth…

Vin continued his explanation, “The Indians tell of specially gifted individuals in the tribe that appear every few generations, that have heightened senses, and are able to warn of danger early… However there is an unfortunate side effect, if they focus too much on one sense then they can enter a zombie like state until someone can bring them out, and not everyone can apparently… They are also very sensitive to their environment, chemicals etc, which I usually am able to help him with as I seem to be able to scent better than most…”

Jack was stunned, “ _They_ … so there is more than one walking around, vulnerable…?”

Jim growled, “I am not weak Dalton!”

“I didn’t say that!” Jack was frustrated, “But I should have been informed!”

Ellison stepped up to him and used his extra inch to look down on him and growl, “I don’t want anyone to know! It was only because Vin insisted that you know at all!” If Jack were normal, he would have been quite intimidated.

Vin intervened, to Jacks surprise he pushed at the Captain, and got in his face, looking up at the big man, “You are the strongest man I know but even you need protecting sometimes, so let me do that!” Not looking at Jack, he spoke to him, “They are rare even among the tribes, regarded with awe and treasured…”

Glaring when Ellison scoffed at that, Vin stubbornly carried on, “He has an exceptional talent but won’t acknowledge it and is considering retiring out of the service because he thinks it is a disability!” The young man was angry now, Jack didn’t think he would ever get to see the normally reticent man so animated…

Jack offered an opinion, “I think Vin is right here Sir, as long as he is nearby then I don’t see much disadvantage…” But he turned to Vin and said, “You should have refused when I first recruited you!”

“He was acting on my orders…” Ellison explained, “We weren’t to be tasked for anything for a while and your team needed the help…”

Jack sighed, “Okay, well what is done is done… For now however, you are to patrol together, sit watch together, etc…” He glared at the senior officer in challenge, “I don’t care that you outrank me, this is my operation, that puts you under my protection… Understood?”

Ellison grinned for the first time that Jack had seen, quietly saying, “Sir _yes Sir_ ” under his breath. Jack groaned… An officer with a sense of humour, he just didn’t deserve this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MacGyver was asleep when Jason came back, Mandy signed for him to be quiet and he smirked when he noticed Mandy had covered Mac with a light rug and propped him on a pillow… He had never really seen her as the maternal sort, but then he considered it, Mac _did_ seem to bring it out in people. He propped himself on the corner of her desk, “Any luck finding Robinson?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah believe it or not he is currently at Camp John Pratt, so he is seconded to us for the moment, he should be here in 30 min” She shared softly, “He has the necessary clearance too…”

Jason nodded and looking over at Mac asked her, “Do you want me to pick him up from the helipad? You okay having Mac here for now, I’d like him to rest, he’s got stuff going on…”

She waved him off with a nod and he mouthed a thank you to her then was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Specialist Robinson?” Jason queried of the only passenger at the helicopter section of the airport, the man with intense brown eyes nodded and stepped up to him, “Reporting as requested by CIA analyst Mandy Ellis.”

“I am Master Chief Jason Hayes, I work with Mandy, and Angus MacGyver…” Jason looked steadily at him, trying to get a read on him and was a little startled at the wide smile that appeared on the serious man’s face, “Mac! How is he? I didn’t know he was in the area” He said looking around for his friend.

“He’s injured…” Jason told him and at the clearly worried look now on the man’s face, continued, “MacGyver was kidnapped, shot in the shoulder, hospitalised and then a second attempt was made on him…”

“What?” Growled Robinson, “Where is he now, is he being guarded?”

Jason waved him to the vehicle, “Yes I left him with Mandy, he finally got some sleep on her sofa, we’ll head there now…”

On the ride over, Jason filled him in on the situation as much as he could, obviously the details of the EOD stuff would have to come from Mac… Quietly introduced to Mandy, she verified his credentials, and in the meantime he sat quietly near Mac, going through the briefing notes.

Jason made him a coffee and sat near Mac’s head, “Thank you Sir” Robinson smiled

“Drop the Sir, just Hayes will do…” Jason instructed, he looked over at Mac, he was squirming a little and Jason was worried about the injury, he lay a calming hand on Mac’s other shoulder and spoke gently, “Mac, Shhh”

Mac’s eyes opened slowly and he looked around, and sleepily grinned at his friend, “Charlie! You’re here!”

Jason helped him to sit up and because Mac was distracted, managed to get tablets and water into him, he grinned at Mac’s slight glare when he realised… “You and Jack have been hanging around together too much” Muttered Mac.

“Nope I’m a Dad of teenagers…” Snarked Jason back at him.

Charlie grinned, “Nice to see someone has your number Mac, how you feel kiddo? And don’t tell me fine, you look worse than that time we set the record for disarming 127 IED’s in 2 weeks…”

Jason’s eyes were wide, “That was you? In Kabul? Sheesh we even heard about that stateside…”

Mac flushed a little, “We never did get that guy…” He grumbled.

Mandy said in wonderment, “That is still a _huge achievement_ for the both of you, good work!” She handed Charlie a large envelope, “You are leaving in two hours, so that is how long MacGyver has to get you up to speed on the bomber, you will get an escort to where the team is and this has the maps and details you need, call signs etc, you can look it over on the chopper, for now I think Mac is dying to show you the evidence he’s collected, and I will send your escort to find you in a couple of hours… Good luck and Godspeed, Specialist Robinson!” She shook his hand goodbye…

To Jason she added, “I have called for the prisoner and he should be in interrogation by now, I’ll try and get more information for you…I will leave you to it gentlemen!” Mac smiled at her in thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack walked with Vin and Ellison slowly back to camp, he asked Vin, “So what are they called? The gifted…” He prompted, ignoring Ellison’s snort.

“Well tribes call them different things, _The Watchers, or Guardians_ , in South America I have heard them referred to as _Sentinels_ … Some are born with their skills others aren’t, not much formal study has been done unfortunately…”

Jack was deep in thought for a while, “It’s an interesting subject I have to say but I have a concern that if this becomes common knowledge that certain elements like the military, will try and benefit from it somehow…” At the alarmed look from the other two, he shrugged, “I was CIA, it’s quiet frightening how diabolical the human race can be towards each other to seek advantage…”

Vin frowned, and Ellison grumbled, “Great now he’s going to be even more overprotective than he already is…”

Vin glared at him and without a word, slinked off into the bush in the blink of an eye… Jack shook his head, “That kid is spooky…”

Ellison nodded but said, “I can track him… I know where he is…”

Jack curious now asked, “How? Scent, hearing?”

The Captain looked at him ponderingly for a moment, then admitted, “I can track his heartbeat…” Then smirked at Jack’s open mouth…

Jack huffed a laugh, “Well okay then, interesting skill… You wanted to talk to me earlier, what was that about?”

“I can smell explosives, and was going to warn you that I thought it was a trap, but Gunny beat me to it, also while there were people there recently, I don’t believe there is anyone here for several kilometres all around… We are quite alone…”


	46. Chapter 46

Brock and Cerberus were patrolling across the valley on the opposite side of the canyon to the team camp, they had been there a day now and Charlie the EOD Tech that arrived the previous night was preparing his equipment to enter the cavern where they suspected the escapees had resided.

Brock wanted to see if Cerb could pick up any scents before he allowed anybody to be put at risk... Also, if there were any back entrances that they could use to get into the cavern...

Cerberus was sniffing happily around a boulder, when abruptly he stopped and sat looking back at his handler. The sun was still very low in the sky, so Brock got out his torch and slowly stepped past his dog and inspected the ground closely. The dirt was quite loose so he blew gently which exposed some wires, he tried to follow them to a device to see what the trigger might be, a pressure plate, timer or remote det…

Having not given Cerb the release command, the dog waited patiently for his reward for his discovery. Suddenly Brock yelled out a command, “ _Trent gaan!”_ The ever-obedient dog took off like a rocket to find Trent, ignoring the boom behind him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The echo of the blast reverberated around the canyon and Jack was urgently calling on his radio for everyone to sound off. Trent and Pete had their med packs on and were running up the hill side to get to anyone injured, others not far behind. Trent breathed out a horrified “NO!” When he saw Cerberus heading for him, “Cerb find Brock buddy, show me where he is…” As the dog spun around and headed back at his command, the two medics exchanged worried glances and carried on, Pete keyed his mic, “Spartan Actual, it’s Bravo 5…”

“Shit how is he Pete?” Jack demanded; call signs ignored…

“Don’t know yet, still making our way, Cerb found us, will let you know asap… 4 out”

“Roger, I will call in CasEvac” Jack promised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Brock! _Brock_ where are you man?” Trent was gasping from the run uphill as he called out for his best friend. He spun in the direction of the groan he heard and found the lanky man still sprawled where he had been thrown.

The two medics worked quickly to find any bleeding or penetrating trauma, and after a moment of the urgent fussing the stunned man started fighting back, “Stop it, I’m fine Trent! Just got knocked off my feet, where’s Cerb?” He smiled as he got licked on the face from the happy dog when he said his name. Brock wrapped his arms around the dog and pulled him on top of him and they happily cuddled while Trent and Pete tried doing their jobs.

Trent was frustrated with his friend but relieved to tell him, “Looks like you got your bell rung and I think you’ve blown an ear drum…”

Pete added, “Some nicks to the back of your head and shoulders, all in all you are a fortunate man Reynolds…” Pete gave a relieved smile and stepped back to allow Brock’s team in to make a fuss of the man and check him for themselves. He updated Jack, “Spartan actual, Bravo 5 is okay, mild injuries, no need for evac…”

“Roger that Spartan 4, maintain perimeter, EOD is coming to you to assess and make blast report, send everyone else back to base…” Jack ordered then he turned around looking for the Rangers, wondering how this would affect the Captain’s senses…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason was getting frustrated, he was watching the interrogation and Kort the slimy CIA agent was not budging, Mandy had produced proof of financial dealings with the Imam after an in-depth search, but he wouldn’t admit to knowing the man's endgame or destination…

After hearing from the SpecOps team Blackburn had ordered them to search the site and then return to base with any evidence found. The team lead was also struggling with being so far from his team when one of them were injured, he happened to be in the TOC when the call came in for CasEvac… He had rarely felt so helpless…

Seeing Kort sneer at his friend once again, Jason finally had enough, he punched the wall next to the window, shattering it… Seeing Mandy’s stunned face he stalked in to the room and lifting Kort with a jerk by the prison overalls, up high enough that the clasp holding the cuffs to the table snapped…

He shoved him up against the wall, held him there with one hand and brought back his fist, “You have 5 seconds to tell me the Imam’s location right now or you will _die right here_ , in this room! I don’t care about the consequences anymore, one of my men was hurt, and I will happily go to prison for your murder to keep my men safe… _DO… YOU… HEAR… ME?”_ Jason shouted in the man’s face, allowing him to see the full madness in his eyes. He ignored Mandy and Spenser trying to stop him, he was in full rage but in control enough that he knew he wouldn’t hurt them. Kort saw this all in his eyes and sagged against the wall, “Bonkari is heading on horseback to Kalai Humb Airport, via Nusay, he has a jet waiting there to fly him to Turkey and after that I don’t know…”

“The Bomb Maker?” Jason prompted.

Kort nodded, “Will be with him, Bonkari promised to set him up in another country…”

Jason gave him a solid punch to knock him out and dropped him, the man slithered to the floor like his strings were cut. He turned to see Eric Blackburn watching him, arms folded, inscrutable look on his face… Stepping away from the body on the floor, he went to Mandy, “You okay, I’m sorry for scaring you” He said gently, but she wasn’t scared, she was pissed, “Jason Hayes you step into my interrogation room again like that and you will find suddenly that you won’t be able to have any more kids!” She hissed and stalked out… The men in the room winced at that image, and followed her, the guard was left to clean up the mess Jason left behind…

Walking next to his boss, Jason waited for the axe to fall, and he glanced at Eric, who just quirked a brow at him. Meanwhile Spenser was concerned, “Boss I know you’re worried about Brock, but he’s okay, he would be upset that you ruined your career over him… _Jason_!” He growled when the team lead ignored him.

Sighing Jason stopped and turned back to him, “Spenser flushing my job down the toilet to protect you guys is the very least I would do… Okay?”

“No, it’s not okay!” Spenser spluttered, he waved at Blackburn who was waiting and watching them, “Sir…?” Not real sure what he was asking of the man, help to talk sense into Jason or somehow find a way to fix what had just happened…

The Lt Commander sighed and stepped back closer to them, grabbed Jason’s fist and inspected the grazing and cuts from hitting a wood and plaster wall, addressing Spenser he said flatly, “Petty Officer I do believe your team lead needs to go to medical after thwarting an escape attempt at the prison…”

He dropped the hand and looked at them both intently, “I will be occupied looking for a party on horseback using ISR if you would like to find me later…” He started to head towards the TOC, but stopped, and without looking back he allowed some of the anger and disappointment come through when he said, “Master Chief Hayes, I hope that you can write with your left hand because you will be doing all my paperwork for the next week, starting with ordering supplies to repair the damage to the prison…” He stalked off, back rigid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Watching Charlie Robinson working was like watching MacGyver back when Jack used to taunt him for being the world’s slowest Bomb Tech, till the day that he had stepped on a pressure plate and _that Tech_ , despite being ordered to leave, disobeyed Jack and proceeded to save Jack’s life as the minutes ticked down to the last moment possible… Jack remembered fondly, that was a turning point in their relationship, it seemed so long ago… The kid still disobeyed orders when he thought better of them and had saved many lives by doing so…

Charlie was methodical and deliberate like MacGyver, with lots of patience and good humour, Jack could see why Mac liked him. “Sir?” Robinson waved him over, indicating the blast radius, “This was enough to cover their exit from the Cavern, Petty Officer Reynolds was correct in thinking that there was a backdoor… You are lucky your man was as cautious as he was, and able to get away with minimal injury, he has good instincts…

“Okay this wasn’t one of the more complicated bombs that Mac was worried about then?” Jack asked, “Is it safe to proceed?”

Robinson nodded, “Yes Sir I think this was a rush job, it wasn’t set till recently, I believe they must have known you were on your way or they discovered your presence and bugged out in a hurry… I have opened up the entrance they were hiding, I’d like to lead the way in if you don’t mind and clear it before anybody else comes through…”

Jack was thoughtful for a moment and he looked over at his team, fully geared up and ready to go. He shook his head, “I want Cerberus to go first but only if his handler is okay with it… Give me a moment…” He went to leave then stopped, “By the way drop the Sir, just Jack or Dalton is fine, Mac is family to me, so any friends of his…” Charlie grinned and nodded in acceptance and Jack headed to Brock.

“How are you feeling Brock?” Jack crouched in front of him where he sat in a rock, a few Band-Aids here and there that he could see, he looked in his eyes to check pupils but they looked normal, although the man was squinting like he had a headache… Jack sighed, “Have you taken something for that headache?” He asked. Causing Trent to spin around and look over his friend again, Brock wanted to roll his eyes, but it hurt…

Slapping away the torch that was about to be shone in his eyes, he glared up at his friend, “I’m fine!” He looked at Jack, “I have yes, can I help with this?” He waved towards the crater left by the blast.

“Not you, but is anyone on your team qualified to work with Cerberus? I’d like to send him in…” Jack asked.

Brock was already carefully shaking his head, “I was training Spenser as my back up… Cerb is trained to obey everyone on the team but the handler needs to be trained to understand what the dog communicates as well, and Clay is a natural at that, he saved Jason’s life once when he correctly read the dog’s body language… But I am okay, I’ll take him in…” Brock stood, understanding what Jack wanted, he was asking Cerberus to take point to make it safe for the others, Brock knew the risks better than they did, so there was no way he was letting any of his team take that risk…

“Hang on a minute Brock, you’ve blown an eardrum, that affects your hearing, possibly cause tinnitus or dizziness, your balance…” Trent worriedly listed his concerns, “I can’t allow it, I’ll take Cerb…”

“No!” Eyes angrily flashing he grabbed Trent’s arm and dragged him away from the rest, “Listen, I know you outrank me Trent but there is no way I am letting you use your position against me, you are my best friend but I will not let you push me around! _This is my job!_ What good am I to this team if I can’t do it? I am fine I promise you! No balance problems and I can hear out of one ear just fine… So back off!” Brock growled in his face.

Trent of course wasn’t in the slightest intimidated but he studied his friend carefully and pulled the normally placid man into a hug, “You are a frustrating sailor, but a good friend okay, I’m just trying to protect you, I just worry because at times you are as self-sacrificing as Clay…”

Brock returned the hug, it was effectively calming him down, and now naturally his head was pounding now… “Okay, point taken, in the spirit of being honest, can I admit something without you going all momma bear on me again?” Brock mumbled into his shoulder.

Trent pulled back and looked at him, “Yeah…” He said cautiously, “What is it?”

“The headache is bad enough that I’m feeling nauseous, can you give me an antiemetic?” Brock asked warily.

Trent huffed a laugh, gave him another quick hug and headed to his pack for the injection he needed to give his stubborn friend… He nodded to Jack that everything was okay, so Jack started handing out orders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three devices later the team were finally able to get into the lair and search for evidence they could bring against the Imam before the international court in Den Hague.

Looking around the furnished and well equipped cave, Sonny remarked, “This is a more comfortable hideaway than many of the people that live in this country get to enjoy as their homes, there’s a computer here for Pete’s sake… Selfish arsehole…”

Boxer commented, “They left a lot behind; I think they bugged out in a hurry…” He nudged a box of papers with his foot, unenthusiastically.

Cooper came over, “I’ll check this out if you want?”

Boxer waved an expansive hand towards him, “I can think of nothing worse than looking through someone’s financials… I’d rather dig latrines… Feel free Coop!”

Cooper grinned, “My uncle is an accountant, I used to work summers for him, I’ll see what I can find in here…” He promised. Boxer patted him on the shoulder in thanks and left him to it…

Jack and Ray were overseeing the team working, Ray was staring at Ellison’s odd behaviour, “Jack what’s he doing?”

Jack turned on his heel to see, Ellison was right up close to a flat area of the wall, nothing was near it, or on it… It was like it was left deliberately clear for a purpose, but Jack couldn’t see anything, _still If Ellison could_ … He looked back at Ray, “I’ll find out, can you organise with Gibbs to get all this stuff out of here and sent back to base, we don’t have time to check this all out now, I want to head back by 0400 tomorrow?”

Ray nodded and moved off to find the Gunny. Jack looked around for Vin, couldn’t see him but that didn’t mean anything, the kid could be in the same room and not be noticed unless he moved.

“Hey Pete, you seen Tanner?” He asked the nearby medic, who along with Trent were trying to get Brock to lay on the sofa and rest his eyes to ease the pounding head, but he wanted to help the team…

“No sorry Jack I haven’t, ask Ellison maybe?” Pete being one of the shorter ones there often had trouble looking around the group of large men he worked with… Jack smiled and nodded and started to head over, on the way he passed Brock, “Lay down Sailor! That’s an order!” He commanded firmly leaving no doubt about being disobeyed.

He walked over to Ellison and Vin appeared by his side, “You need me for something Dalton?” He asked in his soft voice.

Jack nodded and lead the way to the wall, he studied it for a moment then turned to the two men, “You see something up there don’t you Captain?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah but we’re going to need a black light, there is writing up there in invisible ink, look if I really focus in I will eventually be able to decipher what it says, but it would be noticed as there is a lot up there…” Ellison explained,

“Okay, well I don’t have one of those on me… And if Mac were here, he’d probably make one for me…” Jack turned to the rest of the room and called out, “I need you all to look for a black light stashed here or if not I don’t suppose anybody has a black light in their back pocket?”

Most of them in the room gave negative replies except for Pete, he approached the wall and looking it over, turned to Jack, “I don’t carry one but if I can find the right items I might be able to make one, if I remember Mac’s instructions…” The Delta’s all chuckled at what he meant; MacGyver could get so caught up in explaining science that he often left confused people behind. Pete removed his head lamp and moved over to the office area where he began pulling out a tape dispenser and marking pens and got to work.

Charlie was watching him work and chuckled at the end result, “Yeah that looks like a MacGyver improvisation”

Pete grinned at him, “Let’s just see if I’ve done it right first…” He moved over to the wall and called out for the room to be darkened. In no time they could all see the writing, Trent and Ray knew enough Dari to translate some of it. But Jack knew the language better than any of them, there was too much to translate or copy down so Jack called Sonny over to record as much as he could on film so that Mandy could analyse it.

“It looks like plans for future attacks on political and religious targets, in this country, Europe Australia and the Americas… Sheesh this guy has world domination plans…” Jack was horrified at what he was seeing. Even he didn’t realise the depth of this Imam’s insanity and he had been hunting him for years…

Trent called him over, “Does this really say what I think it says?” Pointing high up on the wall he showed Jack plans for targeting the space shuttle on the launch pad!

“Huh… Well that’s ambitious…” Jack mused, he sighed, “Looks like Mandy and I will be making a lot of calls to people that probably won’t believe us…


	47. Chapter 47

“They are nearly at Nusay, another day and they will have crossed into Tajikistan... I have rerouted the team and hopefully they will be able to capture them before that happens...” Blackburn was showing the satellite map overlay of the region. Jason, Clay, Duncan and Mac could see how rugged the region was, “Going to be hard to land all the choppers?” Jason commented

Blackburn nodded, “I ordered half of them home, they have evidence to go through. The others should be sufficient as back up and prisoner management. I will have some on standby if needed, we actually don’t know how many wives and children he has with him, servants, bodyguards etc so we will have to wait on final numbers for that”

MacGyver mentioned his concern, “I would be worried about communications out there, the repeater stations aren’t all repaired and, in those mountains...”

Blackburn nodded, indicating him and Mandy, “Yeah we’re worried about that too”

Duncan looked closely at the map, “What if they cross the border? Will we still pursue?”

Blackburn looked around him and then steadily at Duncan, “No...” While nodding his head yes.

Duncan grinned, “Got ya”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The unit was down to two choppers, one carried the insertion team and the other the support team which would go on to Nusay to set up their camp. It was midnight, and everyone was dozing if they could, even though it was only an hour trip.

Because of the climate their BDU’s were winter alpine, to blend in with the snow and limestone environment they would be travelling through as well as everyone had been supplied with thermals, even Cerberus had a warm winter coat and special shoes.

As they had to get ahead of the Imam the plan was to walk in from a few km’s away, and because they had no landing place, they had to fast rope in... The potential for injury and the difficulty of rescue was a worry but Jack was confident in his men, he just had to be the one to prepare for every eventuality.

Boxer nudged his friend, “You okay?” He mouthed; getting a firm nod, smile and slap on the back reassured him somewhat but he vowed to keep an eye on Jack, he had been running on adrenaline for too long... He shared a look with Ray, both were concerned with the whole unit, so far everyone was holding it together, but the stress of the last few months could not be ignored. They were entering a harsh environment, the mission was hastily planned, so they weren't as prepared as normal and their numbers were down...

All safely landed, Gibbs put in a call to Havoc, it might be their last chance, “Chickadee to Havoc, come in?”

“Havoc copies Chickadee, signal poor, go ahead” Blackburn responded.

“Understood, do you still have horses on ISR?” Gibbs requested.

“Say again Chickadee, you’re breaking up…” Blackburn’s response was starting to crackle.

Gibbs moved the Arial of his radio pack around and tried again, “Havoc do you still have horses on ISR?”

“Understood Chickadee, yes position is…” Blackburn gave the co-ordinates of the Imams group and Gibbs was able to mark it down on the map for Jack. “Havoc has you on ISR as well, you are making good time Chickadee, Good-luck and Godspeed, Havoc out”

Assembling at the top of a slope, Jack gathered them all around, “Pick a partner and rope off in pairs, it is safer with this poor visibility. Keep a check on your partner, make sure they are drinking enough, watch out for signs of altitude sickness in each other, we are up higher than most of us are used to. If you have concerns speak to our medics, Ellison, Sawyer and Simmons”

Jack watched them all pair off, then when everyone was ready, he called out the order, “Tanner and Ellison take point, Robinson and I are next, Sawyer and Reynolds, Boxer and Perry then Gibbs and Simmons, Tordis and Quinn on our six, remember who is in front of you and who is behind you... Now I know we are freezing our arses off but stay alert, they know we’re coming, they are prepared for us and they will not hesitate to go for the kill shot while we have to try to capture them, obviously if it comes down the them or you, if they have an S-vest then you take ‘em out... Any questions? Right let’s move out...” And began the long trek through the snow…

At this point they were still above the tree line, with freshly dropped snow, Brock their most experienced mountaineer was concerned about avalanche, however with his ears well covered by Trent because of the blown ear drum, everything was muffled for him, it was frustrating because often the first sign of avalanche, was the cracking sound that was usually the only warning people got…

He had fought hard to be included in the insertion team; Trent wanted him to stay with the support team obviously but in the end, Jack was mainly convinced because of Cerberus, they needed bomb detection… As a result tension was high between the two friends… Brock knew Trent was pissed… And worried…

Jack called a rest break and they sheltered under a rock outcrop, “Stay tied to your partner at all times!” He warned them, “Check on them every rest stop, we’re making good time so we will be resting as often as we can… Everyone okay?” He asked in general.

Brock stepped closer to Jack, “I am worried about avalanche this fresh lot of snow is thicker than I expected, but I can’t hear properly if it’s about to go… We need to stick to the edges of open areas as much as possible; it is too risky to be caught out in the open…”

Jack nodded and waved Vin and Ellison closer, “Brock is worried about avalanche, but is having trouble hearing, do you have experience with that?”

Vin shook his head, “I have tracked in the snow before but not the volumes of snow we are dealing with here… What do I have to look out for?”

Brock gave a run down of the signs and sounds and where to lead the group away from the high risk areas, “Once we get to the heavier forests it should be safer too...” Brock ended with.

Trent dragged him away after that to get a hot drink into his partner and a warm MRE for Cerb as well. Jack looked at Ellison, who as always was scanning the area, “Anything?” He asked quietly.

Even in the dark Jack could see the pale eyes turn towards him, “I don’t sense anybody near, there are a pack of wolves behind us but they are miles away, they’re hunting something but not us… Now that Brock has explained what to listen for, I understand what I have been hearing for a while now, every now and then there is a cracking sound, through the ground, sometimes nearby… I will listen out for it and shout a warning if its close or above us…” Ellison said

Jack nodded and looked intently at the pair, “So you are okay to stay on point?” They nodded, “Okay go and get a hot drink into you, I need to check on my partner…” Jack turned to where Charlie was making them both hot chocolate, and walked up rubbing his hands briskly, “You okay Charlie, any frostbite?”

Charlie handed him his mug and Jack sipped it gratefully, “No I’m good Jack, how about you? I mean you’re from Texas right… There is now way you are used to this climate! You going to be okay?”

Jack huffed a laugh, “Yeah this ain’t my choice, but you join this man’s army and get sent anywhere in the world, you adapt, my bloods a bit thicker now, I’m fine”

Gibbs and Pete come over to talk, “Jack, Charlie you guys doing okay?” Pete looked them over closely, Jack smiled at the man tolerantly “We’re fine Pete, you two okay? Anything on comms Gibbs?” Pete nodded but Gibbs replied, “We’re good, comms has dropped since the summit, if we need to call out, I will need to go high, until we clear these mountains…”

Meanwhile Ray and Boxer were checking in with their teams number 3’s, “I’m less worried about the Norwegian than the Texan here, but you guys okay in the rear position?” Ray asked

Cooper responded drily, “You know I’m from California yeah?”

Ray smirked “Not quite Norway then?”

Copper huffed a laugh, “When ever we go there to see family, they think it’s hilarious that we need to rug up so much, meanwhile they are out sunbathing like it’s Summer…”

Boxer shuddered in sympathy, “Gimme the Texas sunshine any day!”

Sonny fist bumped with him in agreement then indicated the front of the group, “Looks like we’re moving again” he tugged on the rope, “ _Git Along Lil Dogie_ …” He sing-songed. Cooper glared at him and planted his feet folding his arms. Ray sniggered, “I think you might lose this one Sonny…” And he and Boxer took position in the line grinning at the two behind them.


	48. Chapter 48

“We’ve lost ISR again” Mandy reported.

Jason strode over, “Last position?”

Mandy stood and went to the map at the wall, the others all crowded around her, “The guys have just made it to the pass, here…” She marked the spot with a green pin, picking up a red pin, “The Imam’s group are here” She pushed it in and stepped back.

MacGyver studied the map with the pins that had been placed at each hour, “They are slowing down slightly… But if Jack takes too long setting up the ambush, they will be discovered…”

Spenser asked, “Was any body else seen in the area? He must have organised reinforcements or supplies to meet them surely?”

Mandy shook her head, “I’ll keep checking but the satellite is sporadic, the weather, the mountains and the signal problems we are having receiving those images is all a factor…”

Blackburn said thoughtfully, “I will go and talk to O’Neill to see what we can get in the way of air support or recon aircraft…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack was happy with their position, it was a good ambush spot along the Imam’s route but the problem was he didn’t know the Imam’s position, they had few sightlines and no comms, well unless he sent Gibbs up high, so therefore no ISR…

Jack placed everybody around the pass that they were covering, hoping that the group hadn’t already passed through, he sent Vin to check for any signs of travellers passing through, “I will watch you from up here, stay radio silent obviously but as long as I can see you then you can sign to me what you find, okay?”

Vin’s eyes widened, “You read ASL?” At Jacks nod Vin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Then you saw…”

Jack smirked and shrugged, “No issues here… Understood?” Vin stepped back slightly for a moment, glanced at his partner, then looked to the ground and nodded. At Ellison’s puzzled face, Jack realised that the Captain didn’t know about Vin’s dyslexia… Well it was none of his business, he was going to keep the young man’s secret, it was up to him who he told…

It was no longer necessary to be paired off and attached, so Vin attempted to slip away and do as Jack asked, but Ellison was quick and grabbed him by the arm, “I’m with you…”

Vin shook his head, “I can move quicker…”

“It wasn’t a request Sergeant…” Ellison growled softly. Vin shoulders slumped and he nodded towards Jack and left with his CO.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Trent, Brock… You guys doing okay? Any pain Brock?” Jack asked

“I’m fine Jack, do you want Cerb to check the perimeter of the pass?” Brock was a bit quick with his response and Jack didn’t like the look around his eyes.

“Well yes, I do, if you can keep him off the trail so that Vin can read it… But Brock quite frankly you don’t look fine, what’s happening?” He looked between the two men, Trent’s body language was pissed but resigned, wide stance, arms folded, frowning… “Trent?”

Brock looked at the medic pleadingly, and his shoulders slumped, “He’s head is pounding, he keeps fighting me about pain killers and the ear has started weeping again… But his Obs are okay for the moment, so…” Trent spread his hands wide in an undecided gesture.

Jack sighed, Brocks attitude was hardly new among SpecOps guys, “Look go ahead with Cerb, Trent you watch their back and then if the perimeter is all clear then take position across from me, we go on my mark understood?” They nodded and went to move off, “Brock…” Jack called, “Take the meds Trent gives you!” Brock nodded soberly and they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Jack spoke to Gibbs and Pete, “Gibbs I need you at the high point at the start of the pass with your scope, I’ll send Pete with you as a spotter, you two okay to work together?” Pete often worked as Coopers spotter, so he knew the job and the calculations required.

Gibbs nodded, “That’s fine, you want me to set up comms and try for Havoc?”

“Yeah, position where I can see you then ASL sign to me if you get results…” Jack ordered.

Gibbs tilted his head thoughtfully then smirked, “There’s a lot more to you than people realise isn’t there Dalton…”

Jack grinned, “A man of mystery I am…” Ignoring the snort from behind him, _well_ he flipped the bird at Boxer at least…

Jack waved the two men off with a final instruction, “For the climb I want you to reattach together and Pete leading the way up, okay?” With a nod the men left. Jack turned to Boxer and snarked, “So you think you know everything huh?”

“That I do Bubba, that I do…” Boxer grinned at him from under the hooded jacket, “Where do you want us boss?” He asked including Ray in the question.

“I want you and Ray up high as well, you spot for him Box, Ray sight along the trail for anyone coming from the town, I wouldn’t be surprised if he has support meeting him on the outskirts to get him over the border rather than resting in the town, they must be needing fresh horses by now as well… Use Morse to contact me if there any issues…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vin was crouched down over the dirt road that ran through the pass, gently brushing aside the fresh snow he was able to see signs of activity in the dirt, it took him longer than normal because of the conditions, the snow being a hinderance but finally he was satisfied that no one had travelled this way for a few weeks…

He stood up and looked around and saw the Captain standing off a ways, watching his back and scanning the surroundings, Ellison sensed Vin was watching him and looked over at him inscrutably, Vin’s heart sank, he had refused to explain that exchange with Jack earlier and only because he knew the man so well, he could see he had upset him.

Ellison was aware of Trent, Brock and Cerb nearby, checking for explosives but so far, they were the only ones in the pass, later everyone would pick a spot higher up for the actual ambush.

He flicked a look at his partner, he was bothered that the young man was keeping something from him, he seemed to be able to have an understanding about what was going on with _him_ all the time but Ellison actually knew very little about Vin in turn… He never talked about himself or his history and he had a feeling that this was about his past… he was surprised to realise he had trusted the man with a lot about himself and it hurt a bit that it wasn’t reciprocated…

Sensing that Vin was finished and looking for him, he masked the feelings so they wouldn’t show and looked over to see what Vin had found…

Knowing Ellison would hear him at that distance, Vin said softly, “I need to sign to Jack, do you know exactly where he is?”

Ellison unerringly pointed up to the side of the pass where Jack and Charlie had found a hide to observe from. Vin turned in that direction and looked through his binoculars to zero in on his position, he waved and getting a return wave signalled what he had found. Jack signed back a position he wanted them in, to hunker down and wait. Vin flashed him an understood sign and he relayed the message to his CO.

Ellison nodded and turned on his heel and led the way, Vin sighed and with a branch covered over the evidence he had been there and followed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mac was pacing, fiddling with a paper clip, it was all he could manage with his arm restrained, Jason was bent over the screen staring at the flickering images, they didn’t seem to stay static enough to get a proper read… “They are nearly on top of them…” Jason reported, straitening up, “I can’t tell if they are all hidden or not… There’s a shot still showing a couple of them in the middle of the road…” He scratched his head in frustration, “I should be out there!”

Mandy moved around him, “Let me have a look…” She scrolled back through the last few shots taken, “Jason look, the Imam isn’t as close as it appears, that is still a couple of miles away. That one of them in the road was 8 minutes ago, this is the last one… I think they’re okay…” She lay a hand on his arm and squeezed, “We’ll know more in a few moments…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack went over his calculations again, his best estimate was the Imam would be at the pass in an hour or so, if he were still travelling at the speed the TOC had indicated all those hours ago… The team were all in position and alert but relaxed… Waiting…

He figured either Ellison or Cerberus would be the first to hear the approach so he kept a watchful look out on their positions, while running through the whole scenario in his head, checking to see if he had forgotten anything…

Momentarily wishing the rest of the team were with them, Mac had a knack for thinking outside the box, while Jack was better with the big picture… It was one of the reasons they worked so well together… He knew it wasn’t just that, he missed them… Jason could give another leader’s perspective, Duncan was imaginative and had a wicked sense of humour and Spenser had a wise head on his shoulders, when you could get past the ego… Jack agreed with Jason, Clay would make a great leader one day… Shaking his head at his musings he refocused himself and scanned the forward position again.

“Well lookie here” He murmured watching Vin sign to him that Ellison could hear the approach of a group he estimated to be 20 or so bodies. He checked that Ellison was looking and he acknowledged the sign, and told them to hold until the party had passed them and were boxed in…

Giving the team a double click on his radio alerted the rest of them, he focused in on Cerb and saw that he was communicating to Brock about the oncoming group.

He checked on all of then one at a time, ending with Boxer and Ray’s position, the Sun wasn’t quiet up yet but he was concerned that Ray would loose visibility as he was focused in the direction of the town and therefore the rising Sun, nothing he could do about that now. It would be about 40 min before they would begin to see any of the group so Jack lay his head down on his arms and rested his eyes for a moment.


	49. Chapter 49

The team were watching the slowly moving tired group file into the pass, even the bodyguards were not as alert as they should have been, the Imam and several men were on horseback with a few young children astride with them, most were walking though, Men, women and older children. Jack’s blood boiled as he watched Imam Bonkari riding in the middle of his people in comfort while those he should be caring for… Jack closed off the thought and looked for someone that might be the Bomb Maker. Behind the Imam an older man was riding and leading a pack donkey with equipment strapped on it’s back. He suspected that this may be the one MacGyver had been after all this time and was a little sad that Mac wouldn’t be involved in his capture…

Gibbs signalled that the whole group was boxed in and Jack gave the signal, “Go… go… go…” As one the team closed in, sights on the armed men and looking for any body with an S-vest.

Jack yelled out in Dari, then Pashto, “ _HALT!_ You are all under arrest, dismount and get on the ground, hands in the air! _NOW!”_

Screaming and yelling the women and children tried to scatter but they were well boxed in and terrified of Cerberus who appeared out of nowhere to round them up, the bodyguards fired at them and were promptly taken out by the snipers, the rest looked to the Imam for a sign of what to do.

The man sat on his mount and gazed out at the team angrily, then at his men, he yelled at them to fight, but any who obeyed him were shot and eventually the rest lay down arms and surrendered with the women and children… Despite the abuse they got from their leader…

The Imam and the old man were the only ones resisting now and Jack and the Captain watched them closely while everyone else was searched, for weapons, trigger devices etc… Hands bound in front of them, Trent walked around all of them and gave them water and checked them for injuries.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack approached the Imam and wondered if the man would recognise him, holding his rifle on him he commanded the man to get off the horse. The Imam spluttered with rage and move to reach into his coat, suddenly there was the sounds of guns cocking around him and he slowly removed his hands.

“Cooper get him off that horse!” Jack ordered

The big man strode over and basically lifted the man off the horse with one hand, then held him up in the air squealing while Cooper quickly searched him with the other hand and pulled a long knife out of the man’s belt. Finished he dropped him in the dirt and with his foot held him to the ground while Sonny shackled his hands behind his back.

With all the disturbance the horse started to panic and Vin stepped up to the frightened animal and spoke to it soothingly, as it calmed down, he led it away to stand with all the other horses and donkeys.

Momentarily ignored the older man still on his ride tried to subtly move away and try and escape but Gibbs just stepped in front of him and slowly shook his head, waving his gun at the man to raise his hands.

Brock was leading Cerberus around the whole group searching for explosives and approached the older man from behind as Gibbs was getting him to dismount. Coming near the man’s donkey Cerberus suddenly sat, and Brock called out “Explosives found!”

The team immediately pushed their captives as far away from the animal as they could. Ellison grabbed the man off his ride and with Vin’s help restrained the struggling man and searched and shackled him too. The prisoners were all assembled together and watched while Jack and Charlie discussed what to do about the explosives still on the Donkey. Jack wanted to know, “Is there a chance that he would have been riding with the pack wired to blow, so close to him?”

Charlie shook his head, “Not really likely, that wouldn’t make sense…” At the look on Jack’s face, he conceded, “Okay bombers aren’t known for their sanity, but Jack you need me to look, make it safe and get the evidence for Mac to make his case to the International Court, don’t you?”

Jack nodded and looked around for Brock, “Cerb signal any other explosives around?” The handler shook his head no.

“Okay, Ray, Box you lead the group to where the support team are waiting and get the prisoners back to Marmal.” He help up his hand to silence his second, “I’m staying with Charlie, it may take time to disarm whatever he’s got goin on here and I want you to get the rest clear”

Boxer folded his arms and tapped his foot crossly, “And who is going to back you up?” He demanded.

“I will keep Vin with me… You need Gibbs Marines to take custody of the prisoners, Ellison can pave the way politically with NATO at the base… Brock needs treatment and rest, Trent and Pete need to stay and manage any medical issues, I am fairly confident some of those women and children are dehydrated… By the way give the animals to them to ride the men can walk for a change…”

“Boss you go to base, I’ll stay with Charlie” Cooper pleaded, “Mac has been training me I can help him…”

Jack smiled fondly at him, “Coop we will be fine and hopefully not far behind you okay? And remember I too have experience helping Mac…”

He saw another protest coming from another of the team and held up both hands and pulled rank, “Enough! You have your orders… Go!”

Ignoring the mutinous glares he waved at them all and turned back to the Donkey. Vin was holding the bridle and stroking him gently, the animal seemed calm. Charlie was using a small camera on the end of a flex arm to get a closer look at the pack for booby traps.

Jack stood and watched the main group depart, with a few misgivings, he wanted to be everywhere to protect them all, but he also had confidence in their abilities to get the job done safely… No the greater risk was here for now, Mac needed this evidence, Charlie could make it safe, Vin had a knack with animals clearly, he was doing well at keeping the Donkey calm, and Jack, well he had the strong feeling he needed to be here to watch over them…


	50. Chapter 50

“They’re splitting up! Why are they splitting up?” Jason demanded of no one and everyone.

Duncan tried to get a closer look at the screen, they had been getting better pictures in the last few minutes and they knew that the group had been safely captured, “Maybe they have injuries? Jack set off the faster moving ones to secure them?” He guessed.

Mac shook his head, “Jack wouldn’t do that, he would make them carry the injured…”

Duncan nodded, “Yeah you’re right”

MacGyver tapped Mandy on the shoulder, “Miss Ellis do you mind if I have a closer look?”

Mandy looked over her shoulder and nodded, getting up so he could sit in her chair she said, “Mac call me Mandy, other wise I feel old…” She smiled at his grin.

“Thank you, Mandy, and you’re not old…” They chuckled when he flushed at what he said. He focused on the screen and scrolled back through a few of the images, he stopped at one and looked back at Spenser, “Clay is that Cerberus?”

Spenser peered over his shoulder, he nodded and said slowly, “He’s sitting… But that means…” He straightened and looked at his boss.

Jason nodded, “There’s explosives…”

Mac looking at more shots, pointing at the screen said, “They are on the horse or Donkey whatever that is…” He turned to look at the rest of them, “That’s why Jack is splitting the group, he’s getting the others to safety while he and Charlie stay to defuse what they have found…”

Blackburn asked, “How do you know that is Jack staying?”

Mac, Duncan and Mandy all said, “Jack wouldn’t leave…”

They others were startled at the conviction from the three, Jason nodded, “Yeah okay I can see that is what Jack would do… He’s still leaving them very unprotected…”

Spenser shook his head, “Yeah most of the resources had to go with the prisoners, for security and perhaps medical support but look, someone did stay with them…” He showed the heat signature of the large animal they were focused on and they could see somebody up close to it. “That is someone keeping the horse calm, right?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray and Boxer set a fast trot for the group, those that couldn’t move quickly were on horseback and they made the other prisoners keep up the pace, some got really angry, some outright refused but when faced with a huge scary Norwegian wielding the long knife he took from the Imam, they had a rethink about their priorities…

In the time it would have taken the group to get a quarter of the way they arrived at the Camp that Gibbs’ Marines had set up, with overwatch provided by Ellison’s Rangers.

Gibbs called for exfil and while they waited everybody was fed a hot Lunch and given medical treatment. An hour later the prisoners were being loaded up and secured in choppers.

Ellison had a problem on his hands though, there was mutiny afoot. The team wanted to leave the prisoners to the support team and go back for the others… Against Jack’s orders… To be honest he was concerned himself, they were taking too long…

The Captain blew a shrill whistle to silence them, “I will go back… Perry and Boxer, Jack put you in charge of getting the prisoners to base you have to go, as does Sawyer, Reynolds for treatment… Gibbs you are responsible for the care of the prisoners.

Pete stepped up, “Jack may need a Medic…”

Ellison said drily, “I am a qualified Medic you know…”

Cooper stepped in the Captains space and looked down at him, “I’m coming with you…” He stated firmly.

Ellison smirked up at him, “Is that so, Sergeant?” He looked over at Sonny and quirked an eyebrow in question.

Sonny didn’t hesitate, “I believe you have need of a Petty officer to smooth off the Army edges Sir…”

“Really…” He drawled, “Okay Navy… and you two, with me…” He indicated to Pete and Cooper, “We leave in 5 mics so restock anything you need now” The men trotted off to do that.

Ellison looked at the others, “We _will_ get them back, go now, get your debrief done and hopefully we will be there by then… Safe trip gentlemen!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie was a patient guy, you had to be in his business, but even he was getting irritated at the Bomb Maker’s traps and redundancy upon redundancies… Finally though he had it all unpacked and could begin to repack it all so that it was safe to travel.

Jack was walking the perimeter and Vin had removed everything off the Donkey and was giving it food and water, while brushing and rubbing it down in the shade.

All seemed quiet… till it wasn’t… From above an RPG was fired at the bomb equipment and Jack flattened himself to the ground. Pelted with falling rocks and sand, he rolled away and got up on a knee, covering his mouth with his neck gaiter he peered around but couldn’t see his two men anymore through the flying debris and dust of the huge explosion.

He looked through his scope and quickly found the two rebels setting up to fire another one, quickly taken care of, when they died because he had shot the Grenade about to be fired, the explosion took out anybody that was near them, quickly checking for any more, not seeing any, he dashed down the road to his men…

He just about collapsed with relief when he saw them both on the ground but moving, Charlie was just getting up and heading to Vin. Jack was running and yelling out, “ _You guys okay?_ ”

Charlie turned a dusty face towards him and he saw the relief at the sight of Jack, Charlie nodded, “I was lucky, I walked off to have a piss before packing up… Vin… _VIN!_ ” Charlie called out, hands moving over the groaning man looking for injuries. Jack got to them just as he discovered the broken arm…

“Arrrgh!!” Vin bellowed as he tried to move.

“Shhh stay still kiddo” Jack soothed as he glanced over them both, feeling his way, he opened up Vin’s clothing to look for shrapnel but other than nicks and a few cuts both men looked okay.

“Where else does it hurt Vin?” Jack asked.

Vin groaned, “My arm, just my arm, the Donkey landed on top of me, that’s why it’s broken…”

“Charlie, what about you? Hurting anywhere?” Jack looked over at him as he was pulling a sling out of his vest and started securing Vin’s arm.

Charlie waved at him, “My ears are ringing, that’s all… I can’t believe I walked away at just the right time…” He looked back at the crater left in the middle of the road, dust still hanging in the air. Then he noticed the Donkey still on it’s side, head tossing back and forth, “Jack the Donkey!” Charlie said distressed.

Jack glanced behind him at the poor animal, “Go and see what‘s wrong…”

Charlie stumbled over to where it had ended up and could see that he couldn’t get up because his leg was broken. Huskily he called to the others, “His leg is broken clean through, he can’t get up… What do I do?”

Jack and Vin said simultaneously, “Shoot it” “Put it down”

Jack helped Vin to stand and helped fix his clothing, he turned to look towards Charlie when he heard no shot. Getting Vin to sit on a boulder for a moment he strode over, “What’s the problem Charlie?”

The man looked at him with wet eyes, “I don’t know how… I don’t know where to _… I don’t want to hurt it more Jack!”_

Jack nodded in understanding, squeezed his shoulder as he went past and taking out his sidearm, didn’t hesitate to put a shot in the Donkey’s head, finally he was no longer in pain…

Jack gently took Charlie by the shoulders and turned him away, they head back to Vin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“NO!” Gasped Mandy sitting back in shock.

The others sprang forwards from where they had chatting around the conference table, they had lost signal and were waiting for Mandy to get it back.

It looked like the screen had been filled with a heat plume, Mandy refocused it to a wider shot and they could see the area was obscured by what ever the plume was. She looked at the group her face pale, “That’s an explosion… Right on their position…”

Mac’s legs went out from under him and he sank to his knees, Clay capturing him and lowering him down gently, “Mac, _MAC!_ ” He slapped the pale cheek gently. Duncan was on his knees in front of MacGyver, holding his head, “Mac, come on, they might be fine, we won’t know for sure for a bit okay, c’mon brother… Mac!” MacGyver’s eyes rolled back and he slithered to the floor. Jason started taking his pulse and he nodded to his boss.

Blackburn stepped up to a phone, “I’ll get medical in here”

Jason pointed to a door, “Spenser, go get a blanket from in there” Jason stood up and bent down and scooped Mac up in his arms and carried him over to the couch in the corner, lay him gently on his side, placing the injured arm on a pillow, by that time Clay was there wrapping the blanket around him.


	51. Chapter 51

They were down to one pack, as Charlie and Vin’s had been left in the area where Charlie had been working, there was a crater there now…

Jack squinted up at the sky, they were going at a slow pace because of the pain Vin was in, he refused the injection Jack had on him, “I am very sensitive to Morphine, I don’t want you to end up carrying me because I fell asleep, I will slow you down even more… Look Jack just let me hide somewhere and you go get help, I’ll be fine…”

Jack just glared at him and let Charlie say his piece, “Look I don’t know how they do it in the Rangers man, but we do not leave people behind!”

Vin opened his mouth to try again, but Jack just shook his head, “What he said…” and he gently moved them both down the road again, discussion over…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ellison startled so much suddenly that Pete ran into the back of him, “What the…?”

Ellison sprinted off, “That was an explosion” He yelled, the others hearing the distant echoing boom now were not far behind him…

Ellison of course saw them first, “Vin!” He gasped out softly.

In twenty minutes they reached the motley trio, slowly making their way…

Pete unloaded his pack and began examinations, Ellison had Vin’s shirt off and was feeling along his arm gently, he could feel the break, as the ends shifted against each other Vin paled and would have collapsed but Ellison caught him and carefully lowered him to the ground, “Pete we need a splint and a shot…”

Vin shook his head, “No shot! I will fall asleep… no one is carrying me…” He moaned miserably

Pete asked, “Vin are you allergic?”

“No just really sensitive to drugs, I never need much to put me out” He said in soft pained voice.

“Okay then you can have the shot and we will carry you!” Pete insisted.

“No I’m fine, I can walk…” Vin tried again.

But Ellison grasped his face and looked him in the eye, “You are having the shot and that’s an order, I can’t see you in pain like this Vin!”

“Jim…” Vin sighed and gave in and nodded.

In no time he was dozing on the collapsible stretcher that Pete carried, arm secured to his chest and covered in a blanket. Pete was finishing up and looked at the others, “Are you sure you are okay? I’d like to check you both over…” Jack shook his head, “I was no where near the explosion”

Charlie nodded, “Nor was I, my hearing is back now, I’m good.”

“Okay then, let’s go” Ellison and Pete took the front of the stretcher, Sonny and Cooper took the back and they were headed down the road again but at a faster pace. Jack and Charlie on their six watching for any more trouble…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Imam Bonkari was furious when they loaded him on to the chopper, and he realised where they were taking him, he fought and yelled, demanding his people fight to free him. It caused such a ruckus they couldn’t strap him in and take off.

Boxer; tired, anxious and stressed decided enough was enough. He unclipped his seat belt, ripped off his headphones and dodged away from Ray’s restraining hand. He stalked down to the other end of the Chinook they were in and fisting the mans vest, lifted him clear off his seat and brought him up high so that his feet were swinging in the air.

Boxer leaned in so they were almost nose to nose. The man was so startled he froze in shock, Boxer shook him with each word, “ _SHUT-UP_ … OR … I… WILL… THROW… YOU… OUT… _WHEN… AIRBORNE!”_ He threw him back down into the seat and the two marines that had been dealing with the man hurried to secure him while he was dazed… It didn’t last long, as Boxer turned away the Imam opened his mouth again and started cursing him. Boxer spun back on his heel and grabbing the man’s turban, quickly unwound it and tied it as a gag around the man’s head.

Walking away he grinned at the spontaneous applause from the Marines, Gibbs smirked and nodded at him in thanks. Boxer put his headphones back on and informed the pilot they could leave now, then he settled back with a sigh. He looked around and noticed all the Seals grinning at him, which turned into outright laughter when he flipped them the bird and closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leaving the prisoners in the Marine’s capable hands, the team strode down the ramp, with their gear and headed to the small bus waiting for them. Jason was leaning against it ankles crossed and arms folded, Spenser next to him but crouched down, elbows on knees, head in his hands.

Boxer and the others noticed the body language, his steps faltered for a moment, where were Mac and Dunc?

Jason and Spenser straightened as they approached, worried smiles on their faces, they were happy to see them but they still didn’t know what to tell Boxer about Jack.

Boxer walked up to Jason and reading the look in his eyes tentatively asked, “Mac? Has something happened to the kid?” He felt Ray’s hand rest on his shoulder.

Jason and Spenser exchanged a look, Clay shook his head, “He’s been sedated, Duncan is with him now…”

Jason asked gently, “Who was with Jack and Charlie?”

Gibbs pushed his way through the group, “Tanner is with them… What do you mean _was_?”

Boxer’s eyes widened at the implication, “NO!” He gasped out, shaking his head firmly. He rested a fist against the bus, looking at the ground he kept shaking his head, “No, no, no!”

Jason looked at all the shocked faces, “There was an explosion at the site…”

Boxer’s knees buckled and Ray and Trent were there to hold him up, they helped him to the first seat on the bus and the others followed.

Ray turned to Jason while Trent was taking Boxer’s Obs, “What have you seen on ISR since?”

Jason held out his hands helplessly, “Signal has been sporadic the whole time, but the pic showing the heat plume was the last we had for a long time, the next few shots showed nothing, lots of damage around the crater” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, and continued softly, “There was a dead horse nearby…”

Gibbs dropped his head in his hands, and pulled harshly at his hair… He didn’t look at anybody.

Spenser looked around at the shocked men, “Guys, where are the others?”

Ray looked at him with tears in his eyes, “They went back for them, it was taking too long for them to catch up with us…”

“Fuck!” Jason snapped; he could only imagine what they would find…

Boxer suddenly stood up, grabbed his pack and tried to get off, he was stopped by Jason’s hand on his chest, “Boxer…” He warned.

“I have to go back Jason… I need to bring Wyatt home…” His face crumpled and Jason pulled him into his chest. He refused to cry but he hung on to the bigger man for support.

“I already sent a team back, they actually should be here soon okay?” Jason murmured to him.

Spenser pointed, “Boss that’s them now isn’t it?” He pointed at the distant Chinook, low-flying towards the helipad.


	52. Chapter 52

The Chinook had barely landed, blades still slowing down when Jason and the others formed an honour guard at the ramp, the Seals making sure that Boxer and Gibbs had someone to support them on either side.

First down the ramp was Sonny and Ellison carrying Vin on the stretcher, Gibbs hesitantly stepped forwards and they paused for him, Ellison looked around at them all and said, “He’s going to be okay” But he seemed to pick up on the grief in the air and he looked back into the chopper.

They all looked up shocked at the two men being herded out by Pete, Cooper bringing up the rear carrying bags. Boxer stalked forwards so intently with a look of distress on his face that Jack actually took a step back before he was bodily lifted off his feet in a chest crushing bear hug. “Box… need... to breath…” Jack gasped out alarmed, as he was put back down, he looked around for Mac and Duncan, and grabbing on to his friend’s tear-stained face, “ _Marion_ where is Mac?”

Jason grasped his shoulder and assured him, “Mac’s okay Jack, but he thinks you and Charlie are dead from the explosion… We all thought that…”

Jacks face paled and he grabbed Boxer again in a firm hug, murmuring into his ear, “I’m so sorry, we’re okay, we’re okay…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mac’s eyes felt sticky as he tried to open them, he could smell he was in Jack’s bed again… _JACK!_

He sat up straight, adrenaline spiking he tried to get out of the bed in a hurry but his shoulder reminded him promptly that wasn’t a good idea, he gave a soft cry which woke the person on Boxer’s bed. Duncan rolled out and was settling him back in the bed in an instant. “Shh Mac, you’re okay…”

MacGyver was staring into space, “Jack, Charlie…” He whispered.

Duncan tried for reassurance, “We haven’t heard anything for sure Mac…”

Mac closed his eyes in misery as it all came back to him, he couldn’t believe it, he had to be cursed or something, everyone he loved in his life either died or left him, his Mother, Father, Grandfather, Peña, now Jack and Charlie… Mac curled up into a small ball turning his back to the room. Duncan nodded and gently rubbed Mac’s back, trying to soothe him back to sleep. But Mac was frozen in his mind, the pictures of everyone important in his short life running like a movie reel in his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jim Ellison strode down the hallway of the hospital, he had just filled out Vin’s paperwork and was taking the copies to his room, hopefully he was awake by now. He smirked at the young man’s blushing as the nurse was fussing around him, sitting him up and checking the IV and smoothing his blankets.

Catching sight of Jim, Vin looked relieved and gave a small smile. The Nurse turned to see who had caused that reaction and glared at the two hot cups in his hands. “That had better not be for my patient here, he needs surgery, so he’s _‘nil by mouth’_ that is what that is for…” She waved at the IV.

Jim looked abashed, “Sorry Ma’am, would you like it instead?” He asked alluringly, “It’s Hot Chocolate…” He held it up temptingly, she groaned, “Really?” Quickly grabbing it and having a sip, “Thank you so much, don’t tell Matron, _I missed lunch…_ ” She whispered then waved at Vin and disappeared with her bootleg drink.

Ellison chuckled and stepped fully into the room, “How do you feel? They told you that you need a pin put in?”

“You’re a real charmer with the ladies, aren’t you Jim?” Vin teased, he looked up at the full IV bag that still had to run in and sighed, “Yeah they told me, still don’t know why they can’t just put a cast on…”

Jim settled in the chair next to the bed and threw a couple of magazines on the table, “The ends have shifted, and also the Army knows what Soldiers are like, casts are never left on for the prescribed time especially on the firing arm, and you snipers are the worst…” At the glare he got he just raised his cup in salute and smirking took a sip.

Vin huffed, “Do you know when I get out of here at least?” He asked plaintively.

Jim straightened in the chair, “Ah well, about that, I will come and get you tomorrow night and put you on a plane back home the next morning.”

“Why can’t I stay with the unit?” Protested Vin.

Jim looked at him with serious pale eyes, “Your secondment to Dalton is over, that assignment is complete. So yes normally you would billet back with us again, but we are shipping out, orders came through for a mission, once that is done and you are all healed up and cleared then you can join us there or we will see you back at home…”

Vin fiddled with his blanket anxiously

“What about the… You need me out there with you…” Vin whispered fiddling with his blanket anxiously, and Jim lay a warm hand over his, “I’ll be okay, I will shut the senses down to minimal, I’ve done it before, it takes meditation and concentration, but I can do it temporarily. But Vin there is something you need to know”

Vin searched his eyes for a clue, “What? What’s wrong?”

Squeezing his fingers to calm him he asked, “Do you remember what Dalton hinted to us about this?” Vin nodded worriedly

“Well I don’t know how to explain it but… Well my CO is behaving oddly, deceitfully I would call it, he’s often just observing me, asks me bizarre questions and seems to distrust me lately” He shook his head in puzzlement, he looked at Vin, “I can’t stop thinking about what Jack said… Vin this will be my last mission… I am handing my papers in when we get back stateside…”

Vin fell back against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, “What will you do? Will I see you? Can I go with you?”

Jim shrugged, he finished his drink and tossed the cup into the bin, “I’ll go home to Cascade I guess, find work, don’t worry about me I’ll land on my feet okay. You stay with the unit; they still need you; you are the best sniper in the whole battalion, you’re up for promotion soon, you could go far, it’s your future…”

Vin’s head moved side to side on the pillow as he slowly shook his head, “I can’t go further…” He whispered.

Jim frowned, “Why? You have skills, in strategy, critical thinking, you are too intelligent for the Army to lose Vin…”

Vin stayed silent…

“Vin what is it?” Jim asked gently

“I haven’t told you everything…” Vin admitted.

Jim nodded remembering how it felt knowing that Vin was hiding things from his past… “Is this what Jack was hinting at?”

Vin turned sad eyes to him, “I’ve been faking it… A lot of things… I am not very smart… I never finished school, Jim this is as far as I can get in the Army, I never dreamed I would get _this_ far…” He said softly.

Jim frowned, thinking over all the years that they had worked together, remembering some times where Vin wanted to give reports verbally for example, sure it was a little odd but he still got the paper copies but he could hardly criticise another man for being a little odd. He had the monopoly on that…

“Nope I don’t believe it, there is nothing wrong with your intellect… There is something else going on here, and you are struggling with telling me, and I don’t know why? You know I can hear your heart-rate? Vin _you do_ trust me, don’t you?”

Vin sat up looking wide eyed at him, “Of course I do Jim! You know that… You’ve trusted me with your biggest secret, of course that trust is returned, don’t ever doubt that Sir!” He protested.

Jim smirked, “Um can I point out that _you_ figured out my secret, I didn’t tell you, did I? So there goes your theory that you aren’t smart… He commented wryly.

Vin blushed and dropped his head, he started fiddling with his blanket again and Jim was reminded how young the soldier in front of him was, he stopped the nervous fingers and softly ordered, “Tell me.”

Vin, still looking down admitted, “It’s not about trust but shame… I can’t read, not properly… It takes me 3 times as long as others to get through paperwork and I usually find a way for someone to help me, you help me by allowing the verbal reports, Gibbs…” Vin smiled fondly, “Every one is a little scared of Gibbs but when he was assigned to us, he figured out my problem really quickly, he showed me stuff that helped and taught me ASL to help me so I wouldn’t get embarrassed…” He looked Jim in the eye, “Gibbs said I had Dyslexia…”

“Dyslexia…” Jim said flatly. Vin flushed and started to withdraw his fingers.

Jim tightened his grip, “Vin, that’s just a learning disorder… It has nothing to do with intelligence or capability… It just means your brain works a little differently… It should have been picked up in school, they can help you with techniques…” He stopped at Vin’s frown, “What?”

“I was in the system…” Vin whispered, and Jim understood, he was one of the ones that fell through the cracks…

“I’m sorry Vin that I didn’t pick up on this… I feel like I failed you… Two men who were strangers saw it… Jack figured it out didn’t he?” He asked thoughtfully.

Vin nodded, “Yeah I still don’t know how he did, I was able to hide it from everyone else but I realised later that Jack had guessed within hours of meeting me…”

“Yeah well Dalton takes great delight in being underestimated…” Jim explained, “He is a good friend to you Vin, he knew about you and it changed nothing, he didn’t treat you differently did he? In fact he didn’t even really tell you that he had sussed you out, he trusted you to do the job… And he kept your confidence without you even asking him to.”

Vin gazed at him in wonder, “You’re right, he did…”

Jim sighed, “So now what? I am leaving right when I find this all out, and I could have helped you, I know that promotion means more paperwork but maybe…”

Vin was shaking his head, “I always knew I wouldn’t get far, and really I got in to be a soldier, I’m good at shooting, that’s it. Honestly if you hadn’t needed me, I probably would have left before now anyway. So I’ll hand my papers in too and I don’t know, get a job where I can shoot, track… Maybe a Park Ranger or Bounty Hunter or something…”

Jim laughed, “What if we started a Bounty Hunting business together? Ellison Tanner Bounties…”

Vin grinned, “No Vin & Jim’s Bail Enforcement…”

“Bit of a mouthful, what about Tanelli Fugitive Recovery?”

Vin nodded with a grin, “Sounds good Sir!”

Jim waved a finger in the air “ _Ah aht_ , there will be none of that, equal partners all the way!”

Vin lost his smile, “You’re really serious about this?” He looked at him in wonder.

Jim nodded firmly, “Yes I really am, think about it Vin, you can track them, I’ll use my senses, they’ll never get away from us…”

Vin’s shoulders sagged, “I don’t have Capital…”

Jim waved him off, “I have plenty of money…”

Vin held up a hand, “I am not taking your money, but I will work for you…” He stated firmly

“We’ll sort that out later, back home. But I’d like to shake on this now, that okay?” Jim deflected.

Vin smiled softly, held out his hand and they solemnly shook on their new agreement.

An orderly came in with Vin’s nurse, “Time to be prepped for Surgery Sergeant Tanner” Said the Nurse cheerfully.

Ellison stood up, “I’ll be here when you come back okay?” He squeezed Vin’s knee reassuringly and Vin nodded.

As Ellison was walking out the door, Vin called out, “Sir I never asked you where they’re sending you?”

Jim stopped and turned to him, he shrugged, “For some reason we are hunting drug smugglers… In Peru…”


	53. Chapter 53

Duncan knew that Mac wasn’t asleep, he was rigid with tension, but after a few minutes of trying to talk to him, he was unresponsive, even waving a hand in front of his face, nothing… He wondered if Pete was back yet, he wanted to check on them anyway, he and Mac wouldn’t be the only ones shattered at losing Jack…

He angrily brushed the tears that wouldn’t stop, away… _Boxer_ , his heart broke, Boxer had known Jack the longest, he regarded Jack’s parent’s as his own… This was going to be so hard helping his team get through this… He heard multiple feet running through the Common area, and stood up, hastily wiping his eyes on his sleeves. The door burst open and his jaw dropped at the sight of _a dead man_ , dashing in and wrapping him up in a huge hug, distantly he heard Jack’s voice, “It’s me Dunc I’m okay, I’m okay!”

“Jack!” He sobbed like a baby on his boss’s shoulder, but he didn’t care…

Pete and Charlie were trying to rouse Mac, still frozen, he wasn’t hearing them, Charlie started to panic, “Mac! Come on! We’re okay! _MAC!_ ” He called desperately.

Pete managed to get a cuff on MacGyver’s arm, as he puffed up the bulb he looked earnestly at Trent, who nodded in understanding, “Right let’s clear the room, Sonny get Charlie out of here, Ray can you grab my pack?”

Trent helped Pete roll Mac on to his back even though he was still rigidly trying to stay curled up, they managed to almost get him into a normal position, covered with a blanket now, he gazed unseeingly at the ceiling. Trent now with his pack, dug out his flashlight and shone it in Mac’s eyes, pupils were reacting sluggishly but he didn’t flinch away.

“BP’s too high” Pete reported, “Heart’s going like a jack hammer…” He sat back next to Mac on the bed and looked down at him thoughtfully.

Trent checking Mac’s temperature, asked, “What are you thinking Pete?”

Pete looked around him, Jack with his arm around Duncan’s shoulder looked shattered, eyes watering, “I have a few thoughts but… Dunc, get Jack out of here, he needs to sit down, you both need to sit down… Send Cooper in here would you?”

When they had left the room, he turned to Trent, “It may be a combination of shock and med withdrawal or overdose… Not sure yet… Can you take some blood, I’ll get a rush on the tests” Trent nodded and began putting gloves on.

Pete stood up and met Cooper at the door, “Coop can you go through Mac’s things and bring me any meds he has, I need to know what he’s taken and how much…”

The big man went as white as a sheet, and Pete realising what he had just implied he shoved him into the common room and sat him down as quickly as possible, “Coop it’s accidental okay, he hasn’t done this on purpose I promise you!” He grasped Cooper’s face in his hands and focused him on his breathing. He was horrified that he had forgotten about Cooper’s brother Charlie… “I’m so sorry for scaring you Coop!”

Sonny came and sat on the arm of the chair next to Cooper, “I’ve got this Pete, you fix Mac…” He wrapped an arm around Cooper’s shoulders and softly focused him on his breathing.

Pete headed to Mac and Cooper’s room to search, he was so angry at himself, he just couldn’t face anybody at the moment…

Pete walked back through the common room, which was filled with very worried and stressed out men, he took a deep breath, “Look Mac is Catatonic, we don’t know why” Holding up the boxes of medications, “If it’s because of these _it will be accidental_ , I promise you… Okay Coop?” Cooper had his head in his hands but nodded. “Trent is doing a blood draw now; I need someone to run it to the lab for me please”

Jason stepped forwards, “I’ll do that, do you want food organised as well?”

Pete nodded, “Yeah I think everyone’s blood sugar is down right now, so yeah that’s a good Idea, thanks Jason…”

Pete turned to Brock, “Hey would you mind if I borrowed Cerberus for a bit? It’s anecdotal but worth a try… If Mac is not too deep, having the dog with him may help?”

Brock nodded and stood up, glad to be able to help in some way, “I’ll bring him in for you” He left to go and get Cerb.

Pete and Jason returned to the room and Jason looked down at Mac sadly, he took the blood from Trent, Pete gave him the paperwork to go with it and Jason took a moment to brush his fingers through Mac’s hair then he left.

Pete showed Trent the boxes, and he began counting what was left so he could calculate what Mac had taken or not… Trent was watching him as he was cleaning up, “What’s wrong Pete?”

Pete didn’t look at him as he wrote down some numbers, “I screwed up…” He sighed and Trent waited, “We don’t talk about it although it’s no big secret or anything but Cooper had a big brother Charlie, they were very close, even with a 15yr age gap… Charlie committed suicide and I just asked him to check Mac’s meds to see if he overdosed… He nearly fainted on me!” He shook his head in dismay… “And I’m training to be a Doctor!”

Trent huffed, “Pete, you’re gunna be a great Doctor, okay? Cooper will be fine, he’s a goodhearted man, he will understand the pressure you are under! Don’t beat yourself up, that’s not fair okay?”

Pete gave him a small smile, “Thanks Trent” He got up and moved the banket aside, “I have Cerberus coming in, I’d like to place him here along Mac, so he can feel, smell and hear him and touch him if he wants to” He shrugged, “I know it’s not from medical journals but it’s worth a try?”

Trent nodded, “Yeah it is a good idea, Brock has been helping with the kennel therapy dogs, so he will understand what you want”

“Yeah? Okay well can you stay and oversee that then? I want to consult with someone at the hospital about these meds…”

Trent nodded and waved him off, “Go ahead, I won’t leave him…”

Pete packed up and opened the door to see Brock and Cerberus, he let them in, “I have to head to the hospital but Trent knows what I wanted Cerb to do, so I’ll leave you with him okay?” Brock nodded but also pointed to the bed, Pete turned and grinned at the sight of Cerberus snuggled up to Mac resting his head on his chest gazing at his face, he gave Mac one lick and then settled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pete came back with a spring in his step, he grabbed one of the sandwiches Jason offered him and went to the bedroom, Jack was with Mac. He was being Mac’s pillow, sitting against the wall with MacGyver’s head on his lap, running his fingers through his hair.

“Trent thought this might help, scent, sound etc?” Jack said softly, he also reached over and scratched the dog between his ears.

“It’s a good idea, I should of thought of it, shit I’m really off my game today…” Pete grumbled as Trent came in as well.

Trent glared at him, “Didn’t we already have his conversation Dr Simmons?”

Pete huffed a laugh at him, “Yes Nurse!”

Trent grinned and Jack burst out with a surprised laugh, “I don’t want to know boys…” He teased Trent stared at him for a moment then wagged a finger at him, turning to Pete he asked, “What did you find out?”

“Well firstly _we are_ doing all the right things, I will need to put a drip in soon though and then a catheter later if he still doesn’t respond… Now from what I can tell Mac just stopped cold turkey on these meds, I’ve had him on a fairly high dose for a while, so he shouldn’t have done that but to be honest with everything going on with him lately I should have thought of it myself… Also he has gone into deep shock and apparently he was sedated by the onsite medic at the TOC with something he shouldn’t have been given, he will be okay though, I have an injection with me that will counteract that and another to rebalance his blood chemistry.”

“How soon Pete?” Jack whispered, constantly stroking Mac’s hair

Pete shrugged, “I am optimistically hoping for an hour or so but, realistically this could go on for a few days, at Jack’s startled look, he said hurriedly, “I don’t think it will be that long but either way we can move him back to his own bed whenever.”

Jack shook his head firmly, “He stays here!”

Pete held up his hands in surrender, he wasn’t surprised, they all knew MacGyver felt safe with Jack, so naturally he had gone to Jack’s room in his grief… “I need to give Mac these shots okay, do you want to give him some privacy?”

Jack shook his head, “Nope nothing I haven’t seen before, I’ve even given him shots in his butt myself… Go ahead”

“Trent you want to give me hand?” Pete asked

“Don’t you mean Nurse?” Snarked Trent with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The faces were fading, he tried to grasp them, they were all leaving him again, his fingers grasped thin air, but he could hear something now, it must be a dream, Mac looked around for the voice, all the other faces were gone now, but Jack had stayed. Mac heart felt crushed, Jack was lost… He was having a nightmare… He listened to the voice, it was soft but, Jack was telling him all about their trip to Texas

_“My Momma would feed you up better ‘n Box and Coop have been tryin Mac… Her world famous Buttermilk Pie, just melts in your mouth, we can eat it out on the porch of an evenin, watch the sun go down, then I’ll take you to the local line dancing shindig, introduce you to some wholesome Texas girls, ya never know Lil brother, we could end up being neighbours one day… Our kids would play, o’ course mine would hav ta keep yours out o’ trouble”_

Mac smiled at the thought, he could feel Jack stroking fingers through his hair and he snuggled up at the deliciousness of the dream he was having… The fingers stopped; the voice stopped…

“Mac?” He was being shaken, “MAC! Come on Mac open your eyes kid, please…”

Mac’s eyes snapped open in shock, and he clambered up to his knees and shoved Jack away, “No, no, no, you’re dead…”

The crying spectre reached for him… Crying? “Jack?” He whispered, reaching out to grab his hand, it was real, Mac was dizzy with all this but, it felt real… he clambered on to Jacks lap and wrapped his good arm tightly around his neck, “You’re alive! You’re alive…”

The End


	54. Epilogue

Spenser grinned as he helped his best friend out of the minivan, “You sure about this Sonny?” He sniggered at the glare, closing the sliding door of the vehicle, he left Sonny for the moment and went to the back to help unload, Brock and Trent were trying organise the bags, Jason barrelled past them, “Come on guys, I’m freezing my arse off here!”

“Pfft, you want to try mountain climbing in the Afghan Mountains then Jason Hayes! I seem to recall you got out of that, you old man!” Ray grumbled behind him.

Jason spun around to respond to that, “Shush you, I’m as good as new now and you know it… Hey I thought you were taking the family inside to get them out of the cold?”

“Yeah, we’ve been here for ages, waiting for you guys, what took so long anyway? The others will be here soon…” Ray complained

“Well our pet Texan here was super fussy about the look of the fake beard…” Trent teased, “As if anybody cares…”

“Hey!” Sonny growled

Brock looked thoughtful, “Well don’t forget Lisa will be here…” He grinned at Sonny flushing, the others noticed and didn’t give him much of a chance to object, they all grabbed Santa’s toy sacks and herded ‘Santa’ towards Duncan’s Momma’s house for the Foster kids party, teasing him all the way…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The men were exhausted, happy but exhausted, they didn’t know how Moms did it…

Sonny came into the yard having changed and with beer in hand he sat between Jack and Clay around the fire pit. Jack nudged him when he had a drink, “Ya did good Bubba, the kids luv’d ya!” He added softly, “You miss ‘em don’t ya?”

Sonny nodded staring into the fire, his voice was husky, “Yeah Jack I do, every day…”

Jack raised his bottle to Sonny, he clinked against it lightly and they drank…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray had his feet up on a seat near the fire, a smile on his face as he watched his three kids making snowballs and feeding them to MacGyver who was aiming the small trebuchet he had made for the party.

Having fixed on his target he sat Jameelah on his lap and showed her how to aim and fire, she squealed in delight and called Beran to have a turn, Mac patiently showed them all what to do, grinning wide when they screeched with laughter at the roar from a big Norwegian they had managed to hit as he came around the house, the kids scattered laughing, but he swung Hadissa high in the air and then cuddling her close they together chased after MacGyver who was laughing so hard, they easily tackled him into the snow, all the kids piling on top…

Boxer chuckled as he handed Ray a bottle, shoved his feet off the seat and sat, “Kids settling in okay?” He asked

Ray nodded, “They start School soon, we had them assessed and Naima has been working hard with them so they can catch up…” he shook his head.

“What?” Asked Boxer

“I just can’t believe it man… After the year we’ve had… What Jack has done for us…” He was emotional as he looked over at Boxer, “We don’t deserve it Box but it is such a gift… I don’t know how we will ever repay him, we tried but he just refuses…”

Boxer nodded, he understood more than most, the hidden depths that his best friend had, “He doesn’t do it for thanks…” He confided softly, “As Mac said once Wyatt has a heart the size of Texas, but he doesn’t want people knowin’ about it…” He shrugged, “I’ve known him all my life and I don’t have him figured out…” He looked at Ray, “I trust him with every fibre of my being though, so just accept it… You never know there may come a day when you can help someone… Pay it forward…”

Ray stared at him for a moment and then nodded, “Yeah you’re right…” He tapped his bottle to the other man’s and drank…

Boxer nodded at him sagely, “Us Texas are known to be wise…” He chuckled and drank as Ray sprayed his mouthful everywhere…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trent and Pete were standing against the wall at the back of the house watching the kids playing with Mac and Coop, “You bring your med bag?” Trent smirked at Pete, half expecting one of the kids to injure these big tough soldiers at some point.

Pete chuckled, “Always… I have a trouble magnet on my team… As do you…” He added wryly.

Trent glanced at Spenser, “He’s actually been good lately, I think he’s finally maturing a little… You know, looking before he leaps…” He had a drink of his beer, “Although, he did have his heart broken recently, so he’s more subdued as well. Maybe that’s it…” He sighed, “Afghanistan did open up some old wounds this time…”

Pete nodded, “Not just for him either…” He said softly looking at his Boss

Trent’s eyes widened, “Really? Is he okay?”

Pete shrugged, “I don’t know, for someone that can talk the hind leg off a Donkey the man actually says very little, but this deployment shook him, I actually wouldn’t be surprised if it will be his last one… He may settle down stateside…”

“And do what?” Trent asked curiously

“He could do anything he wants; the man is a Chameleon… If he wanted to sell bathroom tile he would fit right in, if he wanted to date a supermodel the same…” He had the last of his bottle and tossed it in a nearby bin, “I think the team would implode though…”

Trent nodded, it’s what sometimes happened when a team became family… “You would study full time then?” Pete grinned and nodded, “I might actually get to that soon, I’m feeling my age, this is a young mans’ game…”

Trent huffed a laugh, “Speak for yourself… They’ll probably have to cart me out of the job in a box… likely Sonny too.”

“Brock?” Pete asked.

Trent was quiet for a moment

Pete was worried now, “Things okay with you guys?”

Trent leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the crisp blue sky and sighed, “I’ve got my work cut out for me there. We all have gotta be careful, or we will lose him, he thinks we don’t fully trust him, it’s brought up some painful stuff from other teams. Thing is, the guy has a lot of potential, like Clay, I can well imagine them like Jase and Ray now, leading Bravo together one day… They would be great… _But we gotta keep him_. Like Jack, Brock is extremely talented with no ego whatsoever, he could do anything, be anything he wanted… He’s a natural athlete, incredible with animals, wise beyond his years, and has calming affect on everyone in the team… He’s the heart of us, steadily beating while we go out and make all the noise and get noticed… If he left us… Well I’d lose my best friend… _If I haven’t already_ …” Trent rubbed his face, “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to say all that, I gotta go for a walk, I’ll be back…”

Pete reached out and squeezed his arm in sympathy and nodded, “I’ll let them know if they want you, go…” He sadly watched Trent slip down the side of the house and was gone…

He cleared his throat, “The ball’s in your court… If you want to save this friendship, now’s the time… You heard what he said, _he’s hurting_ , you’re not the only one…” He turned his head to look at the man who silently stepped out the back door, serious hazel eyes met his and Brock nodded and disappeared around the same side of the house as Trent.

Jason stepped up and handed Pete a fresh beer, “Taking up psychiatry Doc? Maybe you should go into marriage counselling… I know I could have used you for my marriage…” He sighed and cracked open his bottle, and lightly clinked it with Pete’s, “Thank you Doc, I mean that… Ray and I were trying to figure out what was going on… But they wouldn’t talk…”

“Kids huh?” Pete smirked

Jason choked on his mouthful of beer, and laughed, “Yeah thanks for that, I stop breathing, you’ll have to do your Doctor routine…”

Pete chuckled, “Without hesitation Master Chief…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spenser carefully closed the side gate and walked his rubbish bag to the others, stacking more on the growing pile. The foster kids had gone home and the party was winding down now, everyone was relaxing… It was nice… Catching up with the Delta’s, seeing them all again. He never thought he’d find a connection with anybody but his Seal team, but well here they were… Still he felt restless, something felt unfinished, it wasn’t Stella dumping him, yeah that hurt but…

He wandered around the large house ending up at the front lawn, the snow had been mostly cleared here and he sat on a park bench that looked out over the park across the road, he shivered a little, not used to the cold he guessed, the Chicago natives treated it like it was almost balmy… He smiled at the thought of them coping with the Sandbox…

He saw movement in the park, focusing for a moment he realised that it was Trent and Brock, they were slowly walking, talking… Good… He had been worried about what was going on with Brock, it wasn’t just him that he had retreated from, it was the whole team. Clay sat forward, put his elbows on his knees and watched the two men, body language was telling him that it was a very deep discussion, something that was hard to pin Brock down with, he’d tried… They had gone climbing recently and it was great but Brock wouldn’t talk about what was troubling him… Sometimes being the youngest sucked, trying to keep the family together if you could but they either didn’t take you seriously or they tried to protect you from all the hard stuff… He knew that he could be so much more… He sighed and moved to get up, only just managing to not squeal like a little girl when Jack came from behind and slid into the seat next to him… He grinned as he handed Spenser a beer.

“Bastard! You’re from Texas man, how do you do stealth in the snow?” Clay grumbled as he cracked open his bottle and had a sip.

Jack chuckled, “What are _you_ doing out here then? Don’t like the cold?”

“Nah don’t mind it, just not used to it… How have you been Jack?”

Jack took a drink sat back and sighed gazing up at the cloudless sky… “That bad huh?” Clay quipped.

Jack smiled, “Yeah something like that… What about you? How come you are out here having such deep thoughts?”

Clay huffed, “Nice try Jack, but I know a deflection when I see one… But I’ll let it go for the moment… I was thinking that I want to do more somehow but… I don’t know I just feel restless…”

Jack nodded, “Yeah I remember that feeling… You are worrying about everyone, like that over there” He pointed his bottle over to where Trent and Brock were now face to face, it looked heated… “But in trying to protect you, they shut you out right?” He concluded.

“Yeah… Personal experience?” Clay asked

“Yeah but everyone goes through that kid, it’s not unique…” Jack offered

“See that right there, when does everyone stop calling me kid!” Spencer asked heatedly.

Jack reached over and patted his shoulder, “Old men like me mourning the loss of youth, sorry Clay, trust me it isn’t an insult… It’s all about perspective…”

Clay sat back and sighed

“What’s going on?” Jack turned sideways on the bench to face him.

He shrugged, “Just restless I guess, I feel like I should be doing more…” He sighed, “This past year… It’s opened my eyes a bit… Don’t get me wrong I have a full life, I don’t have a girlfriend anymore but… Well there’s stuff…” His voice faded, not even he believed that…

Jack watched him carefully, “So what do you want to do? What is driving you at the moment? Something missing?”

Clay drank some more and watched his brothers hug over the road, somehow it reminded him of being in Liberia with his Grandparents, his friends…

“You know when I was a kid, we worked so hard, just surviving day to day we would fall into bed exhausted most nights, but those are some of the greatest memories I have as a kid, we had a purpose, we were making a difference… Well my Grandparents were, but they made me feel as if I was helping and doing good…” Clay shrugged, “I am happy in my job don’t get me wrong, I just think I can do more…”

Jack nodded, “Got any ideas?”

“No! And that’s the problem if I had something to aim for…” Clay frustrated, slid the beanie he was wearing off his head and ran his fingers through his hair and put the hat back on.

“You just want to dip your toe in the water and see how it feels?” Jack asked smiling.

Spenser turned to look at him more fully, “Got something in mind Jack?”

“You see much of the kids now that Ray has them home?” He asked enigmatically.

Clay shook his head in confusion, “Jack that’s a lousy Segue… Yes I am teaching Beran the rules to the _real_ football and Hadissa and Jameelah love the daisy chains… Jack why do I suddenly feel like this is a heavier conversation then I thought we were having… Out with it Jack!”

Jack chuckled, “ _Sir yes sir!_ Look I am getting out of the game, I probably only have one more deployment left in me… So I won’t be travelling to the middle east as much anymore… I need someone to pass the baton on to…”

Clay stared at him in shock, “You… You’re asking me to… You want me… Really me? You would trust me with this?” He got up and paced, “Jack that’s huge! I don’t know what to say… Me really?”

Jack huffed, “ _Yes,_ _you really_ , stop underestimating yourself, you were literally born and raised to do this, you have the knowledge of what really goes on out there, the language, experience and drive, you are a Seal, you can keep a secret… What more can I say Spenser? I can’t think of anyone better…”

Clay plopped back down on the seat, “Wow…”

“Look think about it, I don’t want to put any pressure on okay, it is a big thing to take on, but you better than most understand the need that is out there…” Jack said calmly.

Spenser nodded and then gave him a sideways look, “You know I won’t join the CIA to do this right?”

Jack burst out in laughter, “Trust me kid you are way too straight for the CIA, no this has been built entirely outside the agency, okay…”

Clay turned to him fully and held out his hand, “Thank you Jack… I am really honoured you would consider me worthy of this…I will think about it but I already have thought’s swirling though my head, I am feeling excited about something again… I really do appreciate the confidence…” He said seriously.

Jack grinned and grabbed the offered hand giving a firm shake, “I think you are perfect for it, but do think about it and get back to me…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonny wandered into the house where all the women were, gossiping, catching up, making new friends, there was one in particular that he wanted to check on…

Mandy came out of the front room with a tray of dishes, “Sonny just in time to help out with clean up I see…” She teased.

Sonny scowled at her, “Timing never was my thing” He grumbled, reaching out for the tray to help.

She pulled it away with a laugh, “Just messing with you Sonny… She’s in there, she’s tired though… Come with me and I’ll make a hot chocolate that you can take her okay?”

Sonny huffed, “I wasn’t looking for anybody in particular…” He objected, following her into the kitchen.She just turned and gave him a flat stare, “Riiight…” She drawled and turned to get the milk out of the fridge.

Sonny sighed, “Okay… She doing okay in there?”

Mandy nodded, “Yeah, none of us are letting her do anything, she still tires easily but Sonny, she really is getting better all the time okay? I know how worried you are, we all were too…”

Sonny nodded and smiled sadly, “Thanks Mandy, for looking after her too, she wants to be so independent she won’t let me help…”

“Ah Sonny that’s because you aren’t exactly subtle… You have to be sneaky… Like me” She said cheerfully, handing him two mugs of hot chocolate.

He frowned, “Who is the other one for?”

“You silly, now you have an excuse to sit with her and not be hovering…” She grinned.

Sonny’s eyes crinkled as he grinned back, “Ah sneaky…”

She patted him on the shoulder and gently steered him out of the room, “Go…”

He left but threw back over his shoulder, “Thanks’ Mandy I owe you.”

“No you don’t Sonny!” He heard her call back. He chuckled and made his way into the den of women. The oldest lady in the room saw him coming and smiled, moving a pillow and making room for him next to Lisa. He sat the mugs down in front of her and turned, “Thank you Mrs Banks, I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.”

She waved him off, “Not a problem young Sonny, you’re welcome here anytime, if you can put up with us women gossiping…”

He chuckled and handed Lisa her mug, making sure she had it securely before he sat carefully next to her, “Hey…” He said softly, “Mandy said you were tired? You okay?”

Lisa looked up at him exasperatedly, “I am fine Sonny Quinn, would you stop worrying so much!”

He sat back in the sofa and gazed down at his drink then took a sip, looking at his hands he answered her, “I will always worry about you… You have no idea what it did to me… You know what, never mind…”

He made to get up but she lay a soft hand on his arm, “I’m sorry Sonny, please stay, thank you for this… Mandy’s right I am tired, and a bit irritable, sorry…”

He looked down at her, “Do you want to go? I can take you back to the hotel if you want?”

She shook her head and took a long drink, then lay her head on his shoulder, “No I’m good, I’ll just relax here, I am enjoying myself Sonny, first time in a long time…” She said softly

Sonny downed the rest of his drink and putting his arm around her shoulders tucked her into his side so that she could rest there, she smiled up at him gratefully and sipped her warm drink and gradually relaxed. Sonny smiled up at Mandy as she gently lay a blanket over them, ‘ _thank you_ ’ he mouthed at her, soon Lisa was dozing snuggled up against him.

The ladies quieted down when they saw she was sleeping and when Duncan came in to talk to his mother he grinned at the sight of Sonny, joining in with all the ladies, Sonny glared at him… His mother slapped at him, “Now Duncan I raised you better than that, go turn the TV on quietly so that Sonny has something to watch, rather than listen to boring gossip…”

Suitably chastened, he smirked at Sonny and asked as he went to the large TV to grab the remote, “What do you want to watch Quinn, there is probably nothing on but news at the moment anyway…”

Sonny waved him on, “That’s fine I haven’t caught up on the news for a while anyway…”

Duncan nodded and found a suitable channel, grabbing a chair he sat himself nearby and kept Sonny company watching the news, well sport was on at the moment and soon they were chatting about their favourite teams…

Sonny glanced at the TV as a news flash came on and he paled, “No…” He whispered

Duncan looked at the screen, “What? _No way_ …” He said shocked.

His mother asked worriedly, “Duncan honey what’s wrong?”

He stood up and squeezing Sonny’s shoulder said hesitantly, “Momma, I… I gotta get the others sorry…” And he dashed out to the yard.

Sonny’s eyes were glued to the screen but he did say, “Mrs Banks we are about to have a room full of upset soldiers and sailors… I’m sorry but this is someone we all knew…” He waved at the report being introduced by the Anchor.

Duncan led the others all in and they stood around the room, eyes on the screen, Hadissa climbed up on Sonny’s lap and he tucked her comfortably under the blanket with a still sleeping Lisa.

_“In breaking news Colonel Clay of the Army Rangers has released information that last month 7th group special forces unit of the 75th Ranger Regiment was lost in the mountains of Peru in a helicopter accident, after an intensive search of the jungle they have now been classed as missing presumed dead… They are named as follows, Senior officer in charge Captain James Ellison son of millionaire William Ellison…”_

Duncan muted the TV and looked around at the rest of the men. Jason paced to the window and back, “Anyone have contact with Vin?”

“Gibbs keeps contact I believe…” Ray said from his seat next to Naima.

Jack nodded and said slowly, sadly, “Yes he does but…He won’t be able to…” He rubbed the back of his head and scowled.

“What’s wrong Jack?” MacGyver asked from where he and Beran were curled up on the floor

Jack looked around the room, “Look I didn’t want to ruin today so I was going to tell you all later but Gibbs has gone dark, he quit the unit and no one can find him…”

“What?” was echoed around the room, “How do you know this Jack?” Boxer asked

“Look I can’t tell you that but just that Gibbs is dealing with something right now that no man should…” He looked around the room at the children, he sighed, “His wife and daughter were taken out by a Mexican drug cartel…”

Sonny whispered “No…” was echoed around the room…

The End


End file.
